


Les Chasseurs

by Kaernel



Series: Xanadu [4]
Category: Blood Stain Child (Band), Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas (Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crossover, Dark Fantasy, Gen, Visual Kei
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-18 04:48:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 78,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8149633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaernel/pseuds/Kaernel
Summary: Alors que le Royaume de Xanadu est au bord du chaos, en proie à une arrivée massive de démons, le comté de Mett Al'Core, enclavé dans les Montagnes du Nord, doit faire face à une toute autre menace venant de l'est. Malgré les combats faisant rage dans le sud du Royaume, le comte va devoir se concentrer dans un premier temps sur la protection de ses propres frontières.
C'est ainsi qu'un groupe de chasseurs de primes aux caractères, passés et compétences bien distincts se voit embarqué dans l'aventure la plus périlleuse de sa vie.





	1. La Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Voici le prologue de ma fanfiction qui a pour but de présenter rapidement certains personnages. Les événements se déroulent plusieurs semaines avant le début de l'histoire.
> 
> Bonne lecture, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On entre pour de bon dans l'histoire avec ce chapitre qui voit l'apparition de trois nouveaux personnages récurrents.
> 
> Bonne lecture à vous^^ J'espère que ce début d'histoire vous plaira.

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis la mission d'assassinat dans les bois. Les deux acolytes étaient rentrés chez eux, dans la ville de Leyline où ils avaient pu récupérer leur prime et retrouver leurs compagnons qui revenaient également d'une mission. Tous avaient encore en tête l'annonce de la mort de Mashu dont la dépouille avait été rapatriée vers le cimetière communal, le maire ayant envoyé des hommes la chercher lorsque la nouvelle lui parvint. Le guérisseur était connu d'un grand nombre et officiait souvent en tant qu'assistant du médecin pour les soins d'urgence. La quasi totalité des habitants était venue assister à ses funérailles. Son équipe le savait, il allait rester dans les mémoires comme étant le meilleur d'entre eux. Ils étaient fiers de lui.

Les jours défilèrent sans qu'aucun d'entre eux ne puisse penser à autre chose, puis ils finirent chacun à leur tour par faire leur deuil. Ils le devaient s'ils ne voulaient pas perdre toute volonté de poursuivre leurs quêtes et leurs actions de protection du comté. De plus l'arrêt de leurs activités leur avait déjà valu près d'un mois de salaire et ils ne pouvaient pas rester indéfiniment sans contrat même si la tristesse était encore palpable en eux. Leur vie reprenait petit à petit. Enfin pour la majorité d'entre eux.

Pendant que ses quatre camarades s'occupaient des basses besognes dont les gardes ne voulaient pas pour redorer un peu leur capital, So demeurait introuvable et son logis semblait vide de tout occupant. Sxun le connaissait bien et savait qu'il disparaissait fréquemment quand il était tourmenté, et en général cela ne durait pas plus de deux jours. Seulement son absence commençait à s'étendre sur près d'une semaine et tous semblaient s'inquiéter de plus en plus de son sort. Leyline n'était pas très grande et pourtant l'on n'avait aperçu le rôdeur nulle part. Chaque lieu où il aurait pu se trouver était fouillé de fond en comble sans succès et des connaissances de chaque membre du groupe avaient pour mission de guetter les endroits où il était susceptible de passer. 

Ce ne fut qu'au bout de trois jours de recherches, et après avoir décidé de placarder un peu partout son portrait, qu'ils retrouvèrent la trace de leur compagnon blond. Un de leurs contacts l'avait en effet repéré dans une auberge de voyageurs à quelques kilomètres de la ville. So semblait y avoir élu domicile deux jours auparavant et racontait à qui voulait l'entendre l'histoire d'un rôdeur dont la bourde avait causé la mort de son ami. 

– Une taverne ? s'exclama Sxun. Cela ne lui ressemble pas !

– On ferait mieux d'aller le chercher, affirma alors le jeune homme brun se trouvant à sa droite. Qui sait ce qu'il peut lui arriver dans ce trou à rats !

– S'il a la même dégaine que d'habitude, répondit un deuxième homme aux cheveux longs bouclés, il risque de se faire passer dessus par les bouseux du coin.

– Ton tact m'impressionnera toujours Taiki ! Allons, ne traînons pas.

Le jeune homme brun semblait avoir une certaine autorité naturelle et paraissait être le leader de la bande, du moins c'était ainsi qu'il voyait lui-même les choses. Il avait certes un charisme certain, probablement dû à son passé pas si lointain de maître d'armes à la cour du Comte. Ses vêtements n'étaient d'ailleurs pas sans rappeler le style des riches habitants de Nocturnal, la cité servant de chef-lieu au comté de Mett Al'Core. Minami, car tel était son nom, portait un chemisier blanc à jabot sous une veste noire sans manches, un pantalon noir en lin et des cuissardes lui arrivant jusqu'aux genoux. A sa ceinture, fermée par une boucle argentée fort bien travaillée, pendait un fourreau étroit contenant une rapière à la garde dorée représentant un enchevêtrement de courbes réalisé avec talent. Nul doute qu'il avait des moyens. 

A sa demande, les quatre compagnons grimpèrent sur leurs montures et se mirent en route pour l'Auberge d'Aleth Mihir1. La route n'était pas particulièrement dangereuse mais elle longeait la forêt sur une bonne dizaine de kilomètres et il n'était pas rare que les marchands se fassent attaquer par des loups sortant à la nuit tombée. Si un groupe de guerrier n'avait absolument rien à craindre de ce détail, So quant à lui était probablement affaibli par son chagrin en passant et aurait pu se faire coincer par une meute affamée et se faire blesser, d'autant plus qu'il avait laissé son cheval à l'écurie et avait fait tout le chemin à pieds. Durant leurs trente minutes de chevauchée, ils n'aperçurent pas le moindre stigmate de combat ni la moindre trace d'un passage de loups. Le long couloir d'arbres qu'ils venaient de traverser arrivait à son terme, et la taverne était à présent à vue. Derrière elle s'étendait une immense plaine parsemée d'une multitude de champs colorés, puis vers le sud, en contrebas, dormait un paisible lac sur les rives duquel était dressée la belle ville commerçante de Crossover. De là, en remontant la rivière vers le nord, l'on pouvait distinguer les murailles et le château de Nocturnal, gentiment installée à flanc des Montagnes du Nord, veillant du haut de sa butte sur tout le reste du Comté.

Le petit groupe arriva à l'écurie et harnacha les chevaux avant de se diriger vers l'entrée de l'établissement, Minami en tête. La porte n'était pas encore ouverte que déjà les odeurs d'urine et de vomit mélangées à celle de l'alcool faisaient tourner la tête du chef du groupe et de Sxun. Les deux autres avaient visiblement bien plus l'habitude de ce genre de lieu. La troupe entra et commença à chercher leur chère petite tête blonde au milieu des bagarres d'ivrognes, des choppes volant au travers de la pièce et autres filles de joies dansant sur les tables à moitié nues. Comment So, le plus sensible d'entre eux avait pu se retrouver dans pareil gourbi ? Cette auberge avait plutôt mauvaise réputation, ils comprenaient pourquoi. 

Après quelques secondes d'exploration, Sxun était parvenu à localiser le blondinet assis à l'autre bout de la pièce, entouré par cinq aventuriers qui riaient à gorge déployée. 

– Minami, appela-t-il en pointant So du doigt, il est là bas !

– Très bien, on y va ! Taiki, Tomonori, tâchez de nous dégotter un peu de boisson, mais faites gaffe qu'on nous refile pas des saloperies avec, cette taverne pue le vomit, la pisse et le stupre.

L'archer et lui avancèrent en direction du rôdeur tandis que les deux autres se dirigeaient vers le comptoir. « Se frayaient un chemin » serait plus juste étant donné le nombre de barriques ivre-mortes sur leur route. Heureusement qu'ils étaient tous deux bien battis. Taiki en imposait surtout par sa taille, plus grand que la moyenne des Xanadiens. A cela s'ajoutaient une longue chevelure bouclée et une barbe lui donnant un petit côté barbare, une armure de plaques du plus bel effet, une épée à la ceinture et un bouclier rond dans le dos. Son comparse, Tomonori, était bien plus petit mais n'avait rien à lui envier au niveau de la carrure. Lui ne portait pas d'armure mais un kilt en peau, un plastron de cuir, ses épaules étaient recouvertes d'une fourrure plus très blanche, vraisemblablement là depuis un bon moment, ses longs cheveux lisses lui tombant jusqu'au milieu du dos et ses yeux à demi cachés par un casque à cornes. D'aucuns trouvaient qu'il avait une allure rappelant le lointain peuple Viking de l'ouest.

Minami et Sxun atteignirent le coin où se trouvait So et purent se rendre compte de l'état pitoyable dans lequel il était. Il avait le côté droit du visage plaqué contre le bois de la table, une choppe à la main encore pleine et une dizaine d'autres à ses pieds complètement vides. Il parlait avec une voix tantôt triste tantôt énervée, et parfois relevait la tête pour boire et prendre ses interlocuteurs à parti, leur demandant de bien confirmer que la mort de Mashu était de sa faute tout en l'insultant. Les voyageurs s'en donnaient à cœur joie et ne perdaient pas une occasion d'humilier à souhaits un pauvre malheureux qui ne tenait pas l'alcool et qui se critiquait lui-même. Certains avaient même commencé à lui arracher son haut pour y faire couler de la bière, de la cire chaude ou tout autre fluide auquel Sxun préférait éviter de penser tant ça lui filait la nausée. 

– Allez fichez le camp maintenant, demanda Minami au public hilare, le spectacle est terminé !

Les hommes continuèrent de rire, pas le moins du monde impressionnés par la requête du jeune brun.

– Foutez le camp j'ai dis, insista-t-il !

Ils riaient de plus belle et le pointaient du doigt en proférant menaces et insultes. Le petit chef de bande tapa du poing sur la table et se mit à hurler :

– Bon maintenant bande de comiques vous fermez vos gueules et vous ouvrez les échauguettes ! Je suis quelqu'un de très patient mais si vous avez le malheur de me faire répéter la même chose trois fois de suite, je vous garantis vous allez vous retrouver avec votre pinte enfoncée tellement profondément dans le gosier à tel point que vous devrez expliquer au prochain gars qui vous tringlera pourquoi il bute sur un objet en bois !

A ces mots les voyageurs se turent et l'un d'eux se leva, faisant directement front à Minami.

– Tu veux bien répéter l'artiste j'ai pas bien compris…

– Je me disais bien que t'étais abruti en plus d'être moche toi ! 

– Mais c'est qu'elle me cherche la nerveuse ! Hé les gars je crois bien qu'elle veut qu'on lui apprenne les bonnes manières !

– Pas la peine d'appeler tes copines vous allez toutes y passer une par une ! D'ailleurs j'avais pas vu mais vous portez toutes la même chose, c'est mignon. Vous vous les échangez après vos séances de manucure ? C'est laquelle qui a transmis aux autres ses goûts pourris ?

– Nan mais tu t'es regardé avec tes fringues de tarlouze ? D'où tu sors toi, des bordels de Nocturnal ? T'es en manque ? Alors tu vas me présenter tes excuses illico ma jolie et mes copains et moi on t'exprimera toute notre reconnaissance en nous occupant de toi toute la nuit.

– Vas-y touche moi gros porc et tu pourras plus te tripoter jusqu'à la fin de tes jours !

– T'es mignonne quand tu t’énerve, ria l'homme. Je sens qu'on va passer une bonne nuit les gars.

L'ivrogne posa une main sur l'épaule de Minami en s’esclaffant. Les yeux de ce dernier tremblèrent de rage et en une fraction de seconde il parvint à se saisir de sa lame qu'il fit tourner devant lui avant de reculer et de se mettre en garde. La main quitta son épaule, mais également le bras auquel elle était attachée. Son propriétaire mit quelques secondes à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer puis attrapa son poignet en hurlant de douleur. Une giclée de sang tomba sur le sol en un clapotis retentissant à quelques mètres alentour, le brouhaha ayant laissé place à un silence de mort dès le début de l'altercation. La main se retrouva aux pieds de l'épéiste qui affichait un sourire en coin.

Voyant leur chef au sol, les quatre autres aventuriers se levèrent ensemble et dégainèrent leurs épées qui étaient tellement émoussées qu'elles devaient être restées au fourreau depuis un moment. Sxun passa la main dans son dos avant d'être arrêté par un geste de main de Minami.

– Laisse Sxun je m'en occupe ! lui dit-il sans se retourner. Toi occupe-toi de So.

L'archer saisit alors So par la taille et le conduisit à l'écart de la future zone de combats. L'escrimeur s'était fait encerclé par ses quatre assaillants qui d'un signe de tête bondirent ensemble sur leur cible en hurlant tel des gorets. Minami se décala vers la droite et para le coup venant de cette direction sans difficulté tandis que l'homme l'attaquant de derrière trébucha et empala son camarade en face de lui. Celui de gauche parvint de justesse à éviter une nouvelle bavure dans ses rangs et contourna ses compagnons pour se retrouver devant Minami qui venait juste de trancher le bras tenant la lame qu'il venait de contrer. Sans sourciller, celui-ci évita l'attaque de son nouvel adversaire qu'il frappa au genou, le faisant s'écrouler lourdement dans un cri rehaussé de jurons impliquant les mères de tous les gens présents dans la pièce. Quatre de ses adversaires au sol, le jeune homme s'approcha du dernier qui tentait encore de retirer son épée du corps de son frère d'arme qu'il avait abattu accidentellement quelques secondes plus tôt. Regardant autour de lui et comprenant qu'il ne ferait pas le poids face au guerrier accompli qui se trouvait maintenant à sa hauteur, l'homme se mit à quatre pattes en implorant que sa vie soit épargnée.

– Tu mérites même pas que je t'offre une mort digne de toute façon ! soupira Minami, sa rapière pointée sur le cou du suppliant. Toi et tes potes vous allez retourner d'où vous venez et vous avisez pas de refoutre les pieds dans le comté ! Tu m'as compris ?

Son interlocuteur acquiesça et se releva pour aller aider celui dont le genou était en sang. Tous deux sortir en vitesse (aussi vite que le permettait la jambe endolorie cependant) de la taverne, suivis de près par le troisième, son bras mutilé dans la main gauche. Le chef de cette bande de bras cassés, c'est le cas de le dire, tenta de se relever à son tour, avant d'être arrêté par Minami se postant pile devant lui.

– Toi tu restes là, annonça-t-il déterminé. On n'en a pas encore terminé avec toi ! 

Le jeune homme releva la tête et hurla en direction du comptoir.

– Taiki ! Je te le laisse. Et oublie pas de lui offrir une pinte !

Le guerrier en armure posa sa choppe et demanda à ce qu'on la lui remplisse à nouveau. Il se dirigea ensuite vers l'homme à terre et le saisit par le col, l'emmenant vers la sortie de l'auberge sous les regards médusés des autres clients dont la moitié avait fui les lieux voilà déjà plusieurs minutes. Le voyageur tentait de se débattre mais Taiki le tenait fermement et chantait par dessus ses supplications.

 

« Un gros tas d'abrutis, buvaient dans une taverneuh,

Jusqu'à ce que mon ami, fasse taire leurs baliverneuh,

Leurs menaces envolées, ils ne les feront plus,

Après un coup dans le nez, et une choppe dans le... »

 

La porte se referma avant que la dernière syllabe ne soit prononcée, et tout le monde dans l'établissement semblait reprendre ses activités comme si rien ne s'était passé. Le corps qui gisait encore au milieu de la pièce paraissait ne gêner personne, il avait juste été mis en boule dans un coin, après tout l'odeur était déjà suffisamment dégueulasse qu'un cadavre n'y changerait pas grand-chose. 

Minami s'assit près de So. Sxun avait déjà commencé à lui parler pour tenter de l'apaiser, mais l'état du blond ne montrait aucun amélioration. 

– Bordel So, fit Minami, qu'est ce que t'avais besoin de venir ici ?

– Commence pas à lui faire des reproches, lui rétorqua Sxun. Tu vois bien qu'il a besoin qu'on l'aide, pas qu'on le critique.

– Excuse moi mais avoue quand même que c'est pas très intelligent de sa part d'être venu jusqu'ici !

– C'était pas non plus très intelligent de provoquer ces mecs, ça aurait pu finir bien plus mal !

– Qu'est ce que je risquais face à des manches pareils ? Et puis ils n'avait qu'à pas m'emmerder. 

– Je te rappelle qu'il est question de So là, pas de toi.

– Ouais c'est bon j'ai compris !

Il se tourna de nouveau vers So.

– Bon écoute, je sais que la mort de Mashu a été un coup dur pour toi, mais la prochaine fois je préférerai que tu vienne nous en parler plutôt que de disparaître pendant des jours. On s'est inquiété nous. JE me suis inquiété.

– C'est… répondit So le plus clairement qu'il le pouvait. C'est nouveau ça. Minami qui s'inquiète pour moi… Je suis pas venu t'en parler parce que je savais très bien que t'allais m'envoyer chier, comme d'habitude.

– Mais tu t'entends un peu ? Je suis d'accord je t'ai déjà envoyé chier quand tu venais me parler de trucs dont j'avais carrément rien à foutre, mais là il s'agit de Mashu quand même !

– Et alors ? Depuis quand tu t’intéresses aux autres ? Déjà à Nocturnal y'avait que tes séances d’entraînement qui comptaient. C'est pour te donner bonne conscience que t'es venu me chercher aujourd'hui. 

– Je crois que l'alcool a une mauvaise emprise sur toi, suis-moi on retourne à Leyline, tu vas aller dormir et demain on reparle de tout ça à tête reposée.

– Nan je viens pas avec toi tu me dégoûte ! J'aurais préféré que ce soit toi qui meure !

A peine eut-il prononcé ces mots que Minami lui mit une claque comme jamais il n'en avait reçu. Sa tête se retrouva projetée vers la droite et il resta dans cette position de longues secondes ne réalisant pas ce qui venait de se passer. Sxun restait bouche bée lui aussi, choqué de la violence de l'impact. L'escrimeur se releva non sans regrets avant d'annoncer aux autres :

– Allez on y va, on le ramène chez lui.

Il marcha vers le comptoir et fit un signe de tête à Tomonori pour qu'il le suive vers l'extérieur de l'auberge. Sxun releva So encore sonné qui n'opposa aucun résistance et tout ce petit monde pu sortir en espérant que tout ce qui venait de se passer allait rester derrière eux. Dehors, Taiki fredonnait une petite musique entraînante en se lavant les mains dans le ruisseau non loin. En apercevant ses camarades, il se releva et leur adressa un grand sourire.

– Ça va les gars ? J'ai finalement laissé repartir notre ami, mais il avançait avec une démarche de canard qu'il n'avait pas tout à l'heure. La pinte c'est pas un super suppositoire en fin de compte.

Il se mit à rire de façon puérile, rejoint par Tomonori. Les autres n'avaient vraiment pas la tête à s'amuser quand bien même cette réflexion les aurait d'ordinaire conduits à l'hilarité. Taiki leva les yeux au ciel en voyant la mine dépitée de ses camarades et tous enfourchèrent leurs montures, So assit derrière Sxun, afin qu'ils puissent se remettre en route vers Leyline. 

Le voyage de retour fut anormalement silencieux. Même Taiki et Tomonori ne s'adonnaient pas à leurs jeux habituels visant à comparer des futilités qui leur étaient arrivées, comme par exemple lequel a tué le plus d'ennemis, lequel a emballé la plus vilaine fille de joie ou lequel avait eu la plus grosse… barbe. Des débats sans intérêts pour les autres pour qui il était désormais d'usage de chevaucher plusieurs mètres devant pour entendre le moins de débilités possible. 

Ils arrivèrent à destination à la nuit tombée. Taiki et Tomonori se dirigèrent en hâte vers la taverne où ils étaient désormais considérés comme des habitués, impatients de se débarrasser de l'immonde goût de bière bon marché qu'ils avaient en bouche. Minami quant à lui était trop énervé pour les suivre et rentra directement chez lui sans dire un mot. Sxun conduisit alors So à son domicile non sans difficulté, le jeune rôdeur ne tenant plus sur ses jambes, et l'installa dans son lit qui, dans son état actuel, avait plutôt des allures de bateau naviguant sur une mer déchaînée. L'archer resta à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à s'endormir, et s'en alla discrètement, le laissant retrouver ses esprits.

 

 

 

 

Le lendemain, tandis que les premiers rayons de soleil pénétraient lentement à travers les interstices des volets de sa chambre et venaient illuminer son visage, So se réveilla difficilement avec le pire mal de crâne qu'il lui avait été donné de ressentir. Bon sang c'était ça la gueule de bois ? Plus jamais se disait-il. Pendant qu'il se passait un coup d'eau sur le visage il essayait de se rappeler ce qui avait bien pu se passer ces derniers jours. Il n'avait pourtant pas souvenir de s'être endormi dans son lit la veille. Il sortit de la salle d'eau et se mit à chercher sa chemise, que Sxun lui avait retiré la veille avant de le mettre au lit. Il la retrouva sur une chaise près de l'entrée et l'enfila. Ce ne fut qu'en passant devant le miroir qu'il vit l'atrocité de la loque qu'il venait d'enfiler. Sa chemise était en effet pleine de trous laissant la plupart de son torse visible, mais elle était aussi tâchée de substances indéfinissables jaunâtres, verdâtres et rouges. Avec horreur et une pointe de dégoût il retira en hâte le vêtement et le lança à terre.

Soudain des images lui revinrent en tête. Sa retraite dans son lieu de prédilection, sa marche longeant les bois, la taverne, les voyageurs, ses excès de délires… Minami ! Minami était bien là oui ! Il toucha sa joue et grimaça. La douleur était encore présente. Dans le miroir il pu s'assurer de la réalité de ce qu'il aurait pu interpréter comme un rêve : sa joue rougie d'une marque rappelant grossièrement la forme d'une main. Minami l'avait donc effectivement frappé. Mais s'il avait fait ça… c'était que So l'avait probablement insulté ! Et merde ! Comment allait-il pouvoir expliquer son comportement ? Son ami lui pardonnerait-il ?

Il tournait en rond depuis de longues minutes se demandant comment aborder la discussion avec ses camarades qui l’avent vu dans un si pitoyable état quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Tiré de ses pensées il sursauta. Il se dirigea alors vers l'entrée, sortit un haut au hasard de sa penderie qui se trouvait dans le chemin, l'enfila et ouvrit à son visiteur qui n'était autre que Sxun. Le sourire aux lèvres, il lança :

– Je suis bien content de te voir en meilleur état.

– Te moque pas de moi, répondit So, je sais bien que je devais être pathétique quand vous m'avez retrouvé.

– T'as pas idée à quel point, ria Sxun.

– Va te faire voir ! Tu saurais pas où est Minami d'ailleurs ? J'ai un truc à lui dire.

– Ça vous avez besoin de discuter c'est sûr. Il est chez lui, viens.

Les deux camarades se rendirent trois rues plus loin pour arriver devant une maison à colombages typique du nord du Royaume, à peine plus grande que celle de So malgré le passé relativement fortuné de Minami. A peine arrivèrent-ils sous le porche que l'escrimeur se montra, lançant un rapide bonjour à ses compagnons. So le regarda mais ne dit rien, ne sachant par où commencer. Minami croisa son regard.

– Sxun tu peux aller chercher les deux autres s'il te plait ? dit-il en soutenant le regard de So un moment avant de se tourner vers l'archer. Le maire nous a fait mander, on se retrouve chez lui.

Sxun d'un signe de tête approbateur s'éloigna en courant. Minami et So partirent donc ensemble en direction de l'hôtel de ville. Il firent plusieurs mètres dans le silence le plus total. L'atmosphère était tendue entre les deux amis. Prenant son courage à deux mains, So tenta de débuter une conversation :

– Écoute Minami, je…

– T'as pas à te justifier, le coupa l'épéiste. On fait tous des erreurs à cause de l'alcool. Tu étais dans un état second et tu n'étais pas maître de toi-même. Ce que tu as pu faire ou dire ces derniers jours c'était sous l'emprise de la boisson, je ne vois pas pourquoi je t'en tiendrais rigueur !

– Mais…

– Je t'ai frappé et j'en suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû !

– Minami écoute…

– Je n'aurais pas dû te juger alors que tu a agis par tristesse.

– Minami bordel laisse moi parler !

So se plaça devant Minami, qui se tut.

– Je regrette tout ce qui s'est passé, reprit-il. Je regrette la mort de Mashu, je regrette ces semaines passées à limite vous ignorer, je regrette d'avoir fini ivre mort, et je regrette par dessus tout de t'avoir dit ces choses horribles. J'ai mérité la baffe que tu m'as donnée, et tu sais quoi ? Elle n'aura pas été sans conséquences. Toute la matinée j'ai repensé à ça, et ça m'a permis de regarder vers l'avant. Je ne me laisserai plus abattre par mes souvenirs ! Je ne laisserai plus le passé m'affaiblir !

– Si ! Bien sur que tu le feras !

– Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

– Je te connais So, tu ne pourras pas cesser de penser aux choses passées avec nostalgie et tristesse. Tu es comme ça, c'est ta façon de rendre hommage à tous ceux qu'on a laissé derrière.

– Mais toi tu n'es pas triste pour Mashu… Tu as su oublier.

– Bien sur que je suis triste.. Et jamais je ne l'oublierai… On a juste tous une manière différente de faire notre deuil. Ce n'est pas parce que ça a été plus rapide pour moi que je n'y pense plus. Tu es quelqu'un de sensible So, pour toi ça prendra un peu plus de temps que pour moi. C'est tout à fait normal. Mais je ne veux plus que tu ailles te réfugier dans ton coin pour déprimer tout seul, la prochaine fois j'aimerais que tu viennes m'en parler.

– Tu t'es vraiment inquiété pour moi ?

Minami serra So dans ses bras.

– Bien sur que je me suis inquiété espèce d'abruti ! Depuis que je te connais t'es comme le petit frère que j'ai jamais eu. C'est mon rôle de te protéger et d'être présent chaque fois que tu vas mal.

– Et du coup c'est le mien d'être chiant et de te causer plus de soucis que nécessaire, répondit So amusé bien que profondément touché par ce que vient de lui dire son « frère ».

– Tu crois pas si bien dire p'tit con.

L'accolade se poursuivit un court moment avant que les deux jeunes hommes n'entendirent un appel venant de derrière eux.

– Vous voulez qu'on vous laisse vous rouler des pelles tout de suite ou on attend la fin de notre rendez-vous avec le maire ? hurla Taiki bien fort en riant.

Le guerrier avait laissé son armure au profit d'une tenue bien plus décontractée, à savoir un genre de short assez serré et un justaucorps vert et orange fluo. Dur de faire plus pétant même si la chemise que So avait finalement décidé de porter contenait des rayures rouges et blanches et qu'il portait lui aussi un short.

– T'as un problème grand cornichon ? demanda Minami à Taiki. Est-ce que je t'en pose des questions sur ce que tu fais avec Tomonori quand vous êtes tous les deux ?

– Ma foi il dirait pas non mais il arrive pas à me saouler assez pour que j'accepte.

– C'est lui qui me fait des avances à chaque fois et il parle ? rétorqua Tomonori. T'es tellement à la ramasse avec les filles que tu me supplierais presque de partager ta couche !

Tous se mirent à rire de bon cœur en s'envoyant des petites piques personnelles, puis Minami décida qu'il était grand temps de poursuivre leur route, de plus ils étaient déjà en retard sur l'horaire.

Ils arrivèrent après dix bonnes minutes de marche à l'entrée d'un petit jardin fort bien fleuri s'étendant sur une vingtaine de mètres jusqu'à une bâtisse luxueuse comparée au reste de la ville. Il s'agissait d'un petit manoir qui avait été légué au maire par le Comte en personne en remerciement de ses services. Deux imposantes tours se dressaient de part et d'autre d'une arche en pierres blanches finement sculptées pour leur donner une forme de tresse. La porte mesurait environ deux fois la taille d'un homme adulte et était faite de bois d'ébène. Au milieu de celle-ci trônait fièrement un heurtoir en or représentant une tête de gorgone pourvue d'ailes majestueuses, le symbole du Comté. 

Minami frappa. 

La lourde porte s'ouvrit lentement, le bruit des gonds grinçant se diffusa dans une pièce si grande et vide que l'écho se dispersa à quelques dizaines de mètres à la ronde. La petite bande fut alors sommée par le domestique d'entrer dans un hall d'entrée si immense qu'il aurait pu servir de logis à trente personnes au bas mot terminé par un escalier en marbre blanc en haut duquel se dressait un bonhomme rondouillard pas bien grand. L'homme portait une moustache bien touffue et de longs cheveux volumineux. Il descendit quelques marches, écarta les bras et parla d'une voix grave et rocailleuse :

– Ahh mes chers chasseurs de primes préférés. Je vous attendais. Donnez-vous la peine d'entrer dans mon bureau.

Les troupe s’exécuta et pénétra dans la pièce se trouvant à leur gauche. La taille de celle-ci ferait presque passer la précédente pour un cagibi. Les murs étaient hauts et décorés de fresque représentant des scènes de chasse en forêt et le sol était recouvert d'un sublime tapis rouge sans le moindre pli. Les nombreuses vitrines contenaient divers trophées et reliques que le maire avait dû obtenir tout au long de sa vie. Au centre reposait un impressionnant bureau en acajou de chez Trinket & fils, certifié résistant à n'importe quelle rayure causée par un couteau2. En face se trouvaient six chaises, semblant affirmer que nos aventuriers venaient souvent ici. Le petit homme bedonnant entra à son tour.

– Asseyez-vous mes amis vous connaissez la maison.

Chacun avait l'air d'avoir sa place attitrée, ce qui posa problème lorsque le maire vit que la chaise située entre Taiki et Sxun restait vide.

– Oh par mes moustaches je suis confus… Je vais demander à ce que cette chaise soit retirée.

– Merci Monsieur le Maire, répondit Minami. 

– Non laissez, intervint So.

– Tu es sûr ?

– Oui, il aurait aimé que l'on ne change pas nos habitudes. Cette chaise est bien là.

Minami fit un signe de tête au maire qui le fixait avec insistance pour être bien certain de sa décision.

– Fort bien, reprit le rondouillard, dans ce cas permettez-moi d'entrer dans le vif du sujet. Il y a quelques jours mes éclaireurs m'ont rapporté la présence étrange de maraudeurs près des Gorges de Malhé-khléré.

– Les Gorges maudites ? s'intérrogea Sxun. Je croyais que personne n'osait plus y mettre les pieds !

– C'est bien pour cela que leur présence est étrange.

– C'est peut être simplement des voyageurs qui ignorent que l'accès est défendu, proposa Taiki.

– Je ne crois pas Taiki, réagit Minami. Les voyageurs n'empruntent jamais ce chemin, les routes principales sont bien trop éloignées pour que des personnes égarées n'arrivent jusqu'aux Gorges. Généralement les loups bouffent les imprudents au bout de deux kilomètres. 

– Et quand bien même ce serait possible, rétorqua le maire, l'atmosphère y est tellement malsaine qu'une personne sensée n'y installerait pas son bivouac, or c'est ce qu'il s'y passe.

– Ils sont peut être très fatigués après toute cette route…

– Arrête Taiki, insista Minami, tu sais très bien que la forêt est tellement dense, surtout dans ce coin là, qu'un campeur aura plus de chances de filer droit sur Celmisia3 que de tomber sur les Gorges.

– Bon ben on a qu'à aller voir on sera fixé, bouda Taiki.

– C'est justement ce que j'allais vous proposer, ajouta le bonhomme grassouillet. Je vous donne pour mission de vous rendre aux Gorges de Malhé-Khléré afin d'y découvrir ce que ces vagabonds y trafiquent. S'il s'avère qu'ils ont de mauvaises intentions ramenez les moi. Et s'ils ripostent, abattez-les. S'il ne s'agit que de voyageurs, escortez-les jusqu'à la route la plus proche. Vous serez payés à votre retour.

– Voilà qu'on est relégués au rang de coursiers… grogna Tomonori.

– Vous pouvez disposer messieurs !

Le maire se leva et quitta la pièce par une porte dérobée derrière une tapisserie. Les cinq chasseurs de primes prirent la direction opposée et sortirent par la porte conduisant au hall. 

De retour dans la rue, ils partagèrent une dernière fois leurs avis concernant cette mission. Minami, So et Sxun étaient convaincus que la présence de ces individus était anormale dans ce coin de la forêt et qu'il vaudrait mieux aller voir de quoi il en retournait. Tomonori lui était plutôt de l'avis des trois autres, la seule chose qui le dérangeait était de devoir jouer les guides pour une hypothétique bande de touristes qui arrêteraient pas de lui demander de bien vouloir poser à côté d'eux pour des gravures. Taiki de son côté ne démordait pas, la présence de voyageurs près des Gorges n'avait rien d'exceptionnelle mais il refusait malgré tout de faire la fine bouche devant un gain d'argent facile.

La fin de la journée était surtout du temps consacré à la préparation du voyage parce que mine de rien, même s'ils connaissaient relativement bien les environs, la traversée des Bois du Vice était toujours une épreuve très incommodante. La mort de Mashu était encore bien présente dans leur tête et ils allaient devoir faire preuve de vigilance pour éviter qu'un nouveau drame ne se produise. 

 

 

 

 

**Fiche de personnages :**

 

**Nom :** Minami 

**Classe :** Escrimeur

**Fonction :** Co-chef de groupe, ancien maître d'armes

**Personnalité :** Courageux, blasé, imbu de sa personne, autoritaire

**Il aime :** Se battre, faire le chef, hurler en fonçant vers l'ennemi, engueuler So

**Il n'aime pas :** Ne pas être le chef unique, qu'on lui dise quoi faire

**Stratégie d'attaque :** Utiliser ses compétences d'escrimeur pour esquiver et frapper au bon endroit

**Type d'armure :** Un long manteau de cuir sous lequel il porte une simple chemise ample, et un foulard autour du cou

 

 

**Nom :** Taiki

**Classe :** Guerrier

**Fonction :** Guerrier aguerri

**Personnalité :** Loyal, courageux, dans la lune, déconneur

**Il aime :** Se battre, faire des farces aux autres, se battre, les filles de joie, les fruits au sirop, se battre

**Il n'aime pas :** Qu'on s'en prenne aux femmes, les tenues sobres, les épinards

**Stratégie d'attaque :** Se servir de ses grandes compétences d'épéiste avec style

**Type d'armure :** Une armure de plaques et un bouclier

 

 

**Nom :** Tomonori

**Classe :** Bourrin

**Fonction :** Bourrin de service

**Personnalité :** Bourrin

**Il aime :** Taper tout le monde, boire

**Il n'aime pas :** les mauviettes

**Stratégie d'attaque :** Foncer dans le tas tête la première et agiter sa masse dans tous les sens

**Type d'armure :** Une armure en peau, des épaulettes en cuir à pointes, un casque à cornes lui tombant sur les yeux

 

 

**Liens :**

 

Style de tenue de Minami :  [ http://fav.me/d9h1eve ](http://fav.me/d9h1eve)

 

Personnages :

Minami : <http://img15.hostingpics.net/pics/911635FLLVMinami.jpg>

1\- Du nom de la chanson « Let me Hear » de Fear, and Loathing in Las Vegas

2\- Je vous laisse trouver la référence.

3\- Cf « Le conjurateur », fanfiction de Sylareen. Celmisia est l'une des plus grandes villes de Xanadu, et le berceau de la famille Wakeshima.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le personnage de Taiki aura droit à son illustration dans le prochain chapitre.
> 
> L'arrivée d'un nouveau personnage est d'ailleurs imminente mais je n'en dis pas plus.


	2. Promenons-nous dans les Bois!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans ce chapitre un nouveau personnage fait son apparition et l'aventure commence pour nos chasseurs...
> 
> Bonne lecture^^

 

 

Au cours des années, la ville de Leyline avait pris l'habitude de faire suivre les premières lueurs du jour de divers petits rituels : les étals du marché quotidien prenaient lentement forme sur la grand-place, les odeurs de pain frais se mêlaient aux effluves fruitées des arbres environnants, le chant des oiseaux se propageait le long des ruelles jusqu'à atteindre la fenêtre ouverte d'une petite maison située non loin de la taverne.

De cette fenêtre, alors que la ville se réveillait doucement aux sons de cette joyeuse agitation, une cruche en terre cuite venait d'être lancée en direction desdits volatiles, qui ne tardèrent pas à prendre leur envol, fuyant cette odieuse attaque à pot armé.

– Vos gueules les piafs !!! hurla une voix jaillissant de l'intérieur de la maison.

Taiki se présenta à la fenêtre encore à moitié endormi. « Raz le bol d'être ainsi réveillé tous les matins » se disait-il. 

– Ça va pas la tête ?! se fâcha un commerçant qui avait manqué de se prendre la cruche sur le crâne. 

– De quoi ? Oh ben mince alors je suis confus mon cher monsieur ! répondit ironiquement Taiki. 

– J'ai faillis me la prendre sur la tête, fais un peu attention !

– Oh dommage… ça aurait pu t'arranger la tronche !

L'homme dans la rue détourna les talons, profondément offusqué par la remarque du guerrier. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire et s'accouda sur le rebord pour profiter de la brise courant sur son corps à moitié nu. 

– Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda une voix féminine venant de la couche à l'autre bout de la chambre.

– Oh rien ! C'est encore une belle journée qui démarre. Rendors-toi.

Taiki avait l'habitude de ramener des filles chez lui après leur avoir offert un verre, mais celle-ci ne faisait pas partie de ses coups d'un soir. Cherry, c'était ainsi qu'elle se faisait appeler, était sa favorite et passait de plus en plus souvent. Elle avait pour lui une importance capitale dans la mesure où ce fut elle qui lui avait redonné goût à la vie après sa désertion de l'armée de Xanadu. 

Ses origines nobles lui avaient valu le statut de Chevalier, ce qui lui permit de combattre aux côtés de guerriers d'exception, notamment la Capitaine Akira, considérée comme l'une de meilleures épéistes de tout le Royaume. Cependant il préférait de loin la compagnie des soldats d'infanterie, avec lesquels il passait beaucoup trop de temps selon ses supérieurs. Il s'était lié d'amitié avec certains d'entre eux, à tel point qu'il trouvait insupportable de les laisser mourir en premières lignes tandis que lui restait sagement à l'arrière sur son destrier à attendre une hypothétique charge de cavalerie qui arrivait bien souvent trop tard. Seulement ce fut cette proximité avec les soldats de base qui lui firent découvrir certaines atrocités de la Guerre, le conduisant à déserter les rangs pour ne plus avoir à subir les mêmes épreuves.

Grâce à Cherry néanmoins tout cela était désormais loin derrière lui. Il était devenu chasseur de primes et l'un des meilleurs guerriers de tout le Comté, et beaucoup pensaient que son besoin de progresser sans cesse venait de l'influence de cette jeune fille.

Le guerrier s'éloigna de la fenêtre, s'approcha de sa muse, lui murmura à l'oreille qu'elle pouvait se rendormir et l'embrassa avant de quitter la pièce. Il fit un rapide brin de toilette et enfila son justaucorps fétiche noir à bandes jaunes, LE vêtement qu'il portait lors de toutes ses missions. Il endossa par dessus une chemise, recouverte ensuite d'une cotte de mailles tombant sur ses chausses et s'enveloppa sous les différentes pièces de métal formant son armure. Il ne lui manquait plus que de s'équiper de son épée et de son bouclier pour être paré. 

Les rues commençaient à être agitées à cette heure. Les premiers clients du marché faisaient leur apparition et la taverne recevait ses premiers visiteurs. D'ordinaire Taiki aurait lui aussi participé à l'ouverture de l'établissement pour y vider sa « Pinte du Levé » comme il aimait l'appeler, mais ce matin là il devait se presser. Il passa devant l'établissement sans même y jeter un regard et se dirigea vers les écuries, à l'entrée de la ville. Il n'avait certes qu'une rue à descendre mais il craignait d'être déjà en retard, lui qui détestait faire attendre les autres. Il arriva à grandes enjambées devant les box où étaient paisiblement harnachées sa monture et celles de ses camarades. So s'y trouvait déjà, ainsi que Minami, les deux hommes semblant faire référence à la conversation qu'ils avaient eus la veille.

– Donc on est bien d'accord, dit Minami, tu me refais pas un coup comme… Tiens Taiki te voilà ! 

Taiki fit un signe de tête pour saluer ses compagnons.

– Vous êtes que tous les deux ? s'interrogea-t-il.

– Sxun est parti chercher quelques provisions pour la route et Tomonori… Ma foi tu le connais.

Le guerrier ne connaissait Tomonori que trop bien en effet. Il devait probablement se remettre péniblement de la nuit qu'il avait dû passer complètement pété entouré d'une pléthore de partenaires toutes plus ivres et faciles les unes que les autres. Cela n'étonnait même plus le groupe qui ne lui faisait plus remarquer ses excès pourtant néfastes la veille d'une mission. De toute façon quoi qu'ils puissent lui dire il se fâcherait et menacerait de retourner se coucher. 

Sxun revint quelques minutes à peine après l'arrivée de Taiki, des sacs remplis de vivres, de couvertures et de cartes. Ses coéquipiers ne savaient pas toujours où il arrivait à dégoter autant de choses à chaque fois mais ils étaient bien contents que ce soit le cas. Il s'avérait qu'outre ses activités de chasseur, l'archer était doté d'un sens de l'éloquence assez impressionnant même si cela ne paraissait pas évident au premier abord. Il était plutôt doué lorsqu'il s'agissait d'user de persuasion envers les marchands, voire certains ennemis. So avait lui aussi un certain sens de la négoce, mais bien moins que son camarade. De plus Sxun savait parler deux langues étrangères et en comprenait basiquement une troisième, certes avec un accent assez important, mais les autres ne pouvaient clairement pas en dire autant. 

– Bonjour Taiki, lança-t-il à celui qu'il n'avait pas encore vu. C'est bon les gars j'ai tout ce qu'il nous faut, y'en a pour une semaine de route.

– C'est largement suffisant ! annonça Minami. Ce n'est qu'une mission de reconnaissance, dans quatre jours on est revenu.

– Quatre jours de marche pour aller déloger des voyageurs égarés, fit Taiki, j'espère qu'ils se seront pas barrés avant qu'on arrive.

– Mais t'en démords pas c'est pas vrai ! C'est trop éloigné des routes pour qu…

– Salut la compagnie, le coupa Tomonori qui arrivait juste.

– Bah alors Tomo t'es resté coincé dans l'une de tes conquêtes ? reprit le jeune chef de groupe.

– Ah ben… Tiens au fait Taiki, devine combien y'en avait ce coup-ci !

– Vu que tu tiens à peine debout je me risquerais à dire quatre…

– Et non ! SIX !! Tu peux pas en dire autant hein vieille carne ?

– Non c'est vrai j'en avais qu'une cette nuit…

– Pffffff t'as perdu de ta vigueur, il serait temps de décrocher mon p'tit vieux !

– Enfin sauf que la mienne s'est pas barrée en courant sans même prendre le temps de se rhabiller en me voyant ce matin !

– …

Taiki rit devant l'absence de réponse de son camarade.

– Tu dis n'imp' !!!! … Elles se sont rhabillées avant de … partir en courant. grommela Tomonori.

Son interlocuteur rit de plus belle, se pliant vers l'avant pour reprendre son souffle de mieux qu'il le pouvait. 

– Bon les gars, s'interposa Minami. Loin de moi l'idée de vous déranger dans votre discussion ô combien intéressante, mais je vous rappelle qu'on a de la route !

La petite troupe reprit alors ses esprits et se mit en route à dos de cheval en suivant le chemin quittant la ville pour le sud.

 

 

 

 

Le sentier menant à la lisière de la forêt était long d'à peu près deux kilomètres, une distance suffisamment raisonnable pour tenir les loups éloignés de la ville. Quelques fermes étaient implantées dans la zone, protégées par une tour de guet dressée à une dizaine de pas du ruisseau délimitant la périphérie au sud de Leyline. Tout ce qui se trouvait après cette frontière appartenait à l'Esprit de la Forêt. 

Des légendes courraient sur une région en particulier que l'on nommait les « Bois du Vice ». Il s'agissait d'un labyrinthe quasi infranchissable d'arbres, de ronces et de fourrés dans lequel même les plus courageux n'osaient pénétrer. La rumeur la plus connue, et celle qui dissuadait le plus souvent les curieux, voulait que les ruines situées en plein milieu de cette zone étaient celles d'un ancien château dont le souverain avait été sauvagement assassiné par un groupe de voyageurs à qui il aurait refusé l'hospitalité, et que son fantôme hanterait les lieux. Bien sur personne de l'avait jamais vu, mais d'aucuns jureraient qu'ils auraient entendu des murmures leur sommant de partir provenant du centre des Bois, et que des arbres se seraient mis à bouger, voire à se déplacer.

Cette zone, même le groupe de chasseurs de primes l'évitait et préférait faire le grand tour plutôt que d'affronter l'Esprit. Malheureusement pour eux, pour mener à bien cette mission en un minimum de temps, ils allaient devoir longer le pourtour de la zone en tentant de ne pas trop s'y aventurer. D'autres histoires racontaient en effet qu'à trop rester imprégnés de la lourde atmosphère qui s'en dégageait, certains étaient devenus fous et commençaient à voir toutes sortes de phénomènes étranges comme des flashs de lumières ou des objets lévitant au loin. 

Cependant les cinq aventuriers n'avaient pour le moment pas trop à s'en préoccuper, les Bois du Vice étant encore à plusieurs heures de cheval, d'autant plus que l'allure allait désormais se ralentir, le sentier s'enfonçant dans la forêt se faisant plus étroit et cahoteux qu'il ne l'était quelques mètres auparavant. Ils pénétrèrent dans la végétation l'un après l'autre, Sxun en tête étant le plus à même de repérer les dangers que se trouveraient devant. Le chemin était encore relativement bien délimité. L'on pouvait sentir qu'une présence humaine venait régulièrement pour y tailler quelques arbres, ce qui se traduisait par un champ de vision et une luminosité plus qu'acceptables. Seulement plus la lisière s'éloignait, plus l'influence de l'homme diminuait, et plus la nature reprenait ses droits…

L'intensité de la lumière s'amenuisait. Le champ de vision des chasseurs diminuait. Les arbres étaient de plus en plus rapprochés les uns des autres et la progression se faisait plus difficile, surtout à cheval. Il fallait pourtant continuer. Ces chevaux étaient entraînés à rester sereins même dans les zones les plus sombres et exiguës. So avait cependant une certaine appréhension… Son destrier, plus que n'importe quel autre, avait été dressé pour ressentir la présence d'intrus afin que toute tentative de guet-apens soit décelée à l'avance pour une efficacité et une discrétion accrues. Le rôdeur commençait à sentir sa monture s'agiter, et lui-même n'était pas très rassuré. Ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsque Sxun prit la parole.

– Les Bois du Vice sont droit devant nous ! Il va nous falloir nous montrer prudents à partir de maintenant !

Le groupe resta à bonne distance des entrelacs de ronces faisant office de « murailles » à la région dite maudite. Selon les légendes ils n'étaient pas à l'abri que l'une d'entre elles ne se mette à bouger et à les happer dans les profondeurs de la terre, et aucun d'entre eux n'avait envie de vérifier si les textes disaient vrais. Ils avaient prévu de faire le plus de route possible avant la nuit pour que ce lieu soit loin derrière eux lorsqu'ils monteraient le camp, mais le chemin avait été tellement éprouvant, tant pour eux que pour leurs chevaux, qu'ils durent mettre pied à terre à mi-chemin du « point de sûreté » disaient-ils. Les chevaux solidement attachés aux racines des arbres, la troupe monta le bivouac et alluma un feu. Ils ignoraient quelle heure il pouvait être, le moindre rayon de soleil ne pouvant s'infiltrer dans la densité de feuilles au dessus de leurs têtes, mais comme tous commençaient à avoir faim la soirée devait déjà être bien entamée. 

Sxun s'affaira à préparer le repas avec quelques lapins qu'il venait d'aller chasser, ne voulant pas taper dans les provisions si vite, mis à part quelques herbes aromatiques sans lesquelles il refusait de cuisiner quoi que ce soit. So l'épaula, toujours légèrement attristé mais souhaitant penser à autre chose tandis que Minami était adossé à un arbre à reposer ses yeux quelques instants. Taiki et Tomonori étaient tous les deux assis sur des souches à jouer au « Je te tiens par le chifoumi », un jeu qu'ils avaient inventé. Les règles étaient simples : ils devaient cacher une main dans leur dos, et après un décompte de trois la montrer à l'adversaire en mimant soit une épée, soit un parchemin, soit un rocher. Le rocher écrasait l'épée qui coupait le parchemin qui recouvrait le rocher. Et le vainqueur devait donner une claque au perdant. Ce jeu somme toute enfantin avait néanmoins subi des améliorations de la part de leurs créateurs. La dernière en date consistait à garder un gantelet d'armure sur la main servant aux claques, tout en gardant l'autre nue… Autrement ce serait pas évident de discerner les formes…

Malgré la proximité des Bois du Vice, la soirée se déroulait sans le moindre accroc, et le repas fut savouré avec appétit. Sxun avait toujours fait des merveilles en tant que cuisinier et ses fameux assaisonnements avaient plus d'une fois été complimentés. Les herbes qu'il tenait tant à prendre partout avec lui venaient tout droit du sud-ouest de Xanadu, où les jardins s'étendaient sur des dizaines d'hectares et où les cultures y étaient excellentes, les plus beaux étant sans doute ceux du Duc Kamijo. Ce fut donc repus mais éreintés que Minami, So, Taiki et Tomonori s'endormirent. Sxun quant à lui prenait le premier tour de garde.

Après une heure et demi de sommeil pas vraiment réparateur, So fut réveillé par son comparse pour veiller à son tour. Il se releva péniblement et se dirigea vers les chevaux comme il avait pris l'habitude de faire à chaque fois qu'il devait monter la garde. Les destriers avaient eux-aussi besoin de repos mais So savait qu'ils adoraient avoir leur pomme du soir lors des missions. Il saisit alors le sac de provisions et en sortit cinq pommes bien juteuses. Il s'approcha des montures et commença à leur donner à chacune leur friandise tant attendue. Tous acceptèrent ce cadeau avec gourmandise. Sauf un. 

Le cheval de So semblait bien plus agité que précédemment et poussait de légers hennissements en tapant du pied sur le sol. Son maître tenta de le calmer mais rien n'y faisait. L'affolement de la bête s'intensifiait chaque minute un peu plus, ce qui ne manqua pas de faire s'agiter les autres équidés. Les hennissements se firent plus intenses et So manqua de se prendre plusieurs coups de pattes, son cheval étant devenu hors de contrôle. Le rôdeur commença à ressentir que l'atmosphère était devenu bien plus oppressant et faillit tourner de l’œil tant l'air devenait irrespirable autour de lui. Lorsqu'il reprit ses esprits, à deux doigts de tomber dans les pommes, la bride de sa monture cassa. Cette dernière, comme prise d'un élan de rage, galopa à vive allure en direction du mur de ronces le plus proche et fit un bond tellement puissant qu'elle se retrouva rapidement de l'autre côté, disparaissant d'un coup derrière les volutes de fumée émanant des bois.

– Brume !! Reviens ici !!!

A peine avait-il hurlé que les quatre autres destriers se retrouvèrent lâchés et partirent à leur tour comme des furies en direction du cœur des bois maudits. L'atmosphère s'allégea alors et So pu apercevoir un épais brouillard noir s'éloigner de lui à la suite des créatures en fuite. Les quatre endormis, qui ne l'étaient alors plus tant la situation avait fait de grabuge, ne purent qu'assister impuissants à la disparition de ces silhouettes dans la nuit.

– Qu'est ce qui s'est passé ? questionna Minami, quelque peu paniqué.

– Mais j'en sais rien, répondit So ! C'est comme si… Un nuage avait enlevé les chevaux !!

– Un nuage ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

– Une ombre !!! On aurait dit qu'une ombre est venue détacher les chevaux !!! Et l'air… Je pouvais plus respirer !!

Minami tenta de faire le tri de toutes ces informations.

– Attends So calme-toi ! Respire et dis-moi exactement ce que tu as vu !

– Mais je viens de te le dire !!! J'ai vu une ombre détacher nos chevaux, et ils sont partis en plein vers les Bois du Vice !!

– L'Esprit de la Forêt ! dit alors Taiki. Il nous met en garde !

– Dis pas de connerie Taiki, c'est qu'une légende ça ! 

Minami tentait de minimiser les choses malgré le fait qu'il avait lui aussi pensé à cette stupide légende. So n'était pourtant pas du genre à croire aux spectres. Se pourrait-il que les histoires disaient vrai ?

– Bon écoutez ! reprit-il. Pour l'heure on n'en sait pas plus sur ce qu'il s'est passé ! Les chevaux ont certainement pris peur pour une broutille.

– Ce serait curieux quand même, protesta Sxun. Ces chevaux ont été dressés à ne pas avoir peur même en cas d'orages violents.

– Je ne l'explique pas moi-même mais pour le moment on devrait éviter de traîner dans le coin. Les chevaux ont aussi été dressés à nous retrouver. Demain ils nous attendront bien gentiment au point de sûreté vous verrez !

Même le chef de groupe avait du mal à croire à ce qu'il venait de dire, pourtant il ne devait pas se montrer défaitiste devant les autres. Ils n'attendirent pas plus longtemps et ramassèrent leurs affaires afin de se remettre en route le plus tôt possible.

La route promettait d'être bien plus fatigante que prévu, surtout que plus ils allaient vers le sud, plus l'air était lourd, ce qui impacta indéniablement sur la lourdeur de leurs pas. Certains titubaient, les autres avançaient sans même savoir s'ils suivaient toujours la bonne direction. Minami avait enlevé son manteau pour être plus à l'aise, Sxun et So suivaient tant bien que mal en alternant leurs positions dans la file pour se pousser mutuellement quand le besoin s'en faisait ressentir, Taiki suait à grosses gouttes dans son armure et Tomonori était proche de l'évanouissement. 

Les minutes semblaient durer des heures. Le groupe était oppressé de tous les côtés. Plus un seul bruit ne retentissait. La forêt paraissait vidée de tous ses occupants. Seules les respirations saccadés des cinq compagnons résonnaient dans leurs têtes comme des milliers de cris. Le bourrin du groupe, généralement plein d'énergie, était à la traîne. Taiki qui le précédait se trouvait maintenant à une dizaine de mètres vers l'avant. Il voulut prévenir de son retard mais aucun son ne sortit. Sa vision se brouillait. Sa respiration devint hésitante. Les voix dans sa tête redoublaient de volume. Il se prit alors le crâne dans les mains et les hurlements cessèrent pour ne laisser qu'un murmure parfaitement audible : « Tombe ! »

Tomonori chuta sur le côté, roulant vers le bord d'un fossé situé non loin. Comme pour l'épisode des chevaux, l'air s'allégea, sans pour autant libérer les chasseurs de l'oppression. Taiki qui venait d'entendre un bruit lourd de chute derrière lui tourna la tête. 

– Tomo ? TOMO !!

Il rassembla ses forces et hurla en direction des autres.

– Les gars, y'a Tomo qu'est plus là !!!

Il rebroussa chemin, suivi par les autres, et arriva à l'endroit où son compagnon avait chuté peu de temps auparavant. Il aperçut son ami qui luttait pour s'éloigner du rebord et accourut pour lui venir en aide. Peut-être était-ce la friabilité de la roche, peut-être était-ce le poids de Tomonori, ou peut-être était-ce encore une force mystérieuse à l’œuvre, toujours était-il que le sol se déroba sous le viking, le précipitant sur la pente du fossé. Il chuta sur plusieurs mètres et s'évapora sous la muraille de ronces qui paraissait posséder une brèche pile à cet endroit. 

– Tomoooooo !!!!

Taiki courut en direction du trou mais fut mis au sol par Minami.

– Arrête !!! Qu'est ce que tu veux faire ? Tu vas tomber toi aussi !!

– J'en ai rien à foutre !!! Lâche-moi !!

Taiki, bien déterminé à retrouver son ami se releva avec une force telle que Minami ne put le maintenir au sol très longtemps. Il s'extirpa des bras du chef de groupe et sauta sans réfléchir vers la brèche.

– Et merde !!!! pesta Minami. On y va les gars !

Minami sauta à son tour, suivi de près par So. Sxun se montra bien plus réfractaire à l'idée, se sentant beaucoup plus à l'aise dans les arbres que sous terre. Il hésita quelques secondes puis comme dans un élan de bravoure que lui-même n'aurait pas soupçonné se jeta les yeux fermés dans la fosse.

La chute dura une bonne vingtaine de secondes. Le chasseur n'arrivait plus à compter combien de mètres le séparaient de la surface. L’atterrissage allait probablement faire mal ! Lorsque sa descente se termina, il fut étonné d'avoir été réceptionné par une surface bien plus molle à laquelle il s'attendait. Il releva la tête doucement et tenta de repérer dans la pénombre une trace quelconque de l'un de ses compagnons. 

– Les gars !!! Vous êtes où ?

– Hmmfffff….. Toi……. Sous !!!….

L'archer baissa la tête à nouveau, quelque peu inquiet d'avoir entendu le sol parler. Mais… C'est qu'il bougeait aussi… Sxun se releva aussi vite qu'il le put lorsqu'il comprit que ce sol si spécial était en fait une pyramide humaine formée de sa propre équipe.

– Désolé les gars !

– T'as du bol toi… dit So. Minami et moi on est tombé direct sur l'armure de Taiki et lui s'est retrouvé face au sol…

– Mais… Et Tomonori ?

So et Minami se regardèrent et se relevèrent, laissant Taiki, qui avait le visage couvert de boue, se relever à son tour. Mais point de Tomonori…

Sxun observa quelques instants le point de chute pendant que les autres aidaient le guerrier à se débarrasser de la crasse qui le recouvrait. Il remarqua la trace encore fraîche d'un corps que l'on aurait traîné à l'autre bout de la grotte dans laquelle ils venaient d'atterrir. 

– Les gars ! dit-il en suivant du regard la traînée. Il a été emmené par là bas !

Les quatre hommes suivirent la trace, Sxun en tête suivi de très près par Taiki qui stressait à l'idée que son camarade était peut être mort… Non ! Pas Tomonori… Il était déjà passé par bien pire ! Ils débouchèrent au détour d'un angle sur un long tunnel semblant se terminer par un point de lumière. Une sortie se dirent-ils. Ils progressèrent non sans précaution en direction de cette ouverture de laquelle venait un petit courant d'air salvateur après la lourdeur qu'ils venaient de traverser. Chaque pas les rapprochait un peu plus de la libération. Mais Sxun sentait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond… 

Il se concentra sur le halo lumineux et se rendit compte que des racines commençaient à se mouvoir sur ses contours. 

– Vite !!!! Courrez !!!

Leurs pas se changèrent en foulées. Ils se lancèrent dans un sprint vers cette ouverture qui était leur unique échappatoire mais qui se refermait dangereusement. Sxun, bien plus agile que les autres arriva le premier à l'air libre et tenta de ralentir au mieux la progression des branches, mais elles étaient bien trop fortes. So s'extirpa à son tour, puis Minami qui laissa dans sa course son manteau qui s'était accroché à une des parois de la grotte. Le trou se faisait de plus en plus étroit. Taiki utilisa ses dernières forces et tenta le tout pour le tout. Il se jeta vers l'avant et parvint par la plus grande des chances à s'échapper en frôlant les dernières racines qui comblèrent le dernier vide presque immédiatement après. Nul doute que si Tomonori avait était là il serait resté coincé. 

Les quatre chasseurs reprirent leur souffle tant bien que mal avant de découvrir où ils venaient d'arriver. Derrière eux se dressait un mont recouvert de ronces aux épines longues comme des couteaux de table d'une couleur violacée ne laissant que peu de doutes sur le fait qu'elles étaient empoisonnées. Face à eux se trouvait une clairière d'à peine dix mètres de diamètre, entièrement entourée d'arbres tellement sinistres qu'ils semblaient posséder des visages horrifiés. Il y régnait un silence de mort. Aucun cri de bête, aucun battement d'ailes, uniquement le son des branches craquant dans le murmure du vent. Et pourtant…

En tendant un peu l'oreille Sxun crut discerner un très faible son venant de l'est. 

– Y'a de l'eau par là ! Une source ou un ruisseau, annonça-t-il en pointant la direction d'où venaient les clapotis. 

– On ferait mieux d'y aller, suggéra Minami. Si l'on doit se perdre autant que ce soit près d'une voie d'eau.

Chacun d'entre eux était pris d'un grand malaise dans cet endroit lugubre mais ils ne pouvaient plus faire marche arrière. Peu importaient les dangers qu'ils pourraient croiser, ils feraient tout pour sortir de cette forêt à cinq. La progression était pénible. Tous chutèrent au moins une fois. Les racines semblaient sortir de terre pour leur faire des croches-pieds et se rendormir aussitôt leur méfait accompli. Ces bois étaient vivants, cela ne faisait plus aucun doute. Et non seulement ils étaient vivants, mais l'Esprit de la Forêt leur en voulait. Pourquoi eux ? Ils n'avaient pourtant rien fait qui aurait pu le mettre en rage. De nombreuses questions venaient s'ajouter aux multiples bleus et coupures que cette mission leur avait déjà apportés.

Le son de ruissellement de l'eau s'intensifiait à mesure qu'ils avançaient. Ils n'avaient qu'une hâte : trouver d'où cela venait pour pouvoir enfin se reposer un peu. 

Leur périple les conduisit vers une seconde clairière, bien plus grande, au nord de laquelle se déversait une cascade découlant très probablement d'une source dans les montagnes. En contrebas l'eau se brisait sur les rochers pointus d'un petit lac réfléchissant les étoiles brillant au dessus de la canopée. Combien de nuits étaient passées, ils l'ignoraient. Leurs regards empruntèrent ensuite le chemin que les eaux formaient à travers le sol recouvert de mousse et tombèrent stupéfaits sur un pont. Il ne s'agissait pas d'un vulgaire pont de pierre creusé par l'érosion mais bien d'un ouvrage en bois conçu par des mains humaines. Leur sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'ils comprirent que cette passerelle donnait sur un petit sentier qui remontait jusqu'à une chaumière. Qui donc pouvait être assez fou pour vivre ici ? Était-elle d'ailleurs habitée ? La fumée s'échappant de la cheminée semblait le confirmer. 

Encore sous le choc de cette découverte, les compagnons ne remarquèrent pas qu'une liane venait de s'enrouler autour de la jambe de So. Il se retrouva projeté au sol et se fit traîner hors de la clairière. Taiki dégaina son épée et trancha le lien avant que le rôdeur ne se fasse emporter trop loin. La forêt riposta. Des dizaines de lianes jaillirent vers les quatre hommes qui tentèrent d'en esquiver le plus possible. Certains de leurs membres avaient été saisis mais ils s'en dépêtrèrent sans mal tout en s'éloignant prudemment de la lisière. Les arbres semblaient leur lancer des regards noirs et des branchages poursuivaient leur route dans la direction des aventuriers. Ces derniers se mirent alors à courir en direction de la maisonnette afin d’échapper aux bras des frondaisons. 

Sxun frappa de toutes ses forces à la porte en priant qu'on vienne lui ouvrir. Les trois autres arrivèrent tout en continuant de lutter contre les assauts des bois qui avaient réellement décidé d'en finir avec eux. De nouvelles écorchures firent leur apparition sur les corps déjà bien meurtris de chacun et ils s'imaginaient déjà pendus à la cime des arbres comme de vulgaires pantins. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'ils sentirent leur dernière heure arriver qu'ils se retrouvèrent projetés en arrière. La porte contre laquelle ils s'étaient tous adossés venait de s'ouvrir et il tombèrent lourdement sur le parquet. Ils se relevèrent d'un bond et Minami referma en vitesse, coupant la liane qui venait de s'accrocher à lui. 

A bout de forces et ne réalisant pas immédiatement qu'ils venaient d'échapper à la mort, ils ne remarquèrent pas tout de suite la silhouette qui les fixait du coin de l’œil dans les ombres. 

– Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire ici ? leur demanda une voix masculine qui paraissait humaine, mais qui était couplée avec une intonation semblant venir d'outre-tombe. 

Ils détournèrent leurs regards de la porte et virent à l'autre bout de la pièce deux lueurs jaunes brillant de mille feux. Ils furent instantanément glacés d'effroi et ne purent rien répondre.

– Qui êtes-vous et que venez-vous faire ici ? insista alors la voix.

– Nous sommes des aventuriers et nous ne vous voulons aucun mal, osa alors répondre Minami qui semblait avoir perdu son assurance habituelle.

– Fichez le camp ! J'ai horreur des visiteurs.

– S'il vous plaît, intervint So. La forêt vient de manquer de nous tuer et nous sommes à la recherche de notre compagnon disparu !

La voix sembla réfléchir quelques secondes.

– D'où venez-vous ?

– De Leyline, reprit alors le rôdeur. Nous n'avions pas prévus de nous retrouver ici mais des forces mystérieuses nous ont contraints de nous éloigner de notre route initiale. Même nos chevaux ont été mis en déroute.

– Alors vous ne faites pas partie des corrupteurs venant du sud ?

La voix semblait devenir plus humaine.

– Des corr… Nous ne savons même pas de quoi vous parlez, se questionna Minami.

La silhouette s'avança lentement dans la lumière. Il s'agissait en réalité d'un homme au demeurant plutôt jeune aux cheveux mi longs bruns avec quelques reflets blonds et un bouc au menton. Il était habillé des vêtements en tissus rudimentaires et fixait les quatre intrus de ses yeux jaunes. 

– J'ai fait du ragoût. Vous en voulez ?

– Euh… Oui avec plaisir… 

Les chasseurs de primes ne savaient plus vraiment quoi dire. La situation leur paraissait tout droit sortie d'un mauvais rêve. Cette homme qui leur avait demandé de quitter les lieux quelques minutes plus tôt leur proposait maintenant à manger… 

– Asseyez-vous ! annonça-t-il comme si le début de leur rencontre n'avait jamais eu lieu. Et ne vous en faites pas pour les arbres ils n'ont jamais osé s'aventurer à l'intérieur.

Les quatre hommes se regardèrent et s'exécutèrent. Leur hôte déposa devant chacun d'eux un bol rempli de ragoût de poule d'eau qui semblait délicieux. Cela dit comme ils n'avaient rien mangés depuis de longues heures, ou alors il s'agissait de jours… Enfin bref ils avaient tellement faim qu'ils auraient pu avaler n'importe quoi. L'homme s'assit alors en bout de table et sortit une assiette sur laquelle étaient disposés plusieurs champignons à l'aspect peu ragoutant. 

– C'est vous le… le Fantôme de la Forêt ? demanda Sxun qui était bien plus surpris par la présence d'un humain habitant dans ces bois que par le contenu de son récipient. 

– Un fantôme ? Y'a pas de fantôme ici !

L'homme ne paraissait aucunement choqué de la question de l'archer, il prenait même le temps de bien nettoyer chaque champignon avant de le manger.

– Pourtant ce qu'on a vécu dans ces bois nous laisse penser qu'ils sont hantés…

Le propriétaire de la chaumière releva la tête en direction de Sxun.

– Du thé ? Désolé j'en ai pas. 

– Non pas du thé… Hantés, reprit Minami.

– Ah oui hantés… Bah non pas hantés !

– Mais comment expliquez-vous les arbres vivants, les volutes de fumées et autres voix dans nos têtes ?

– C'est Léchi, répondit alors l'homme d'un calme déconcertant.

– Léchi ? C'est quoi Léchi ?

– Un Gardien de la Forêt… s'exclama So.

– Tu connais ça toi ?

– Ben c'était dans un livre de comptes et légendes. Il parlait d'un gardien de la forêt et de ses habitants qu'on appelle un Léchi1. Il est capable de se transformer en n'importe quel animal ou plante pour égarer les voyageurs.

– Votre ami a raison, mais depuis quelque temps il n'égare pas juste les voyageurs, il leur fait du mal, et c'est depuis le retour des corrupteurs.

– Mais alors Tomonori est en danger ? s'écria Taiki. Il faut partir à sa recherche et vite.

– Un de vos amis s'est fait enlevé par Léchi ?

– C'est ce qu'on vous a dit tout à l'heure ! Vous savez où il est ?

– Probablement dans la maison de Léchi. Il aime la compagnie des humains, ça le diverti.

– Et vous savez comment on s'y rend ?

– Oui.

Un silence pesait autour de la table, rompu par Minami.

– Et ?

– Et quoi ?

– Et comment on s'y rend ?

– Où ça ?

– Beh… Chez le Léchi !

– Ah vous êtes au courant pour Léchi ?

Minami frappa du poing sur la table.

– Mais bordel c'est vous qui venez de nous en parler !! Alors maintenant vous nous dites comment on s'y rend pour qu'on aille sortir notre ami de là !!

– Je vous y emmène demain si vous voulez, répondit l'homme toujours aussi calme.

– Non on ne va pas attendre demain qu'il se fasse gentiment bouffer vous êtes pas bien !!!

– Léchi il mange pas les gens.

– J'ai dis manger comme j'aurais pu dire tuer !!!

– Léchi il tue pas les gens avant la pleine lune. Et puis vous êtes fatigués, il vaudrait mieux que vous vous reposiez un peu. Votre ami ne sera pas mort d'ici demain croyez-moi.

– Main enfin vous nous prenez pour des c…

– Minami attends, le coupa So. Les légendes parlent en effet de cette histoire de pleine lune. Si ce gars dit vrai Tomonori sera encore vivant demain matin. Nous devrions prendre un peu de repos si nous voulons combattre une créature mythique.

Minami regarda So, puis l'homme, puis à nouveau So et soupira.

– Je ne lui fais pas confiance mais j'ai confiance en toi… C'est d'accord on ira demain matin, mais le plus vite possible.

– Il faudra attendre les premiers rayons du soleil, continua l'homme. Léchi dort quand les premières lueurs du jour frappent la forêt. En attendant vous pourrez dormir près de la cheminée.

Il se leva et sortit de l'armoire des couvertures qu'il disposa à même le sol près du feu. Il se dirigea ensuite vers ce qui semblait être une chambre et ferma derrière lui la porte sans rien ajouter. Les quatre aventuriers s'installèrent sur les couettes pensant qu'ils n'arriveraient pas à fermer l’œil, mais ces derniers jours furent tellement éprouvant physiquement qu'ils tombèrent comme des masses dans les bras de Morphée.

 

 

 

 

Les quatre camarades furent tirés de leur sommeil par celui qui leur avait offert un toit pour la nuit. Il lança un rapide « On y va » et sortit. Les yeux encore embrumés la troupe réduite se prépara en vitesse afin de ne pas faire attendre Tomonori plus longtemps. Taiki n'avait pour sa part pas retiré son armure, désireux qu'il était de ne pas perdre de temps à l'enfiler. Les chasseurs de primes retrouvèrent l'homme à l'extérieur qui leur annonça :

– Les bois devraient nous laisser tranquilles si on ne les provoque pas. Alors évitez à tout prix de casser des branches ou de faire trop de bruit !

– Attendez ! l'interpella Sxun. Comment savez-vous tant de choses sur cet esprit ? Et sur cette forêt en général ?

– Je les sais c'est tout !

L'homme se retourna et avança en direction de l'est. Les autres le suivaient en respectant les consignes et évitaient même de parler. 

Leur promenade durait maintenant depuis plus de deux heures quand ils arrivèrent au pied des montagnes qui entouraient le Comté. Ils se retrouvèrent face à une grotte dont l'entrée faisait trois fois la taille d'un adulte. 

– Il doit être gros ce Léchi pour vivre dans une grotte aussi grande !!! murmura So.

– Oui et non, répondit leur guide. Il prend un peu la taille qu'il veut. Maintenant vous restez calmes et vous m'attendez.

L'homme sortit de sa sacoche un œuf qui n'était cependant pas commun de par sa teinte rouge. Il s'avança lentement vers une souche et y déposer l’œuf, avant de revenir vers le groupe qui se demandait bien pourquoi il avait fait ça.

– Léchi n'aime pas les visiteurs, dit-il, c'est pourquoi il faut lui déposer une offrande sur une souche pour pouvoir s'attirer ses faveurs. Après cela il sera bien plus enclin à nous écouter.

– Nous écouter ? dit alors Minami surpris. On va pas l'affronter ?

– Affronter Léchi ? Vous en avez de bonnes vous ! Vous seriez déchiqueté avant même de dégainer. Non tout ce que nous pouvons faire c'est de lui demander que votre ami vous soit rendu en espérant qu'il accepte.

– Mais vous plaisantez j'espère… s'indigna Taiki. Et s'il refuse ? Non je ne le laisserai pas décider du sort de Tomonori comme ça !!!

– Parlez moins fort, cela lui déplairait au plus haut point que vous troubliez son sommeil !

– Taiki fais ce qu'il te dit, demanda So. Jusqu'à maintenant la forêt ne nous a pas attaqués, c'est que cet homme avait raison. Je pense qu'il nous faut lui faire confiance, après tout il connaît les bois mieux que nous.

Taiki poussa un soupir, s’éloigna et alla ronger son frein un peu plus loin.

– Bon et maintenant on fait quoi ?

– On attend qu'il se réveille de lui-même.

– Mais… pourquoi on a pas attendu qu'il soit réveillé alors pour venir ?

– Il se déplace dans toute la forêt quand il ne dort pas. Je vous laisse imaginer ce que c'est de courir après un être qui peut se changer en ver de terre à tout moment et devenir quasiment invisible.

Quelques heures à vide les attendaient. Ils en profitèrent pour faire un peu plus ample connaissance avec celui qui avait accepté de les aider sans rien réclamer en retour.

– On ne connaît toujours pas votre nom au fait.

– Mon nom est-il vraiment important ?

– Non mais ce serait plus sympa que de devoir vous appeler « machin ».

– On me nomme Kei.

– Kei ? Enchanté dans ce cas Kei. Moi c'est So. Lui c'est Minami, lui Sxun, et celui qui boude là bas c'est Taiki.

– Et vous venez d'où comme ça ?

– Bah, de Leyline.

– Non mais ça je sais, c'est quoi votre histoire à tous ?

– Vous voulez connaître notre passé ? Curieux de la part d'un type qui ne nous dit même pas comment il possède autant d'affinités avec cette forêt. Vous êtes sûr que vous êtes pas un esprit gardien vous aussi ?

– Je suis comme qui dirait un protecteur de la nature. Je suis druide.

Les trois compagnons n'en revenaient pas.

– Un druide ? Mais je les croyais disparus depuis des lustres !

– On est encore quelques uns à veiller sur les forêts du continent, même si j'avoue n'avoir que peu de contacts avec mes collègues en dehors des rassemblements.

– Et ça consiste en quoi vos rassemblements ?

– On y discute des dernières trouvailles, on fait des concours de transformations, on boit beaucoup. C'est toujours très convivial. Enfin… sauf pour le rassemblement du corbeau, celui il craint et en plus y'a pas d'alcool !

– Vous voulez dire que vous savez vous transformer ?

– Comme tous les druides… Mon animal de prédilection c'est l'ours.

– C'est génial… Vous pourriez nous montrer votre forme d'ours ?

– Non !

– Pourquoi ?

– La transformation implique une rage de combat que je n'ai pas là.

Minami remua la tête de gauche à droite. Il disait tout simplement des conneries et n'était pas capable de se transformer en quoi que ce soit pensait-il. Si ça se trouve c'était même pas un vrai druide et il essayait de les prendre pour des cons.

– Et si vous me parliez de vous maintenant que vous en savez un peu plus sur moi ?

– Et bien, débuta So, pour ma part j'ai grandi dans les rues de Nocturnal. Mes parents étaient assez pauvres et j'ai eu le malheur d'être le dernier d'une fratrie de six enfants, alors forcément comme j'étais la bouche de trop à nourrir ils m'ont balancé dans le caniveau et m'ont laissé pour mort. J'ai été ramassé par une femme qui vivait dans les bas fonds de la ville et j'ai passé toute mon enfance à voler et mendier. J'en ai gardé une agilité et une discrétion bien utiles aujourd'hui. Puis quand j'ai eu 16 ans, Minami m'a trouvé et m'a élevé comme un frère. Au début c'était pas gagné parce que j'essayais de piquer les caisses de sa baraque. Mais finalement il m'a pris en affection et on fait route ensemble depuis ce jour.

– Ce p'tit con est venu voler mon coffre au moment où je rentrais de mon cours, ajouta Minami. Forcément je lui suis tombé dessus. 

– Vous preniez des cours de quoi ?

– J'en donnais ! J'ai été maître d'armes à la cour du Comte, alors j'enseignais le maniement de l'épée à tous les fils de nobles qui voulaient être chevaliers. Puis au final So m'a ouvert les yeux sur la nécessité qu'avait le peuple d'apprendre à se défendre que j'ai tout laissé tomber et qu'on est parti s'installer à Leyline. Le combat de cette tête blonde pour survivre dans sa jeunesse m'a convaincu que même les moins riches méritent qu'on leur apprenne à se battre.

Kei acquiesça et tourna la tête vers Sxun.

– Pour ma part c'est bien moins romanesque… Je suis fils de chasseur, j'étais prédestiné à devenir chasseur. Puis un jour ces deux lascars sont arrivés à Leyline, on s'est rencontré un peu par hasard, on a sympathisé et on a même découvert que mon père et celui de Minami avaient combattus ensemble dans leur jeune temps. Et depuis ils me traînent dans toutes leurs aventures.

– Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps tous les cinq ?

– Nous trois depuis pas mal d'années oui, Taiki lui est arrivé plus tard, et Tomonori encore après.

– Et Taiki c'est quoi son histoire ?

– Il était…

– J'étais chevalier dans l'armée de Xanadu, répondit-il tout en restant à l'écart. Je suis le dernier d'une lignée de barons qui va mourir avec moi. J'ai renié ma famille et l'armée depuis plusieurs années. J'en avais marre de voir les jeunes recrues se faire massacrer en premières lignes pendant que nous les chevaliers nous nous touchions sur nos canassons pendant les trois quarts de la bataille. Je me suis donc fait passer pour mort et j'ai rejoins les premières lignes sous une autre identité. Là les combats devenaient intéressants… Enfin j'avais pu mettre en pratiques mes années d’entraînements intensifs. 

– Pourquoi avoir renié l'armée dans ce cas ?

– Un soir, après une bataille contre des soldats de Zakuro, le sergent est venu voir mon unité parce qu'il avait une mission à nous confier. Il nous a amené loin du camp, dans un champ où se trouvaient les prisonniers qu'on avait capturé le matin même, puis il nous a demandé de les massacrer pendant que lui et d'autres supérieurs prenaient des paris sur qui allait en tuer le plus. Des amis a moi ont protesté. Ils se sont fait tuer… On a été obligés d'obéir si on ne voulait pas connaître le même sort. Pas un instant ne passe sans que je revois les visages des pauvres gars qu'on envoyait à l'abattoir. Je n'avais rien contre le fait de prendre une vie ennemie, mais pas de manière si dégradante… Quel était l'honneur dans tout ça ? Même les prisonniers de guerre méritent une mort digne. Là on les a juste massacré comme des chiens !

Taiki fit une pause, déglutissant en repensant à tout ça.

– J'ai déserté dans la nuit avec plusieurs autres soldats et on a été traqués durant des semaines. J'ai décidé de fuir le plus possible vers l'est. Arrivé à Leyline j'étais crevé et je n'avais plus confiance en personne. Je me suis effondré sur les pavés, et c'est là que je les ai vus… Une fille magnifique et son jeune frère qui m'ont hébergé et remis sur pieds… Depuis ce jour je donnerais ma vie pour sauver celle de Sxun…

Le silence envahit alors la zone. Sxun avait la larme à l’œil en se remémorant cette histoire. So et Minami semblaient tomber des nues. Apparemment c'était la première fois que Taiki racontait la fin de l'histoire. Ils étaient au courant pour Cherry bien sur, mais jamais ils n'auraient imaginé qu'elle était la sœur de l'archer.

– Mais attends, reprit So en rompant le silence, moi j'ai toujours cru que c'était Tomo le petit frère en question, et que c'était pour ça que vous êtes tout le temps collés ensemble… Mais tu n'as jamais été aussi proche de Sxun !!

– Tomonori n'a jamais été qu'un super pote de beuverie… Je l'avais rencontré quand nous étions en garnison à Harajukyu il me semble. Il revenait d'un voyage et rentrait chez lui à Mett Al'Core. Ce n'est que bien plus tard qu'on s'est revu dans une taverne et qu'on est devenu amis.

– Et je voudrais ajouter que Taiki et moi n'étions pas spécialement proches parce qu'à l'époque j'ai eu du mal à supporter qu'il couche avec ma sœur. J'avais l'impression qu'il profitait de la situation. Puis au final on a appris à se connaître et on s'entend à merveille lui et moi, mais on a gardé l'habitude de ne pas trop se gêner lors des missions. C'est idiot je sais mais c'est cette distance dans notre milieu professionnel qui nous permet de ne pas perdre notre concentration et de veiller l'un sur l'autre. Puis malgré tout on a des caractères bien différents, Taiki c'est un déconneur, moi pas, et il a trouvé en Tomonori son camarade de déconne.

– J'avoue que je suis sur le cul… annonça Minami n'en revenant toujours pas.

– C'est assez intéressant, ajouta Kei, de voir que la cohésion de votre groupe repose sur des liens dont certains ne soupçonnaient même pas l'existence. A croire que vous étiez destinés à parcourir les chemins ensemble depuis de longues années. Nous ne sommes plus face à un groupe d'aventuriers qui se seraient rencontrés devant un donneur de quêtes, mais bien face à une famille. Je trouve ça magnifique.

Les membres de la « famille » se regardèrent, trouvant la réplique du druide quelque peu niaise, puis se mirent à rire tous ensemble en se disant qu'il n'avait cependant pas tout à fait tort. 

La matinée se poursuivait dans la bonne humeur, même lorsque le groupe abordait le sujet de Mashu, ce à quoi Kei répondait qu'il serait toujours présent autour d'eux, son esprit se mêlant à celui de la nature. Même So qui pourtant avait encore la mort de son ami dans sur la conscience souriait face aux dires du druide. Après tout il en connaissait un rayon sur les esprits. Et si c'était vrai que Mashu les suivait constamment ? Cette idée donna du baume au cœur à la troupe qui se mit à improviser un chant en hommage au guérisseur.

 

 

 

 

Kei dut malheureusement mettre fin à la convivialité lorsqu'il remarqua que les arbres commençaient à se réveiller. « Il est temps » dit-il en se relevant. Ils avancèrent calmement en direction de la grotte de manière a ne pas brusquer le Léchi. Arrivés à une dizaine de mètres de l'entrée ils s'arrêtèrent et observèrent. 

– Le voilà ! annonça Kei.

Tous espéraient voir apparaître un géant. Un Léchi… cela en ferait une sacrée histoire à raconter. Les secondes s'écoulaient mais tout ce qu'ils voyaient devant eux était un petit lapin blanc aux yeux rouges qui s'était redressé sur ses pattes arrières et semblait dévisager la bande. 

– Il est où ? demanda Taiki.

– Et bien juste là ! fit Kei en montrant le lapin.

– Tu te foutrais pas un peu de notre gueule là ? Tu vas pas nous dire que c'est ce civet sur pattes qui contrôle la forêt !

– Faites attention à ce que vous dites ! Vous êtes en présence d'un esprit puissant…

– Mais arrête j'en pond des plus grosses quand je suis en fo…

« Qui sont donc ces insolents qui osent pénétrer sur mes terres ? » gronda alors une voix extrêmement grave surgissant de tous les côtés. 

– Ô Gardien des Forêts ce sont des amis de la nature ! hurla Kei en s'inclinant. Vois l'offrande qu'ils t'adressent en ce jour Seigneur des Bois !

« Accordes-tu ta confiance en ces étrangers ? Ne sont-ils point les mêmes qui font du mal à mes enfants ? »

Nul ne savait d'où la voix pouvait bien provenir, ni même si c'était le lapin qui parlait. Toute la forêt tremblait et les sons semblaient venir de chaque arbre, rocher ou buisson. 

– Je leur accorde toute ma confiance Ô Gardien. Ils ne sont pas ici pour causer du tort à tes enfants. Ils ont une requête à te soumettre.

Le lapin s'approcha de la souche sous l’œil méfiant de son public, grimpa dessus et renifla l’œuf rouge qui y était posé. Il ouvrit une gueule anormalement grande pour un animal de cette taille et le goba sans même se soucier de la coquille. Quelques instants plus tard, la mignonne petite créature se mit à grossir, ses poils se changèrent en barbe et cheveux de mousse verte, sa peau devint bleue et sa silhouette se changea en une forme humanoïde de près de trois mètres de haut sous le regard désormais médusé des aventuriers. 

« Vous qui venez fouler de vos pas mortels les racines de mes enfants, pourquoi devrais-je vous écouter ? »

Sxun sentait tous les regards posés sur lui. Il était certes le plus éloquent du groupe, mais là il ne s'agissait pas d'un idiot de marchand à plumer. 

– Et bien, répondit Sxun plus qu'impressionné de parler à un être si ancien, avant tout sachez que nous ne sommes pas là pour détruire la nature. Au contraire nous cherchons à la préserver d'un groupe de maraudeurs qui semble avoir pris position au sud d'ici… 

« Les maraudeurs ne détruisent pas la nature ! Les corrupteurs le font ! »

– Nous ne sommes pas encore fixés sur ce que sont vraiment ces personnes, c'est pour cela qui nous nous rendions vers les Gorges pour en apprendre plus à leur sujet.

« Les Gorges se sont éveillées à nouveau. Le Mal les ronge ! Vous qui rejoignez le Mal, le Mal êtes-vous peut-être ! »

Les arbres alentour commençaient à se mouvoir de façon menaçante, faisant approcher leurs racines des compagnons qui se mettaient légèrement à appréhender la suite des événements.

– Non !!! Attendez !!! Écoutez-moi !!!! Nous ne sommes pas avec eux…. Laissez-nous partir et nous vous débarrasserons des intrus qui détruisent vos terres…

« Vous cherchez à me distraire pendant que vos corrupteurs anéantissent mes enfants !!! »

Taiki porta la main à son fourreau. Sxun hurla dans sa direction :

– Taiki non !!!!! Ne fais pas ça !!! 

– C'est foutu tu le vois bien ?!!

– Non on a encore une chance de le faire changer d'avis !!!!

« Vous apportez la mort et la désolation sur mes terres et vous espérez que je vais vous épargner ? »

Le Léchi poussa un hurlement terrifiant qui résonna sur les parois de la montagne et mit à genoux les membres du groupe. Soudain les racines sortirent avec une parfaite synchronisation du sol et foncèrent droit sur ceux qu'ils prenaient pour des intrus. 

C'en était fini…

C'était ainsi qu'ils allaient mourir pour de bon… Pourtant… La mort aurait dû les frapper depuis plusieurs secondes… Comment se faisait-il qu'ils étaient encore vivant ?

En relevant doucement la tête ils ne comprirent pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Un immense mur de pierres les encerclait. Par quel prodige était-il apparu ? Ils se rendirent vite compte que Kei était debout, la main posée sur un rocher. Ils finirent par réaliser. Le druide venait de se servir de ses pouvoirs à travers la roche afin de dresser un rempart grâce aux minéraux qui se trouvaient en sous-sol. Lorsqu'il sentit les racines retourner à la terre, il retira sa main du rocher et brisa le mur. Le Léchi se trouvait là, contemplant la survie de ces mortels insignifiants à ses yeux.

« Toi Protecteur ! Pourquoi venir en aide au Mal ? »

– Parce qu'ils ne sont pas le Mal, répondit sèchement Kei. J'ai eu l'occasion de parler avec eux et je n'en ai retiré que de bonnes vibrations. Certains d'entre eux sont belliqueux, mais en aucun cas ils ne sont destructeurs. Je me porte garant de leurs actes Ô Gardien.

Le Léchi semblait réfléchir.

« Tes actes et tes paroles montrent ta foi en ces mortels, Protecteur ! Tu as fait preuve d'une grande imprudence en les amenant ici ! Mais ta détermination me pousse à croire que tu leur fais confiance ! »

L'Ancien marqua une pause et regarda les chasseurs de primes en reprenant :

« Je leur ferai moi aussi confiance ! »

– Merci Seigneur des Bois.

Kei s'inclina et essuya une goutte de sueur qui coulait sur sa joue.

« Je vous autorise à quitter mes terres sans dommages et vous somme de veiller à la sauvegarde de mes enfants par vos actes ! »

– M'sieur l'Ancien ? se manifesta Taiki. Encore une chose !

« Point d'insolence petit être ! Que veux-tu encore ? »

– Le druide a dit que notre camarade se trouve chez vous… Ô Votre Gardien Machinchose… Nous aimerions le récupérer !

« Tu es bien exigent pour quelqu'un dont je viens d'épargner la vie ! Ton ami n'est point ici ! Il sera libéré dès votre sortie des bois ! »

– Mais… Vous, euh… J'ai votre parole ?

« Tu oses demander si la parole de l'Esprit de la Forêt est fiable, petit être ? Sache qu'il n'est de parole plus sincère ! Va à présent ! »

– Et nos… 

Kei arrêta So avant qu'il ne pose sa question.

– Léchi n'aime pas que les gens insistent trop ! Il pourrait se fâcher.

– Mais je voulais demander pour nos chevaux…

– Vos chevaux ? Ils vont parfaitement bien ! Léchi a pris l'habitude de libérer les chevaux de l'emprise de leurs « bourreaux » humains. Si les votre sont dressés à retourner à leur enclos en cas de séparation c'est là qu'ils se trouvent à l'heure actuelle.

Pendant que Kei racontait tout cela à So, le Léchi avait disparu dans un nuage de fumée qui serpentait maintenant entre les arbres. Taiki qui avait assisté à la scène de retourna vers ses camarades.

– Les gars ? Y'a le Chili qui est parti en fumée !

– Mais alors c'était ça l'ombre que j'avais vu au campement détacher les chevaux ! tilta So. Mais pourquoi nous avait-il attaqués ? On était même pas sur ses terres.

– Jamais personne ne longe la lisière des Bois, alors quand il vous a vus il a tout simplement pensé que vous veniez détruire ses enfants. Il a simplement voulu les protéger. 

– Simplement ? C'est pas comme si on avait frôlé la mort au moins deux fois !

– Désormais il sait que vous ne voulez aucun mal à la forêt, il vous laissera tranquille. 

So opina non sans émettre quelques réserves quant à la parole du Léchi et remercia finalement Kei pour son aide si précieuse. 

– Bon je vais vous raccompagner jusqu'à la lisière sud des Bois. La route sera longue mais Léchi sera tellement content de se débarrasser de vous que ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il fasse s'écarter les arbres sur notre passage.

Les dires du druide n'étaient pas que des paroles en l'air. La progression du groupe était grandement facilitée par la présence d'un long sentier filant tout droit vers le sud. Le Léchi avait tenu sa promesse de les laisser en vie, ils espéraient maintenant qu'il en ferait de même avec la libération de Tomonori.

 

 

 

 

**Liens :**

 

Style de tenue de Taiki :  http://fav.me/d9hya2 e

 

Personnages :

Kei : <http://mato.media/_tools/img/person-big/382.jpg>

Le Léchi :  [ http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-GphgRWdenJk/T4zaiT4cUVI/AAAAAAAAAJA/ZIVQ5NNSUmA/s1600/Leshy.jpg ](http://2.bp.blogspot.com/-GphgRWdenJk/T4zaiT4cUVI/AAAAAAAAAJA/ZIVQ5NNSUmA/s1600/Leshy.jpg)

1\- Un Léchi est en effet dans la mythologie slave un esprit de la forêt veillant sur les arbres et les animaux.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour ce qui est de l'histoire du passé de Taiki je vous renvoie vers la fanfiction de Sylareen "Red String" qui parle entre autres de la garnison de Harajukyu et de l'armée dans laquelle il se trouvait : http://archiveofourown.org/works/7840093/chapters/17899111


	3. La Découverte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les choses commencent doucement à prendre forme dans ce chapitre et de nouveaux personnages font leur apparition.
> 
> Bonne lecture^^

La sortie des Bois du Vice était proche. Les aventuriers, bien qu'épuisés, marchaient d'un pas rapide afin que cette forêt soit le plus rapidement possible derrière eux. Kei ouvrait la marche suivi de près par Sxun et So qui ne perdaient pas une occasion d'en apprendre plus sur le métier de leur guide. Minami et Taiki se trouvaient plus en retrait, discutant plutôt de la meilleure manière de brandir une épée afin de trancher un ennemi en deux. Ces discussions semblaient leur faire oublier un temps qu'ils se trouvaient dans un lieu où les arbres avaient faillis les tuer quelques heures plus tôt.

Le soleil était bas lorsqu'ils atteignirent enfin la lisière des Bois, qui donnait sur la partie sud de la forêt où le champ de vision se faisait un peu plus dégagé et où le mouvement des végétaux n'était dû qu'au souffle du vent, un vent tellement frais comparé à l'air lourd qu'ils avaient respiré jusqu'alors.

– Et bien voilà mes amis, dit alors le druide. C'est ici que nos chemins se séparent ?

– Et Tomonori ? s'inquiéta Taiki.

– Ne vous en faites pas, il ne doit pas être bien loin !

– J'espère que votre Esprit ne nous a pas…

– Regardez ! s'exclama Sxun. Il est là !

L'archer pointa du doigt vers une forme sombre allongée au pied d'un chêne à quelques mètres de là. Ses camarades, Taiki en tête, allèrent à sa rencontre. Devant eux se trouvait Tomonori, paisiblement endormi la tête délicatement posée sur un petit monticule couvert de mousse. Sa lourde masse reposait contre le tronc et son casque lui tombait sur les yeux plus que d'ordinaire. Minami donna un coup de pied dans la botte du dormeur.

– Réveille-toi grosse barrique !

– Mhhppffff !! réagit faiblement Tomonori en se retournant dans son sommeil.

– J'y crois pas !!! s'interloqua Sxun. Vous croyez qu'il a été envoûté ?

– Je m'en vais te le désenvoûter moi !! grogna Taiki.

Le guerrier s'approcha de l'oreille de l'amorphe et hurla de toutes ses forces, enfin celles qui lui restaient :

– LES RESERVES DE BIERE SONT VIDES !!!!!!!!!!

Tomonori se leva en sursaut tellement rapidement que si Taiki n'avait pas anticipé son geste il se serait pris un coup de boule magistral. La bourrin se saisit alors de sa masse et l'agita dans tous les sens, manquant à plusieurs reprises de chuter, déséquilibré par le poids de l'arme.

– Yaaaarrrrrrrhhhhhh Charognes !!!! pesta-t-il dans toutes les directions. Rendez-moi ma bière !!!!!!!!

Taiki passa derrière l'enragé qui ne réalisaient toujours pas ce qui se passait et lui fit un croche-pieds qui le fit trébucher lourdement et lui fit lâcher sa masse. Le guerrier se pencha alors et annonça avec un rictus satisfait :

– Tu reviens enfin parmi nous Gros Sac ? 

– Taiki ? s'exclama l'autre. Mais enfin c'est quoi cette histoire ? Qui nous pique notre bière ?

– Personne grand conno !! C'était le seul moyen de te faire lever ton cul !

– Mais on est où là ? Toujours dans la forêt ? On a passé les Bois du Vice ?

– Comment ça ?

– Ben oui, on a réussi à contourner finalement ?

– Mais attends, s'interposa Sxun. Tu te souviens pas de ce qui t'es arrivé ? Ta chute ? Le Léchi ?

– C'est quoi ça un Lait Chie ? Un nouveau jeu ? Je croyais vous avoir dit que j'avais horreur de boire du lait !!

Ses quatre compagnons se regardèrent avec étonnement. Il n'avait visiblement aucun souvenir de tout ce qui avait pu se passer ces derniers jours.

– Léchi a préféré le garder endormi, s'avança Kei. Il n'aime pas que ses « visiteurs » ne se débattent de trop.

– Donc si je comprends bien, répondit Minami, il n'est pas du tout au courant de ce qu'on a vécu dans ces bois ?

– C'est cela ! Ses souvenirs s'arrêtent au moment où vous longiez les ronces tous ensembles. Après ça c'est le trou noir.

– Bah bien… bouda Taiki. Maintenant ça va être galère de lui faire admettre qu'il a une dette envers nous !

– L'important c'est qu'il soit en vie, s'indigna So devant les dires de son camarade. Et nous aussi.

Tomonori observait la scène sans comprendre. 

– Bien, ajouta Kei, maintenant que votre ami est libéré je m'en vais. Je dois retourner veiller sur les enfants de Léchi.

Le druide fit ses adieux au groupe qui le remercia chaleureusement de son aide et disparut derrière les arbres qui refermaient le chemin précédemment ouvert. Tomonori se releva et laissa échapper un « C'était qui lui ? » en se grattant la barbe. La bande de nouveau au complet se dirigea alors vers le sud en direction des Gorges de Malhé-Khléré en souhaitant ne plus jamais avoir affaire au Léchi et à sa région maudite.

 

 

 

 

Le soleil avait laissé sa place à la lune depuis près de deux heures quand le groupe décida enfin de monter le campement. Ils s'installèrent sur le lit asséché d'une ravine dont les parois leur fournissaient un abri contre le vent et dissimulaient toute lumière s'échappant du feu de camp. Plus les Gorges approchaient, plus ils devaient se montrer discrets. Selon leurs calculs et par rapport à la distance que leur avait donné Kei ils atteindraient leur but en à peine plus d'une journée de marche.

Sxun observait les étoiles depuis de longues minutes quand il arriva à la conclusion suivante : cela faisait environ six jours qu'ils avaient quitté Leyline. Sachant cela ils étaient à la fois désabusés d'avoir rallongé leur chemin de quatre jours, eux qui croyaient pourtant ne s'absenter guère plus d'une semaine, et en même temps ils étaient presque heureux d'être tombés sur le druide qui leur avait fourni des vivres supplémentaires, de quoi les faire tenir jusqu'à leur retour chez eux.

La soirée n'était pas à la fête et tous savaient qu'ils devraient reprendre le plus de forces possible pour mener leur mission à bien. En effet il y avait de grandes chances que ces voyageurs égarés qu'ils étaient censé faire fuir n'étaient pas totalement étrangers à la venue de ces Corrupteurs dont le Léchi parlait. Leur mission, qui au premier abord n'avait pour buts que d'observer et dissuader, pouvait bien se changer en mission d'exécution. 

Seul Tomonori était en pleine forme après tout ce temps passé à dormir, ce fut donc naturellement lui qui veilla toute la nuit.

Le lendemain, outre les nombreuses courbatures qu'ils ressentaient, les chasseurs de primes progressaient d'un pas leste. Leur sommeil fut réparateur à bien des niveaux et rien ne semblait pouvoir entraver leur marche. Le lieu qu'ils espéraient tant fouler quelques jours plus tôt était désormais à leur portée. Leurs calculs s'étaient d'ailleurs révélés exacts puisqu'ils ne mirent qu'une journée à atteindre leur destination. Cela les arrangeait même, le jour s'amenuisait et la nuit pointait le bout de son nez, ainsi ils seraient plus difficiles à repérer.

A mesure que leurs pas les rapprochaient des Gorges, le peu de bruits d'animaux qu'ils avaient pu entendre jusqu'à présent avaient complètement disparus, les feuilles des arbres avaient troqués leurs belles couleurs vertes contre des tons bruns et le sol semblait avoir été calciné par endroits. Aucun orage, aussi intense fut-il, n'aurait pu noircir l'herbe à ce point, et un incendie aurait forcément laissé des traces significatives qui n'étaient de toute évidence pas présentes. Un mal autrement plus mystérieux était à l’œuvre ici…

Leurs foulées se firent plus courtes, leurs respirations plus rapides. Minami, Taiki et So avaient saisit leurs armes depuis plusieurs minutes, les deux autres firent de même par la suite. Il régnait comme un sentiment de mal être, comme si une force invisible leur sommait de faire demi-tour. Tout était silencieux. Trop silencieux.

Ils ne se débinèrent pas pour autant. Pas si près du but.

Leurs pas ralentis les conduisirent jusqu'à un surplomb donnant sur une vaste étendue plane, entourée à l'ouest par la forêt et à l'est par les montagnes. Celles-ci étaient scindées en deux parties par un goulet qui annonçait l'entrée des Gorges sombres. Sortant du chemin qui traversait les massifs rocheux, un sentier se prolongeait sur plusieurs dizaines de mètres jusqu'à une arche en pierre continuant sur des pans de murailles presque toutes effondrées, elles-même entourant les ruines d'une très ancienne forteresse. L'endroit semblait abandonné depuis des décennies. 

Et pourtant…

Sxun observait avec la plus grande attention l'ancien donjon qui culminait encore à une vingtaine de mètres de haut malgré son état de détérioration. Il crut alors discerner au travers d'une meurtrière la faible lueur qui pourrait se dégager d'une bougie. Il baissa alors le regard et remarqua la présence de ce qui semblait être l'arrière d'un carrosse assez luxueux derrière un mur situé dans la cour en ruine du fort.

– Minami ? chuchota-t-il alors. Tu as eu vent de la reprise d'une quelconque activité seigneuriale par ici ?

– Pas que je sache ! Pourquoi ?

– Parce que soit le dernier propriétaire des lieux a allumé il y a un sacré bout de temps une torche tellement efficace qu'il aurait mieux fait de la faire breveter auprès des chercheurs de l'ERDF1, soit quelqu'un a pris possession des lieux récemment.

– Sans doute nos voyageurs égarés qui ont trouvé un endroit où prendre un peu de repos en toute sécurité. 

– Dans ce cas peux-tu m'expliquer ce que de simples voyageurs fabriquent avec un fiacre de bourgeois ?

– Un fiacre ?

Sxun montra le bout de mur duquel dépassait le transport hippomobile. 

– Bordel mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce truc ?!!

La question ne portait pas sur le fiacre mais sur la silhouette qu'ils venaient tous de voir apparaître et qui semblait tourner autour du véhicule. Bien qu'étant assez éloignés des ruines, ils n'eurent aucun doute sur le fait que la forme qui patrouillait avait un aspect humanoïde, mais elle était anormalement voûtée et des protubérances longues et courbes se dressaient au dessus de ce qui semblait être sa tête. 

La créature s'arrêta un instant. Soudain elle tourna la tête en direction des aventuriers qui baissèrent la leur en hâte derrière le tronc au sol qu'ils avaient choisi comme point d'observation. Ils n'avaient vu les yeux de cette chose qu'une fraction de seconde mais pouvaient tous dire avec exactitude ce qu'ils venaient de constater. Les orbites de la créature étaient pourvues de billes rouges flamboyantes. Ils étaient convaincus qu'ils venaient de se faire remarquer par une bête aux yeux de feux dont le regard venait paradoxalement de leur glacer le sang.

Ils restèrent immobiles quelques secondes avant que Sxun ose jeter un œil de nouveau. Il constata que la créature non seulement ne regardait plus vers eux, mais qu'en plus elle avait repris sa patrouille comme si de rien n'était.

– Bon les gars ! dit-il. Je pense qu'elle nous a pas vus… Elle a dû être attirée par un craquement de branches ou un truc du genre.

– Bon, fit alors Minami, on va procéder en douceur ! Cette bestiole ne ressemble a rien de connu dans nos contrées mais on ne peux pas la laisser vagabonder comme ça sans rien faire. Je propose qu'on s'approche, qu'on la coince et qu'on la rapporte en ville pour que les sages l'étudient.

– Tu penses pas que c'est un peu dangereux comme plan ? répondit So. C'est une créature qu'on connaît pas.

– Un monstre ça se tue comme tous les autres monstres ! Et puis on procède comme on fait d'habitude quand on connaît pas une bête !

– Mais t'as bien vu ses yeux ? Aucun autre bestiole n'avait de flammes dans les yeux !

– Je sais que la dernière mission t'as rendu méfiant So mais on va y arriver et personne ne sera blessé. On fait comme d'habitude : tu pars en avant en te dissimulant dans l'ombre, dès que tu nous fais signe que la voie est libre Taiki, Tomo et moi on te rejoint, et Sxun supervise d'ici au cas où on serait pris à revers. Tout va se passer comme sur des roulettes et on rentrera pour récupérer notre prime comme à chaque fois.

– Pas comme à chaque fois non ! La dernière fois l'un des notre n'est pas revenu…

– Ça n'arrivera plus So ! Je te le promets. Je t'ai déjà fait une promesse que je n'ai pas tenue ?

– Non ! Mais…

– So ! L'ai-je déjà fait ?

– Non…

– Bien… Alors on va s'en sortir ! Tu y vas, Sxun te couvre, on arrive ensuite dès que tu nous fais signe. On est parti ?

– D'accord…

– On est parti vous autres ?

Tous trois répondirent avec une parfaite synchronisation qui sonnait comme un signal de départ pour le rôdeur. Il enfila son masque et enjamba le tronc renversé pour dévaler la pente menant vers la plaine sans le moindre bruit. Sxun banda son arc et se tint prêt à toute éventualité. So progressait lentement mais sûrement. Il arriva sans encombre jusqu'à un buisson accolé au morceau de muraille le plus proche de lui. 

Il avait la créature en vue, mais elle ne pouvait pas le remarquer. De plus près elle paraissait mesurer entre 1m50 et 1m60, mais elle devait gagner une vingtaine de centimètres lorsqu'elle se tenait droite. Ses membres étaient extrêmement fins et terminés par des pattes aux griffes démesurées. Sa tête avait une forme triangulaire et des crocs transperçaient la chair autour de sa bouche. Au dessus de ses yeux brûlant deux cornes se dressaient. Enfin le bas de sa colonne vertébrale, si tant était qu'il en possédât une, était prolongé par une longue queue recouverte de pointes. Cette chose ne ressemblait en rien à quelconque monstre qu'ils avaient déjà affronté, si ce ne fut peut être une très vague ressemblance avec une goule.

Jugeant le chemin dégagé il fit signe aux autres de le rejoindre. Taiki, Minami et Tomonori descendirent donc par le même chemin que So tandis que Sxun restait en hauteur pour couvrir une plus large zone. Dans le cas d'une chasse au monstre la tactique était pratiquement toujours la même, sauf en cas de monstre bien spécifique nécessitant une connaissance accrue du terrain : So devait approcher assez près de la cible sans se faire repérer pendant que les autres attendaient plus loin, Sxun tirait alors un flèche sur la créature, ce qui suffisait dans le meilleur des cas à la tuer, mais si ce n'était pas le cas le rôdeur se tenait prêt à lui trancher la gorge et les autres à foncer dans le tas. En règle générale aucun des monstres qu'ils avaient à tuer ne résistait bien longtemps, mis à part lorsqu’il s'agissait de bêtes imposantes comme des trolls, des vouivres ou des griffons. 

So se tenait donc prêt à agir. Sxun visa et décocha sa flèche qui vint se planter en travers du crâne de la créature qui tomba lourdement. Le rôdeur saisit alors le corps et lui trancha la gorge par mesure de précaution. Les deux flammes dans ses yeux étaient éteintes et la chose ne gesticulait pas. Elle était bel et bien morte. So la ramena vers ses camarades qui purent l'observer plus en détails. Son corps était recouvert d'une multitude de plaques dures séparées par des veines creusées jusqu'à une peau plus molle et s'entrelaçant tel un labyrinthe. A première vue cela faisait penser aux fissures qui se dessinaient dans la lave durcie.

Du haut de son perchoir Sxun examinait chaque recoin des ruines afin de repérer une éventuelle autre créature tout en gardant un œil sur la lueur du donjon qui brillait toujours. Et si cette bête n'était en réalité qu'une infime partie de ce qui pouvait se trouver à l'intérieur ? Leur groupe seul ne suffirait alors pas à les chasser, il faudrait demander de l'aide directement auprès du Comte pour qu'il y envoie un détachement. D'un autre côté, s'il s'agissait bel et bien d'une créature isolée ? Mais dans ce cas que ferait-elle d'un carrosse ? Les questions se bousculaient dans la tête de l'archer pendant que ses compagnons étaient occupés à dévisager le monstre sous toutes ses coutures.

Malheureusement ses réflexions furent interrompues…

Tandis qu'il s'imaginait toutes les tournures que pouvaient prendre les événements, il ne pensa pas une seule seconde qu'il aurait pu lui-même se faire attaquer. Cette éventualité lui sauta aux yeux, littéralement, lorsqu'il entendit un craquement venant de derrière lui, et qu'il eut à peine le temps de se retourner pour constater qu'une créature du même genre que celle abattue précédemment se jetait sur lui.

En contrebas les autres étaient bien trop concentrés sur ce qu'ils faisaient pour se rendre compte du danger qui les guettait. Soudain ils entendirent un hurlement, suivi d'une vive lumière venant des hauteurs et d'un long râle d'agonie. Le cri retentit partout dans la vallée et rebondit sur les murs encore debout, avant de retomber et de laisser place à un silence assourdissant2. Après de longues secondes durant lesquelles personne n'osait bouger des dizaines de hurlements retentirent du donjon. 

Les quatre compagnons se regardèrent et comprirent de suite qu'ils devaient quitter les lieux au plus vite. Il gravirent la pente qui les séparaient de Sxun. Une fois arrivés en haut ils se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec la créature qui venait d'attaquer l'archer, ou plutôt avec son cadavre. La bête gisait en effet aux pieds d'une silhouette désormais familière au groupe, le druide des Bois du Vice, Kei. Sxun se trouvait à ses côtés, sain et sauf mais visiblement bouleversé d'être passé aussi près de la mort. 

– Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda Minami au druide. Pourquoi êtes-vous là ? Et c'est quoi ces choses ? C'est ça les fameux corrupteurs dont vous nous avez parlé ?

– Je pense que le moment est mal choisi pour les questions, répondit Kei.

Le druide fit un signe de tête afin de signifier aux autres que quelque chose se passait au niveau des ruines. Tous se cachèrent à nouveau derrière le tronc d'arbre au sol et assistèrent à la sortie en trombe d'une douzaine de monstres plus hideux les uns que les autres. Certains portaient des cornes, d'autres des tentacules, ils étaient pourvus de griffes et de crocs à ne plus savoir qu'en faire. Pourtant, au milieu de cette foule macabre se trouvait un homme. Ce qui ressemblait à une forme d'homme en tout cas. Il était très grand, mince et extrêmement pâle. Il présentait cependant de nombreuses marques noires sur le visage, notamment un cercle dessiné sur le front et des sortes d'éclairs autour de son œil droit. Le gauche quant à lui luisait d'une couleur rouge. Il portait un très long manteau de cuir ne laissant apparaître que son épaule droite. 

– Que sont-ils ? redemanda Minami.

– Je ne l'aurais pas cru si je ne l'avais pas vu de mes yeux ! annonça Kei. Ce sont des Démons !

– Des démons ? Vous êtes sérieux ?

– Il faut à tout prix que vous retourniez chez vous et que vous préveniez le Comte ! De mon côté j'irai prévenir Léchi que la forêt est en danger. Avec un peu de chance ils ne sont pas plus nombreux que ça et nous en viendront rapidement à bout, mais ce qui m'inquiète c'est l'homme… De ce que j'ai pu lire il est possible que les démons ayant une apparence humaine comptent parmi les plus puissants.

– Regardez ! s'exclama Taiki. Le carrosse !

Le véhicule s'était mis à bouger. Il se dirigea vers la porte principale du donjon mais ne s'y arrêta pas, poursuivant sa course vers un portique donnant sur la cour sud de la forteresse, cachée par l'édifice principal, donc hors du champ de vision de la troupe. L'homme entouré de démons observa un instant les alentours et détourna subitement la tête vers l'entrée du bâtiment qui était désormais recouverte d'une sphère, rayonnant d'une aura jaune-orange, dans laquelle ce qui semblait être une femme élégamment vêtue venait de disparaître. « Un portail » murmura alors Kei. L'homme pâle sembla alors donner des ordres à ses créatures qui se dirigèrent vers le passage magique et disparurent à leur tour. Leur chef suivit peu après.

Le carrosse passa de nouveau le portique et se retrouva dans la cour principale avant de s'engager sur le sentier quittant le domaine. La voiture s'engagea dans un virage et se dirigea vers l'est. Elle s'éloigna en direction de l'embouchure des Gorges et s'enfonça dans l'ombre formée par les parois rocheuses qui se rejoignaient presque en leurs sommets, formant une sorte de tunnel ouvert légèrement sur le dessus. Sxun remarqua que la meurtrière ne présentait plus aucune lueur.

– La présence de ces démons ici et ce carrosse se déplaçant vers les Gorges m'inquiètent fortement ! affirma Kei.

– Vous pensez que le Comté est en danger ? le questionna So.

– Sans aller jusqu'à affirmer que cela pourrait nous mener à un conflit, je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux prendre les mesures nécessaires. 

– Dans ce cas retournons voir le maire, proposa Minami. Et emportons ce monstre avec nous pour lui montrer.

– Je ne vous le conseille pas !! Même mort, l'aura d'un démon est corrompue. Vous risqueriez de dégrader la végétation, et pire encore la population des environs. Je me chargerai de brûler les corps ici même !

– Il vaudrait mieux l'écouter, lança alors So. Imagine ce qui pourrait arriver à Leyline si on le ramène.

– Très bien ! râla l'escrimeur. Dans ce cas mettons-nous en route immédiatement. Quant à vous, druide, vous ne m'avez pas répondu tout à l'heure ! Qu'est ce qui vous as amené ici ?

– Léchi m'a parlé après votre départ. Il m'a dit que vous courriez peut-être un danger et que je ferais mieux de vous suivre. En fin de compte il pourrait avoir vu en vous plus qu'une simple bande de chasseurs de primes.

– Très aimable de sa part, dit alors Minami d'un ton ironique. Allez les gars, on y va ! On vous laisse vous occuper des corps.

Les cinq aventuriers se mirent alors en route pour rejoindre Leyline, en espérant qu'ils ne devraient pas faire face à d'autres embûches.

 

 

 

 

Trois jours furent nécessaires aux chasseurs de primes pour enfin sortir de cette maudite forêt. Un soupir de soulagement se fit entendre dès lors qu'ils aperçurent au loin les remparts de Leyline et les fumées s'échappant des cheminées leur rappelant qu'ils étaient de retour en zone civilisée. 

Leur premier réflexe une fois les portes de la ville passées fut de se rendre aux écuries pour y constater que leurs chevaux étaient tous bel et bien rentrés par leurs propres moyens. Ces braves bêtes étaient décidément pleines de ressources.

La traversée de la ville se fit dans le calme. Un peu trop dans le calme d'ailleurs… La rue principale menant vers le manoir du maire était pourtant noire de monde comme à son habitude, mais les habitants semblaient être tétanisés, comme si ils venaient de voir des fantômes. Puis petit à petit, un brouhaha ambiant se leva, chacun des villageois murmurant quelque chose à l'oreille de son voisin. 

Ce ne fut qu'une fois le manoir en vue que les jeunes hommes comprirent. Accrochés à la grille du jardin, leurs portraits étaient recouverts d'un voile noir et des gerbes et couronnes de fleurs remplissaient le trottoir.

La porte de la bâtisse s'ouvrit. Le maire en sortit les yeux écarquillés et s'avança vers le groupe qui progressait désormais sur l'allée entourée de parterres de plantes. 

– Mes amis ! lança-t-il. Vous êtes vivants !

Le petit bonhomme rondouillard honora chacun des cinq jeunes d'une franche accolade qui ne savaient plus où se mettre et se tourna vers les habitants qui s'étaient réunis en masse devant chez lui.

– Nos camarades sont de retour parmi nous !

Des cris de liesse retentirent dans toute la ville à cette annonce. Visiblement l'absence du groupe venait d'être vécu comme une catastrophe. Le maire se retourna à nouveau vers la troupe.

– Venez à l'intérieur, vous devez être épuisés !

Précédés du maire, les cinq compagnons entrèrent dans la pièce habituelle pour leurs réunions et s'assirent. Le rondouillard leur proposa un coup à boire, ce qu'ils acceptèrent avec plaisir tant le goût d'une bonne bière leur manquait. Il se servit un cognac qu'il vida presque aussitôt avant de s'en resservir un.

– Vous nous avez fait une sacrée peur ! lança-t-il après un long silence. Deux jours après votre départ, les gardes sont venus me trouver pour m'annoncer que vos chevaux étaient revenus, mais sans leurs cavaliers. Les deux jours qui ont suivi j'ai envoyé des hommes vous chercher jusqu'à la lisière des Bois du Vice et comme ils n'ont rien trouvé et que nous nous disions que vous n'auriez pas pu traverser cette région à pieds, nous avons vite perdu espoir de vous retrouver vivants… Je suis ravi de m'être trompé sur ce coup là ! 

– Cela fait combien de temps que nous sommes partis ? demanda Minami.

– Neuf jours ! Nous n'y croyions plus, vraiment ! Vous êtes extraordinaires mes amis !

– Nous avons surtout croisé la route d'un druide qui nous a sauvé la vie ! dit alors So.

– Ah ? Et bien je serais ravi que vous m'expliquiez en détails ce que vous venez de traverser !

Le maire s'affala dans sa chaise et semblait être très intéressé.

– Nous devrons remettre cela à plus tard, le contredit Minami. Nous avons pour l'heure des choses plus préoccupantes à vous exposer.

Le bonhomme se redressa et fronça les sourcils, mais ne dit rien.

– En arrivant aux Ruines près des Gorges nous avons pu constater une activité entre les murs du donjon. L'endroit était occupé par ce qui semblait être des démons !

Le maire fronça les sourcils un peu plus mais restait silencieux.

– On a pu en tuer deux, l'un avec l'aide du druide, et ils ne ressemblaient à aucun créature connue. Et il y avait un humain avec eux ! Kei nous a dit que selon ce qu'il avait lu les humains dans les rangs des démons comptent parmi les plus puissants êtres maléfiques. 

– Kei ? finit par se questionner le rondouillard.

– C'est le nom du druide. Il y a de grandes chances que le Comté soit menacé. Nous devons aller prévenir le Comte !

Un silence plana sur la pièce durant de longues secondes, le maire semblant réfléchir. Puis il annonça :

– Cette histoire me semble tirée par les cheveux… Les démons ne sont que des racontars que l'on trouve dans les fables ou les croyances pour effrayer les enfants ou les bonnes femmes en manque de sensations fortes depuis que leurs maris les cocufient avec la gamine écervelée de leur voisin. Je ne remets pas en doute vos paroles, mais se pourrait-il que vous ayez mal vu de quoi il s'agissait ?

– Loin de moi l'envie de vous manquer de respect Monsieur le Maire, rétorqua alors Sxun, mais ce que vous dit Minami est la stricte vérité et il s'agissait bien de démons ! L'aura qu'ils dégageaient était réellement mauvaise et le donjon grouillait de ces choses.

– Sornettes !! se braqua l'homme. Ce que vous avez vu c'était une bande de chiens errants enhardis par la faim et amochés par les affres du temps, voilà tout.

– Mais c'est du délire ! s’énerva Taiki. On se serait amusé à frôler la mort plus d'une fois pour vous raconter des histoires ?

– Un peu de tenue Taiki, je suis le maître de cette ville rappelle-toi !!! Et puis d'abord vous dites en avoir tué, où sont-ils ?

– Leur présence ici aurait pu anéantir la ville, Kei nous a dit de…

– Ce soi-disant druide ? Et où est-il maintenant ? Vous l'avez amené avec vous pour qu'il confirme votre histoire ? Il s'est fichu de vous et vous as mis des idées dans la tête pour que vous affoliez la population !!! Qui me dit qu'il a réellement existé ce Kei ? Je ne vous laisserai pas mettre en danger la vie de mes concitoyens avec vos histoires de pochtrons !!

– Mais vous êtes en pleine nébuleuse bon sang !!!! Bougez votre gros cul et allez voir par vous même si vous doutez de nous…

– Maintenant Taiki il suffit !!!!!!

Le maire se leva en renversant sa chaise derrière lui et frappe des poings sur la table. Les verres se renversèrent. Taiki se leva à son tour, les veines de son cou avaient triplé de volume.

– Vous mériteriez qu'on vous laisse dans votre merde le jour où ils viendront faire cramer la ville !!! Vous vous ferez dessus et ils prendront plaisir à bouffer tout le gras qui dépasse de vos chausses !!!! Ça me fera bien rire tiens !!!

– Taiki arrête !!!! s'interposa Sxun qui venait de se lever lui aussi pour se placer devant le guerrier. Arrête !! Tu ne fais qu'envenimer la situation !! Comprends qu'il soit dur de concevoir l’existence des démons quand notre éducation nous a toujours enseigné qu'ils ne sont que mythe. Par ici on croit aux farfadets, aux trolls, aux dragons même, mais les démons… Même toi tu n'y aurais pas cru il y a une semaine ! Ici les monstres sont monnaie courante, et les démons ne sont jamais apparus aux yeux des hommes ailleurs que dans les livres… Je comprends que tu sois énervé après ce que nous venons de vivre, je comprends que tu puisse être bouleversé par tout ça, mais il va nous falloir faire preuve de retenue pour que les gens y croient ! Ce n'est pas en lançant des ignominies au maire que les choses vont pouvoir avancer. Tu comprends ?

Taiki jetait des regards noirs vers le maire, qui diminuaient en intensité à mesure qu'il croisait celui de Sxun. Sa colère ne retombait pas mais son énervement s'était calmé.

– J'ai besoin de prendre l'air ! grogna-t-il.

– Va ! répondit calmement l'archer. On te retrouve tout à l'heure.

Le guerrier tourna les talons et passa la porte vers le hall d'entrée. La lourde porte claqua derrière lui. Sxun se retourna vers le maire, lui lançant un léger regard accusateur, presque imperceptible. Tous deux regagnèrent leur place sous les yeux des trois autres qui venaient d'assister impuissants à la scène. Aucun d'entre eux n'avait jamais osé se mettre entre Taiki et l'objet de sa colère de peur de s'en prendre une, et quand Taiki cognait, il cognait dur. Seul Sxun savait comment faire pour le calmer, puis il savait qu'il ne lui ferait jamais rien.

– Je vous prie de croire que cet affront fait sur ma personne ne restera pas impuni !!! pesta le maire.

– Sa réaction était extrême je le conçois, dit Sxun, mais vous ne vous êtes pas montré très compréhensif non plus !

– Tu oses toi aussi me manquer de respect ?!!!

– Aucunement Monsieur le Maire ! Je disais juste que nous tentions de vous expliquer la chose telle que nous l'avons vécue et vous nous traitez de suite de fabulateurs ! Comprenez que cela puisse nous froisser.

– Et moi je vous dis que vous avez imaginé tout cela !! Les Bois du Vice vous ont fait tourner la tête et votre esprit s'est mis à délirer !

Les aventuriers se regardèrent en coin. Puis Minami prit la parole :

– Quelque chose ne va pas Monsieur le Maire ?

– Où veux-tu en venir Minami ? s'offusqua leur hôte.

– Nulle part en particulier vous semblez juste… différent ! Comme si d'un coup vous refusiez de nous accorder votre confiance !

Le maire ne répondit pas.

– Quoiqu'il en soit nous devrions mettre le Comte au courant avant que…

– J'en ai assez entendu ! le coupa le maire. Le Comte n'a que faire de vos balivernes et moi j'en ai ma claque ! Je vous saurais gré de bien vouloir me laisser à présent ! Mon échevin vous remettra votre dû en sortant ! 

Les quatre hommes se relevèrent en silence tandis que le maire quittait la pièce par la porte dérobée menant à ses quartiers. Minami ne put s'empêcher d'indiquer aux autres l'étrangeté de la situation. Jamais ce petit bonhomme d'ordinaire si jovial n'aurait réagit comme ils l'avait fait en temps normal. 

Dans le hall d'entrée ils tombèrent sur l'échevin, un dénommé Natsu. Les boucles de se cheveux châtains parsemés de mèches blondes lui tombaient sur les épaules, certaines lui passant devant l’œil gauche. Il portait une veste sans manches noire par dessus une chemise de même couleur, elle-même sans manches. Une bande de cuir entourait le haut de son bras droit, et ses mains étaient recouvertes de gants en dentelles noirs. Il tenait dans la main une bourse qui de par sa taille semblait contenir une somme rondelette de pièces d'or. 

Minami attrapa le sac en toile mais se fit saisir le bras par l'homme.

– Rendez-vous à Nocturnal demain ! chuchota Natsu. Je ferai savoir au Comte que vous avez quelque chose d'important à lui dire !

– Je croyais que le maire…

– Le maire n'est plus lui-même depuis quelques jours !

– Comment ça ?

– Je vous expliquerai tout ! Pour l'heure rentrez chez vous et ne quittez pas la ville avant demain matin. Les gardes ont reçu l'ordre de ne pas vous laisser sortir !

– Ne pas nous laisser sortir ? Mais comment on fait alors ?

– Soyez prêts aux aurores, je me charge des gardes !

Natsu ne laissa pas Minami répondre et partit vers les escaliers, laissant l'escrimeur dans le flou. Le groupe quitta l’hôtel de ville sous les yeux de la foule qui ne s'était toujours pas éparpillée. De nouveaux cris de joie firent leur apparition et les quatre compagnons eurent bien du mal à regagner leurs demeures tant les habitants se massaient devant eux, plus nombreux à chaque pas. Avant de se séparer, Minami expliqua aux autres ce que l'échevin lui avait dit, et demanda à Sxun de bien vouloir prévenir Taiki, qui était sans doute parti retrouver Cherry chez elle.

 

 

 

 

Le ciel était teinté d'une lueur rosée venant de l'est. La ville dormait encore. Personne ne pouvait remarquer la présence du rôdeur encapuchonné qui traversait les rues vides. Ces mêmes rues qui seraient noires de monde une fois le jour levé n'était pour l'heure que le théâtre d'affrontements entre chats et une aubaine pour les rats en quête de nourriture tombée des étals la veille.

Il devait pourtant se hâter. Les patrouilles terminaient leur garde de nuit et s'apprêtaient à laisse leur place à l'équipe de jour. Le chassé-croisé était proche. Ce fut d'ailleurs cet instant précis que choisit Natsu pour donner rendez-vous aux chasseurs de primes près de l'écurie. Son stratagème semblait fonctionner. L'équipe de nuit était en train de quitter les lieux sans que celle de jour ne daigne se montrer. Le leurre que l'échevin avait positionné près du poste de garde semblait avoir eu raison de leurs esprits aisément corruptibles. 

Minami fut le premier à demander :

– Tu es sûr que les gardes vont pas rappliquer pendant qu'on selle les chevaux ?

– Aucun risque ! répondit Natsu. Les hommes oublient bien vite leur devoir lorsque des danseuses à moitié nues remuent leurs fesses devant chez eux…

– Heureusement que le poste de garde ne se trouve pas près de chez Taiki ou de chez Tomo, se moqua So, on les aurait pas vus de la journée.

– Encore une chose Natsu, fit Minami. Pourquoi nous venir en aide comme ça ?

– Parce que moi je crois en votre histoire, et que le Comte doit absolument être prévenu !

– Auquel cas pourquoi ne pas lui avoir simplement envoyé une lettre ?

– Parce que voir le grand maître d'armes Minami lui demander de l'aide de vive voix nous assurera que tous les moyens seront mis en œuvre pour contrer cette menace. Une simple lettre aurait donné lieu à une enquête, ce qui aurait retardé les démarches.

– Avant que nous ne partions, tu ne devais pas m'expliquer le comportement du maire ?

– Dès votre retour ! Je dois avant cela éclaircir certains points. Pour le moment vous avez juste à savoir que le Comte doit être informé de cette découverte. Allez-y maintenant ! La route sera longue jusqu'à Nocturnal.

Sans poser de question supplémentaire Minami remercia Natsu pour son aide et rejoignit ses camarades qui venaient de finir de seller les chevaux. L'échevin, qui s'était procuré les clés de la ville, ouvrit la porte et les cinq cavaliers se mirent en route à toute allure. 

Le jour était à peine levé lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'auberge d'Aleth Mihir dont les odeurs brûlaient les narines des passant déjà si tôt. Ils n'allaient clairement pas faire halte dans cet endroit et ne se permettraient une pause qu'en arrivant à Crossover. La ville était visible depuis déjà quelques lieues mais le chemin nécessitait de longer de nombreux champs avant de pouvoir en passer les portes. Beaucoup de fermiers s'affairaient déjà à rendre leurs cultures viables avant l'arrivée de l'hiver. 

Il fallut une bonne demi-journée au groupe pour atteindre les abords de la ville marchande. Crossover était en effet un passage obligatoire pour tous les marchands itinérants qui souhaitaient profiter des produits de tous horizons. Le bourg ne possédait que deux rues formant une croix parfaitement tracée. L'une d'elle allait tout simplement d'ouest en est, tandis que l'autre partait du sud et allait au nord. les habitations étaient elles aussi pensées de façon linéaire. Aucun toit ne dépassait d'un centimètre le toit voisin et il était presque effrayant de constater que sur chaque parcelle de rue le nombre de logements était exactement le même. La ville était cependant divisée en quatre quartiers distincts. Le quartier sud était celui de la nourriture, avec à l’extrémité les articles de pêche venant d'Omen, la plus grande ville portuaire du Comté. Le quartier ouest concernait l'armement et avait son lot de forgerons, armuriers ou joailliers. Le quartier nord jouissait d'une réputation en matière de mode bien moins importante qu'Harajukyu mais avait le mérite de proposer des vêtements de très bonne facture. Pour finir, le quartier est se rapportait à l'agriculture. Chaque maison était aménagée de manière à accueillir en son rez-de-chaussée une boutique quelle qu'elle soit, et le premier étage servait de logis au vendeur. Au croisement des deux rues, qui par leur taille s'apparentaient d'ailleurs plutôt à des avenues, se situait une immense place où les itinérants posaient leur bardas et tentaient de négocier au meilleur prix les curiosités qu'ils ramenaient des comtés, duchés et royaumes voisins. « Plus ça vient de loin, plus c'est cher » avaient tendance à dire les habitués, mais l'on pouvait trouver des belles petites bricoles venant de régions éloignés pour pas grand-chose. La dernière lubie des Coriens3 consistait à collectionner les petits chats de porcelaine venant des Îles Orientales, et comme beaucoup de vendeurs en faisaient leur spécialité, sans parler des contrefaçons, les prix avaient pas mal diminués. 

Les chasseurs de primes ne s'attardèrent pas plus que nécessaire, juste le temps de prendre une collation et de boire un coup, les réserves de bières ayant vite fait de diminuer à cause de deux des membres qui avaient bien de la chance de tenir encore en selle après les litres qu'ils venaient de descendre. 

Des portes nord de Crossover les hautes murailles entourant Nocturnal étaient déjà bien visibles, la cité se situant légèrement en hauteur. La route n'était cependant pas terminée. 

Le soleil était presque caché par les montagnes à l'ouest lorsque la troupe arriva au pied des imposantes fortifications de la capitale. Des gardes les arrêtèrent pour leur demander le motif de leur visite et les laissèrent passer en apprenant qu'ils étaient attendus au château. De là tout le Comté était visible, et même jusqu'à la mer intérieure de Xanadu. Nocturnal se dressait fièrement à flancs de falaises et surplombait la région entière. 

Entre les murs l'architecture était bien plus travaillée qu'à Leyline ou Crossover. Les façades de chaque maison n'en formaient en réalité qu'une qui s'étendaient d'un bout à l'autre de chaque rue, les logements n'étant différenciés que grâce aux portes donnant sur chacun d'entre eux. Les fenêtres étaient hautes et les rideaux en soie. Toutes les voies étaient pavés et les espaces verts pullulaient. Comme dans la ville marchande, la grande cité semblait être pourvue d'une organisation de ses avenues de façon géométrique, mais d'une plus grande complexité. De nombreuses ruelles débouchaient sur les plus grands boulevards avec une régularité déconcertante. Un œil aguerri ne pourrait pas trouver d'erreur de calcul dans la disposition des bâtiments. L'avenue principale n'était d'ailleurs pas en reste avec ses dizaines d'arbres admirablement bien taillés et ses statues figées tous les cent pas. La symétrie était parfaite et l'on pouvait contempler à son bout une effigie bien plus imposante que les autres, trônant en plein milieu d'une cour donnant directement sur le château, impeccablement symétrique lui aussi. 

Minami et So prirent plaisir à arpenter cette avenue qu'ils avaient longtemps connue. Sxun était impressionné par tant de magnificence, c'était après tout la première fois qu'il mettait les pieds ici. Taiki et Tomonori dévisageaient les quelques dames qui passaient à leur portée et s'imaginaient déjà dans leurs lits la nuit même en pariant à qui culbuterait la plus fougueuse. 

Le groupe arriva devant la bâtisse seigneuriale alors que les serviteurs commençaient à allumer les torches. Un domestique leur fit signe d'attacher leurs chevaux près de l'abreuvoir prévu à cet effet et leur demanda de le suivre. 

Ils parcoururent un long hall, beaucoup plus grand que celui du manoir de Leyline et plus joliment décoré. Des tableaux monumentaux recouvraient les murs de part et d'autre. Voyant la curiosité de ses invités le domestique expliqua qu'il s'agissait de la très grande lignée du Comte qui descendait d'un ancêtre tellement lointain que Xanadu n'existait pas encore. Il raconta l'accession au trône du premier Comte de Mett Al'Core et l'héritage qu'il avait laissé à ses descendants. Trois des aventuriers l'écoutaient avec intérêt, même si Minami connaissait déjà certaines des histoires, les deux autres en revanche riaient et se moquaient de la tête de l'arrière-grand-père Jyunpei portant de ridicules bacchantes ou du cousin au sixième degré Gaku qui avait l'air un peu trop fier de présenter un lapin pour seul trophée de chasse.

Le groupe arriva après plusieurs minutes de marche dans une majestueuse salle du trône qui n'avait rien à envier à celles de souverains plus puissants. Les murs étaient couverts de portraits de famille, de tapisseries représentant le Comte lors de batailles et de bannières serties à l'or fin. Des colonnades se dressaient de chaque côté d'un chemin formé par un tapis d'un rouge éclatant terminé par un escalier de trois marches en haut duquel siégeait un homme aux traits fins et aux yeux tellement clairs qu'ils pourraient paraître blancs. Ses cheveux ondulés noirs tombaient au bas de ses épaules recouvertes d'un haut de cuir entièrement noir ouvert sur le haut du torse et dont le col remontait jusqu'à ses oreilles. Il avait le bras gauche posé sur l'accoudoir du trône et la jambe droite croisée par dessus l'autre. Il regardait les nouveaux arrivants avec une petite mine.

– Monseigneur ! dit alors le domestique. Voici les cinq personnes qui ont demandé audience par courrier envoyé depuis Leyline !

– Il suffira ! répondit alors le Comte. Tu peux disposer !

Le domestique s'inclina et ressortit par la porte qu'il venait d'emprunter avec le groupe. Ceux-ci s'avancèrent au signe du souverain et firent une révérence le mieux possible.

– C'est un hon…

– Ainsi tu reviens devant moi si longtemps après ta disparition, charogne ! s'exclama le compte toujours assis en voyant Minami.

De sa main droite le Comte tripotait le pommeau en forme d'aile de sa canne. 

– J'ai décidé d'aller voir du pays, répondit l'escrimeur.

– Et tu crois que je vais prendre cela pour une excuse valable ?

Le comte se redressa doucement.

– Laissez-le moi ! chuchota Minami à ses camarades qui semblaient déjà avoir compris que la canne n'en était pas juste une. 

Le souverain fit un mouvement de bras rapide tout en se levant, ce qui libéra une lame camouflée à l'intérieur de son bourdon. Minami dégaina juste à temps pour contrer l'attaque fulgurante qui venait de lui être adressée. Les deux hommes entrèrent en duel. Le Comte était rapide et chacun de ses coups était donné avec une grande précision. Plus d'une fois il manqua de toucher son adversaire qui avait un peu de mal à suivre. Du moins c'était ce qu'il voulait faire croire. Profitant d'un faux pas de son assaillant, Minami fit un pas de côté et tenta un croche-pied. Celui-ci fut évité de justesse. La riposte ne se fit pas attendre. Les rapières s'entrechoquèrent, laissant chuter dans l'air une pluie d'étincelles. Les deux hommes rivalisaient d'ingéniosité pour tenter de mettre à mal l'autre. Minami savait qu'il pouvait l'emporter, le Comte fatiguait. 

Le combat durait maintenant depuis dix bonnes minutes durant lesquelles les adversaires ne parvinrent qu'en de très minces occasions à se frôler. Puis, profitant du faux pas de trop du Comte, Minami donna un coup qui désarma son opposant et retenta un croc-en-jambe qui s'avéra concluant. Le Comte chuta sur le tapis et releva la tête, un sourire aux lèvres.

– J'ai bien cru que j'allais te battre ce coup-ci ! rit-il.

– Honnêtement j'ai bien cru que ça allait être le cas, dit alors Minami qui l'aidait à se relever, mais tu manques toujours d'endurance quand le combat s'éternise, Hiro.

Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent.

– Ça faisait longtemps vieille branche ! Qu'est ce que tu deviens ?

– Et bien toujours à Leyline ! Et toi ? Pas trop dur de te tourner les pouces dans cette baraque hors de prix ?

– Ah j'avoue que les affaires sont plutôt calmes en ce moment… Et puis depuis que tu es parti je m'ennuie à devoir mettre la pâtée à tous tes remplaçants ! Ce petit duel m'a fait du bien tu peux pas savoir ! Enfin je crois comprendre que tu es là pour affaires justement. Suivez-moi !

Le Comte Hiro rangea sa lame et se dirigea vers une arche située du côté droit de la pièce. L'arche donnait sur une salle à manger si grande qu'elle contenait une table pouvant contenir près d'une quarantaine de personnes. Le souverain s'installa au centre et mit Minami à sa droite. Encore à la droite de celui-ci vint s'asseoir So, puis Sxun. Taiki et Tomonori prirent place à gauche du Comte. Hiro frappa dans ses mains, ce qui eut pour effet d'appeler des serviteurs qui apportèrent toutes sortes de plats. La table se remplissait de volailles, plateaux de charcuteries, fromages, fruits, fèves et boissons. 

– Avant que nous n'entamions le repas, fit alors le Comte, j'aimerais vous dire que je n'ai pas pour habitude de manger avec des étrangers !

– Pardon où avais-je la tête ? s'exclama Minami. Voici So, Sxun, Taiki et Tomonori. Ce sont mes compagnons d'infortune depuis maintenant un sacré bout de temps !

– Fort bien ! Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, mes amis, attaquez !

Les aventuriers piochèrent allégrement dans chacun des plats se trouvant près d'eux et se servirent en boissons.

– Alors dis-moi ! lança Hiro entre deux bouchées. Qu'est ce qui vous amène pour que ce soit Natsu lui-même qui m'envoie un pigeon ?

– Tu connais Natsu ?

– Bien sûr ! Te ne crois tout de même pas que j'allais laisser ce bedonnant de maire gérer Leyline seul ! J'ai besoin que quelqu'un veille au bon déroulement de la politique.

– Dans ce cas pourquoi ne pas avoir nommé Natsu directement ?

– Parce que Natsu n'est pas un dirigeant ! Il est doué lorsqu'il s'agit de seconder. Mais crois-moi s'il n'avait pas été là la ville serait chaotique à l'heure qu'il est !

– Surtout que le maire ne semble pas aller très bien en ce moment !!

– C'est ce que j'ai cru comprendre oui ! Et il semblerait que votre dernière entrevue n'ait pas arranger les choses !! 

– C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire…

– Et j'ai également cru comprendre que la raison de votre visite ici aurait un lien avec les échanges houleux que vous avez eu avec lui.

– Tu as bien compris !

– Je t'écoute dans ce cas ! Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

Minami entama de récit de tout ce qui s'était passé depuis leur départ de Leyline, n'omettant pas de parler du passage du Léchi, de l'amnésie passagère de Tomonori, de leur rencontre avec Kei et bien sûr des démons. Tous prêtaient désormais la plus grande attention aux dires de leur leader, délaissant complètement le contenu de leurs assiettes.

– C'est très préoccupant en effet ! annonça le Comte après un long silence pendant lequel il semblait pensif. Et vous dites que cela s'est produit dans les ruines près des Gorges ?

– C'est bien ça !

– Que savez-vous de ces ruines au juste ?

– De ce que j'ai pu en lire, répondit Sxun, il s'agit des ruines d'un ancien château seigneurial qui régnait avant même que le Comté ne soit créé, et les paysans des alentours l'auraient assassiné parce qu'il ne les nourrissait pas. Depuis son fantôme hanterait les Bois… 

– Vous pensez que l'arrivée de ces démons a un lien avec cette histoire ? demanda So.

– J'en doute ! rétorqua alors le Comte. Tout simplement parce que la légende est fausse.

– Comment ça ?

– Ce ne sont que des histoires que l'on raconte aux enfants ! Ce château n'a jamais été une résidence seigneuriale mais un bastion. Il a été construit à la suite d'une guerre qui opposait deux régions. D'un côté se trouvaient les Terres de Linaria, dont la frontière partait d'un petit village près du bassin minier qui est devenu bien plus tard Leyline, et se prolongeait jusqu'au Grand Lac sous Crossover, pour finalement bifurquer vers le sud en suivant le fleuve qui se jette dans la Mer Intérieure à Omen. Le reste du Comté que nous connaissons aujourd'hui portait le nom de Terres de Saikano. Elles étaient gouvernées par un petit prince-marchand qui avait de grands projets d'extension, mais pour cela il lui fallait des armes en abondance. Il négocia d'abord des marchés avec Linaria afin qu'il soit approvisionné en minerais, mais très vite l'argent lui manquait et les pierres voyageaient moins. Il a donc décidé du jour au lendemain de cesser les accords commerciaux et de lancer un raid sur les mines. Il est parvenu à les prendre mais ses hommes ont presque aussitôt été délogées par les troupes linariennes, bien plus nombreuses et entraînées. Ce raid suffisait amplement pour qu'une guerre éclate. Durant plusieurs mois les deux seigneurs multipliaient les affrontements et de nombreuses villes frontalières furent rasées, d'où le fait qu'il n'y ait pratiquement plus aucune ville sur les rives du fleuve à part Leyline à l'est et Omen au sud. Le septième mois le front avait déjà significativement reculé sur les Terres de Saikano et les dernières garnisons étaient retranchées dans les Bois du Vice, qui ont gardé depuis cette époque ce nom en référence aux nombreuses tortures qui y étaient pratiquées par les soldats. La bataille finale eut lieue sur une plaine, juste à l'entrée des Gorges de Malhé-Khléré. Plutôt que de dire bataille je devrais parler de massacre !

Il marqua une pause pour boire une gorgée de bière, et reprit.

– Les forces Saikaniennes étaient très affaiblies et l'armée Linarienne lança un assaut meurtrier qui causa près de quatre-vingt quinze pourcents de pertes chez l'ennemi. Les survivants s'enfuirent alors dans les Gorges. C'est ce jour que Linaria est devenue Mett Al'Core, qui était le nom du seigneur ayant remporté la guerre, et qu'un bastion, ainsi qu'une muraille un peu plus loin dans les Gorges, ont été construits pour contrer toute tentative d'invasion des survivants qui auraient pu reformer une armée on ne savait où.

Il but à nouveau.

– Puis les années passèrent, puis les décennies, et enfin les siècles, Mett Al'Core est devenue un Comté fédéré par le royaume de Xanadu, les Gorges n'ont jamais laissé passer quelconque armée, et le bastion a été petit à petit abandonné pour finalement devenir ruine. Aucune mort, pas même de vieillesse n'y a été déplorée, et encore moins celle d'un seigneur. Même le prince-marchand avait été tué bien avant les Bois.

– Pourquoi nous raconter tout cela ? demanda Minami.

– Vous m'avez dit avoir vu un carrosse partant vers les Gorges, ce qui peut vouloir dire deux choses ! Soit le cocher ne sait vraiment pas lire une carte, soit il comptait réellement s'y rendre. Ce n'est pas le genre d'endroit dans lequel on organise une sortie touristique ! J'en viens donc à mon hypothèse et au rapport qu'il y a avec mon histoire : les terres à l'est des Gorges sont habitées !

Ces paroles lancèrent un froid dans la pièce.

– Alors sont-ce les descendants des survivants de la guerre ou une toute autre faction ? Je l'ignore ! Ce que par contre je ne peux ignorer c'est que ces personnes se trouvaient au bastion où vous dites avoir vus des démons, et ça c'est inquiétant ! 

– Et donc, s'exclama So, il se pourrait que les personnes dans le carrosse aient demandé l'aide de démons pour tenter une attaque sur le Comté ?

– La chose me semble même encore plus grave !! Je ne devrais sans doute pas vous le dire mais j'ai reçu il y a deux jours de cela une lettre du jeune frère du Duc Kamijo, le Mage Zin. Il semblerait que certaines villes du sud-ouest de Xanadu aient été attaquées par des démons, notamment Celmisia. Le jeune Mage serait parvenu à refermer les portails d'où les démons s'échappaient et demande à tous les seigneurs du Royaume du bien vouloir prendre les armes afin de lui venir en aide. Le pigeon de Natsu est arrivé le lendemain, alors que je m'apprêtais à lui répondre, et finalement j'ai décidé d'attendre votre version des faits ! 

Le Comte marqua à nouveau un temps d'arrêt.

– Je perçois la chose de la façon suivante : si une armée située à l'est des Gorges devait lancer une attaque de démons sur le Royaume il aurait été plus judicieux de la faire partir de chez eux, et d'attaquer directement le Comté afin de libérer la voie à toutes leurs troupes qui pourraient marcher vers le sud sans difficultés, or c'est bien par le sud que l'attaque a débuté !! Je pense donc que l'instigateur de tout cela est l'armée de démons, qui a pris contact avec les habitants des Gorges dans le but de prendre le Royaume en tenaille !! Tout ceci veut dire que, premièrement il se pourrait que nous ayons laissé l'ennemi gagner en puissance pendant des siècles, ce qui nous permet d'imaginer que le nombre d'hommes doit être plus que conséquent, et deuxièmement qu'il s'apprête à frapper un grand coup !!!

– Vous pensez que ce que nous avons surpris là-bas était en fait une réunion visant à fomenter un coup d'état ? s'interrogea Taiki.

– Pas juste un coup d'état malheureusement ! rétorqua Hiro. J'ai bien peur que cela ne nous conduise vers un conflit de grande envergure !!!

Le Comte ainsi que les cinq compagnons sursautèrent lorsque la lourde porte de la salle du trône frappa contre l'un des murs en s'ouvrant. Des pas remontèrent le long de la pièce en courant et une voix hurlait :

– Monseigneur !!! Monseigneur !!!

Hiro se leva et passa en vitesse sous l'arche qui séparait la salle à manger de la salle du trône. 

– Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il au garde essoufflé dont le regard laissait apparaître une lueur d'effroi.

– Monseigneur !!! finit-il par dire entre respirations forcées. De la fumée s’élève de la forêt à l'est Monseigneur !!

– A l'est ? Les Bois du Vice ?

– Oui Monseigneur !!! Et la ville…. Leyline… Elle est en flammes !!!!

 

 

 

 

**Liens :**

 

Personnages :

Natsu : <https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/b7/11/08/b711087f58f31b9c57502bf3e3efd7f9.jpg>

Hiro :  [ http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/34400000/Hiro-nocturnal-bloodlust-34436295-400-600.jpg ](http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/34400000/Hiro-nocturnal-bloodlust-34436295-400-600.jpg)

1\- L’Étude pour le Rayonnement Durable des Flammes

2\- Oxymore d'Albert Camus dans « La Chute »

3\- Habitants de Mett Al'Core

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Qui sont donc ces fameux survivants de l'Est, et sont-ce eux qui sont responsables des flammes qui s'échappent de la forêt?  
> Ces réponses vous seront données dans le chapitre 4...
> 
> Le personnage humanoïde qui apparaît dans les rangs des démons est un des personnages qui se trouve dans la fanfiction de Sylareen : Le Conjurateur (http://archiveofourown.org/works/7831192/chapters/17876782).  
> Il s'agit de Hora que voici : http://i18.servimg.com/u/f18/18/48/60/06/hora_210.jpg


	4. Bain de Sang

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici le quatrième chapitre des aventures de nos chasseurs où quelques réponses sont apportées par rapport au destin de Leyline.
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

Le serviteur courrait et traversait les immenses couloirs qui le séparaient de la chambre de son maître. Aucune lumière naturelle ne semblait pénétrer à l'intérieur du château, les seuls éclairages se trouvant être une multitude de lustres et de torchères murales. Cela dit, même les salles présentant le plus de bougies restaient relativement sombres. Les endroits qui étaient le plus baignés de lumières étaient recouverts d'imposantes tapisseries sur lesquelles apparaissaient des scènes de batailles d'une extrême violence. Ces draperies étaient accrochées à des murs noirs et tombaient sur un parquet en bois d’ébène.

La porte du maître des lieux approchait à grands pas et l'on pouvait déjà entendre les cris bestiaux qui s'en échappaient. Le serviteur frappa sans qu'aucune réponse ne lui revienne. Il frappa à nouveau. En vain ! Il frappa une troisième fois et osa entrer dans la chambre.

Sur un lit d'une taille ridiculement conséquente, le propriétaire du château s'adonnait à d'étranges joyeusetés en compagnie de quatre courtisanes qui s'amusaient entre elles pendant qu'il en chevauchait une cinquième, dont les cris faisaient plutôt penser à des râles d'agonie qu'à des gémissements de plaisir. Une sixième jeune fille blonde se trouvait allongée au sol, immobile.

Le serviteur se racla la gorge en tentant de faire fi du spectacle qui se jouait devant lui et lança timidement :

–  Veuillez m'excuser mon Prince !

Le prince en question n'entendait pas la tentative de contact de son valet. Il posa la main droite sur le dos de sa partenaire qu'il martelait depuis de longues minutes par derrière et commença à la griffer. Elle hurla de douleur et le serviteur déglutit à la vue du sang qui s'échappait des plaies fraîchement apparues. Les quatre autres continuaient leurs jeux érotiques et ne semblaient prêter aucune attention à la détresse de leur consœur. Deux d'entre elles d'ailleurs se séparèrent et vinrent se placer près de leur maître, l'une s'agrippant à lui en passant ses jambes autour de son torse et l'embrassant fougueusement, l'autre léchant les coulées de sang qu'elle venait de récupérer entre ses doigts.

Le serviteur s'approcha du lit et haussa légèrement le ton :

–  Mon Prince !

Le prince arrêta ses coups de rein brusquement, tourna la tête, les yeux emplis de rage, et enfonça ses doigts sous la peau du dos de la pauvre malheureuse qui poussa un hurlement de mort. Les autres jeunes filles descendirent du lit en vitesse et se dirigèrent vers une deuxième porte située non loin de la tête de lit. Le serviteur sentit son sang se glacer.

–  Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de faire ? Insignifiante Merde ! grogna le prince, les yeux rouges de sang.

–  Veu… Veuillez m'excuser V.. Votre Seigneurie….. bégaya le valet effrayé.

–  Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de faire ?!!!!!!

Le maître des lieux serrait de plus en plus ses doigts enfoncés dans le dos de celle qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché et dont la souffrance était telle que ses pleurs retentissaient jusque dans le couloir.

–  N… Non je…. Je v… Je vous demande pardon Maître…..

Sans quitter le serviteur du regard le prince se redressa, repliant son bras droit avec force. Les pleurs laissèrent place à un effroyable cri perçant. Une projection de sang gicla sur son torse incroyablement musclé. La courtisane s’effondra.

Le seigneur se leva et avança vers son valet, bien conscient mais pourtant non gêné de sa nudité. Il était grand. Très grand même. Sa stature imposante lui permettait de se faire respecter par la totalité de ses sujets. Il avait les épaules larges et ses muscles étaient impressionnants et fichtrement bien dessinés, mais couverts d'une multitude de cicatrices. Ses cheveux lui tombaient quasiment jusqu'en bas de son dos et étaient de couleur rouge sang. Il portait également un léger bouc.

En avançant, de nombreux « ploc » se faisaient entendre. Ils venaient de sa main droite. Celle-ci entourait une espèce de tube recourbé blanchâtre et rouge, présentant des stries. Le prince lâcha ce tube, que le serviteur put identifier. Dans sa folie, son maître avait arraché un morceau de la colonne vertébrale de la jeune fille.

–  Tu vois ça ? l'enragé montra son entrejambe qui visiblement n'avait pas envie de se détendre. Tu le vois ?!!!

–  O… Oui Mon Seigneur…

–  Et bien ça, ça veut dire que j'en avais pas encore terminé avec mon esclave !!!! J'espère que tu as une excellente raison de m'avoir dérangé en pleine action !!!

–  Mon Prince… La… La Reine requiert votre présence… Ch… Chez elle…

Le regard du prince s'assombrit.

–  La Reine « requiert » ma présence ?

–  Oui Mon Prince… Elle… Elle vous fait savoir que c'est urgent…

–  Urgent ?!! Voyez-vous cela, urgent !!! Tu vas aller dire à ma chère mère que je gère mes urgences comme je l'entends, et que là le plus urgent si elle ne veut pas que je salisse sa belle salle du trône serait que je me vide avant d'y aller !!!!

Il se retourna et contempla le cadavre de sa courtisane.

–  Bon sang ! soupira-t-il. T'as réussi à me buter la plus belle…

–  Pa… Pardonnez-moi Mon Prince mais je… Ce n'est pas…

Le corps du prince effectua une rotation parfaite sur la gauche, le bras tendu. La tête du serviteur s'écrasa contre le mur, son corps chuta lourdement sur place.

–  Et en plus t'allais insinuer que c'est pas de ta faute relent de chiure de cafard !

Il retourna vers son lit et appela l'une de ses esclave, a qui il demanda de terminer le travail oralement.

Une fois qu'elle eut achevé sa petite gâterie, il la renvoya dans ses appartements et se servit un verre de ce qui semblait être du vin, mais en plus épais.

–  Et bien ! annonça alors une voix venant de la porte d'entrée. Je vois que t'as encore fait dans la dentelle !

La voix était étonnement masculine de la part de la personne qui la possédait. Au premier abord il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, fort jolie d'ailleurs. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs lisses et avait laissé tomber une frange sur son front. Une mèche rose lui courait le long de la joue tandis qu'une autre bleue se terminait sur son ventre. Elle portait un serre-tête en dentelles noir, ainsi qu'une robe, noire également, lui arrivant au genoux et parsemée de gros nœuds bleus. Ses bras étaient recouverts de longs gants en velours et ses jambes de bas terminés par des chaussures très élégantes.

–  Ta gueule Ryu !! lança alors le prince. Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi abruti de lopette !!

La jeune femme était bel et bien un jeune homme.

–  Je ne fais qu'une simple constatation mon cher frère ! De quoi il s'agit cette fois ?

–  Le con de serviteur que tu m'as refilé hier!! T'aurais du lui apprendre les bonnes manières au lieu de lui enseigner les plaisirs anaux !!!

–  Ryo… Tu sais bien que je ne touche pas aux sous-fifres !! Et puis c'est Mère qui te l'a collé celui-là… En parlant de ça ! Elle nous attend !

–  Rien à foutre !!!

–  Tu as déjà de la chance que j'ai réussi à la convaincre de t'accorder quelques minutes de répit.

–  Elle fait chier la vieille !!

–  Je te conseille de ne pas l'appeler comme ça quand on y sera ! Au fait tu pourrais mettre quelque chose sur toi ?

Ryo but son breuvage et toisa son jeune frère en riant.

–  Quoi elle t’effraie ? Elle est plus impressionnante que celle de ton général ?

–  Non c'est juste que si Mère débarque maintenant, furieuse que tu l'aies trop fait attendre, elle se fera un plaisir de te l'arracher pour se venger. Et je te prierais de bien vouloir laisser celle de mon général tranquille !

–  Ouais… On sait où elle va tous les soirs celle là !!

–  Bon arrête tes sous-entendus dégueulasses et habille toi !! Je t'attends dans le couloir.

Après une attente jugée un peu trop longue par Ryu, les deux frères progressèrent dans le long couloir menant vers le hall d'entrée du château de Ryo. Le corridor était truffé de portraits. Sur toute la longueur de l'un des murs, chaque tableau représentait un membre de la lignée des deux princes, en partant du plus ancien vers le plus jeune. La particularité résidait dans le fait que sur le mur opposé, chaque œuvre représentait la même personne que sur celle d'en face, mais peinte en fonction de sa façon de mourir. Ainsi l'on pouvait voir en face de la peinture d'un lointain ancêtre la même illustration, la tête en moins. Un autre portrait faisait face quant à lui à un monochrome noir, personne ne sachant ce qu'il était advenu de lui. Il n'y avait que trois tableaux qui ne possédaient pas leur équivalent morbide, les trois derniers, sur lesquels étaient dessinés la Reine Sophia, et les Princes Ryo et Ryu.

Ils arrivèrent finalement en haut des escaliers en marbre noir où ils croisèrent un serviteur auquel Ryo ordonna d'aller nettoyer sa chambre en vitesse. La porte principale étant ouverte la pièce devait être l'endroit le moins sombre du château, et pourtant l'on ne pouvait pas vraiment parler de « lumière ». Il y avait certes une certaine luminosité mais qui semblait sans cesse être atténuée par de sombres nuages. Une fois à l’extérieur de la demeure les princes montèrent dans un carrosse luxueux et Ryu demanda au cocher de les emmener chez la Reine.

Leur trajet de traversait aucun village ou ville mais était essentiellement situé en pied de massifs rocheux. La région dans laquelle se trouvait leur royaume ressemblait fortement à un labyrinthe fait de rochers coupants comme des rasoirs. La voiture traversa d'ailleurs deux tunnels passant sous les montagnes avant d'arriver devant l’impressionnante muraille en pierres qui annonçait l'entrée du logis de la Reine Sophia. Le carrosse venait de passer les grilles et s'engagea sur un immense pont qui enjambait une fosse encore plus immense dont le fond était camouflé par d'étranges brumes émanant des profondeurs de la terre.

A l'extrémité de l'ouvrage sur lequel ils se trouvaient, et dont les piliers faisaient sans doute plus d'une fois et demi la taille de la plus haute montagne du coin, se dressait majestueusement le château de la Reine. Il s'agissait d'une bâtisse que même les plus riches notables auraient du mal à se payer, entièrement en pierres d'un blanc éclatant malgré l'absence de soleil, et présentant au bas mot une vingtaine de tours toutes plus étroites et hautes les unes que les autres. Le château était impressionnant de beauté, mais n'était pas du tout au goût de Ryo qui le trouvait trop criard.

Le véhicule s'arrêta devant un escalier en marbre blanc donnant sur une porte grandiose présentant des moulures dorées. Un valet fort bien habillée vint les accueillir et leur pria de bien vouloir le suivre, la Reine s'impatientant. Ryu se montra compréhensif et ne traîna pas à descendre du carrosse, alors que Ryo grimaçait et prenait tout son temps.

Quelques minutes de marche les conduisirent tous trois dans un petit salon complètement tapissé de rouge et dont les meubles rappelaient ceux des palais xanadiens. Au bout de la pièce la cheminée était au moins aussi grande que le lit disproportionné du prince, mais sacrément mieux tenue. Un feu y crépitait, faisant danser ses langues flamboyantes inondant le lieu d'une abondante lumière.

Sur un magnifique canapé rouge en velours se tenait une femme encore plus magnifique. Elle avait de longs cheveux blonds qui se terminaient en pointes pourpres et une frange semblable à celle de Ryu. Ses yeux étaient entourés d'un trait noir les faisant ressortir. Elle portait sur la tête comme un voile en dentelles, et une robe à froufrous lui arrivant aux genoux. De là descendaient des bottes qui devaient facilement lui rajouter quinze centimètres de taille. Ses avant-bras étaient eux aussi recouverts de dentelles. Le tout rayonnait à la lueur du feu d'un majestueux blanc.

–  Asseyez-vous ! annonça-t-elle d'un ton sec en pointant les deux fauteuils en face d'elle.

Les deux princes s’exécutèrent et le valet sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui.

–  Tout de suite Mère, s'exclama Ryu.

La Reine paraissait bien jeune au vu de l’age que devaient avoir ses fils, comme si elle était à peine plus vieille qu'eux. Elle les regarda un long moment silencieusement. Son regard se porta alors vers Ryo.

–  Tu trouves ça normal de me faire attendre ainsi ? grogna-t-elle.

–  Et bien pour tout vous dire…

–  Je t'ai demandé de répondre ??!!! Crois-tu que cela m'amuse de poireauter ici pendant que Monsieur s'adonne à des galipettes avec ses courtisanes ?!!

Le silence régnait dans la pièce.

–  J'attends une réponse Ryo !!!!

–  Mais attendez là faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez aussi !!!! râla le prince.

–  Ne me parle pas sur ce ton !!!! Et réponds à ma question !!!

–  Excusez-moi Mère mais lorsque je suis avec mes courtisanes cela me met en rage d'abréger les choses ! Vous auriez peut être préférée que j'arrive ici avec des pulsions meurtrières ?!!

–  Décidément Ryo quand tu as du sang dans le bas-ventre il ne t'en reste plus assez pour le cerveau !!! As-tu pensé au fait que les miennes de pensées meurtrières augmentent aussi à mesure que ma patience diminue ?!!! Et soit dit en passant… il m'a été rapporté que tu avais encore tué un serviteur ce matin… Je t'ai déjà demander d'arrêter tes petits jeux de massacres !!!!

–  Non vous m'avez demandé de ne plus tuer dix serviteurs par jour ! Nuance ! J'ai fait un effort là dessus...

–  Tu trouves qu'il y a un effort de fait quand tu passes de dix à cinq par jour ?!!!!! Je ne les ponds pas les serviteurs figure-toi !!!!

–  Non mais là je suis désolé mais quand vous me l'avez refourgué hier vous auriez pu lui dire de ne pas se mêler de mes orgies matinales !! C'est de votre faute là pour le coup…

Si les yeux de la Reine avaient pu lancer des éclairs à ce moment précis Ryo aurait été foudroyé sur place. Par chance, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à se lever pour violemment gifler son fils, la porte s'ouvrit.

–  Votre Altesse ! lança le valet avant même d'entrer entièrement dans la pièce. L'ambassadrice est arrivée !

Sophia regarda en direction du valet, puis fit un léger signe de tête pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait la faire entrer. Elle détourna ensuite le regard vers Ryo, à qui elle lança un regard noir avant de murmurer :

–  Tu perds rien pour attendre !!

L'ambassadrice entra dans le petit salon en se dirigeant vers un fauteuil vide. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme blonde qui portait une robe bicolore serrée et assez courte. La moitié basse de cette dernière, ainsi que les manchons de soie qu'elle portait aux avants-bras, étaient noirs, tandis que la moitié haute brillait d'une couleur argentée. Aucun fioriture d'aucune sorte ne venait parfaire sa tenue, juste accompagnée de chaussures noires à talons. Elle s'inclina devant la Reine, puis devant les deux princes qui firent de même. Tous s'assirent et formèrent un demi-cercle face à la cheminée.

–  Bien ! commença Sophia. Mettons pour le moment de côté notre discussion et parlons de choses importantes !

Le valet entra à nouveau dans la pièce, les bras chargés d'un élégant plateau d'argent sur lequel étaient disposés une carafe en cristal contenant un breuvage écarlate ainsi que quatre verres, en cristal également. Il posa le tout sur une table basse juste à côté de la Reine, et fit le service. Il s'éloigna ensuite, laissant la discussion reprendre.

–  Je disais donc, reprit la souveraine, qu'une chose importante va se produire ! Il y a quelques jours, Kiki, notre ambassadrice ici présente, m'a apportée une lettre signée d'un certain Jasmine You.

–  Jasmine You ?!! s'étonna Ryu. C'est une lettre qui doit avoir sacrément de retard !! C'était pas l'amant de ce prétentieux de Kamijo et sa « Sorcière » attitrée ?

–  Vous avez vu juste, jeune Prince, répondit Kiki. Il s'avère pourtant qu'il est bel et bien vivant ! Enfin, si l'on peut dire. Il semblerait qu'il s'agisse aujourd'hui d'un Spectre.

–  Et qu'est ce qu'il nous veut ? Spectre ou Sorcière lubrique de ce duc de pacotille je doute qu'il puisse nous apporter quelque chose.

–  C'est là que tu te trompes Ryo !! s'exclama la Reine. Notre entretien avec lui fut très intéressant ! Kiki ?

–  Merci Votre Altesse, lança l'ambassadrice avant de sortir un carnet de notes qu'elle ouvrit. Jasmine You nous a proposé une alliance et un rôle de premier plan dans l'entreprise qu'il souhaite mener à bien ! Son but est le suivant : faire déferler une armée de démons sur Xanadu pour la détruire et tuer Kamijo.

–  En quoi ça nous concerne ces imbécillités ? grogna le prince.

–  Tu vas la laisser finir ?!!!

–  Voyez-vous, Prince Ryo, Jasmine You n'est pas stupide. Il sait bien qu'en demandant notre aide nous demanderons quelque chose en retour. Aussi il a immédiatement annoncé que toutes les régions que nous mettrions à sac pour lui nous reviendraient sans discuter une fois son objectif atteint.

–  Vous voulez dire que la guerre qu'il veut entreprendre n'a pas d'autre but que de voir Kamijo tomber ? demanda Ryu.

–  C'est bien cela ! De plus il a accepté chaque condition que nous lui avons soumis. Nous sommes seuls maîtres de nos armées, nous disposons des villes et des prisonniers comme bon nous semble, et mieux encore nous ne sommes pas sous ses ordres et aussi loin que pourront s'étendre les frontières de notre Royaume il ne sera jamais question qu'il les revendique. Les seules choses que nous devons faire sont de raser Xanadu par le nord et de le laisser s'en prendre au Duc.

Il y eut un silence autour d'eux pendant plusieurs minutes. Ryo vida alors son verre d'un trait et s'affala, posant les mains sur sa nuque.

–  C'est bien beau tout ça ! dit-il. Mais il va m'en falloir un peu plus que des belles promesses ! Si j'ai bien compris il est mort en tant que jouet sexuel de l'autre là, puis est revenu en tant que Spectre désireux de se venger d'on ne sait quoi, et très franchement je m'en fous. Du coup il nous demande de l'aide dans cette vengeance en nous promettant des terres et des massacres ?! Bon, soit… Mais qu'est ce qui nous dit qu'il ne va pas nous laisser bien gentiment mettre le nord à feu et à sang un temps, puis nous foncer dans le dos dans un second temps ? Un homme qui a trahit son donneur d'orgasmes ne se privera pas pour trahir une faction dont il n'est pas proche !

–  Il faut que tu sache une chose supplémentaire, répondit Sophia. L'armée qu'il contrôle est une armée de démons, et son plus fidèle serviteur est un incube. Tu ne vois peut être pas où je veux en venir mais les pactes démoniaques ne peuvent être brisés, que ce soit par l'un ou l'autre des signataires.

–  Admettons !! Mais moi je n'ai rien signé avec personne ! Je pourrais très bien m'abstenir de faire cette campagne…

–  Tu pourrais oui… Seulement nous connaissons tous ton amour du combat et le contrat stipule bien que toi et tes hommes seraient en première ligne tout le long de la campagne si tu acceptais d'y prendre part.

Le prince réfléchit en se grattant la tête.

–  Mais mon amour se porte aussi sur les femmes et si j'ai pas mon lot de fessiers chaque matin je deviens invivable…

–  C'est pour cela qu'il a été décidé la chose suivante, je cite : « Dès lors qu'il aura rejoint la grande campagne de reconquête du nord de Xanadu et qu'il acceptera de diriger les armées du Royaume, le Prince Ryo premier du nom se verra décerner une compagnie de succubes qui le suivront et réaliseront ses moindres désirs, et uniquement les siens. »

–  Des… Succubes ?!!

–  Cela fait combien d'années que tu me parles de ton envie de te faire prendre en main par des succubes ?

Ryo regardait sa mère avec une lueur dans le regard et bougeait ses lèvres sans rien dire à mesure qu'il réfléchissait. Il se servit un nouveau verre et en avala le contenu d'une traite.

–  C'est d'accord !! finit-il par dire. J'y vais… Mais vous avez intérêt à me trouver des adversaires dignes de ce nom !!! Ras le bol d'affronter de ridicules seigneurs qui pissent dans leurs chausses dès lors qu'ils entendent mon nom !!

–  Fort bien mon fils ! Et toi Ryu ? Tu es de la partie ?

–  Vous savez, Mère, que je préfère laisser les batailles à mon cher frère.

–  Même si des succubes te sont également promises ?

Ryu se redressa, presque outré par ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Ryo quant à lui hurla de rire, en laissant bien apparaître une dentition parfaite de laquelle dépassaient deux canines longues et pointues. Le breuvage qu'il était en train de boire coula hors de sa bouche à la manière du sang s'échappant de la gueule d'un loup venant de se repaître de sa proie.

–  Enfin Ryo !!! gronda Sophia. Tu pourrais faire attention… Tu sais à quel point c'est compliqué de retirer des tâches de sang sur du velours ?

–  Pardonnez-moi Mère… Mais je trouve votre proposition hilarante !!

–  Et en quoi ?

–  Mais voyons… Tout le Royaume est au courant que leur prince se fiche des succubes !! Ou des femmes même !

–  Que… ?!! Ah mais oui c'est vrai !!! Navrée Ryu.

–  Les coups de reins il ne les donne pas lui, il les reçoit !

–  Ferme ta gueule Ryo !!!! hurla le plus jeune frère.

–  Ne parle pas comme ça à ton frère !!! s'indigna Sophia.

–  Mère… Je suis certain que vous l'avez fait exprès… Vous savez très bien que je n'aime pas parler de ma vie privée… Encore moins avec vous deux !!

Le jeune prince se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

–  Où vas-tu jeune homme ?! demanda la reine en se levant à son tour.

–  Laissez-le Mère, répondit Ryo. Il a besoin d'aller se réconforter dans les bras de son général !

Sitôt ces mots prononcés il se prit en pleine figure le verre que son frère venait de lui lancer de l'autre bout de la pièce. Il resta immobile quelques secondes avant de se lever avec hargne et hurla. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps d'aller se venger que sa mère lui fit un croche-pieds qui le renversa sur le tapis du petit salon. Il se releva d'un bond et fit face à la reine, les yeux injectés de sang.

–  Et bien !! dit alors calmement Sophia. Vas-y !! Frappe-moi !

Ryo tenta bien de lever le bras, mais il se sentit bloqué par une force invisible. Il lui était impossible d'agir.

–  Et toi !!! continua-t-elle en direction de son autre fils. Retourne à ton château !! Nous rediscuterons de cela plus tard.

Ryu tourna les talons et sortit de la pièce. Il ne tarda pas à être suivi de son aîné qui avait finalement renoncé à toutes représailles. Il fut stoppé par Kiki avant qu'il ne puisse quitter les lieux.

–  Jeune Prince, nous partons au crépuscule ! Préparez vos hommes et rejoignez-moi aux Ruines Sombres, à la sortie des Gorges.

–  Quel est le plan ?

–  Nous attendrons la nuit de demain pour nous mettre en marche vers le nord. La pénombre de la forêt devrait nous faciliter l'accès vers notre première cible.

Le prince acquiesça. Il se retourna vers sa mère et s'inclina.

–  Permettez-moi de me retirer afin d'aller mettre mes hommes au courant Mère !

–  Tu as vraiment besoin de ma permission ? File !! Et ne me déçois pas !!

–  A vos ordres… Reine Sophie !!!

Il passa la porte, un rictus aux lèvres, tandis que la Reine se retint de lui arracher les yeux. Sophie… Elle avait ce prénom en horreur et ne supportait pas que l'on l'a nomme ainsi. Ryo le savait. Il ne le savait que trop bien et se faisait un malin plaisir à l'appeler de cette façon pour se venger d'elle, puisqu'il savait aussi qu'elle ne lui ferait rien.

Elle resta de longues secondes dans la même position, fixant la porte. Ce ne fut que lorsque son serviteur s'approcha pour ramasser les bouts de verre à terre qu'elle agrippa par le cou et lui brisa la nuque. Il fallait qu'elle passe ses nerfs sur quelqu'un…

Kiki connaissait bien le caractère de sa souveraine, aussi elle ne fut pas choquée de la scène.

–  En route Kiki ! annonça Sophia très poliment malgré sa colère. Il me le paiera quand nous aurons Leyline !!

 

 

 

 

Les flammes s'échappant de la forêt culminaient à près d'une vingtaine de mètres de hauteur et les fumées qui en résultaient était sans aucun doute visibles de l'autre bout du Comté. Elles l'étaient de Nocturnal en tout cas.

Les habitants se massaient sur les remparts et au pied des murailles malgré l'heure tardive. A travers le ciel étoilé se diffusait une lueur orangée et l'air semblait empli d'une chaleur étouffante qui brûlait la gorge de ceux qui le respiraient.

Les cinq chasseurs de primes dévalèrent les escaliers les séparant de leurs montures, suivis par le Comte et ses deux gardes du corps, répondant aux noms de Cazqui et Masa. Le premier était un jeune homme aux cheveux gris platine et portant une combinaison d'un blanc éclatant laissant apparaître ses flancs nus. Le second était quant à lui porteur d'un plastron de cuir écaillé noir et de dentelles lui tombant sur les bras, et avait les cheveux d'un très joli blond vénitien. Tous deux portaient une rapière semblable à celle de leur maître et divers bijoux qui ne laissaient aucun doute sur leurs origines nobles.

Alors que les cinq aventuriers enfourchaient leurs destriers, Hiro se plaça aux côtés de Minami et annonça :

–  Mon ami, toi et tes hommes ne comptez pas vous y rendre j'espère ?!!

–  Il le faut !! Leyline est notre ville désormais, nous devons la défendre !

–  Tu as toujours montré une grande loyauté envers ton port d'attache. Et bien soit… Va les aider ! J'espère que vous n'arriverez pas trop tard. Je vais de mon côté rassembler l'armée et nous marcherons sur Leyline au plus vite.

–  Merci mon ami !

Hiro tendit le bras. Minami fit de même et les deux hommes se serrèrent la main chaleureusement.

–  Nous nous reverrons dans cette vie…

– …  Ou dans l'autre ! Adieu mon frère !

Les cavaliers firent partir leurs chevaux en trombe. Il ne leur fallut que peu de temps pour traverser la ville et atteindre la porte principale. Ils étaient suivis de quelques villageois qui montaient l'attelage de leurs charrettes qu'ils venaient de détacher. Eux aussi venaient de Leyline et s'étaient probablement rendus à la capitale pour commercer.

La majorité des chevaux des cinq compagnons provenait de l'un des meilleurs élevages équins du Comté, ce qui leur valait d'avoir des pointes de vitesses presque hors du commun. Seul Starburst, un magnifique destrier noir zain que Taiki avait reçu en cadeau avant d'être envoyé à l'armée, se démarquait des autres. Il provenait d'un haras situé sur les plaines au sud de Xanadu, réputé comme étant le meilleur du Royaume. De par ses origines et les années de service auprès de son maître chevalier, Starburst était devenu un parfait destrier de guerre, à la fois rapide, agile et solide, et ce malgré la lourde armure que portait son cavalier. Ce fut donc sans surprise que Taiki se retrouva à plusieurs mètres en avant de ses camarades au bout de quelques minutes.

Il semblait pourtant que Starburst galopait plus rapidement que d'ordinaire. Il paraissait pourvu d'ailes et les foulées qu'il faisait étaient impressionnantes. Plus que jamais Sxun se rendit compte que Taiki et sa monture ne faisaient qu'un. C'était en effet la détermination du guerrier, qui alors ne se souciait de rien d'autre que de rejoindre Leyline, qui permettait au destrier d'accomplir des prouesses.

Taiki prit rapidement de l'avance sur ses compagnons à tel point qu'il venait de quitter Crossover lorsque les autres y entraient seulement.

En route vers l'est, il leva la tête et constata avec effroi que les flammes ne s'étaient pas arrêtées à la lisière de la forêt. Le garde qui était venu les prévenir chez le Comte ne s'était pas trompé, la ville brûlait bel et bien. Il tenta de faire accélérer plus encore l'allure de son cheval mais la pauvre bête donnait déjà tout ce qu'elle pouvait, sa vitesse tenant déjà presque du miracle.

De trop longues minutes passèrent. A chaque seconde qui s'écoulait il se disait que peut être un villageois tombait. Et si c'était elle ? Non… Il ne devait pas y penser. Des hurlements retentissaient au loin… Ceux de Cherry en faisaient-ils partie ? Il espérait que non ! Ou alors… L'entendre hurler… Cela signifierait la savoir en vie ! Tant de choses se bousculaient dans sa tête…

Les portes de la ville approchaient à grands pas. Starburst était épuisé mais se surpassait. Taiki remarqua deux grandes formes dressées de part et d'autre du portail dont les ombres dansaient au rythme des flammes sur les palissades. Pourquoi ces deux gardes n'aidaient pas les habitants ? Et pourquoi aucun habitant ne tentait de fuir la ville d'ailleurs ? A moins que…

Ce ne fut qu'en approchant suffisamment que le guerrier put enfin se rendre compte que les deux silhouettes portaient de lourdes armures en plaques noires et que l'une d'entre elle regardait dans sa direction en levant son arbalète.

Taiki évita le carreau de justesse.

Ces hommes faisaient partie des assaillants et leur rôle semblait évident. Ils empêchaient quiconque de s'enfuir afin de ne laisser aucun survivant.

Celui qui venait de tirer lâcha son arbalète et dégaina en même temps que le second une épée si sombre que même la lueur du feu ne s'y reflétait pas. Taiki attrapa alors le pommeau de sa lame et la brandit sur son flanc droit. La foulée était rapide. Trop rapide en réalité pour un cavalier standard, mais pas pour lui. Pour lui l'attaque n'en serait que plus efficace. Il lâcha entièrement les rênes et se saisit du bouclier qui se trouvait sur le côté gauche de la selle. Il avait confiance en Starburst. Une confiance aveugle qui lui avait maintes fois sauvé la vie.

Les deux hommes étaient à portée… Taiki frappa !

La main droite du guerrier tournoya. Sa lame siffla en fendant l'air avec une rapidité et une précision déconcertantes. Sa cible en perdit la tête… littéralement. Son bras gauche se baissa à son tour et propulsa le bouclier droit sur le visage du second assaillant, qui chuta lourdement, la nuque brisée. Il reprit alors les rênes juste à temps pour se cramponner lors du saut de son destrier par dessus le mur de flammes qui se trouvait en face de lui et qui renfermait un terrible spectacle.

Dans la rue pavée qu'il avait en ligne de vue, Taiki découvrit un nombre incalculable de corps entassés à même le sol, gisant dans une mare de sang. Il lutta pour ne pas vomir devant cette horrible scène. Tout autour de cet amoncellement étaient installés des pieux de bois sur lesquels étaient empalés plusieurs malheureux, et parfois même cinq personnes sur le même pal. L'odeur était insoutenable. Et les bruits… Provenant du haut de la rue, des hurlements de terreur et d'agonie glaçaient le sang du guerrier. Il mit pied à terre et, prenant son courage à deux mains, se dirigea en direction du son émanant des combats. Combats qui semblaient d'une extrême violence.

La place du marché, sur laquelle arrivait Taiki, était elle aussi parsemée d'habitants sans vie. Tous les étals avaient été mis en pièces et une grande partie des maisons brûlait. Les cris étaient plus nets et paraissaient provenir de la maison des artisans, située de l'autre côté de l'esplanade par rapport au guerrier.

Avançant le plus discrètement possible, il arriva en face de l'imposant bâtiment devant lequel deux armées se livraient bataille. Les derniers survivants s'étaient vraisemblablement réfugiés à l'intérieur en catastrophe et les soldats de Leyline tentaient tant bien que mal de les protéger d'un groupe d'hommes en armures semblables à celles que portaient les deux gardes précédemment.

Taiki ne pouvait pas attendre…

Il poussa un puissant hurlement et se jeta au cœur du combat, arrivant dans le dos des assaillants. Ceux-ci ne prirent pas tout de suite conscience de ce qu'il venait de ce passer, à tel point que cinq d'entre eux périrent avant même que la présence de leur assassin ne fut remarquée.

Taiki était un grand épéiste et, malgré le manque flagrant d'expérience des soldats de réserve, sa présence avait suffit à faire tourner la bataille en leur faveur. Les envahisseurs se retrouvèrent débordés, puis encerclés. Les pertes étaient considérables des deux côtés. Même si les assaillants étaient en sous-nombre, la mort de l'un d'entre eux s'accompagnait de celle de trois défenseurs. De longues minutes furent nécessaires pour venir complètement à bout du groupe d'hommes en armures noires.

Les vainqueurs reprirent leur souffle et se barricadèrent dans l'édifice qu'ils venaient de sauver. Taiki aida certains blessés à se mettre à l'abri et commença à observer chaque recoin de la pièce en quête de quelqu'un en particulier. Il fut rapidement interrompu par un soldat qui devait être lieutenant tout au plus.

–  Monseigneur ! l’interpella l'homme. Quelle chance que vous soyez intervenu ! Nous serions sans doute tous morts sans vous…

–  Ne dites pas de sottises, soldat ! La victoire vous reviens autant qu'à moi…

–  Permettez-moi d'en…

–  Excusez-moi mais je souhaiterais m'entretenir avec votre supérieur !

–  Tout ce que vous trouverez ici c'est un lieutenant Monseigneur !

–  Où est votre capitaine ?

–  Si vous venez de la porte principale vous êtes passé près du haut de son corps… Ces maudits barbares l'ont tranché en deux devant nous !

–  Diantre !! Qui sont-ils au juste ?

–  Nous n'en savons rien Messire… Ils ont débarqué à la tombée de la nuit et ont commencé à tout ravager sur leur passage ! Et… Les enfants !!! Ils ont massacré les enfants !!! Certains affirment même qu'ils buvaient leur sang…

–  Vous savez si d'autres ont survécu ?

–  Un bataillon est parti défendre le quartier est et le manoir du maire pendant que nous marchions vers ici. Ils se battent peut être encore.

–  Très bien… Je prends le commandement de ce détachement ! Dites à vos hommes encore valides de se tenir prêts, nous allons reprendre la ville !!

–  Oui Monseigneur !

Le lieutenant s'inclina et rassembla ses hommes.

–  Attention ! hurla un soldat qui servait de sentinelle. Des hommes en approche !

Des pas se firent entendre à quelques mètres du bâtiment. Soudain, la porte résonna sous les coups qui lui furent donnés. Tous brandirent leurs armes et se mirent en position de combat.

–  Il y a quelqu'un là-dedans ?

Taiki reconnu la voix. Il demanda à ce qu'on ouvre. Sous l'inaction des soldats, il réitéra sa demande en haussant le ton. Deux hommes firent interruption dans la pièce.

–  Taiki ! Tu es là ! annonça alors le rôdeur.

–  So, Sxun ! Vous nous avez fichu une sacrée trouille… Où sont Minami et Tomo ?

–  Nous nous sommes séparés en arrivant dans la ville ! Ils sont partis par la rue nord pour tenter de rejoindre la caserne. Sxun et moi avons décidé de venir jusqu'ici, on avait entendu des combats.

–  Et c'est loin d'être terminé !! Apparemment d'autres s'affairent à défendre le quartier est. Nous devons les aider !

–  Alors ne perdons pas de temps !! Si Minami et Tomo ont trouvé des survivants c'est là-bas qu'ils iront ensuite.

Les trois chasseurs ouvrirent la marche en direction du manoir du maire, suivis d'une vingtaine de soldats qui s'imaginaient déjà ne pas voir le jour se lever.

Les combats semblaient s’intensifier à mesure qu'ils progressaient à travers les ruelles sombres. Le chemin suivi n'était certes pas le plus pratique mais il était le plus sûr. Ils ne croisèrent aucun ennemi jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent en vue de l’hôtel de ville.

 

 

 

 

Un charnier sans précédent se découvrait devant leurs yeux écarquillés d'horreur. Des centaines de corps jonchaient le sol. Des soldats, des paysans, des femmes, des enfants… Tant de vies anéanties en si peu de temps… Beaucoup avaient vu passer trop peu d'hivers ! Devant cette vision certains des soldats accompagnant Taiki, So et Sxun s’effondrèrent et rendirent leurs tripes.

–  Nous vous laissez pas démonter !! ordonna le guerrier qui tentait de ne pas laisser son malaise prendre le dessus. Nous devons récupérer la ville !!

–  Comment on va faire Taiki ? s'interogea Sxun. Ils sont bien trop nombreux !!

Taiki ne pouvait pas dire le contraire, la zone qu'ils avaient en face d'eux était pleine d'assaillants massés près du manoir. L’hôtel de ville semblait être tombé entre leurs mains et leur rage se portait sur le temple situé non loin, dont les fenêtres crachaient des salves de flèches qui rendaient ces barbares encore plus énervés.

–  Regardez ! s'exclama So. Les soldats ont dû s'enfermer dans le temple ! Si l'on parvient à en libérer l'accès on disposera de plus d'hommes pour tenter une ultime charge.

–  Ils nous verront arriver de loin… dit alors Taiki. On pourra pas atteindre le temple avec si peu d'hommes !

–  On ne peut pas non plus attendre bien sagement que toute la ville se fasse massacrer !! Il faut qu'on agisse maintenant !!

–  Tu crois vraiment que ça me fait plaisir de laisser ces pauvres gars mourir ?!! Mais si on se jette comme ça dans la gueule du loup on va tous y rester, et ça n'aura servi à rien !!

–  On va pas non plus réfléchir pendant…

–  Messires !!! l'interrompit le lieutenant qui pointait du doigt vers le nord. Regardez !!

Ils détournèrent le regard en direction de l'endroit désigné et aperçurent, sortant de derrière une maison, un bataillon de soldats et de villageois armés courant vers la résidence du maire en hurlant de toutes leurs forces, les épées levées. Il devait y avoir une cinquantaine d'hommes, tous chargeant avec fierté, conduits par Minami qui fonçait vers l'ennemi à grandes enjambées et Tomonori qui faisait tournoyer sa masse au dessus de sa tête en gueulant plus fort que tous les autres réunis. Les guerriers en armures noires commencèrent à former une ligne de défense et se préparèrent au contact.

Taiki se redressa, dégaina, et se retourna vers ses hommes.

–  C'est maintenant que va se jouer le destin de Leyline !! C'est maintenant que ceux qui ont osé s'en prendre à nous vont s'en mordre les doigts !! C'est maintenant que NOUS vainquons !! C'est maintenant qu'ILS meurent !! Pour Leyline !!!!!!!

Le guerrier se lança à toute vitesse vers la colonne qui déboulait du nord. So, Sxun et les soldats lui emboîtèrent le pas en hurlant. La petite troupe rejoignit le bataillon et se mêla à lui pour ne former qu'une grande vague prête à déferler sur le récif noir qui s'opposait à elle.

Les hommes n'avaient plus qu'une trentaine de mètres à parcourir avant le fracas de leurs armes sur les armures ennemies. Sxun banda son arc en pleine course et décocha un projectile qui se planta au centre de la visière de sa cible qui s'écroula. De leur côté, les escadrons noirs brandissaient leurs lames vers l'avant dans le but d'empaler leurs adversaires. Encore dix mètres… Encore cinq mètres… Encore deux mètres……

La vague avait fait son effet. Malgré des pertes dues aux pointes acérées qui les attendaient, les hommes étaient parvenus à charger assez fort pour que les premières lignes de défense se retrouvassent déséquilibrées.

L'affrontement était sanglant. Minami frappait, esquivait, frappait à nouveau et tranchait chaque membre qui passait à sa portée. Taiki balançait des coups de bouclier et décapitait à tout va. So faisait danser ses dagues avec précision de manière à entailler les tendons, les articulations ou la moindre veine qui pourrait paralyser l'ennemi. Sxun avait trouvé un parterre de fleurs qui lui permettait de se surélever pour pouvoir tirer des traits qui faisaient mouche à chaque fois. Tomonori y allait… comme un bourrin… il agitait sa masse dans tous les sens en fracassant des mâchoires et en broyant des genoux. Les soldats tombaient mais ne se rendaient pas. Les cinq « héros » de leur ville leurs donnaient le courage de faire face à ces guerriers plus forts qu'eux.

Après de longues minutes d'une lutte acharnée le bataillon parvint à se frayer un chemin jusqu'au temple, au prix de très lourds sacrifices. Les hommes savaient qu'ils tenaient là leur dernière chance de changer l'issue du combat. La porte de l'édifice s'ouvrit et l'armée fut renforcée par une trentaine de gardes supplémentaires. Ce gain de forces, même s'il paraissait dérisoire, était pourtant l'ultime grain de sable qui servirait à faire pencher la balance de leur côté.

La charge fut rapide et brutale. Le front recula vers le manoir jusqu'à en atteindre les jardins. Ils le savaient, c'était en cet instant que leur survie allait se jouer.

Malheureusement leur avancée était bloquée. Les dernières lignes ennemies semblaient contenir leurs guerriers les plus puissants et malgré leur infériorité numérique ils ne comptaient pas renoncer aussi facilement. D'où pouvaient bien provenir ces barbares, ces bêtes qui n'éprouvaient aucune crainte ni fatigue. Il fallait faire quelque chose, sans quoi tous les hommes allaient se faire éliminer les uns après les autres. Seuls Minami, Taiki et Tomonori parvenaient à les tenir en respect sans trop de difficultés, mais les autres commençaient à se sentir fébriles.

–  Il ne faut pas qu'ils reprennent du terrain !! hurla Minami qui venait d'abattre sa cible d'un coup de lame entre les yeux. Battez-vous pour vos vies !!!

–  Ils sont bien trop forts… On a auc… Arrrghhhhh… tenta de répondre le lieutenant avant de recevoir un coup de claymore sur l'épaule droite qui lui arrache la moitié du corps.

–  Bordel !!! hurla à son tour Taiki. On va les perdre un par un si ça continue !! Il faudrait qu'on puisse les contourner…

La disposition des jardins rendait impossible toute tentative de débordement par l'arrière. Il s'agissait d'un grand rectangle entouré de hautes grilles qui n'étaient ouvertes qu'aux deux extrémités, l'une étant l'entrée du manoir. Les hommes de Leyline étaient parvenus à avancer jusqu'au premier tiers de la zone, mais les ennemis étaient disposés sur toute la largeur, il était donc inutile de tenter de longer la clôture pour les contourner puisqu'ils bloquaient le passage.

–  J'ai une idée !! cria alors So. Tenez bon ici !!

–  Qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? demanda Minami. On a besoin de toi !!

–  Fais moi confiance !

Minami acheva un nouvel ennemi et posa rapidement la main sur l'épaule de son camarade.

–  Fais bien attention à toi… T'as pas intérêt de mourir !

Le rôdeur acquiesça et se faufila entre ses propres lignes pour sortir des jardins par le portail qui formait un goulot d'étranglement et arriva au niveau de Sxun qui continuait à tirer avec le peu de flèches qu'il parvenait à trouver entre les cadavres.

–  J'ai besoin d'une quinzaine d'hommes avec moi ! annonça-t-il. On va prendre ces enfoirés à revers.

So, Sxun et quelques soldats s'éloignèrent alors du combat et pénétrèrent dans une ruelle située à droite du temple. Ils n'avaient pas spécialement envie de laisser les autres se battre mais ils avaient une dernière carte à jouer.

La rue n'était pas très longue mais elle débouchait pile à l'endroit où ils le voulaient : en face d'une porte donnant sur la cave de l’hôtel de ville. So savait que ses compétences en crochetage allaient lui ouvrir les portes de lieux prestigieux, même si en l’occurrence il aurait préféré pénétrer discrètement chez le maire en d'autre occasion. De l'autre côté du bâtiment le combat faisait toujours rage. Par chance ils n'avaient pas l'air d'avoir été suivis.

Le rôdeur ne mit que quelques secondes pour déverrouiller le loquet. Il s'agissait après tout d'un cadenas conventionnel comme il en avait vu des centaines.

La troupe se retrouva alors dans ce qui ressemblait à une cave à vin, mais étonnement vide. Soit le maire avait une descente extraordinaire, soit les nouveaux locataires étaient venus se servir peu avant. La pièce se terminait par un escalier en colimaçon qui donnait sur une remise juste à côté des cuisines. Sxun connaissait les lieux. Son père l'avait souvent emmené dîner avec le maire une fois leurs parties de chasse terminées. Il savait donc que la cuisine donnait accès à la salle à manger, qui elle permettait d'atteindre le hall d'entrée. Ils devaient agir en vitesse et discrètement, sans quoi leur plan tomberait à l'eau.

Chacun de leurs pas les rapprochaient de la sortie. Ils allaient enfin pouvoir agir. Ils traversèrent chacune des pièces et débouchèrent dans le hall par une arche faisant face au bureau du maire.

–  C'est presque trop facile ! chuchota So. Il n'y a aucun supérieur ? Et le maire… Où est...

–  Chut ! le coupa Sxun. Écoute !

So tendit l'oreille pour tenter de percevoir ce qu'avait bien pu entendre son camarade. Le bruit de la bataille couvrait presque tout autre son mais Sxun avait toujours eu des capacités auditives peu communes.

–  J'entends rien !!

–  Il y a des voix qui viennent de l'étage !

–  Selon toi, combien sont-ils ?

–  Dur à dire… Mais leur chef se trouve probablement là haut !

–  Il faut en avoir le cœur net ! Poursuivez le plan, je monte voir !

–  Tout seul ? T'es pas dingue ?

–  Seul j'ai plus de chances de passer inaperçu ! Et puis les autres dehors auront besoin de tes flèches. Si tu prends l'ennemi dans son dos tu n'auras aucun mal à décimer leurs rangs, et alors vous viendrez me prêter main forte plus vite.

–  Ça se tient… Mais promets-moi d'être prudent et de ne rien tenter d'absurde avant notre arrivée !

–  Promis !

Les deux compagnons se donnèrent une accolade en se souhaitant bonne chance. Sxun se dirigea alors vers la porte principale derrière laquelle la bataille faisait rage. Il fit un léger signe de tête aux hommes présents qui lui répondirent avec une parfaite synchronisation. Il ouvrit alors la lourde barrière d'ébène et la troupe se jeta dans la mêlée, prenant les guerriers par surprise. So de son côté entama l’ascension des escaliers sur la pointe des pieds.

Il se retrouva dans un couloir donnant sur une dizaine de portes et dont les murs étaient recouverts de nombreuses toiles de maîtres représentant diverses zones du Royaume. A mesure qu'il progressait le long du corridor il discernait de mieux en mieux l'endroit d'où provenaient les voix qu'il était finalement parvenu à entendre. Au détour d'un angle, les sons se firent plus audibles. Le rôdeur pouvait désormais entendre une femme parler. Elle râlait. Elle semblait vociférer contre quelqu'un. Une certaine autorité se dégageait de sa voix, ce qui laissa So penser qu'il devait s'agir d'une dirigeante. Sa mort porterait sans aucun doute un coup décisif aux forces ennemies.

Le jeune homme s'approcha de la dernière porte du couloir. Les hurlements provenaient bien de là. Il se pencha et aligna son œil avec le trou de la serrure. La visibilité n'était pas optimale mais il arrivait tout de même à voir une partie de la pièce. Les fenêtres étaient recouvertes d'épais rideaux rouges fermés et la seule lumière était celle d'un immense lustre recouvrant presque tout le plafond. Les meubles qu'il avait dans son champ de vision semblaient être une commode et une armoire. Une chambre peut être ?

Sur un coffre situé non loin de la commode était assis un garde lourdement armé qui avait la tête tournée vers le centre de la pièce. Son regard se posait sur la responsable des plaintes, une jolie jeune femme blonde en robe courte bicolore.

–  Mais qu'est ce qu'il fabrique ce bon à rien ??!!! pesta-t-elle. On risque de perdre la ville à cause de ses conneries !!! Et l'autre là… Qu'est ce qu'il avait besoin d'envoyer ces… « Chasseurs de primes » chez le Comte ??!!! Ils seraient morts comme tous les autres et on aurait pas une révolution sur les bras !!!

–  Que suggérez-vous Ambassadrice ? demanda alors un second garde qui entra dans le champ de vision du rôdeur. Nos dernières lignes sont débordées ! Je crains que le manoir ne soit rapidement pris d'assaut !

La femme brisa entre ses mains le verre qu'elle tenait. Elle porta ensuite ses doigts à ses lèvres pour boire le sang qui s'échappait de la plaie qu'elle venait de se faire.

–  On retourne aux Gorges !! Il va me falloir faire mon rapport à la Reine… Et si son crétin de fils se pointe il entendra parler de moi !!! Occupe-toi du prisonnier avant de partir !

Le garde s'inclina et se dirigea vers la porte où se trouvait So pendant que le deuxième et la femme se dirigeaient vers un pan de mur dissimulant un passage secret. Le rôdeur s'écarta juste à temps et se cacha derrière une tapisserie. Le guerrier sortit de la pièce et referma derrière lui. Il était immense et ne reflétait vraiment pas la joie de vivre. Malgré l'étonnante jeunesse dont il semblait pourvu, ses cicatrices et ses traits trahissaient une longue existence en tant que soldat.

L'homme fit quelques pas avant de s'immobiliser. Il tourna la tête vers la droite et se mit à renifler. Sa respiration paraissait presque animale. Il dégaina et défonça la porte qui se trouvait à sa gauche avant de pénétrer dans la chambre qu'il venait de découvrir.

So avait déjà laissé trop d'avance à cette « ambassadrice ». Il profita de cette absence du garde pour s'extraire de sa cachette et, gardant le couloir bien en vue, ouvrit l'entrée de la pièce qu'il avait épiée plus tôt.

Il ne s'imaginait pas une seule seconde tomber nez à nez avec celui qu'il tentait de fuir. Comment ce garde avait pu le piéger si facilement ?

So sortit ses dagues aussi vite que possible et contra le coup d'épée qui lui arrivait au visage. La force de son adversaire était telle qu'il se retrouva déséquilibré et manqua de faire tomber ses armes. Il se stabilisa et esquiva une seconde attaque qui manqua de lui couper un bras. La lourde armure du guerrier ne semblait aucunement entraver la rapidité de ses mouvements. Il enchaîna directement une troisième attaque que le rôdeur évita d'une roulade.

A son tour So tenta de frapper mais ses dagues ricochèrent sur les plaques protégeant le torse de l'enragé, qui en profita pour lui donner un coup de genou dans le ventre. Le blondinet roula au sol, transit de douleur et cracha du sang sur le tapis. Sous la violence du choc ses dagues s'étaient retrouvées à ses pieds.

Il se tenait l'abdomen, ne pouvant plus bouger.

La brute l’attrapa par le col et le souleva à bout de bras à un mètre du sol, l'épée pointée vers le bas. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et son sourire carnassier laissait ressortir ses canines aiguisées comme des lames de rasoir.

–  Alors comme ça c'est toi qui donne du fil à retordre à nos hommes ?! ria-t-il. J'ai du mal à croire qu'un tel moustique tienne en respect les plus puissants guerriers de ce monde !! J'ai presque honte de te tuer ! Je n'en retirerai aucun honneur… Mais je dois avouer que l'odeur de ton sang m'intrigue… Je prendrai peut être du plaisir à te voir te vider après tout !

–  Je… Ferai… Pas…

–  De quoi ? Qu'est ce que tu marmonne ?

Le guerrier approcha le visage de So de son oreille.

–  Je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir !

Le rôdeur saisit un couteau dissimulé dans son dos et la planta dans la tempe de son agresseur qui hurla de douleur et le lâcha, ce qui le fit lourdement chuter au sol. Le garde tomba à son tour à genoux et tenta de lever son épée dans un dernier élan. Jamais il n'y parvint… Il venait de rendre son dernier souffle et se renversa en arrière.

Les deux adversaires gisaient à même le tapis désormais souillé d'un sang noir et dense.

So ferma les yeux…

 

 

 

 

–  Il est peut-être par là !!! Fouillez toutes les pièces !!

Les voix étaient lointaines… Les pas étaient paniqués… Quelqu'un approchait.

–  Il est là !! Je l'ai trouvé il est là !!!

Le rôdeur sentait une main se poser sous sa nuque. Pourtant les voix demeuraient distantes.

–  So !! Tiens bon ! On va te remettre sur pieds…

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent avec difficulté. Les voix parurent soudain plus proches, plus claires. Il observa longuement la silhouette floue qui se tenait au dessus de lui.

–  Mi… Minami ? C'est toi ?

–  Minami !! Il est réveillé !! hurla alors Sxun en direction de l’intéressé.

–  Il va bien ? Il a dit quelque chose ? demanda l'escrimeur en approchant.

–  Il a demandé si j'étais toi. Ça doit encore être confus dans sa tête. Il a dû morfler…

–  Je m'en occupe… Toi va aider les blessés dehors s'il te plaît !

–  J'y vais.

Minami prit la place de son camarade.

–  Minami… articula difficilement So. Pardonne-moi… J'ai pas su… L'arrêter…

–  Arrête de parler ! répondit l’épéiste. Tu as été imprudent en venant ici seul. Tu m'as… nous as fait une sacrée frayeur !

–  Je pouvais… Tout arrêter… J'aurais voulu t'impressionner…

–  Ce qui m'impressionne c'est que tu sois encore en vie après le coup que tu t'es pris… T'as pas vu l'hématome que t'as au ventre !

La violence du coup avait déchiré une partie du plastron du rôdeur et son ventre était de fait visible. Il présentait une large boursouflure sur toute la partie basse de son abdomen dont la couleur variait du violet au bleu nuit très sombre, certains endroits laissant même apparaître des traces rouges.

–  La bonne nouvelle, reprit Minami, c'est que tes organes internes ne semblent pas avoir été endommagés. Un peu de repos et tu seras remis.

–  La femme… Elle est partie ?

–  Quelle femme ?

–  Elle se faisait appeler « Ambassadrice ». C'est elle qui dirigeait l'attaque.

–  Je ne sais pas si c'est bien elle mais on a vu un carrosse semblable à celui qu'on avait vu près des ruines s'éloigner du manoir à la fin de la bataille. On a d'abord cru à l'attelage du maire qui avait pris peur mais quand on a pris conscience qu'il s'agissait de celui des Gorges il était déjà trop loin.

–  Elle retourne aux ruines… Je l'ai entendue. Elle parlait d'une Reine et de son fils…

–  Je vais en informer nos dirigeants ! A ce propos… Le maire est mort !

Minami leva la tête et désigna le lit qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce. cette partie de la chambre se situait dans l'angle mort lorsque So observait par le trou de la serrure, il n'avait donc pas pu voir ce qui s'y trouvait. Sur la couche était allongé le maire, entièrement nu, le bas du corps uniquement recouvert d'un drap rougit par le sang, son propre sang qui s'était déversé de ses entrailles mises à vif. Son cou quant à lui présentait une marque de morsure profonde de laquelle suintaient deux filets d'hémoglobine séchée.

So se redressa en grimaçant de douleur pour mieux observer la scène et baissa les yeux.

–  Et le prisonnier ?

–  Qui ?

–  La femme parlait d'un prisonnier. Elle avait ordonné à celui qui m'a attaqué d'aller s'occuper de lui, il est peut être encore vivant !

–  Soldats ! appela Minami en direction des hommes qui se tenaient à proximité. Fouillez chaque pièce restante du manoir, des hommes y sont peut être retenus prisonniers.

Les soldats s'inclinèrent et débutèrent leurs recherches.

–  Minami, aide-moi à me lever !

–  Vaut mieux pas que tu bouges avant qu'un médecin t'aie ausculté !

–  Ça va aller t'en fais pas ! Guide-moi juste dans les escaliers… Il faut que je prenne l'air ! S'il te plaît…

Minami saisit So par la hanche et l'aida à se relever en prenant bien soin de ne pas lui faire mal. Les deux hommes traversèrent le couloir et descendirent les escaliers, non sans mal. Après une courte pause durant laquelle le rôdeur reprit son souffle, ils passèrent la porte qui avait volée en éclats lors de l'assaut du bâtiment.

Les jardins étaient noyés dans le sang. D'innombrables cadavres en jonchaient encore le sol tandis que des hommes étaient déjà occupés à les regrouper en lignes pour pouvoir mieux les identifier. Les corps des ennemis étaient eux balancés dans une fosse creusée en contrebas de la rue et étaient destinés à être brûlés.

So eut un haut-le-cœur. Dans l'ivresse du combat il n'avait pas conscience du nombre de soldats qui étaient tombés. Les premières conclusions faisaient déjà état de plus de soixante-quinze pourcent des hommes tués, pour la plupart des villageois qui étaient venus prêter main forte aux gardes de la ville, et ce bilan était loin d'être définitif puisqu'il ne prenait ni en compte les pertes civiles, ni les disparus. Une seule chose était sûre, c'était que le bourg de huit cents habitants n'avait jamais été aussi vide.

Une bonne partie de la journée avait été nécessaire à l'identification et l'inhumation des corps. Le cimetière avait d'ailleurs dû être agrandi par manque de place. Les bûchers avaient consumé la quasi totalité des restes des assaillants. Chaque maison était fouillée dans l'espoir de retrouver des survivants.

Taiki avait participé toute la journée aux identifications avec Sxun, dans le but de retrouver la sœur de ce dernier, sans succès. Soit elle faisait partie des disparus, soit elle se trouvait parmi les cadavres qui n'avaient pas encore été reconnus de par l'état critique de leurs blessures. Tomonori aidait les blessés du mieux qu'il pouvait et So se reposait. Quant à Minami, il supervisait les opérations de recherches et gérait l'organisation des bataillons restants.

–  Monseigneur !! Monseigneur ! lui adressa alors un des soldats qu'il avait envoyé fouiller le manoir. Nous l'avons enfin trouvé !

–  C'est vrai ? Bravo soldat ! Et où était-il ?

–  Enfermé dans une malle, dans les combles !

–  Les monstres !!! Comment ont-ils pu lui faire ça ?!! Amenez-le à l'infirmerie.

L'infirmerie, comme il l'appelait, était en réalité une tente de fortune dressée en plein milieu du temple et où les blessés ne cessaient d'arriver.

–  Il dit vouloir vous parler Monseigneur !

Minami quitta son poste pour aller à la rencontre de l'ex-prisonnier. Ce ne fut qu'en arrivant à sa hauteur qu'il reconnu l'échevin de la ville. Un simple coup d’œil n'aurait pas été suffisant pour remettre un nom sur ce visage tant il était meurtri. De lourdes cernes lui tombaient des yeux, ses traits fins étaient devenus graves et ses cheveux rendus gras par le sang qui s'écoulait d'une plaie au sommet de son crâne. Le pauvre semblait avoir été maltraité de longues heures. Il annonça avec une voix fatiguée mais néanmoins assurée :

–  J'ai bien cru que j'allais finir mes jours dans cette malle…

–  Bon sang Natsu, que vous est-il arrivé ?

–  Épargnons-nous les politesses… Ce qui vient de ce passer fait de nous tous des frères. Inutile de continuer de nous vouvoyer !

–  Et bien… mon « Frère », je vois que les tourments ne t'ont pas fait perdre ton éloquence ! Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

–  Je vais tout te dire ! Mais avant, passe-moi donc une chaise et de quoi boire !

 

 

 

 

Un conseil exceptionnel fut improvisé dans le bureau du maire. Natsu qui venait de s'être fait bander le crâne était assis sur le fauteuil du chef de ville et s'était servi un verre d'une bouteille de cognac qui traînait dans un des placards du pupitre qu'il présidait. So était allongé sur un canapé mais était éveillé. Minami, Tomonori et Sxun avaient pris place sur leurs chaises habituelles. Taiki n'était pas présent mais aurait un compte rendu de tout ce qui allait se dire.

–  Tout d'abord, commença l'échevin, je tiens à vous adresser à tous les remerciements sincères de toute la ville ! Votre courage et votre…

–  On les a retrouvés !!! hurla Taiki qui venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. On a retrouvé des survivants !

Sxun se leva d'un bond et se tourna vers le nouveau venu.

–  Sakura ?

–  Ta sœur1 est saine et sauve Sxun, elle se repose au temple !

Le chasseur poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Toute la journée il avait craint de perdre sa seule famille.

–  C'est une excellente nouvelle ça Taiki, reprit Natsu. Viens donc t'asseoir avec nous ! Nous venions de commencer.

–  Hé mais t'es pas l'échevin de ce gros con ? T'as une sale tronche !

–  Merci de t'en soucier ! Prends place je te prie. Après tout tu fais toi aussi partie des libérateurs de Leyline.

Taiki hésita un instant, mais se dit que de toute façon Sakura devait se reposer et qu'il ne pourrait sans doute pas lui parler avant quelques heures. Il s'installa à sa place et s’interrogea sur la présence de Natsu sur le fauteuil du maire.

–  Comment ça se fait que tu sois assis là ? Il est mort l'autre empaffé ? Tant mieux !

–  Taiki… marmonna Sxun.

–  Laisse Sxun ! le coupa l'échevin. Après ce que je vais vous dire il vaut mieux en effet qu'il ne soit plus… Ce qui n'est pas non plus une raison pour l'insulter Taiki !

–  Je ne le porte pas spécialement dans mon cœur tu t'en doutes… Mais je vais éviter ce genre de propos !

–  Je te remercie ! Je reviendrai sur ce qui l'a conduit à te faire sortir de tes gonds, mais avant cela je reprends où j'en étais ! Je vous disais donc que la ville doit sa survie à votre courage et à votre détermination. Il n'y a pas à se réjouir certes, mais sans votre intervention il n'y aurait aucun survivant et à l'heure qu'il est les troupes qui nous ont attaquées déferleraient sur le Comté. Nous ferons tout, ensemble, pour permettre à Leyline de se relever de cette terrible épreuve. Seulement il va nous falloir attendre un peu pour cela ! Ce que j'ai a vous dire dépasse les pires craintes qu'il m'ait été donné d'avoir !

–  A t'entendre on pourrait croire que cette bataille était une partie de plaisir à côté de ce qui nous attend ! ironisa Minami.

–  Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort ! Il y avait une femme à la tête de ces guerriers. So l'a vue aussi si j'ai bien compris !

–  J'ai vu une femme blonde oui !

–  Cette femme se nomme Kiki ! Longtemps elle a été portée disparue mais elle semble avoir refait surface. Est-ce que tu as entendu des choses particulières quand tu l'as vue ?

–  Et bien, son garde l'appelait « Ambassadrice », et j'ai entendu parler d'une Reine et d'un fils.

Natsu se prit le visage dans les mains.

–  C'est encore pire que ce que j'imaginais… avoua-t-il. S'il ne s'agissait que de Kiki il faudrait s'attendre à un rude combat… Si Sophia est de la partie Mett Al'Core et Xanadu sont mal barrés !

–  Attends c'est quoi ces histoires ?!! D'où tu connais les gens qui nous ont attaqué ? demanda Taiki.

–  Je suis échevin ! Mon rôle est de tout savoir des Royaumes actuels et anciens pour aider mon souverain à régner. En l’occurrence nous avons affaire à un royaume très ancien…

–  Mais comment…

–  Je vais vous expliquer ! Vous connaissez l'histoire de la guerre entre Linaria et Saikano ?

–  Oui, le Comte nous l'a racontée.

–  Vous savez donc que les troupes saikaniennes ont été massacrées. Les civils ont eu plus de chance. Peu avant que le front ne recule jusqu'aux Bois du Vice, plus de la moitié de la population s'était déjà exilée à l'est des Gorges. Ils venaient de signer leur arrêt de mort ! Cette région n'est peuplée que de massifs rocheux infranchissables à moins de se faufiler dans les entrailles de la terre. A cette époque ces cavernes grouillaient de créatures endormies depuis belles lurettes, et leur présence les a réveillés.

–  Quel genre de créature ? demanda Sxun.

–  Des noctules !

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt face à l'incompréhension de son auditoire.

–  Les noctules sont des vampires inférieurs des temps anciens. Une caravane d'humains étaient pour eux un repas des plus luxueux après une longue léthargie. La plupart sont morts dévorés, mais d'autres ont réussi à fuir et sont morts de leurs blessures. Seulement parmi les fuyards certains sont parvenus, nul ne sait comment, à s'approprier le venin de ces bêtes et ont subi des transformations, jusqu'à devenir eux même des vampires dits supérieurs, qui ressemblaient à des humains normaux et non à des monstres ailés. Parmi ces survivants se trouvait un couple. Lui s'appelait Sadew, elle Sophia !

–  Sophia… réfléchit Minami. La Sophia dont tu parlais ?

–  La Sophia dont je parlais oui ! Sadew était le plus fort des vampires supérieurs, il a donc tout de suite imposé ses règles et demandé à ce qu'il soit reconnu comme chef. Une bagarre a éclaté entre lui et son meilleur ami qui prétendait lui aussi gouverner, Sadew l'a emporté et son ami à fui avec ses fidèles nul ne sait où. Le nouveau dirigeant a donc fondé le Royaume souterrain de Requiem et a asservi les noctules qui pendant de nombreuses années enlevaient des habitants des royaumes alentours pour créer des élevages de sang frais. Pendant trois cents ans les vampires chassaient les humains et des organisations de chasseurs de vampires ont vu le jour, tous plus déterminées les unes que les autres. Puis du jour au lendemain… Plus rien ! Les attaques ont cessé d'un coup. Tout le monde s'est dit que les chasseurs avaient massacré les dernières bêtes existantes et la vie a repris ses droits. Quatre cents ans plus tard les vampires n'étaient plus que des légendes et des fables pour enfants. L'attaque de la nuit dernière les a fait ressurgir du néant !

–  Comment peux-tu savoir que les attaquants de cette nuit sont des vampires ? Et ça n'explique pas comment tu peux connaître cette Kiki ou cette Sophia !

Natsu se leva. Il s'absenta quelques minutes il revint avec un livre sous le bras qui semblait plus vieux que la ville elle-même. Il se dirigea alors vers So.

–  Ce que je vais te montrer c'est une page d'un livre qui est en ma possession depuis de très longues années et qui me vient de mes ancêtres. Je ne l'ai jamais montré à personne. Dis-moi simplement ce que tu vois là !

Il ouvrit le livre à une page bien précise. So écarquilla les yeux, choqué, et affirma :

–  C'est la femme qui était dans la chambre !

Tous restèrent abasourdis par cette annonce. Cela se pouvait-il ? Les vampires existaient-ils réellement ? L'échevin retourna s'asseoir et laissa l'ouvrage ouvert devant lui.

–  Voici donc notre plus vieil ennemi qui refait surface ! continua-t-il. Et celle-ci est particulièrement dangereuse ! Cette Kiki est une brouxe, un vampire femelle qui se sert de son corps pour séduire les hommes et s’abreuver de leur sang. Ce que tu as vu dans la chambre So ne fait que le confirmer. Elle a fait du charme au maire, l'a suivi jusque dans son lit, lui a mis des idées en tête pour ne pas que vous quittiez la ville et que vous soyez tués dans votre sommeil lors de l'attaque qu'elle a fomenté, et l'a dévoré lentement pour que ses cris signalent aux troupes le début de la bataille.

–  Pourquoi ne voulait-elle pas que nous quittions la ville ? Pourquoi nous plus qu'un autre ?

–  Elle savait par le maire que vous aviez été envoyés vers les ruines ! Elle savait donc que vous saviez trop de choses. Elle devait vous faire taire ! De plus votre exploit d'être ressortis vivants des Bois du Vice l'a fait prendre conscience de vos incroyables talents. Elle a agit par peur !

–  Tu nous as envoyés chez le Comte pour que nous puissions revenir et leur reprendre la ville alors ? s'interrogea Taiki.

–  A vrai dire j'ignorais qu'une bataille se préparait mais les choses commençaient à mal tourner avec la possession du maire. Mon instinct m'a dicté de vous envoyer là-bas sans attendre.

–  Mais si ton instinct nous a fait quitter la ville, pourquoi n'a-t-il pas fait de même avec les villageois avant l'attaque ?

–  Parce que Kiki a vu clair dans mon jeu ! A peine avais-je refermé les portes de la ville qu'elle a surgi derrière moi et m'a assommé. En ouvrant les yeux j'étais attaché à une chaise et son général se préparait à me passer à tabac. J'aurais voulu venir en aide aux habitants, mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion !

–  Et le rapport de tout ça avec cette Sophia ?

–  Kiki a toujours été l'atout stratégique majeur de Sophia. Une brouxe peut renverser des royaumes plus rapidement qu'un coup d'état. Durant les trois cents ans où les vampires étaient chassés, Kiki a permis de faire chuter un grand nombre d'organisations en couchant avec leurs dirigeants. Elle a même fait s'attaquer deux nations qui étaient alliées dans le seul but que Sophia récupère un château en bord de mer pour en faire sa résidence secondaire. Kiki œuvre et à toujours œuvré pour Sophia. Le fait qu'elle se fasse passer pour une ambassadrice prouve que ce n'est pas elle qui tire les ficelles, et elle préférerait se donner la mort plutôt que de devoir servir quelqu'un d'autre que sa reine !

–  Tes ancêtres ont dû sacrément l'étudier pour en arriver à de telles conclusions !

–  Lorsque vous chassez des monstres vous vous devez de connaître leurs moindres faiblesses, non ? Pour les chasseurs de vampires c'était pareil. « Connais ton ennemi mieux que toi-même » comme ils disaient !

–  Et pour ce qui est de son fils ?

–  Là en revanche je n'ai aucune information ! Il semblerait que personne n'ait été au courant d'une éventuelle progéniture. Lorsque les chasseurs sont revenus avec la tête de Sadew ils disaient que sa femme était introuvable… Peut-être a-t-elle fui pour mettre au monde son enfant, mais personne n'en a la certitude !

–  Bon ! Et maintenant, qu'est ce qu'il va se passer ?

–  Maintenant il faut songer à éradiquer toute menace ! Kiki est partie précipitamment, et je suis prêt à parier que la reine elle-même ne s'attendait pas à un tel échec. S'ils sont retournés dans leur ruine, il faut les assiéger avant qu'ils ne se reforment ! Et pour cela il nous faut le soutien du Comte. Malheureusement à l'heure actuelle personne ici n'est habilité à entreprendre des actions militaires ou a parlementer avec notre Souverain. Il va donc nous falloir désigner un régent pour Leyline !

–  Et tu espère que ce sera quelqu'un d'autre que toi ?

–  Justement j'aimerais qu'on en discute avant d'envisager cette éventualité !

–  Mais y'a rien à envisager ! C'est toi le mieux placer pour prendre le contrôle de cette ville ! Sans toi elle serait tombée depuis longtemps, même le Comte le dit ! Tu es fait pour gouverner Leyline, et chacun d'entre nous te suivra quoi que tu décide !

–  Vous êtes vraiment prêts à me laisser les rênes ? Je ne sais vraiment pas si j'aurais les épaules !

Des pas retentirent dans le hall. Un soldat entra dans le bureau et s'inclina.

–  Messires ! Veuillez pardonner mon interruption ! Les survivants se rassemblent devant l’hôtel de ville et aimeraient savoir ce qui a été décidé !

–  Et bien ! sourit Taiki. Ce sera une bonne occasion pour leur demander directement de voter !

 

 

 

 

Les chasseurs sortirent du bâtiment précédés de Natsu. Les survivants valides s'étaient massés devant les grilles et attendaient que quelqu'un leur dise quoi faire. Ils se sentaient plus que jamais abandonnés et espéraient tous entendre des paroles encourageantes.

L'échevin regarda derrière lui, attendant comme un coup de pouce de la part de l'un de ses « frères » comme il les appelait désormais. Cette aide ne se fit pas attendre. Taiki le poussa vers l'avant et il se retrouva hors des jardins, légèrement surélevé par le trottoir devant un auditoire impatient.

Il se racla la gorge et essuya une goutte de sueur qui perlait sur son front.

–  Habitants de Leyline ! finit-il par dire. Je me présente devant vous ce soir, non en tant qu'échevin de notre regretté maire, mais en tant que citoyen à part entière de cette magnifique ville qui fait notre fierté à tous ! L'attaque que nous avons subis la nuit dernière a été orchestrée par une nation de barbares lâches et cruels, qui ont profité que nous soyons sans défense pour venir nous massacrer comme des chiens dans notre sommeil. Chacun d'entre nous a perdu un proche aujourd'hui… Un parent, un enfant, un frère, un ami… Les actes ignobles dont ils ont été la cible ne peuvent être pardonnés, et je vous assure que chaque goutte de sang versée pour satisfaire le besoin absurde de violence de ces monstres leur sera fatale ! Ils ont voulu s'attaquer à nous… et ils vont découvrir que quiconque s'attaque à Mett Al'Core n'en ressort pas indemne ! Nous les traquerons et réclamerons justice en les massacrant jusqu'au dernier !

Une clameur s'échappa de la foule qui se sentait revigorée face à ce discours.

–  Nous leur avons montré à quel point notre courage et notre détermination nous rendent forts ! Nous leur avons montré qu'une poignée d'hommes peut faire toute la différence ! Ces cinq héros qui se trouvent devant vous ce soir m'ont sauvé la vie et sont désormais craints comme la peste dans les rangs adverses !

Des applaudissements et des acclamations retentirent en faveur des cinq compagnons qui ne savaient plus où se mettre.

–  Et l'ennemi les craint parce qu'il vous craint. Il a appris aujourd'hui que la vaillance d'un seul permet d'apporter le courage au plus grand nombre… Ces cinq valeureux guerriers n'auraient rien pu accomplir si vous ne les aviez pas suivis, et vous les avez suivis parce qu'ils ont su faire ressortir tout le courage que vous aviez au fond de vous ! Leyline ne doit pas uniquement sa survie à ces cinq hommes qui plus que jamais méritent leur rôle de gardiens, elle la doit avant tout à vous tous ! Vous qui avez su donner le meilleur de vous-même pour crier haut et fort que nous ne nous laisserons pas marcher dessus aussi facilement !

–  J'aimerais intervenir si notre échevin le permet ! s'avança Minami.

–  Bien sûr Minami, fais donc !

–  Citoyens ! Mes camarades et moi-même sommes de tout cœur avec vous et vous soutiendrons dans cette lourde épreuve. Nous tenons à rendre hommage à tous ceux qui sont tombés pour défendre notre ville et nous avons décidé d'investir toutes nos économies dans la reconstruction des bâtiments endommagés et l’édification d'un monument sur lequel le nom de chaque disparu sera inscrit.

De nouvelles clameurs s'élevèrent et Minami fut très applaudi.

–  J'aimerais également vous soumettre un vote. Nous comptons bien venger chacun des habitants et envoyer ces fils de chiens qui ont détruit nos vies pourrir six pieds sous terre, mais pour cela nous avons besoin d'un régent, qui assurera un contrôle sur Leyline au même titre qu'un maire. Je pense honnêtement que notre échevin ci-présent est le candidat idéal, mais je ne souhaite pas parler au nom de tous si d'autres y voient une objection. Nous vivons dans un Comté qui nous a enseigné dès notre plus tendre enfance que la liberté est la plus belle chose qui nous a été donnée, aussi je laisse à quiconque le choix de ne pas suivre ma décision. Nous allons si vous le voulez bien procéder à un vote à main levée qui, si il s'avère difficile à départager aboutira à un vote sur papier. Que ceux donc qui désirent nommer notre échevin Natsu régent de Leyline lèvent la main !

Le résultat du vote fut sans appel. Tous les habitants présents, sans exception levèrent la main. Natsu fut donc désigné régent de Leyline à l'unanimité.

Les villageois savaient qu'ils venaient d'assister à un moment historique et que, malgré toute la tristesse qui perdurerait encore pendant longtemps, les paroles encourageantes de leur nouveau dirigeant allaient les aider à aller de l'avant. Il n'y avait que cette manière qu'ils pourraient à nouveau croire en l'avenir de leur ville.

Dans l'heure qui suivit, Natsu décréta qu'une période de deux jours de deuil serait observée pour permettre aux familles de rendre un dernier hommage à leurs proches défunts, puis qu'à son terme des discussions s'organiseraient entre lui et le Comte Hiro afin de décider d'une manœuvre militaire tandis que les ouvriers de Nocturnal entameraient les travaux de rénovation.

Une autre de ses décisions sur le moment fut de désigner Minami, So, Sxun, Taiki et Tomonori membres du conseil de direction de Leyline et Gardiens de ses habitants. Il leur proposa à ce titre une chambre à chacun dans le manoir une fois que celui-ci serait retapé. Tous acceptèrent sans condition, sauf Taiki qui demanda que Sakura le rejoigne, ce que Natsu lui accorda.

Cette nuit là, les tours de gardes étaient renforcés et les habitants ne dormaient que d'un œil. Le moindre craquement suffisait à faire sursauter le plus courageux des hommes.

La lune amorçait déjà sa descente dans le ciel lorsqu'un garde aperçut sur la route de l'ouest une colonne de torches se dirigeant vers eux. Le son d'un cor se fit alors entendre.

–  Va prévenir le régent ! ordonna le garde à son second. Le Comte arrive !

 

 

1  Sakura est le véritable prénom de Cherry

 

* * *

 

 

**Liens :**

 

Personnages :

Ryo :  [ http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/visualkei/images/6/67/RYO.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20120519142219&path-prefix=es ](http://vignette3.wikia.nocookie.net/visualkei/images/6/67/RYO.jpg/revision/latest?cb=20120519142219&path-prefix=es)

Ryu :  [ http://www.metal-archives.com/images/1/6/4/5/16455_artist.jpg?205 ](http://www.metal-archives.com/images/1/6/4/5/16455_artist.jpg?205)

Sophia :  [ http://shattered-tranquility.net/wp-content/uploads/Screen-shot-2011-10-03-at-6.38.27-PM.png ](http://shattered-tranquility.net/wp-content/uploads/Screen-shot-2011-10-03-at-6.38.27-PM.png)

Kiki :  [ http://36.media.tumblr.com/5ee6280df944a1d1cfaccc299b915f95/tumblr_mygw4a7hv41r6kyzlo4_400.jpg ](http://36.media.tumblr.com/5ee6280df944a1d1cfaccc299b915f95/tumblr_mygw4a7hv41r6kyzlo4_400.jpg)

Cazqui : <http://www.nautiljon.com/images/people/00/76/cazqui_nocturnal_bloodlust_31267.jpg?0>

Masa :  [ http://www.nautiljon.com/images/people/00/66/masa_nocturnal_bloodlust_31266.jpg?0 ](http://www.nautiljon.com/images/people/00/66/masa_nocturnal_bloodlust_31266.jpg?0)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les choses sérieuses commencent pour notre groupe de chasseurs de primes qui va sans doute devoir s'improviser chasseurs de vampires d'ici peu de temps.
> 
> Une tête connue fera également prochainement son retour.
> 
> Les personnages de Ryo, Ryu et Sophia proviennent d'un autre groupe de métal japonais : Blood Stain Child


	5. La Bataille

Le Comte et ses généraux remontaient la grand-rue sous une pluie désormais battante. La plupart des habitants se réfugièrent dans la salle commune située sur la place du marché qui s'avérait être le seul bâtiment encore debout capable de les contenir tous. D'autres courraient vers leurs propres domiciles et ouvraient bien volontiers leurs portes à leurs voisins qui n'avaient nulle part où dormir. Dans le temple, les volontaires qui venaient en aide aux blessés continuaient à s'agiter pour garder le plus de monde en vie. Depuis l'attaque, une dizaine de nouvelles pertes étaient venues noircir un peu plus le tableau déjà fort sombre.

L'armée du Comte comptait pas moins de trois mille soldats et avait monté son campement dans les champs au sud des remparts. Les seules troupes qui venaient de faire leur entrée en ville étaient constituées d'une soixantaine de chevaliers dirigés par six bannerets. Ce contingent dormirait lui dans un campement plus luxueux qui serait dressé sur la place de l’hôtel de ville.

Le cheval du Comte Hiro, un magnifique étalon blanc revêtu d'une armure aussi rutilante que celle de son maître, s'immobilisa devant les grilles des jardins. Le seigneur mit pied à terre, suivi de Cazqui et Masa ses plus fidèles généraux.

Un serviteur, désigné un peu par hasard parmi les survivants, déploya un parapluie qu'il plaça instantanément au dessus de la tête de son souverain et lui adressa une courbette avant de lui demander de le suivre. Le nouveau régent de Leyline, Natsu, attendait sur le perron de la mairie avec ses Gardiens, réveillés eux aussi exprès pour l'occasion.

–  Soyez le bienvenu Monsieur le Comte ! s'inclina Natsu.

–  Allons Natsu, pas de ça avec moi ! répondit Hiro. On est tous dans le même bateau à présent !

–  Mes habitudes d'échevin Monseigneur… Mais ne restez pas là, donnez vous la peine d'entrer !

Natsu tendit le bras pour signifier au Comte la direction de la porte d'entrée, même si cela était complètement inutile, et observa les chevaliers au loin qui étaient occupés à prendre possession des lieux. Hiro remarqua son regard.

–  Mes chevaliers camperont ici ! ordonna-t-il. Mon infanterie s'est installée au sud de la ville ! Quant à mon état major et moi-même nous prendrons une chambre chez vous !

–  J'allais vous le proposer Comte Hiro ! répondit Natsu d'un signe de tête respectueux.

–  Veuillez d'ailleurs faire porter nos bagages dans nos appartements ! La route a été longue je suis exténué.

–  Bien entendu ! Je tiens quand même à vous signaler que l'attaque s'étant produite il y a peu les chambres ne sont pas toutes d'un grand luxe… J'ai bien peur qu'il faille vous contenter d'une simple suite d'ami. De plus n'espérez pas trouver de gens de maison…

–  Et bien soit ! A la guerre comme à la guerre !

Les bagages du Comte et de ses généraux furent montés dans leurs chambres. Des chambres bien tristes en comparaison de celles qu'il devait posséder par dizaines dans son château, mais qui pourraient passer pour des suites royales aux yeux de n'importe quel habitant de Leyline. Le confort y était plus que satisfaisant et les hôtes pouvaient même y faire leur toilette grâce à l'eau courante intégrée.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand tout le monde retournât se coucher. Leur sommeil ne fut que de trois heures, tout au plus.

Aux premières lueurs du jour, la période de deuil venait de débuter. Deux jours pendant lesquels le régent autorisait quiconque désirait se recueillir d'abandonner toute activité pour rendre hommage à ses proches. Il ne fallait pas perdre de vue le projet de reconstruction de Leyline, mais il était permis durant cet entre-temps de ne penser à rien d'autre qu'aux disparus.  Certains villageois avaient cependant une manière différente de faire leur deuil, et cela consistait à se mettre au travail, ce qu'ils avaient parfaitement le droit de faire, sauf le premier jour à huit heures, midi et dix-neuf heures où quelques minutes de silences devraient être observées, et le deuxième jour aux mêmes heures pour les mêmes raisons et à vingt heures, heure qui clôturerait cette période par une cérémonie d'hommages et d'adieux.

Natsu profita de la présence du Comte pour demander à celui-ci s'il accepterait de faire un discours face aux survivants dès que les premières minutes de silence auraient été observées. Il accepta sans hésiter et prononça un texte qui visiblement avait été préparé à l'avance, dans lequel il faisait l'éloge des vaillants hommes tombés au combat, des pauvres villageois massacrés dans leur sommeil et de la manière héroïque dont la ville avait été libérée. Quasiment le même discours que Natsu la veille en somme.

Ce ne fut que vers les coups de neuf heures que le Comte, qui venait juste de terminer son maigre petit-déjeuner, convoqua un conseil dans le bureau qui était désormais celui de Natsu. Pour l'occasion la table de la salle à manger, qui était bien plus grande que le bureau de l'ancien maire, avait été déménagée pour permettre à un plus grand nombre de s'asseoir.

A la place d'honneur trônait fièrement le souverain qui avait revêtu son plus bel uniforme militaire serti de médailles. Toutes ces distinctions étaient sans doute ce qui lui avait valu le titre de Comte. A sa droite, dans l'ordre étaient installés Natsu, Cazqui, Minami, Sxun et un ancien lieutenant de la garde de Leyline devenu capitaine. A sa gauche se trouvaient Masa, Taiki, So, Tomonori, la prêtresse supérieure du temple qui faisait office de médecin en chef et le dirigeant des travaux de reconstruction.

Le serviteur bénévole apporta un plateau et déposa devant chacun un verre qu'il remplit de vin. Seule la prêtresse refusa et il lui fut servi de l'eau. Le Comte avala sa coupe et se racla la gorge.

–  Bien ! débuta-t-il. Je vous remercie tous d'être présents et je tiens à vous exprimer mes plus sincères encouragements dans cette épreuve qui affecte le Comté tout entier. Je suis d'ailleurs navré de vous accaparer ainsi alors que vous préféreriez sans doute être près de vos proches et pleurer vos disparus, mais je vous assure que nous ferons court. Nous sommes aujourd'hui fasse à une crise qu'il nous faut éradiquer le plus vite possible, et ce n'est qu'en nous y prenant tôt que nous pourrons éviter un nouveau bain de sang !

Il marque une courte pause durant laquelle il redemanda un verre.

–  Tout d'abord, je souhaiterais si possible avoir un rapport concernant les pertes subies.

Natsu tourna la tête vers la prêtresse et lui fit un signe. La femme ouvrit ce qui semblait être un registre dans lequel figurait le nom des disparus.

–  Et… Et bien… bégaya la vieille dame qui était impressionnée de se retrouver devant le Comte et qui n'avait pas l'habitude de s'exprimer en public. Nous déplorons six-cent-vingt-quatre victimes. Le dernier bilan fait état de quatre-vingt pourcent de pertes militaires et d'environ soixante-quinze pourcent de pertes civiles…

–  Cette annonce me glace le sang… affirma le Comte. Tant de vies anéanties en une seule nuit…

Il tourna la tête vers Masa qui acquiesça comme si Hiro venait de lui poser une question à travers son regard.

–  Je vous remercie Prêtresse ! Mon fidèle Masa viendra s'entretenir avec vous après la réunion pour récupérer les noms des victimes. Je vous promets qu'à Leyline et Nocturnal seront dressés deux stèles commémoratives en leur honneur.

Il se tourna ensuite vers le chef des travaux.

–  Je crois également comprendre que les dégâts matériels se révèlent importants ?

–  En effet Mon Seigneur ! répondit l'homme. Au bas mot je dirais que le coût des réparations…

–  Qu'importe le coût ! l'interrompit le Comte en levant la main. Les travaux de reconstruction sont bien souvent accompagnés d'imprévus, je ne le sais que trop bien. Aussi annoncerais-je ceci : procédez à autant de rénovations que vous le souhaiterez, faites bâtir de nouvelles murailles, la somme ne dois pas être un obstacle ! Je ferai venir mes meilleurs bâtisseurs qui travaillerons sous vos ordres uniquement, et je financerai la totalité de ce chantier !

–  C'est un tel honneur que vous nous faites, Mon Seigneur ! s'inclina respectueusement l'homme abasourdi par cette annonce. Je ne sais comment vous remercier !

–  Inutile de me remercier ! Quel souverain ferais-je si je ne venais pas en aide à mon peuple ?

Le Comte se leva et s'adressa à la prêtresse et au chef des travaux.

–  Je vous remercie de votre présence, mais je ne voudrais pas vous accaparer plus que nécessaire ! Je vous autorise à retourner à vos tâches !

Les deux intéressés se levèrent à leur tour et s'inclinèrent en remerciant une nouvelle fois leur souverain, puis quittèrent la pièce la tête pleine d'espoir.

Hiro reprit place sur son siège.

–  Bien messieurs ! Il va nous falloir aborder ce que nous comptons faire contre ceux qui s'en prennent à nous ! Natsu, que savons-nous ?

–  Et bien nos assaillants proviennent du royaume que nos ancêtres se sont démené à combattre il y a cinq-cents ans ! Les vampires de Requiem sont de retour !

–  Excusez-moi de vous dire cela, s'imposa Taiki, mais vos ancêtres ont dû merder quelque part pour qu'ils soient encore vivants !

–  Je te prierais de modérer tes propos Taiki ! S'ils avaient vraiment « merdé » comme tu dis aucun de vous ne serait ici pour en parler !

–  Fort bien ! Alors comment expliquez-vous que ces salopards soient encore en vie ? S'ils avaient fait leur boulot c'est clair qu'on ne serait pas ici pour en parler ! On serait chez nous en train de profiter de la vie plutôt que de pleurer les morts ! On serait pas obligé de…

Le guerrier s'interrompit en sentant un coup de pied lui parvenir de sous la table. Il regarda en direction de Sxun qui tenait son verre fermement en le fixant droit dans les yeux. Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard durant quelques secondes, puis le chasseur bougea furtivement la tête de gauche à droite pour lui signaler de ne pas aller plus loin dans ces propos. Taiki marmonna des injures dans sa barbe et se tourna à nouveau vers Natsu et Hiro.

–  Veuillez m'excuser… Toutes ces vies gâchées… Je me suis emporté !

–  Tu es excusé Taiki ! annonça le Comte. Je comprends ta colère… Mais ne t'avise plus de redire du mal de ceux qui ont permis que ce Comté vive en paix durant plusieurs siècles ! Mais passons ! Nous avons a parler de choses plus urgentes ! Comme l'a précisé Natsu, nos ennemis ne sont pas à prendre à la légère ! Il s'agit d'un ancien royaume auquel le Comté, ou ce qu'il était jadis, a eu affaire par le passé, et je crains que leurs intentions ne soient clairement de nous détruire…

Il se tut un instant, le temps de boire une nouvelle gorgée de vin.

–  Leur alliance avec les démons que vous avez vus l'autre jour n'est plus à démontrer désormais. Le courrier du Seigneur-Mage Zin ne fait que le confirmer… Des attaques se sont produites dans le sud de Xanadu, peu avant celle de Leyline. Ce qui veut dire que le Royaume est pris en tenailles entre deux armées ! Pourtant votre présence dans cette ville a permis de renverser leur tentative d'invasion à notre avantage, c'est pourquoi il nous faut profiter de leur soudaine désorganisation pour contre-attaquer ! Selon les dires de l'un d'entre vous, la femme qui dirigeait les troupes ennemies est repartie en direction des Ruines Sombres, c'est là qu'il nous faut nous rendre ! Capitaine ? Je sais que votre nomination s'est faite extrêmement soudainement, et je sais aussi que vos hommes sont actuellement fort meurtris, mais pensez-vous pouvoir assurer une défense au cas où d'autres troupes viendraient lors de notre absence ?

L'homme visé n'avait jamais eu à prendre une décision aussi importante. Lorsqu'il était lieutenant ses journées consistaient à patrouiller sans jamais se soucier de ce que ses supérieurs pouvaient penser de lui. Il était cependant le seul militaire assez gradé dans la garde pour que le commandement lui revienne.

–  Et bien… bafouilla-t-il. Mes hommes et moi avons longuement discuté de la situation, Mon Seigneur, et sauf votre respect, nous pensons… Je pense que l'on devrait vous accompagner dans cette guerre…

–  C'est une intention très louable mais je ne souhaite en aucun cas vous forcer à venir vous battre après ce que vous venez de subir ! Je préférerais vous savoir ici.

–  Ce que nous venons de subir est bien la raison pour laquelle nous désirons nous battre à vos côtés. Nous sommes déterminés à faire honneur à nos frères tombés et à nos familles ! Je vous en prie… Laissez-nous nous combattre !

–  Mon ami ! s'avança Minami. J'ai vu ses gars à l’œuvre et je peux t'assurer qu'ils ont en eux plus de courage que beaucoup des grands guerriers aux côtés desquels j'ai eu l'occasion d'aller au combat. La foi et la détermination qu'ils ont tous montrés lors de la défense de la ville étaient extraordinaires.

–  J'ai foi en ton jugement mon ami… répondit le Comte. Si tu crois en leur potentiel, alors moi aussi. De combien d'hommes pouvez-vous nous gratifier ?

–  Un cinquantaine Mon Seigneur… C'est peu mais leur vaillance est sans égal !

–  Et bien soit ! Dans ce cas faites savoir que nous partirons deux heures après le zénith. Nous traverserons la forêt et dresserons le camp à bonne distance des Gorges et des Bois du Vice. Les flammes ayant rongé une grande partie des arbres je crains que notre présence ne fâche l'esprit…

–  Le Léchi… murmura Sxun.

–  Pardon ?

–  Non, non, rien !

–  Je reprends ! Une fois le campement dressé, je vous attendrai sous ma tente pour le plan de bataille. La réunion est donc terminée, allez vous préparer !

Tous se redressèrent, s'inclinèrent et quittèrent le bureau en direction de leurs chambres respectives.

Le premier à quitter l’hôtel de ville fut Taiki, qui avait déjà revêtu son armure et qui désirait prendre des nouvelles de Sakura avant son départ. En passant près des tentes des chevaliers, il se remémora à quel point cette vie n'était vraiment plus faite pour lui. De toute façon, quand bien même cette vie lui manquerait, le fait qu'il avait renié ses origines nobles ne lui permettrait pas de retrouver son titre.

Arrivé au temple, il se rendit près de la couche de celle qu'il avait l'habitude d'appeler Cherry, et l'embrassa, lui promettant de revenir en un seul morceau. Elle lui rendit son baiser et lui demanda de bien veiller sur son petit frère, ce à quoi le guerrier répondit qu'il ne le lâcherait pas d'une semelle.

Les adieux prononcés, Taiki sortit et observa au loin le tout jeune nouveau capitaine de la garde en train de faire un discours à ses hommes. Sur les quatorze militaires survivants, seuls six avaient accepté de prendre les armes. Le reste de la cinquantaine d'hommes promise au Comte était constitué de villageois, des orphelins, des veufs, des pères esseulés, des hommes en somme qui n'avaient plus rien à perdre et qui souhaitaient mourir dignement.

Le guerrier s'approcha d'eux et leur sourit.

–  Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que vous ressentez les gars ! J'ai moi-même perdu de nombreux amis lors de mes campagnes, mais jamais je n'ai eu à supporter la perte d'un être cher… Je vous promets que tant qu'il restera un souffle de vie en moi j'honorerai la mémoire de ceux qui sont morts ces derniers jours…

Les soldats en devenir dégainèrent leurs lames et en déposèrent les pommeaux contre leurs cœurs. Ceci fait, tous levèrent la pointe de leurs épées vers le ciel et s'inclinèrent devant cet homme qui leur avait rendu le courage dont ils avaient besoin.

–  Ils vous suivront jusqu'à la mort Messire ! prononça presque à mi-mot le capitaine à l'oreille de Taiki. Vous leur avez redonné espoir et tous souhaitent vous accompagner dans la bataille ! Nous le souhaitons tous… Accepterez-vous de nous conduire au combat ?

–  Je regrette Capitaine ! Je ne peux accepter…

Taiki se souvenait bien pourquoi il avait abandonné son armure de chevalier au profit de celle de simple soldat durant ses derniers pas dans l'armée xanadienne. Il se refusait à donner les ordres à l'arrière pendant que ses frères d'armes se faisaient massacrer à l'avant.

–  Je vous le demande comme un service Messire… Je vous en prie, marchez à nos côtés…

Taiki réfléchit.

–  Je marcherai à vos côtés, mais en tant que soldat, non en tant que commandant. Je vous mènerai au combat si vous y tenez mais en aucun cas vous ne serez tenus de suivre mes ordres, à moins bien sur que votre propre survie en dépend ! De plus j'interdis quiconque de se sacrifier pour moi… Si la bataille est perdue, fuyez ! Mais ne risquez surtout pas votre vie pour sauver la mienne ! Est-ce clair ?

–  Très clair Messire !

Taiki acquiesça et tourna les talons pour rejoindre ses amis qui venaient de sortir de la mairie. Il fit quelques pas avant de s'arrêter, puis il tourna la tête vers le capitaine et ses hommes qui le regardaient partir.

–  Et pour l'amour de toutes les pucelles qui m’attendront dans ma dernière demeure après ma mort, arrêtez de m'appeler Messire !

 

 

 

 

Les troupes progressaient lentement depuis plusieurs heures dans l'immense forêt située au sud de Leyline. Le parcours était semé d’embûches puisqu'en complément des troncs qui leurs barraient sans cesse la route s'ajoutaient des morceaux entiers d'arbres calcinés qui s'étaient renversés à cause des flammes.

Il aurait certes été bien plus pratique de contourner par la route, mais cela aurait impliqué un détour d'une centaine de kilomètres et le temps jouait contre eux. Plus les heures passaient et plus l'ennemi avait le temps de se reformer. Ils devaient à présent compter sur leur rapidité de déplacement et la couverture que leur apportaient les arbres.

Cela faisait une bonne dizaine de kilomètres que l'armée longeait les Bois du Vice, pourtant aucun des Gardiens ne ressentait le malaise dont ils avaient été imprégnés la première fois. Peut-être le Léchi avait-il reconnu leur odeur ou leur aura et avait décidé de les laisser tranquilles ?

Une sensation étrange parcourut cependant l'échine de Sxun, comme si la forêt l'appelait à l'aide. En observant bien, il parvint même à remarquer que le fameux « mur » de lianes avait diminué de taille et que les arbres des Bois semblaient inertes. Il se reprit un instant en pensant que son imagination lui jouait des tours et il continua la discussion qu'il avait avec ses camarades qui se disaient qu'ils étaient bien contents de ne pas avoir à affronter une nouvelle fois les branches tueuses du Léchi.

Leurs pensées étaient également dirigées vers ce mystérieux druide, Kei. Qu'était-il devenu ? Avait-il eu le temps de se cacher avant l'arrivée des vampires ? Avait-il joué un rôle dans le fait que ces envahisseurs étaient aussi peu nombreux pour une armée soit disant puissante ? Ces questions ne trouveraient sans doute jamais de réponses. Même si Kei était toujours vivant, ils n'avaient pas le temps de partir à sa rencontre.

A travers les feuillages des plus hauts arbres, qui n'avaient pas subi le déchaînement des flammes, la lumière du soleil s'était amenuisée jusqu'à disparaître. La nuit venait de tomber sur le Comté et Hiro annonça qu'il était temps de monter le camp.

Les éclaireurs partirent donc en reconnaissance des lieux et revinrent au bout d'une demi-heure en signalant qu'ils avaient trouvé une clairière non loin dans laquelle courrait un ruisseau.

L'armée se dirigea vers cet endroit presque inespéré et s'y installa.

Seuls cinq semblaient interrogatifs quant à la disposition de cette clairière. Une cascade au nord, la chute qui se fracassait sur des rochers pointus et le cours d'eau qui ruisselait calmement sur un sol couvert de mousse. So leva les yeux vers le ciel et découvrit une multitude d'étoiles qui brillaient loin au dessus de leurs têtes.

–  Merde les gars… s'inquiéta-t-il. Cet endroit ne vous dit rien ?

–  Non seulement il me dit quelque chose, lui répondit Sxun, mais je suis sûr d'être déjà venu !

Ils avancèrent pendant que les soldats dressaient les tentes et arrivèrent au niveau du ruisseau. Le coin leur disait vraiment quelque chose mais il manquait malgré tout un élément qui aurait pu les conforter dans leur hypothèse.

–  Oh les gars !!! intervint Tomonori qui pointait du doigt un tas de bois fumant sur la rive opposée.

Leurs regards se posèrent sur ce qui semblait avoir été un immense feu de camp, puis ils réalisèrent que ces morceaux de bois qui gisaient devant leurs yeux ébahis formaient autrefois une maison…

La maison !

Ils se trouvaient bel et bien dans la clairière où vivait Kei. Cette clairière dans laquelle ils avaient failli perdre la vie quelques jours auparavant. Alors ils l'avaient eu lui aussi… Cet homme qui les avait aidés sans rien demander en retour ne pourrait pas être aidé à son tour.

Ils traversèrent ce qui restait du petit pont non loin et s’installèrent près des restes du bûcher. Une fois leurs couchages sortis, ils se rendirent à la tente de commandement où Hiro avait ses quartiers. Cet édifice paraissait énorme à côté des autres toiles dressées.

L'intérieur était presque plus luxueux que la plus luxueuse des chambres de la mairie de Leyline et comprenait un grand lit à baldaquins, divers coffres et d’innombrables tentures de tous les côtés. Comment ses serviteurs avaient réussi à transporter de tels objets à travers la forêt, c'était limite impensable.

L'heure n'était cependant pas à l’émerveillement. Le Comte et ses généraux, ainsi que Natsu attendaient les Gardiens avec impatience. Devant eux se trouvait une table, qui elle aussi sortait de nulle part, sur laquelle était dépliée une carte des environs.

–  Nous vous attendions messieurs ! commença Hiro. Notre progression s'est faite dans de bonnes conditions. Je ne m'attendais pas à arriver aussi loin, surtout après le rapport que vous m'avez fait à propos des Bois du Vice.

–  A ce propos Monseigneur, je souhaiterais…

–  Plus tard Sxun, nous devons discuter du plan de bataille !

Le chasseur se tût et le Comte reprit son discours.

–  Si notre avancée se passe aussi bien demain nous atteindrons les Ruines Sombres dans l'après midi, aussi les explications ne peuvent attendre ! Cazqui ?

Le susnommé déplia une seconde carte par dessus la première qui représentait cette fois-ci une vue de l'ancienne forteresse des Gorges. Des traits avaient d'ailleurs été rajoutés pour signifier les endroits où les murs s'étaient effondrés.

–  Voici le lieu de la bataille ! Le gros de nos troupes arrivera par le nord et le reste fera un détour pour se retrouver à l'ouest pour empêcher toute fuite vers nos terres. Si l'ennemi est en déroute, il ne pourra se rendre qu'à l'est, où il sera coincé dans les Gorges, ou vers le sud où nous n'aurons aucun mal à les poursuivre. Les archers devront se tenir au bord de la falaise qui surplombe les ruines, tandis que l'infanterie devra descendre par ce passage au nord-est pour se retrouver en contrebas. Les chevaliers se tiendront prêts à charger le flanc de leurs lignes dès qu'elles seront au contact. L'assaut sera donné lorsque toutes les troupes seront en place ! Des questions ?

–  Oui ! dit Minami. On sera où nous dans tout ça ?

–  Alors toi Minami, ainsi que Tomonori et Taiki vous serez avec les hommes de Leyline, à l'extrême droite des secondes lignes. Vous êtes bien trop précieux pour qu'on vous envoie directement au casse-pipe !

–  Veuillez excuser mon intervention dans votre grande stratégie militaire Monsieur le Comte, ironisa Taiki, mais je dois comprendre qu'on va laisser les soldats se faire tuer en attendant notre tour dans la bataille ?

–  Ton insolence commence à me courir… Fais gaffe Taiki !! Et je ne vois pas en quoi c'est dégradant de se retrouver en seconde ligne, tu iras toi aussi au combat !

–  Je suis assez d'accord avec Taiki, Hiro ! s'interposa Minami. N'oublie pas que les hommes ont trouvé du courage en nous voyant faire face et courir vers l'ennemi. Nous sommes aujourd'hui leurs Gardiens, que ce titre soit justifié ou non… Je ne suis pas en train de me vanter d'être un exemple pour ces hommes, mais pour eux nous représentons l'espoir !

–  C'est très noble de ta part de prendre la défense de ton camarade, mais j'ai déjà donné mes instructions ! Le plan ne sera pas changé !

Taiki leva les yeux en l'air et soupira.

–  Tu peux souffler tant que tu le voudras je ne changerai pas ma décision !!

–  Et So et Sxun alors ? Ils vont attendre bien sagement que ça se passe eux aussi ?!!

–  Sxun sera avec les archers ! Quant à So j'ai besoin qu'il se tienne hors du combat, prêt à agir si jamais leur chef se pointe !

–  Et à quel moment on a notre mot à dire ?!!

–  Tu l'as pas !!! Arrête tes conneries maintenant ou je te renvoie à Leyline à coups de pompes dans le cul !!!!

–  C'est bon je me tais !!! J'arrive juste pas à croire qu'on en soit revenu au temps où les « bouseux » meurent pendant que les « gentils-riches-tout-beaux-tout-propres » regardent !!

–  Tu ferais mieux d'aller prendre l'air… lui murmura Minami.

–  Non ça ira je me calme…

–  Tu fais bien !! reprit Hiro. On s'en tient au plan, un point c'est tout ! Allez, rompez ! Une nuit de sommeil vous fera le plus grand bien !

Les cinq compagnons quittèrent la tente de commandement en direction de leurs couchages. Malgré les dires du Comte, pour aucun d'entre eux le début de la nuit n'était synonyme de sommeil.

Ils bavardèrent de cette stratégie qu'ils trouvaient légèrement boiteuse. Pour Taiki ce n'en était même pas une… Hiro aurait très bien pu s'économiser de parler si le plan consistait juste à : se positionner, attendre, attaquer.

La nuit était déjà bien avancée quand leur fatigue prit le dessus et les fit sombrer lentement.

 

 

 

 

Sxun ouvrit les yeux et se réveilla en sursaut. Il observa tout autour de lui pour constater que ses camarades dormaient. Ils ne l'avaient probablement pas entendu ce cri provenant du cœur de la forêt. A moins qu'il ne fut entendu que dans ses rêves…

Le chasseur se rallongea et commença à fermer les yeux. Le cri retentit à nouveau dans sa tête !

Il se redressa et regarda sans savoir pourquoi vers les restes de la cabane de Kei. Il plissa les yeux.

Soudain il la vit…

Une silhouette se dessinait à travers les volutes de fumée émanant des morceaux de bois. Une silhouette fine de laquelle ressortaient deux lueurs jaunes en guise d'yeux. Elle l'observait…

Il se sentit tout à coup pris d'un étrange malaise. Il voulut détourner le regard de cette forme mystérieuse, mais il n'y parvint pas. Il était comme attiré par elle. Il se leva…

A peine eut-il le temps de se redresser que la forme entama un déplacement, un déplacement tellement fluide qu'elle paraissait léviter. Elle se dirigea vers l'orée du bois, tout en continuant d'observer le jeune homme. Ce dernier se saisit de son arc et avança doucement dans sa direction. Les lueurs jaunes se changèrent en halos rouges et menaçants.

Sxun s'immobilisa. Il plaça une flèche sur la corde de son arme. Les yeux se changèrent en flammes. Le chasseur réfléchit un instant, puis d'un mouvement lent et calme rangea sa flèche. Les lueurs redevinrent rouge pâle. Il reposa alors son arc près de ses affaires, et contempla le retour des deux points jaunes sur le visage de la forme.

Sans faire de bruit, il pénétra dans les bois là où la silhouette se tenait quelques secondes avant. Dans l'obscurité créée par les arbres, le contour de l'étrange apparition était désormais presque inexistant. Le seul moyen qu'avait Sxun pour savoir où il devait aller était de suivre les deux tâches jaunes se baladant entre les troncs. Il ignorait pourquoi il les suivait, mais c'était plus fort que lui.

Le chasseur suivait la forme depuis de longues minutes quand soudain, elle disparut. Il observa l'endroit où elle venait de s'évaporer. Devant lui, à quelques pas à peine, luisait faiblement un halo de lumière bleuâtre causé par la lune. Il s'avança vers le trait lumineux et passa la tête dans l'encadrement que formaient deux troncs. Son champ de vision dévoila une petite clairière illuminée de la clarté lunaire, au milieu de laquelle trônait une haute colline. Au pied de celle-ci, une forme humanoïde était accroupie. Elle semblait bien réelle comparée à celle que le jeune homme avait suivie.

Sxun osa s'aventurer plus avant sur le magnifique sol végétal qu'il avait en face de lui. Son pied posé sur l'herbe fraîche, la forme se redressa et lui parla :

–  Je t'attendais Sxun !

–  Vous savez qui je suis ?

–  Bien sur que je le sais… Viens près de moi, j'ai a te parler !

Le chasseur fronça les sourcils mais obéit. Plus il avançait, plus un visage se dessinait. Ce visage ne lui était d'ailleurs pas inconnu. Au premier coup d’œil il ne le reconnut pas. Puis son cerveau réagit d'un coup.

–  Kei ? C'est bien toi ?

–  C'est bien moi ! Je pensais que c'était évident pourtant !

–  Non… Enfin je veux dire… Oui c'est évident vu que tu es seul à vivre ici, mais pourtant… Ta cabane ! On te croyait mort !

–  Il faudra un peu plus qu'un feu pour m'abattre… Je n'étais pas chez moi quand l'incendie s'est déclaré, j'étais en train d'aider les enfants de Léchi.

–  Comment va-t-il ?

–  Ses enfants ont souffert… Du coup il a souffert ! Je veille sur lui depuis maintenant trois jours…

Sxun regarda par dessus l'épaule de Kei et comprit. La colline n'était pas une formation de terre naturelle qui était dressée là depuis longtemps. Il s'agissait du corps du Léchi qui avait fusionné avec la nature environnante.

–  Que lui est-il arrivé ? Pourquoi est-il comme ça ?

–  Léchi s'est sacrifié pour sauver ses enfants… Son geste a permis à son esprit de nourrir les arbres et leur a donné une seconde vie après le passage des langues de feu. Vois comme les fleurs repoussent tout autour de lui ! Vois la luxuriance de la nature autour de nous !

La clairière était en effet extrêmement fleurie et les arbres semblaient danser dans une toute nouvelle robe d'écorce et jouissaient d'une coiffure digne des plus beaux jardins.

– La mort n'est que le commencement d'une nouvelle vie… continua Kei. Moi-même qui foule cette terre depuis huit-cent-quatre-vingt-quatre ans quand ma vie s’achèvera, cela signifiera le commencement d'une autre…

–  Attends… Quoi ?!! Huit-cent-quatre-vingt-quatre ?! Tu te fous de moi ? T'as neuf-cents balais ?

–  Pas tout à fait… Je ne suis pas à proprement parler humain… C'est la nature qui m'a engendré !

–  Comment ça ? Je veux dire… Comment c'est possible ?

–  Je suis navré… Je ne vois pas en quoi mon passé peut t'intéresser !

–  S'il te plaît Kei, tu n'imagines pas ce que c'est pour moi d'en apprendre plus sur quelqu'un comme toi, sur l'existence de Léchis, de magie druidique, de forces de la nature ! J'ai grandis entouré de légendes sur les forêts qui m'ont passionnées !

–  Ta famille était passionnée par la forêt ?

–  Je te propose un marché : je te raconte mon enfance et tu me raconte la tienne ! C'est honnête ?

Kei se mit à réfléchir. Il se tourna vers le corps du Léchi et soupira.

–  Bon… Marché conclu…

Le druide s'installa sur l'herbe, proposa au chasseur de faire de même et sortit de sa besace une cruche en terre fermée par un bouchon de liège, qu'il déboucha, et versa la boisson qu'elle contenait dans deux godets en bois. Il tendit ensuite un des verres à Sxun, qui le saisit.

–  Je suppose que c'est à moi de commencer ?! demanda l'archer.

Pour toute réponse Kei acquiesça.

–  Bon ben je me lance… J'ai vu le jour à Leyline et, euh… Ben voilà ! Mon père était le chef des chasseurs et ma mère s'occupait de la maison. J'ai une sœur qui a deux ans de plus que moi… Sakura… Mais elle se fait appeler Cherry depuis qu'elle a appris à contenter les hommes… C'est clairement pas une voie qui me plaît pour elle mais elle dit que ça rapporte… Et puis depuis quelque temps elle voit beaucoup moins d'hommes ! Elle est souvent chez Taiki… Mais là n'est pas la question, je m'égare !

Sxun chercha un moment ses mots.

–  Pour en revenir à moi, mon père m'a appris à tirer à l'arc très tôt et je devais avoir huit ans quand j'ai abattu ma première cible ! Ma mère n'aimait pas que je me mette en danger mais moi j'adorais ça. Finalement elle s'y est fait et elle a même dépensé toutes ses économies pour m'acheter un carquois pour mon dixième anniversaire… Le carquois que je porte encore aujourd'hui.

Le chasseur hésita à continuer. Il baissa les yeux, souffla et reprit.

–  Je me souviendrai toujours de cette journée… Notre mère nous avait emmenés, ma sœur et moi, à Crossover, c'est là bas qu'elle me l'a acheté ! Puis sur le chemin du retour, on a été pris en embuscade par trois bandits… L'un d'eux à attrapé Sakura et l'a plaquée au sol. J'ai subi le même sort de la part du deuxième qui m'a asséné un coup de pied dans le ventre. Ensuite… Ils nous ont forcés à regarder notre mère se faire… violer par le dernier… Sakura s'est mise à hurler, le type l'a frappée au visage et elle s'est mise à cracher du sang ! Moi je subissais toujours les coups de mon bourreau mais les larmes qui coulaient sur mes joues ne me venaient pas de la douleur physique, mais de la vision que j'avais de ma mère pleurant et se débattant… Tout ça n'a duré que quelques minutes, mais elles m'ont parues être des heures… Agacé par les mouvements de ma mère qui essayait en vain de s'extirper de cette situation, le gars l'a cognée tellement fort que j'ai entendu ses doigts craquer… tout comme la nuque de sa pauvre victime… Je… J'aurais jamais dû te raconter ça…

Sxun essuya une larme qui perlait au coin de son œil. Kei lui posa une main sur l'épaule comme pour lui signifier qu'il pouvait s'arrêter là si c'était trop dur d'en parler.

–  Ça va aller… C'est des souvenirs douloureux, mais ils m'ont fait devenir ce que je suis aujourd'hui ! Enfin la suite de cela c'est que celui qui me battait a fini par arrêter pour aller engueuler son pote. Il s'est éloigné de moi, et l'autre lui a dit que c'était pas grave vu qu'il restait ma sœur… J'ai su à ce moment précis qu'il fallait que je réagisse ! Je me suis redressé, avec difficulté, pendant que l'assassin de ma mère remettait ses chausses. Me voyant, celui qui m'avait laissé là s'est à nouveau approché de moi en me menaçant de me tuer si je ne retournais pas à terre… Je n'ai pas cédé ! Finalement il a sorti une dague presque aussi longue que mon avant-bras et l'a mise sous ma gorge en me menaçant de plus belle. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé, mais d'un mouvement rapide et précis je suis parvenu à lui arracher l'arme des mains et à la lui planter dans le bide… Les autres n'ont compris que quand son corps est tombé au sol…

Le druide ne disait rien. Il se contentait de bouger la tête de haut en bas mais restait attentif à l'histoire.

– …  Du coup celui qui venait de tuer ma mère a sorti lui aussi une dague et a foncé vers moi en criant pendant que l'autre relevait ma sœur et la plaçait devant lui comme bouclier humain. Je n'ai pas bougé… J'ai attendu que ce gros porc arrive à moi, et là je me suis décalé vers la droite, la lame sur le côté, lui frôlant le gras du ventre. Il s'est retrouvé à genoux plus loin, tentant de retenir ses tripes qui sortaient… Il est mort quelques secondes plus tard dans un hurlement horrible… Je n'étais plus moi même, tout ce qui m'importait c'était de tuer ces gars ! Ensuite j'ai tenté de foncer à mon tour sur le troisième pour qu'il lâche ma sœur… ça a été mon erreur ! Voyant l'attaque venir il a tendu la jambe et m'a projeté à terre d'un puissant coup de botte qui m'a fait lâcher mon arme. Il a balancé Sakura contre un arbre, elle s'est effondrée, puis il s'est placé au dessus de moi et à commencé à m'écraser la glotte avec son genou… Il a fini par se mettre à rire à gorge déployée pendant que j'étouffais. Je sentais la vie me quitter… Je me disais que j'avais échoué à protéger les personnes auxquelles je tenais le plus… Puis…

Kei écoutait de plus en plus attentivement. Les larmes de Sxun avaient laissé place à une rage intérieure qui faisaient prendre à l'histoire une tournure théâtrale et épique.

– …  Je n'ai pas compris tout de suite de quoi il s'agissait, mais j'ai entendu un grognement au moment ou le type s'est relevé en sursaut ! Ma vision était trouble, mais je jurerais avoir vu un ours se tenir devant lui ! Ma sœur était revenue partiellement à elle et s'est mise à courir en direction de la ville pour appeler à l'aide… J'aurais voulu la suivre, mais j'étais tétanisé… Mes peurs se sont renforcées lorsque l'animal a sauté sur le bandit et l'a déchiqueté… C'était affreux, il y avait du sang partout… La bête était énorme et visiblement enragée ! Ensuite… Elle s'est tournée vers moi ! Je voyais déjà ma vie s'arrêter, la tête prise entre ses mâchoires… Pourtant… Mon instinct m'a fait faire une chose de terriblement stupide… Devant ce monstre de muscles, de crocs et de griffes, j'ai tendu le bras ! Mon cerveau me disait que j'étais cinglé, mais mon corps ne répondait pas… L'ours s'est avancé un peu plus, sa truffe presque à hauteur de ma main… qu'il a reniflée ! J'étais comme plongé dans un cauchemar qui ne se terminerait que lorsqu’il m'aurait dévoré, mais il ne l'a pas fait ! Après avoir senti ma main, il est reparti d'où il était venu et a disparu derrière les arbres… J'ai longtemps repensé à ça par la suite, et cela ne fait aucun doute… Cet ours cherchait à nous sauver, ma sœur et moi ! Je sais que ça peut paraître absurde, mais j'ai clairement senti un lien entre nous !

–  C'est loin d'être absurde ! intervint Kei. Des manifestations de ce genre s’opèrent souvent lorsque la forêt ressent le besoin de venir en aide à une personne qu'elle sait exceptionnelle !

–  Je ne vois pas ce que je peux avoir d'exceptionnel…

–  Peut être la nature a pensé que toi et ta sœur allaient être amenés à accomplir de grandes choses !

–  Si c'est le cas, c'est clair que c'est pas pour tout de suite…

Sxun parlait maintenant de façon sarcastique. Une destinée exceptionnelle ? Et puis quoi encore.

–  Enfin toujours est-il que les gardes sont arrivés peu de temps après, m'ont mis à l'abri pendant que mon père pleurait au dessus du corps de sa femme… Il ne l'a jamais avoué mais je sais qu'il m'en voulait… C'était à cause de moi… Je ne pouvais de toute façon pas lui donner tort, et cette idée a fini par me ronger de nombreuses années… Puis quand il est mort à son tour de chagrin, j'ai compris que j'avais détruit notre famille… Au final c'est ma sœur qui s'est occupée de moi, qui a su faire preuve d'un extrême courage pour me remettre sur pieds et qui me soutenais que rien n'était de ma faute, et qu'au contraire je lui avais sauvé la vie… Les années ont passé, puis j'ai finalement été convaincu par ses dires, même si une partie en moi est encore persuadée d'être fautive… J'ai par la suite repris mon entraînement d'archer, j'ai intégré un groupe de chasseurs de primes et aujourd'hui nous en sommes là, sans savoir ce que l'avenir va nous réserver ! Une chose est sûre, c'est que sans Sakura je serais probablement moi aussi mort quelque part, dans l’indifférence la plus totale… Je lui doit tout… Elle est mon unique lumière dans cette sombre vie qu'elle et moi avons traversé…

–  Vous avez un lien très fort tous les deux… Un lien que nul ne pourra jamais détruire ! Elle est en vie grâce à toi, tu l'es grâce à elle, et je maintiens ce que je disais, vous serez amenés tous les deux à accomplir de merveilleuses choses !

–  Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? Nous ne sommes que des villageois comme tant d'autres… Les actes héroïques se passent plutôt chez les chevaliers et les seigneurs !

–  De grands actes peuvent surgir de n'importe où ! Sais-tu que même un simple enfant de dix ans peut devenir héroïque à partir du moment où il parvient à tenir tête à trois brutes épaisses pour protéger sa sœur ?!

Sxun le regarda, un sourire aux lèvres. Il tenait peut être des propos étranges, mais ce druide était sympathique et savait trouver les mots justes pour lui redonner espoir.

–  Bon et toi alors ? C'est quoi ton histoire ?

–  Je pense que tu devrais retourner au campement, la nuit s'achève bientôt !

–  Non, non !! Tu vas pas me la faire à l'envers…

–  Bon très bien… Mais je te préviens, mon histoire n'est pas parsemée d'aventures épiques et de folles romances ! Je n'ai pratiquement jamais bougé de cette forêt…

–  Peu importe… Je t'écoute !

–  D'abord sache que je n'ai jamais connu ma mère… Une nuit d'hiver j'ai été abandonné à la lisière des Bois du Vice, et je serais mort si mon berceau n'avait pas été pris en charge par une nymphe. Tu n'en as sans doute jamais vu, ni même entendu parlé, étant donné que leur nombre décroît d'années en années… Aujourd'hui il n'en reste plus dans ces bois, et je crains que les dernières dans ce monde ne soient en voie de disparition… Et donc cette nymphe m'a conduit à Léchi, qui m'a élevé depuis ce jour pour devenir un Protecteur de le Forêt. Il m'a dit que mon abandon n'était pas le fruit du hasard et que mon destin a toujours été de devenir ce que je suis. Je n'ai compris que plus tard qu'il pouvait arriver que les Esprits de la Forêt, sentant leur fin arriver, prennent apparence humaine et courtisent une jeune femme dans le but d'enfanter d'un être qui aurait pour but de protéger la nature après leur mort.

–  Donc, si je comprends bien, tu es… le fils du Léchi ?!!! Tu vas devenir un Léchi ?!

–  Pas son fils non ! Je ne suis pour ainsi dire qu'un fragment de sa toute-puissance qui devra veiller sur ses enfants… En tant que Protecteur, Léchi ne m'a fait don que des pouvoirs essentiels à la sauvegarde de son héritage, mais en aucun cas je ne serai un Esprit de la Forêt. Chaque forêt n'a qu'un et un seul Esprit, et lorsque celui-ci meurt, son Protecteur est chargé de tout mettre en œuvre pour que cet héritage persiste, et ce jusqu'à ce que ce Protecteur ne meure à son tour et ne passe le flambeau à celui qu'il aura formé. Vois-tu il existe de nombreuses forêts qui ont perdu toute trace de magie, et ce à cause de la mort d'un Esprit ou d'un Protecteur qui n'aura pas su trouver de successeur.

–  Et du coup c'est quoi les pouvoirs que tu as ?

–  J'ai acquis des pouvoirs de guérison, des pouvoirs élémentaires, et la capacité de pouvoir me changer en animal pour le cas où je souhaiterais venir en aide ou au contraire chasser des personnes qui s'aventureraient près des frontières des Bois du Vice.

–  Ça doit être génial… Et tu le fais souvent ? Je veux dire… C'est quand la dernière fois que tu t'es changé en animal ?

Kei se mit à réfléchir.

–  Avant de te répondre, je veux te demander quelque chose : ne t'es-tu pas demandé pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici aujourd'hui ?

–  J'avoue que je ne me suis pas posé la question… Je suis celui qui a le plus d'affinités avec la nature peut être ? Donc je peux te comprendre… C'est ça ?

–  Tu n'es pas loin du compte ! Vois-tu, la magie qui imprègne ces lieux ne pourra subsister que si je transmets mon savoir à un potentiel successeur. Or ce successeur doit avoir, certes des affinités avec la nature, mais également un lien puissant avec moi !

Sxun fronça les sourcils.

–  Je… J'ai peur de comprendre…

–  Je pense en effet que tu commences à comprendre… Sxun, la dernière fois que je me suis transformé en animal, je me suis changé en ours pour aider un garçon de dix ans et sa sœur à échapper à trois bandits…

 

 

 

 

Des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers menant vers la plus haute salle du donjon en ruine. Il s'agissait de claquements de talons qui résonnaient dans tout le château. Les sons étaient rapprochés. La personne qui montait les marches était apparemment pressée.

La femme responsable de tout ce vacarme était en effet pressée. Elle ouvrit d'un coup sec la fragile porte en bois qui se dégonda pour tomber lourdement au sol et déboula dans la pièce très énervée.

–  Alors c'est vrai !!!! Je n'arrivais pas à le croire mais c'est pourtant vrai !!!! Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait ???!!!!

En face d'elle se trouvaient plusieurs meubles en piteux état mais qui devaient à une époque lointaine se trouver dans une chambre. Il y avait un lit, une table basse, diverses commodes et même un miroir brisé. Au milieu de tout ce mobilier était pourtant posé un objet que l'on aurait plutôt vu dans une salle de bains, à savoir une baignoire en argent noircie par les siècles.

A l'intérieur de cette baignoire, le Prince Ryo se détendait, la tête posée sur le rebord, une serviette sur les yeux, le corps immergé dans un épais liquide rougeâtre reconnaissable entre mille, du sang.

–  Si c'est pour me farcir la tête de reproches comme quoi j'ai gaspillé des esclaves pour me préparer un bain, sachez qu'ils étaient déjà sur le point de mourir ! dit-il sans relever la tête ni même retirer le tissus de ses yeux.

–  Seriez-vous en train de vous foutre de moi ??!!!! hurla Kiki.

Ryo se redressa d'un bond et lança un regard noir à son interlocutrice.

–  Et toi tu te fous pas de moi ???!!!! T'es légèrement en train de gâcher mon bain !! Fais gaffe Ambassadrice !!! Quand tu fais ta belle chez ma mère je me retiens pour pas que ça fasse désordre, mais ici va falloir filer doux si tu veux pas te prendre mon pied au cul !!!!! Et ça me ferait de la peine d'abîmer un si beau séant avant d'avoir pu m'y installer !!!

Kiki étouffa un rire dédaigneux.

–  Le jour où je finirai par vous chevaucher ce sera quand l'annonce de votre mort me parviendra !!! Je serai tellement excitée par cette merveilleuse nouvelle que je viendrai me mettre à quatre pattes sur votre cadavre et je vous rirai à la gueule !!

–  Fais la maligne !!! Je sais très bien que t'es folle de mon corps et que t'es jalouse que les succubes en profitent et pas toi !!!

–  Qu'est ce qu'il faut pas entendre !!!!

–  Allez c'est bon tu m'as coupé l'envie de rester là dedans plus longtemps !!!

Le prince sortit de la baignoire et enroula une serviette autour de sa taille. Tout le haut de son corps était couvert de sang, tout comme ses cheveux qui avaient fini par garder une teinte rouge après toutes ces années. Il appela son serviteur et lui demanda de l'habiller.

Une fois séché et ses atours enfilés, il s'installa devant la table basse et invita Kiki à faire de même. Celle-ci refusa, prétextant que si elle s'asseyait à côté de lui cela l'énerverait encore plus.

–  Bon alors c'est quoi ton problème ? Pourquoi tu viens m'agresser ?!

–  Oh… Ma foi je ne sais pas… Peut-être que mon talon s'est enfoncé dans la boue et que papa va me tuer… Peut-être que mon fiancé a oublié de m'écrire ce matin… Ou peut-être qu'on était censé attaquer une ville il y a quelques jours et que je me suis retrouvée seule là-bas à devoir laisser mes hommes mourir !!!!!

–  Et en quoi c'est de ma faute que tu les aies laissés mourir ?

–  Je pensais qu'on avait convenu que je lancerais le début de l'attaque et que vos troupes arriveraient une heure après !!!! Où vous étiez ???!!

–  Ici ! A me dire que j'avais pas à suivre tes ordres à la con !!!

–  Vous vous foutez de moi ??!!

–  Encore ? C'est une manie la paranoïa chez toi…

–  Le contrat stipulait bien…

–  Le contrat stipulait que je serais en première ligne durant toute la campagne !!! Or je me retrouve à devoir servir de « deuxième vague » lors de la toute première bataille ?! Y'a pas un soucis quelque part? Mes hommes ils auraient bouffé quoi ?? Des cadavres carbonisés ?! Désolé chérie mais moi quand je signe un contrat j'entends qu'il soit respecté !!! Là j'avais juste la sensation de m'être fait enfler, alors je t'ai laissée te démerder pour que je vois si mon absence dans cette guerre ferait la différence !!! Et je te laisse dresser le bilan de cette expérience…

–  Alors mes troupes se sont faites massacrées à cause de vos bouderies d'enfant gâté ??!!

–  C'est là où tu te trompes très chère !! Tes troupes se sont faites humiliées parce que tu as cru que tu pourrais impressionner la Reine en menant la danse !!

–  Quand elle apprendra ce qu'il s'est passé, vous pourrez dire adieu à vos pulsions meurtrières ! Vous serez évincé de cette campagne et je prendrai le commandement de l'armée !

–  Quand elle apprendra ce qu'il s'est passé je crois plutôt qu'elle me donnera les pleins pouvoirs et que j'aurai carte blanche pour réparer tes erreurs !

Ryo affichait un rictus plus que satisfait alors que Kiki se retenait de lui en coller une. Elle était à présent énervée à un point où elle aurait pu l'attaquer, mais elle savait que si elle le faisait il ne lui ferait pas de cadeau.

Le Prince était réputé comme étant le guerrier le plus puissant du royaume, mais aussi le plus sanguinaire. Il tuerait sa propre mère sa vie en dépendait, alors une simple ambassadrice… Il en aurait fait de la charpie au moindre mouvement brusque. Le seul moyen éventuellement qu'elle aurait pour réussir à le tuer serait de l'attirer dans son lit, ce qu'il accepterait sans hésiter, mais elle se refusait à envisager cette éventualité.

–  Qu'est ce que vous suggérez ? se força alors à dire Kiki, comprenant qu'elle n'était plus en position d'argumenter.

–  Tiens ! On aboie fort mais on mord pas ! ria Ryo. Le plan de départ consistait à attaquer cette ville pourrie, ce qui aurait forcé le Comte à sortir son armée pour venir nous déloger.

–  Je sais bien c'est moi qui l'ai mis en place ce plan !!

–  Ouais mais quand c'est toi qui l'exécute ça foire, alors laisse moi parler !! Donc nous on attendait gentiment dans la ville, et dès que ces bouseux arrivaient aux portes, on surgissait de tous les côtés pour les massacrer !

–  Oui sauf que…

–  Mais bordel t'arrête de me couper tout le temps ?!! Il s'avère que la première partie du plan a été menée par une incompétente en stratégie militaire, et du coup on peut s'asseoir dessus ! Cependant la seconde partie va peut-être pouvoir se jouer. Mes éclaireurs m'ont signalé que le Comte et ses hommes marchent en ce moment vers ici ! J'ai donc un stratagème qui pourrait nous faire gagner pas mal de temps dans cette campagne, et je dois dire que ta bourde va beaucoup nous aider !

–  Comment ça ?

Ryo se servit un verre de sang frais, l'avala, puis se leva. Il se dirigea vers Kiki et s'arrêta à quelques centimètre à peine d'elle.

–  Grâce à toi nous allons être sous-estimés ! Leur défaite n'en sera que plus brutale !

 

 

 

 

 

 

Le soleil ne s'était pas encore montré lorsque les premiers soldats se réveillèrent. So fut le premier de la troupe à se lever. Dans son sommeil il n'avait cessé de revoir les scènes de bataille de Leyline, auxquelles s'ajoutait la vision de dizaines de cadavres de personnes qu'il avait eu l'occasion de côtoyer seulement quelques jours avant le drame. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas le seul, aucun de ses camarades n'étant parvenu à passer une seule nuit paisible depuis l'attaque.

Les préparatifs matinaux se firent donc en silence. Personne n'osait évoquer le dur combat qui semblait les attendre, même si certains soldats du Comte se réjouissaient presque d'aller en guerre. Ces pauvres gars, pensaient Taiki et Minami, ignoraient tout de leurs ennemis. Même une armée en surnombre devrait ne pas prendre ces créatures à la légère.

Mais la chose qui énervait le plus le jeune guerrier était que le soi-disant plan de bataille consistait, comme trop souvent, à envoyer l'infanterie au casse-pipe pendant que la cavalerie et les gradés restaient à l'arrière. Il se croyait revenu au temps de la bataille du pont Kurenaï, lorsque lui et les autres chevaliers devaient attendre bien gentiment pendant que les premières lignes se faisaient massacrer. Le Comte Hiro avait-il autant de jugeote que cet abruti de Capitaine Iori qui dirigeait les troupes xanadiennes à cette époque ?

Il fut brusquement tiré de ses pensées lorsque Minami annonça l'air inquiet que Sxun avait disparu.

–  Disparu ?!! l’interpella Taiki.

–  Il est pas près de son couchage et je le vois pas dans les environs !!

–  Merde !!! T'es sûr qu'il est pas allé pisser ?

–  Je t'avoue que je surveille pas constamment ses envies pressantes.

–  Le Comte avait besoin de lui chez les archers, il est peut être déjà parti ! dit calmement Tomonori.

–  Dans ce cas explique-nous pourquoi il est parti sans son arc.

Taiki pointait du doigt l'arme du chasseur et ne comprenait d'ailleurs pas où il avait pu aller sans, lui qui ne s'en séparait quasiment jamais.

–  Ben j'en sais rien moi… Peut être qu'à l'armée les arcs sont mieux que son vieux bout de bois !

–  Tomo… T'es con !! Mais à tout hasard je vais aller voir notre cher comte bien aimé pour savoir s'il l'aurait pas vu.

–  Tu veux que je vienne avec toi ? demanda Minami, inquiet de la tournure que pourrait prendre la rencontre entre ces deux là.

–  Non, non ça ira ! Promis je vais pas le frapper ! Finissez de vous préparer, et si Sxun revient, engueulez-le pour moi.

Taiki se dirigea vers la tente de commandement. Au passage il observa les soldats qui paraissaient bien trop confiants et ne put s'empêcher de lâcher un soupir. Le campement était immense et il lui fallut près d'une dizaine de minutes pour atteindre les quartiers des généraux. Finalement, il s'avérait que Mett Al'Core ne dérogeait pas à la règle qui consistait à toujours prévoir ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour les gradés, au détriment des roturiers.

Arrivé devant l'entrée du « palace éphémère » du comte, le guerrier se fit bloquer le passage par les deux lances croisées des gardes.

–  Que viens-tu faire ici soldat ?! demanda fermement l'un des deux hommes.

–  Oh rien de spécial ! répondit Taiki ironiquement. Je venais voir si je pouvais pas épousseter un peu vos armures, elles me semblent tellement sales…

Les gardes se regardèrent avec étonnement.

–  Qu'est ce que vous croyez que je viens faire, bande d'attardés !!! Je viens parler au comte !

–  Hé là, tu vas modérer tes propos troufion !! J'en connais qu'on a mis aux fers pour moins que ça !

Le responsable de ces propos s'apprêtait à mettre ses menaces à exécution lorsque la voix d'Hiro retentit de l'intérieur de la tente.

–  Laissez-le entrer ! Ne voyez-vous pas que vous avez affaire à un noble chevalier ?

Les deux hommes se remirent au garde-à-vous et laissèrent Taiki entrer sans rien ajouter. Ce dernier pénétra sous la tenture et arriva devant Hiro, qui visiblement étudiait encore les même plans que la veille.

–  Je t'en prie, entre, cher Baron !

–  Vous foutez pas de moi Monsieur le Comte… Vous savez bien que je ne porte plus ce titre depuis longtemps !

–  Mais oui c'est exact… J'avais oublié que ta famille t'avait renié !

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur le visage d'Hiro.

–  Je les ai reniés, nuance ! Et puis je suis pas venu ici pour subir vos sarcasmes ! Vous et moi savons parfaitement que nos opinions divergent alors je vais aller droit au but : est-ce que vous avez vu Sxun ce matin ?

–  Vois-tu, Taiki, de tous les soldats insolents qu'il m'ait été donné de rencontrer tu es le pire. Je suis même étonné que tu me vouvoies encore !

–  Je peux changer de ton très vite, soyez-en sûr ! Je demande juste une réponse et après je m'en vais, et vous me trouverez en seconde ligne comme convenu.

–  Justement j'ai une proposition à te faire ! Tu a été un chevalier d'exception dans l'armée xanadienne, et ce malgré ton respect plus que douteux envers tes supérieurs ! D'aucuns diraient même que certaines batailles ont été remportées grâce à toi.

–  Des racontars ! La victoire appartient à tous, pas à un seul, et surtout aux hommes qui se sont sacrifiés ! Mais je conçois que ce concept soit un peu trop délirant pour vous-autres !

–  Peu importent ces inepties… Je voudrais te proposer de rejoindre mon bataillon de chevaliers, et pourquoi pas de le diriger !

–  De quoi ?!!

–  Je ne connais pas meilleur cavalier dans tout le Royaume, et mes bannerets ont ordre de t'obéir sur le champ de bataille ! Je peux faire de toi le commandant de mes armées !

Taiki commença à rire aux éclats.

–  Haha, vous avez presque réussi à me coincer… C'était très drôle ça !

–  Ce n'était pas une blague ! répondit le comte, impassible.

–  J'ai renié mon nom, je me suis fait passer pour mort pour ne plus avoir à subir l'humiliation de devoir regarder les soldats mourir à ma place, j'aurais craché sur les pompes de Kisaki lui-même si j'en avais eu l'occasion pour exprimer ma façon de penser à tous les nobles du continent, et vous me demander de renfiler le costume qui m'a fait honte de nombreuses années et de retourner me battre aux côtés de ces gros cons qui se foutent bien du sort des pauvres gens, et pire encore d'en prendre le commandement ?!! Excusez-moi de vous dire que non seulement je trouve cette proposition déplacée, mais que je la trouve insultante !!! Alors votre promotion, vous irez la refiler à quelqu'un d'autre, un qui n'aura aucun scrupule à se gratter les couilles pendant que d'autres meurent pour lui !!!

Le comte ne fut pas choqué plus que ça de la réponse de Taiki.

–  C'est dommage… Tu aurais fait un commandant exceptionnel. Tu ne connaîtras ni gloire ni richesse, tant pis pour toi, d'autres rêvent d'être à ta place !

–  La gloire et la richesse j'en ai rien à péter ! Tout ce qui importe pour moi c'est l'honneur !

–  Ton honneur aura un goût bien amer lorsque tu mourras sur le champ de bataille comme un chien ! Souviens-t'en !

–  Et bien plutôt mourir comme un chien que vivre comme un monstre !

A ces mots, le jeune guerrier tourna les talons et se dirigea vers la sortie, avant d'être arrêté par de nouvelles paroles d'Hiro.

–  Ton ami Sxun a déjà rejoint le bataillon des archers ! Tu ferais bien de rejoindre le tien au plus vite, nous levons le camp dans trente minutes.

Taiki n'appréciait guère cette réponse qui venait de lui être donnée, mais il se refusa à poser d'autres questions de peur de ne pouvoir tenir la promesse qu'il avait fait à Minami. Il avait certes beaucoup de mal à croire que Sxun avait pu rejoindre son bataillon sans rien dire aux autres, et surtout sans son arme, mais Tomonori avait peut être raison quant à la qualité des arcs de l'armée. Mais pourquoi sans prévenir ? Il ne serait de toute façon pas allé se risquer en forêt sans moyen de se défendre.

Le guerrier pensa un instant se rendre au point de rendez-vous des archers, mais il croisa les soldats de Leyline qui venaient tout juste de se mettre en formation, Minami et Tomonori en tête.

–  Alors ?! demanda l'escrimeur.

–  Le comte me dit qu'il est déjà parti dans son bataillon…

–  Ah tu vois, il n'y avait aucune raison de t'inquiéter.

–  Je sais pas trop… J'ai du mal à lui faire confiance pour le coup !

–  Écoute Taiki ! Je le connais depuis de nombreuses années et il n'a jamais trahis ma confiance ! On peut le croire sur parole.

–  Si tu le dis…

–  Je sais que tu en veux à la noblesse de ce pays, mais certains ne sont pas pourris.

–  J'ai foi en toi mon ami ! Vous devez sans doute avoir raison et je m'en fais pour rien… Mais j'aurais aimé le voir partir de mes yeux, c'est tout ! Bon et So alors ?

–  So a été envoyé dans une troupe d'assassins qui a pour tâche de contourner les lignes ennemies en quête de leur chef afin de le tuer. Avec un peu de chance cela fera cesser le combat, et la guerre.

–  Et tu trouves pas cette idée complètement foireuse ?

–  Si complètement… Mais ce sont les ordres ! Puis ils ne seront pas jetés dans la gueule du loup, leur intervention ne se fera que lorsque leur chef sera accessible.

–  Je persiste à dire que ce plan pue sévère, mais bon… Allons casser des gueules pour la survie du Comté dans ce cas !

 

 

 

 

Il fallut près d'une demi journée à l'armée pour atteindre les falaises surplombant la clairière où se trouvait la forteresse en ruines. Tout semblait calme. Trop calme même. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans l'air, pas même un piaillement d'oiseau ou un rugissement de bestiole. Il ne semblait y avoir aucune âme qui vive dans les environs. D'épais nuages couvraient le ciel, la bataille allait devoir se faire dans l'obscurité.

Les soldats à pieds entamèrent leur descente sur le versant le moins raide et se positionnèrent en formations d'attaque, comme convenu sur le plan. Durant leur progression, Taiki ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil vers les hauteurs où se plaçaient les archers en quête de Sxun.

Au loin, la cavalerie s'était cachée derrière la lisière de la forêt près d'une autre descente un peu plus large. Il ne fallait pas que l'ennemi se rende compte de la présence de tous ces chevaliers dont le but serait de charger une fois les premières lignes dévoilées et déjà au contact.

Les troupes étaient désormais en posture d'attente, bien rangées face aux ruines, et appréhendaient l'arrivée de leurs adversaires. Les hommes de Leyline étaient hésitants et se demandaient s'ils allaient passer la journée, mais Minami se chargea de faire un petit discours qui leur remonta légèrement le moral.

Taiki continuait quant à lui à scruter les archers lorsqu'il remarqua que l'un d'entre eux portait un arc ressemblant fortement à celui de son ami. Il ne put cependant pas voir son visage, ils étaient tous encapuchonnés, mais il esquissa malgré tout un sourire de soulagement. Savoir que Sxun était bien présent lui redonna confiance pour le combat à venir.

 

Les hommes s'impatientaient. Ils attendaient maintenant depuis près d'une heure, mais aucun signe ne leur parvenait du vieil édifice.

Dans les rangs, beaucoup commençaient à croire que l'ennemi avait quitté les lieux depuis un moment, ce qui attisa certaines rumeurs disant qu'ils avaient pu les contourner et qu'ils se dirigeaient très probablement sur Nocturnal à l'heure qu'il était.

L’inquiétude s'empara des esprits des soldats qui craignaient que leurs familles ne fussent en danger.

Les rumeurs s'estompèrent lentement dès lors que du plus profond des entrailles de la terre retentit le son d'une corne qui glaça le sang des plus téméraires. Ce son était un lugubre mélange de cor classique et de lamentations fantomatiques.

S'en suivirent des bruits de pas lourds mais parfaitement synchronisés, comme s'ils étaient rythmés par d'imposants tambours de guerre.

A travers l'épaisse brume qui se dégageait des ruines, des silhouettes apparurent. Une dizaine d'abord, puis une trentaine, puis une centaine. A mesure que les pas se firent plus proches, une multitude de nouvelles formes se dessinaient à l'horizon. Les ombres disposées en première lignes paraissaient immenses et dotées de carrures incroyablement athlétiques. Les soldats du Comté passeraient sans doute pour des danseuses à côtés de ces montagnes de muscles.

Lorsque les ennemis devinrent clairement visibles, les troupes remarquèrent qu'ils portaient tous de lourdes armures de plaques noires, rehaussées de pointes chez certains. Ces adversaires n'étaient véritablement pas venus pour plaisanter, ils comptaient en découdre jusqu'à la mort.

Les bataillons noirs s'arrêtèrent à une centaine de mètres des premières lignes coriennes, faisant preuve encore une fois d'une organisation millimétrée. Seul un homme, plus imposant que les autres, ce qui commençait à en effrayer certains, s'avança de quelques pas en plus. Il observa longuement le spectacle qui se dressait devant lui, et il se mit à sourire.

–  C'est donc ça la fameuse armée qui tente de nous déloger ?!! hurla-t-il en riant. L'armée qui a chassé mon peuple dans ces montagnes il y a huit-cents ans ?

Les hommes se regardèrent et se demandèrent ce qui pouvait bien le faire rire.

–  Permettez-moi donc de me présenter !! Je suis le Prince Ryo, du Royaume de Requiem. Je serai votre hôte pour la journée et je veillerai à ce que mes hommes vous réservent l'accueil chaleureux que vous méritez ! N'y a-t-il personne qui souhaite s'entretenir avec moi avant que nous ne débutions les festivités ?!

Personne ne prit la peine de s'avancer, les commandants du Comte étant tous cachés à l'arrière. Taiki leva les yeux au ciel, affligé.

–  Vous m'en voyez navré… reprit Ryo. Moi qui espérait m'entretenir avec le Comte en personne, me voilà face à de risibles pantins prêts à mourir sans aucune raison… Je vais vous en donner une moi ! Vous mourrez aujourd'hui afin que mes troupes ne puissent pas atteindre vos villages ! Vous mourrez pour défendre les gens que vous aimez ! C'est pas beau ça ? Ne suis-je pas plus respectable que votre seigneur ? Moi au moins je vous donne une raison de vous battre ! Oh attendez, on va faire un jeu… Vous envoyez l'un de vos hommes, le meilleur hein, se battre contre moi… Si je perds, mon armée retourne d'où elle vient et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de nous ! C'est honnête non ? Je vous laisse cinq minutes pour décider… Votre champion n'aura qu'à avancer de cinquante mètres, je ferai de même, et ce sera un combat singulier ! C'est parti !

Le prince s'assit en tailleur et posa les mains sur ses cuisses, attendant qu'un guerrier puissant lui soit présenté.

Dans les rangs, un brouhaha s'éleva. Le Comté tenait peut être là son unique chance d'échapper à la guerre. Il leur suffisait juste de sélectionner un guerrier assez puissant pour vaincre ce colosse qui les provoquait.

Très vite dans le bataillon de Leyline, les regards se tournèrent vers Minami. Il était sans conteste le mieux placé pour les représenter en tant que champion. Devait-il le faire ? Devait-il prendre le risque de mourir en combat singulier pour arrêter la guerre ? Et si ils ne tenaient pas leur promesse en face ? Et si le prince gagnait ? Cela les priveraient à coup sûr d'une des plus fines lames du Royaume. Une goutte de sueur perla sur son front. Soudain, un homme se dégagea des premières lignes, et marcha en direction des ruines.

L'homme en question se faisait appeler « le Pourfendeur », un nom ridicule soit dit en passant, et s’avérait être un ancien gladiateur qui avait rejoint l'armée quelques années plus tôt. Il était réputé invincible.

Sous la clameur de ses camarades, le guerrier s'immobilisa à mi-chemin des troupes adverses, comme l'avait suggéré Ryo. Celui-ci se releva et parcourut à son tour les quelques cinquante mètres qui le séparaient de son compétiteur. Arrivé à son niveau, il le toisa et lui adressa un sourire.

–  Quand tu veux ! annonça le prince.

Le Pourfendeur dégaina et frappa de toutes ses forces en direction de son ennemi, qui esquiva sans le moindre mal. D'un mouvement rapide et précis, il échappa à une nouvelle attaque, puis à une autre.

–  Allez c'est mou tout ça !! Tu peux faire carrément mieux !

L'ancien gladiateur lança sa lame vers l'avant, puis sur le côté, et enfin de haut en bas, à chaque fois sans succès. Perdant patience, Ryo lui attrapa le bras, bloquant son ultime attaque, et se saisit de la claymore qu'il avait dans le dos. La lame devait mesurer près d'un mètre trente et peser pas loin d'une dizaine de kilos, mais il semblait la manier avec une extrême facilité.

En un mouvement fluide, l'arme s'abattit sur le corps du pauvre malheureux au niveau de l'épaule et le trancha sur toute la longueur avant de finir sa course contre le sol.

Le champion de Mett Al'Core venait de tomber, coupé en deux devant les yeux de milliers de ses compatriotes impuissants.

Ryo se retourna vers eux.

–  C'est tout ce que vous avez comme guerrier puissant ?!!!! Vous vous foutez de ma gueule ?!! Quoi qu'il en soit je l'emporte !! Vous allez donc tous mourir ici !!

Derrière lui, le cor retentit à nouveau. Les troupes en armures noires firent un pas, puis deux, puis entamèrent une foulée qui les rapprochaient dangereusement des premières lignes corriennes. Les soldats ne perdirent pas de temps et dressèrent un mur de bouclier et de lances, attendant la confrontation directe.

De leur perchoir les archers venaient de bander leurs arcs, et reçurent l'ordre de tirer. Une volée de flèches siffla dans l'air et retomba sur l'armée vampirique, fauchant un grand nombre de leurs guerriers.

La puissante vague ne ralentissait pas.

Une seconde volée leur fit à nouveau perdre un bon nombre d'hommes, mais la charge se poursuivait avec encore plus de férocité. Le combat était à présent inévitable.

Le choc fracassa les solides boucliers et fit reculer les premières lignes de deux bons mètres. Une rage indescriptible émanait des escadrons noirs et le sang coulait déjà abondement sur l'herbe de la clairière.

Voyant leurs frères d'armes de faire décimer, les secondes lignes n'attendirent pas l'ordre de leur supérieur et se lancèrent dans la mêlée. Minami, Taiki et Tomonori tentèrent tant bien que mal d'atteindre l'endroit du massacre mais progressaient péniblement à entre leurs compagnons qui se massaient pour faire bloc.

Les ennemis étaient déchaînés, et notamment ceux qui se trouvaient juste aux côtés du prince vampire. Ceux là étaient pris d'une soif de sang telle qu'ils n'hésitaient pas à plonger leurs crocs dans les corps encore agonisant de leurs victimes.

Les hurlements des soldats étaient horribles. L'on pouvait presque entendre leurs âmes se briser sous la violence des coups de ces créatures.

Les trois camarades de Leyline parvinrent finalement au front.

Minami sauta par dessus le cadavre d'un soldat bien trop jeune pour avoir déjà profité pleinement de la vie et empala un adversaire d'un rapide coup d'estoc. D'autres tentèrent de le prendre à revers, ce qui ne lui échappa pas, lui permettant d'esquiver et de brandir sa lame horizontalement, en décapitant trois d'un coup. Même dans ce charnier l’épéiste était capable de tenir en respect plusieurs guerriers à la fois.

Taiki tentait de faire chuter ses assaillants à coups de boucliers, mais il se rendit vite compte que leurs armures étaient bien trop épaisses, et leur formation bien trop serrée. Au cœur de l'action il lança donc son écu en l'air, espérant que plus loin un ennemi se le prendrait dans la tronche, et ramassa une seconde épée qui traînait à ses pieds, probablement celle du cadavre qu'il venait d'enjamber.

Ses mouvements étaient rapides et ceux qu'il attaquait avaient toutes les peines du monde à contrer. Il faisait clairement le ménage dans les rangs adverses, mais ceux-ci n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir désemplir.

Tomonori de son côté brandissait sa masse d'armes comme à son habitude et, comme ses deux camarades, parvenait lui-aussi sans problème à faire face à plusieurs vampires en même temps. Ses coups, bien que peu précis et un peu maladroits, étaient suffisamment puissants pour mettre à terre le plus costaud des colosses. Au soldats ensuite de faire le reste en les achevant à même le sol.

Au pied des falaises, le combat faisait rage tandis que les archers continuaient de tirer sur les lignes arrières. Pourtant, aucune des deux armées ne prenait l'avantage. L'assaut était extrêmement violent et chaque seconde voyait périr des dizaines de soldats de part à d'autre.

D'en haut, le spectacle donnait l'impression que l'armée du Comté avait été coupée en deux. Chaque moitié se trouvait en effet de chaque côté d'une large ligne noire formée par l'avancée du prince Ryo qui devait avoir tué plus d'hommes que n'importe lequel de ses guerriers.

Il fallait dire que son armure avait été étudiée spécialement pour la charge. Outre les épaisses plaques de métal dont il était recouvert, d’innombrables pointes d'acier lui parcouraient tout le corps, de manière à ce qu'un soldat qui s'approcherait d'un peu trop près serait directement empalé dessus. Ses mouvements larges faisaient d'ailleurs grimper le nombre de victimes rapidement. Même ses propres hommes se méfiaient de cette armure, beaucoup étant devenus borgnes malencontreusement.

Face à cette vision, Natsu, qui se tenait assis sur son cheval au milieu des généraux bien cachés en haut de leur colline, ne put s'empêcher de jeter un regard insistant vers Hiro.

–  Monsieur le Comte, il faut intervenir !! dit-il. Nos hommes vont se faire anéantir !!

–  Il est trop tôt Natsu !! Laissons les archers s'occuper de leurs lignes arrières, cela fera grandement diminuer leur nombre !

Natsu tourna la tête en direction du champ de bataille, puis revint vers le Comte.

–  En attendant c'est notre nombre à nous qui diminue… Nos forces sont submergées !! Envoyez au moins un bataillon !!

–  Pour que notre formation de cavalerie soit découverte ?! Non, il faut que nous frappions au bon moment !! Sans quoi nos soldats seront morts pour rien !

–  Monseigneur !! s'exclama Masa. Regardez !!

Au niveau des ruines, un nouveau bataillon de vampires se forma, plus en retrait. Ils étaient peu nombreux mais armés de lourdes arbalètes qu'ils levèrent contre leurs épaules. D'un bruit sec, des dizaines de carreaux traversèrent le ciel au dessus des combats avec une force et une vitesse déconcertantes.

Les archers situés en avant basculèrent vers l'arrière et chutèrent, frappés de plein fouet par ces traits dévastateurs.

–  Nooooooonnnnnnnn !!!!!! hurla Taiki qui venait d'assister à la scène entre deux mises à mort.

Il esquiva une attaque qui lui arrivait au visage et trancha le bras qui avait tenté de le frapper. Se retournant vers son assaillant, il plaça ses deux épées de manière à former une paire de ciseaux géante et lui coupa la tête. Son regard se posa ensuite vers l'endroit où se réfugiaient les chevaliers.

–  Qu'est ce que vous foutez !!!! cria-t-il de toutes ses forces. Bougez-vous le cul bande de fiottes !!!

A peine eut-il le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'une nouvelle attaque s'abattit sur lui. Il para et riposta, se jetant à travers les lignes ennemies.

Minami et Tomonori n'étaient plus dans son champ de vision. Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était la teinte sombre des armures qui l'entouraient. Dans son élan il s'était beaucoup trop avancé et s'était retrouvé encerclé par une demi-douzaine de vampires.

Trois lames furent brandies dans sa direction en même temps. Il parvint à en repousser deux… La troisième arracha un bout de son armure et lui entailla le flanc droit. Il poussa un hurlement de douleur mais continua de se battre avec hardeur. Même les six brutes n'étaient pas parvenues à le mettre à terre. Malheureusement pour lui, elles furent bien vite remplacées par d'autres, toujours plus enragées.

Minami de son côté ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il esquivait, paraît, puis esquivait à nouveau. Ces ennemis n'avaient rien à voir avec ceux de Leyline, ils étaient bien mieux entraînés. Autour de lui, il arrivait à peine à reconnaître les soldats. Ceux de son bataillons étaient-ils déjà tous morts ? Était-ce donc ainsi que tout devait finir ?

Ses craintes se matérialisèrent devant ses yeux, tandis qu'il contre-attaquait une lame noire ensanglantée arrivait lentement sur lui. Il savait qu'il n'aurait pas le temps de se replacer pour y faire face… Sa vie était en train de défiler devant ses yeux…

 

 

 

 

Nocturnal paraissait gigantesque pour des yeux d'enfants… les yeux d'un jeune garçon dont le père venait d'être promu maître d'armes officiel de la cour.

Minami avait alors une dizaine d'années et n'était jamais sorti de Leyline auparavant. Ce voyage vers la capitale annonçait le commencement d'une toute nouvelle vie, une vie d'aisance et de privilèges. Sa famille était certes déjà bien vue et son paternel considéré comme un notable dans leur petite ville d'origine, mais cette promotion allait leur ouvrir les portes de la bourgeoisie nocturnalienne.

Ce fut le Comte en personne qui se chargea de les accueillir et de les mener à leur logement. Située non loin du château, dans un quartier extrêmement huppé, leur nouvelle maison était peut-être quatre ou cinq fois plus grande que l'ancienne, et beaucoup plus luxueuse.

Durant les années qui suivirent, le père de Minami était chargé s'enseigner le maniement des armes à différents nobles qui payaient tous très bien, mais surtout au jeune fils du Comte, un dénommé Hiro. Il avait déjà quelques années de plus que Minami mais les deux devinrent très vite de bons camarades, allant même jusqu'à s’entraîner ensemble.

Le jeune provincial comprit très vite que son sang lui permettait d'améliorer ses techniques de combat rapidement et efficacement, à tel point qu'il finit par devenir meilleur que le jeune noble. Une rivalité s'installa entre eux, mais toujours abordée sur le ton de l'amusement. Tous ces progrès allaient de toute façon devoir lui servir plus vite qu'il ne le croyait.

A l'âge de quinze ans, Minami dut prendre la suite de son père, grièvement blessé à la jambe par un gamin, fils de baron, qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et voulait absolument frapper comme un neuneu sans même comprendre toutes les subtilités de l'art de l'épée. Il fut donc nommé maître d'armes à son tour.

Les premiers cours qu'il donnait étaient hésitants, maladroits, le jeune homme manquait clairement de pédagogie, mais il était encadré par nul autre que son prédécesseur qui n'avait jamais été aussi fier de son fils qu'en ces instants.

Les mois passèrent tandis que le jeune épéiste prenait de plus en plus d'assurance, ce qui se ressentait sur les leçons qu'il donnait. Il avait désormais acquis toutes les clés d'un enseignement parfait et pouvait sans l'aide de son père faire tourner les affaires. Le pauvre homme n'était d'ailleurs plus en état de regarder les cours et devait tenir le lit une bonne partie de la journée. Malgré tous les soins apportés à sa jambe, celle-ci s'était infectée et souffrait de la gangrène.

La maladie finit par avoir raison de celui que l'on considérait comme le meilleur maître d'armes du Comté de tous les temps, et le flambeau fut naturellement passé à son unique fils.

L'année qui suivit, Minami se montra plus déterminé que jamais et multiplia les leçons et les entraînements personnels, au point d'en éprouver une grande fatigue tant morale que physique. Il fut sommé de cesser toute activité deux semaines durant, sans quoi il mourrait d'épuisement, ce que sa mère se refusa à envisager. Les sages disaient que son besoin maladif de manier les armes était dû au vide causé par la disparition de son père.

Ces quelques jours de repos furent pour le jeune homme et sa génitrice l'occasion de se rapprocher, de se confier. Ce fut d'ailleurs l'amour de cette dernière qui lui permit d'aller de l'avant et de pouvoir enfin faire son deuil.

Il put reprendre son travail dans de bonnes conditions et promit à sa mère que ce serait désormais à lui de veiller sur elle.

Ce ne fut que quelques semaines plus tard, en rentrant de l'une de ses leçons, que Minami constata qu'une des fenêtres du salon était grande ouverte. Sa mère devait être allée au marché à cette heure, et jamais elle n'aurait laissé de carreau ouvert.

L'épéiste tendit l'oreille… Serait-ce… ? Un cliquetis !

Il se rua vers le bureau et observa, décontenancé, un jeune homme blond tentant de forcer la serrure du coffre où il entreposait ses richesses.

–  Hé ! Toi !! Arrête ça tout de suite !

Le blondinet lâcha ses instruments de crochetage et se précipita vers la fenêtre située juste derrière lui. C'était sans compter sur la rapidité de celui qu'il tenter de voler. Minami parvint de justesse à le saisir par le col et le ramena contre le sol, l'immobilisant avec son genou.

–  S'il vous plaît me dénoncez pas… gémit le voleur. J'ai une femme, des enfants, trois chiens et un poisson rouge… Ils vont mourir si je termine au gibet…

–  Et ta connerie ?! T'as ni femme, ni enfant, ni quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs ! Pas la peine d'essayer de me baratiner !

Minami releva son « visiteur » et le plaqua dans le fauteuil à sa droite, le retenant par les épaules.

–  Bon d'accord j'ai pas de femme, ni d'enfants, ni même de chiens… Mais j'ai quelqu'un a qui je tiens !

–  Tu m'as l'air bien insouciant pour t'attaquer à ce quartier pour ta première fois !

–  Qui vous dit que c'est ma première ?

–  Ou en tout cas une de tes premières ! Avec un peu plus d'expérience tu aurais réussi à forcer le cadenas sans que je m'en rende compte… Là pour le coup c'est raté !

–  Oui bon d'accord c'est la troisième fois que j'essaie… Et les deux premières c'était pour voler des objets dans des tiroirs déjà ouverts… J'ai… J'ai juste désespérément besoin d'argent !

–  Pour quelle raison ?

–  La personne pour qui je fais ça… En fait c'est une vieille dame qui m'a sauvé alors que je n'étais qu'un enfant, et en ce moment elle est très malade… Je voudrais l'aider à mon tour en lui payant des soins…

–  C'est très noble de ta part, mais tu sais, voler n'est pas la solution ! Tu n'as jamais songé à travailler ?

–  Travailler ? Dans les bas fonds ? Les seuls qui travaillent là bas c'est les gangs qui font régner leurs lois… Ces salopards passent leurs journées à frapper les vieux, violer les femmes et dépouiller les pauvres gars qui arrivent péniblement à mettre deux ronds de côté ! Et quand le gars en question réplique, il est tué sur place ! Et ceux qui leurs demandent de l'aide financièrement se font gentiment enseigner la brasse coulée dans les égouts…

Minami déglutit.

–  Attends ! T'es en train de me dire que dans ton quartier les gens ont pas de quoi vivre, pas de libertés, pas de nourriture et qu'ils n'ont même aucun droit de se défendre ? Et la garde elle fait quoi là-bas ?

–  La garde ? Ils foutent jamais les pieds là-bas ! Les seuls qu'on voit passer c'est ceux qui sont encore plus pourris que les caïds et qui viennent trousser nos femmes en payant de leur solde les pires proxènètes !

Le son d'un poing frappant sur la porte fit sursauter les deux hommes. Minami attrapa le bras du voleur et le plaça dans un coin de l'entrée, de manière à l'avoir bien en vue sans pour autant qu'il puisse être vu de l'extérieur. Il ouvrit et se retrouva nez à nez avec un garde.

–  Je peux vous aider ? demanda poliment l'épéiste.

–  Bonjour Monsieur ! Je viens vous voir suite au témoignage de l'un de vos voisins qui dit avoir vu un rôdeur dans votre jardin ! Je venais m'assurer que rien n'a disparu ou que personne n'est entré.

Minami fixa le blondinet un instant, hésitant à le livrer aux autorités, puis aperçut dans ses yeux comme une lueur d'espoir.

–  Et bien à vrai dire… commença-t-il à dire sous un regard devenu implorant. Non ! Je n'ai vu personne ni remarqué une quelconque disparition !

–  Fort bien ! Veillez tout de même à rester vigilent, il se pourrait que ce rôdeur traîne toujours dans le coin.

–  Euh… Excusez-moi ! Je me mêle peut-être de ce qui ne me regarde pas mais, qui vous a fait part de ce rôdeur ?

–  Il s'agit de la dame qui vit à deux maisons de la votre, vers l'est.

–  Ah oui d'accord… Je ne devrais pas vous le dire mais c'est une femme qui boit beaucoup depuis qu'elle a perdu son mari… J'ai bien peur qu'elle ne devienne sénile !

–  Ah… Et bien… Je m'en souviendrai ! Merci Monsieur, et prenez soin de vous !

Le jeune homme referma la porte. Le fameux rôdeur tomba alors à genoux et le remercia chaleureusement.

–  Bon écoute… Sache avant tout que ça a été une erreur de ma part de mentir à ce garde ! Le mensonge n'apporte jamais rien de bon, c'est ce que mon père m'a toujours dit… De plus, je pourrai pas te sauver la mise à chaque fois, alors il va falloir que tu te trouves un moyen de gagner ton salaire honnêtement !

–  Mais vous savez bien que…

–  Attends laisse-moi réfléchir deux secondes !

Les deux jeunes hommes se turent quelques secondes, puis Minami reprit :

–  Bon… J'ai des principes qui font que je ne peux pas laisser une vieille dame mourir sans rien faire… Alors je vais te prêter un peu d'argent pour que tu puisse la faire sortir de ton gourbis, et tu viendras me voir avec elle pour qu'on l'emmène se faire soigner…

–  Mais…

–  Laisse-moi finir ! Tu auras remarqué que j'ai dis « prêter »… Je te demande donc remboursement, et pour cela tu vas venir travailler pour moi !

–  Comment ça ?

–  Je te propose un poste à l'entretien du matériel dans mon école d'escrime, et la somme que je te prête sera déduite de ton salaire.

–  Mais je n'ai jamais travaillé de toute ma vie… Comment…

–  C'est à toi de voir ! Ou bien tu accepte ma proposition, tu sauves la vieille dame et tu gagnes ta vie honnêtement, ou bien tu repars maintenant et bon débarras !

Des étoiles brillèrent dans les yeux du blond.

–  Jamais personne ne m'avait traité avec autant de considération… Je vous suis redevable Messire… J'accepte la proposition et je ferai tout pour que vous ne soyez pas déçu…

–  Minami, pas Messire… Et tu peux me tutoyer, on doit avoir à peu près le même âge, j'ai pas envie de faire vieux con à côté de toi !

–  Très bien… Minami… Moi c'est So !

Depuis ce jour, Minami et So devinrent de plus en plus complices et le rôdeur, bien que beaucoup plus à l'aise avec une dague, apprit beaucoup des enseignement de l'escrimeur.

Leur complicité fut tellement forte que So put convaincre Minami d'élargir ses cours au plus grand nombre, en permettant aux habitants plus modestes de s'y inscrire, ce qui eut pour effet de le conforter dans l'idée que les personnes défavorisées avaient autant besoin, si ce n'était plus, d'apprendre à se défendre dans cette société impitoyable.

Ils décidèrent finalement de repartir vers la ville natale du maître d'armes, Leyline, où ils continuèrent leurs affaires, tout en envoyant régulièrement de l'argent à leurs mères restées à Nocturnal.

 

 

 

 

Se pouvait-il que cette vie se termine ici, devant ces ruines ? N'aurait-il jamais l'occasion de remercier et de dire au revoir à celui qui lui avait ouvert les yeux sur le monde quelques années auparavant ? Ce rôdeur qu'il avait connu maladroit était devenu l'un des êtres qui comptaient le plus pour lui et il ne pourrait pas l'en informer…

La lame se rapprochait à grande vitesse. Minami ferma les yeux… Cela devait se terminer…

Un hurlement retentit… Un bruit d'os cassé… Puis le son d'une lame tombant à terre… Son hurlement ? Il n'en avait pas souvenir. Son os qui se brisait ? Aucune douleur ne lui parvenait. Son épée à terre ? il la tenait fermement dans la main…

Il rouvrit les yeux, et son regard se posa sur le corps de son assaillant, au sol, une dague plantée dans le crâne.

–  On dirait que j'arrive juste à temps ! annonça So qui récupérait son arme ensanglantée.

Minami saisit son ami à l'épaule et l'étreignit.

–  J'avais peur de jamais te revoir… Tu m'as sauvé la vie So !

–  Et bien comme ça on est quittes ! Je te le devais depuis Nocturnal. Par contre modère un peu tes élans d'affection, je te rappelle qu'on est en combat là !

–  Désolé… Allons botter des culs mon ami !

Les deux hommes se sourirent et retournèrent au combat.

Les troupes ennemies semblaient ne pas diminuer et continuaient de progresser, vers les falaises, encerclant les soldats coriens, leur bloquant toute retraite. Chacun se démenait comme il le pouvait, mais l'issue de la bataille avait l'air de leur échapper.

Soudain, alors que beaucoup avaient définitivement perdu foi en la victoire, le cor de Nocturnal sonna. Le Comte avait enfin décidé de passer à l'action. Tous attendaient avec impatience la charge des chevaliers, la vague libératrice qui devait s'abattre sur le champ de bataille pour éradiquer toute créature vampirique.

Le combat semblait perdre en agressivité. Les guerriers noirs reculèrent d'un pas, puis de deux, puis de trois. Finalement, leurs lignes se reformèrent. Avaient-ils prévus de tenter un blocage de la charge de cavalerie ? Pourquoi ne bougeaient-ils pas alors ?

Les soldats tournèrent la tête vers la colline de commandement, tout en restant sur leurs gardes, et virent apparaître le Comte Hiro ainsi que ses généraux, suivis de tous les chevaliers. Une clameur intense parvint des soldats survivants qui se tenaient prêts à en découdre à nouveau, revigorés par cette vision de leur souverain sortant de la lisière.

–  Quel spectacle désolant… affirma Hiro. Les pertes doivent être conséquentes de part et d'autre !

–  C'est le moment Comte Hiro ! annonça Natsu. Ne leur laissons pas le temps de se reformer !

Hiro se tourna vers Natsu, et lui adressa un sourire.

–  Tu as toujours été à mes côtés mon ami, c'est pourquoi tu ne dois pas prendre ce qui va se passer trop personnellement…

–  Que veux tu dire ?

–  Je suis désolé Natsu…

Le Comte hocha la tête en direction de Masa, qui assena un coup de pommeau sur la nuque du nouveau dirigeant de Leyline.

En contrebas, les hommes étaient divisés en deux clans, ceux qui continuaient de se réjouir et ceux qui, comme Minami, Taiki, So et Tomonori, avaient pu voir Natsu chuter de son cheval après le coup donné par le général d'Hiro. La stupeur pouvait se lire dans les regards.

–  C'est quoi ce délire ? pensa tout haut Minami.

Taiki observait les alentours, craignant une reprise des combats imminente, et son regard se posa sur le haut des falaises, où les archers venaient d'être remplacés par tout un groupe d’arbalétriers adverses tenant en joue le champ de bataille.

–  Je vais te le dire ce que c'est ce délire ! pesta le guerrier. Ce fils de chien de comte de mes deux vient de nous faire le plus gros coup de pute qu'il m'ait été donné de voir de toute ma chienne de vie !!!

–  Non !! Non c'est pas possible !!! Pourquoi ?!! Pourquoi il ferait ça ?!!

–  Ces nobles sont vraiment tous les mêmes !! Une bande de grosses salopes qui pissent à la gueule du peuple sans aucun état d'âme !!!! Je vais crever ici pour une pourriture qui aurait mérité cent putain de fois que je lui dévisse la tête quand il m'a humilié en me mettant dans le même sac que tous ces enfoirés qui vont jouir à nous regarder mourir !!!!

Observant fièrement la scène qui s'offrait à lui monté sur son cheval, le Comte fut rejoint par Kiki, que So reconnut immédiatement.

–  Putain !! C'est la femme !! Celle qui était à Leyline !

–  Alors cet enfoiré a pactisé avec ces salauds !!!

L'ambassadrice affichait un immense sourire satisfait et posa un regard sur Hiro, comme pour le féliciter.

–  Et bien cher Comte je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. dit-elle. J'espère juste que dans ceux qu'il reste il y en a qui feront le bonheur de la Reine !

–  Je vous prie de croire, chère Ambassadrice, que mes meilleurs guerriers étaient de la partie, et je doute fort qu'ils soient morts.

–  Mettez-vous en doute la puissance des armées de Requiem ?

–  Aucunement ! Mais je ne mets pas non plus en doute la puissance de ces gars-là !

–  Nous verrons bien si vous dites vrai.

Elle adressa un signe de main aux arbalétriers qui décochèrent leurs projectiles. Il ne s'agissait plus de carreaux perçants, mais de sortes de tiges métalliques terminées par des boulets, elles-même reliées à des cordes tressées ensemble de manière à former de gigantesques filets.

Ne sachant pas ce qui leur arrivait dessus, les survivants tentèrent de se couvrir avec ce qu'ils pouvaient. Ce ne fut qu'une fois mis à terre par le poids des lourds cordages reposant sur leurs épaules qu'ils comprirent qu'ils venaient d'être faits prisonniers. Quel sort allait bien pouvoir leur être réservé ?

Un calme plat régna sur la clairière durant de longues secondes.

Une grande partie des troupes vampiriques regagna les ruines, tandis que d'autres étaient déjà occupés à sortir leurs prises de guerre une à une. Les soldat récupérés étaient désarmés, fouillés, mis aux fers et regroupés en colonnes près des anciennes murailles.

Taiki n'entendait pas se rendre aussi facilement. Quand arriva son tour d'être sorti du filet, il se débattit et donna un coup de genou dans le ventre du vampire qui venait de le saisir. Il fit un pas de côté et plongea en direction de son épée qui était restée au sol. Saisissant le manche de son arme, il fut pris d'une douleur terrible au flanc droit, et roula à terre. En voulant se redresser, il sentit sa poitrine se comprimer. Il leva les yeux et remarqua qu'un pied bloquait toute tentative pour se mettre debout. Ce pied n'était autre que celui du chef ennemi, le Prince Ryo.

–  Et alors ? Tu joues les durs ?! Sache qu'ici c'est moi qui décide de qui frappe qui, et j'ai comme l'impression que j'ai trouvé mon nouveau cobaye pour aujourd'hui !!

–  Vous n'en ferez rien cher Prince ! lui certifia Kiki qui se dirigeait vers lui. La Reine a d'autres projets pour celui-ci !

–  Ah bon ? C'est vraiment la Reine qui a des projets ? Je serais prêt à parier que ta culotte est déjà tombée rien qu'à l'idée de t'occuper de lui cette nuit !!

–  Voyons cher Prince, je sais me tenir quand même ! Et c'est bien chez la Reine qu'il sera envoyé ! Redressez-le je vous prie !

–  Hé oh, tu donnes pas d'ordre à mes hommes !!! Bah allez redresse-le toi !!

Le vampire qui venait de se faire copieusement hurler dessus s’exécuta et releva Taiki. Kiki s'approcha doucement de lui et plaça les lèvres au contact de son cou.

–  Hmm, cela dit je regrette presque de devoir t'envoyer là-bas… Je me sens quelque peu… excitée par ce sang qui bouillonne en toi… Tu ne dois pas être n'importe qui !

–  Profite tant que tu le peux ! répondit sèchement Taiki. Si jamais j'arrive à poser les mains sur toi ce sera la dernière fois que tu auras l'occasion de t'exciter sur le sang de quelqu'un !

–  Et fougueux avec ça ! Oh oui vraiment quel dommage… Mettez-le dans la cage !

Le guerrier fut tiré et emmené de l'autre côté des ruines, où attendaient le carrosse de Kiki, ainsi qu'une charrette surmontée d'une cage en fer couverte de pics. Le geôlier le jeta tête la première sur le tas de foin qui tapissait le sol de la prison mobile. Il se redressa furieux et hurla des insultes tandis que le vampire s'éloignait.

La rafle dura près d'une heure. Les premières colonnes de prisonniers étaient dirigées vers les cachots de la forteresse, dans lesquels ils passeraient quelques jours avant d'être transférés vers Requiem. D'autres en revanche, comme Taiki, n'auraient pas l'occasion de passer ne serait-ce qu'une nuit supplémentaire à Mett Al'Core, ils allaient être envoyés vers les Gorges le soir même. Il n'était d'ailleurs plus seul dans la cage, à ses côtés se tenaient Minami, Natsu, qui était encore inconscient, et d'autres hauts-gradés de l'infanterie.

Mis à l'écart, ils ne voyaient rien de ce qui se passait sur le champ de bataille, où une tente provisoire venait d'être dressée, comportant une table et plusieurs chaises. Hiro y entra le premier, suivi par Kiki et Ryo. Masa, Cazqui et les autres lieutenants de l'armée vampirique devaient attendre à l'extérieur.

–  Fort bien Messieurs ! débuta Kiki. Prenez place je vous prie. Un rafraîchissement ? Du vin ? Ou du sang de toute première fraîcheur ?

–  J'ai assez bu pendant le combat moi ! ria Ryo.

–  Un verre de vin pour moi, merci ! répondit Hiro.

L'ambassadrice servit le Comte, qui but immédiatement une gorgée avant de s'adresser aux deux autres.

–  Bon… Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins ! J'ai tenu mes engagements aujourd'hui, j'ose espérer que vous tiendrez les votre !

–  Rassurez-vous, cher Comte ! La Reine est prête à vous recevoir en son château dès demain pour que l'accord soit respecté.

–  Je n'en attendais pas moins de cette chère Sophia. En revanche, Prince Ryo, vous n'y êtes pas allé de main morte avec mes hommes ! J'aurais espéré pouvoir en récupérer plus que cela !

–  Ah ben quand je me bats, je me bats, c'est tout ! J'allais pas dire à mes guerriers de retenir leurs coups pour tes beaux yeux ! Puis si t'es pas content je les exécute tout de suite et on en parle plus !

–  Pardonnez-moi, je ne voulais pas vous froisser… Mais nous sommes d'accord ? Nous procédons comme c'était prévu ?

–  Tout à fait cher Comte ! acquiesça l'ambassadrice. Le Prince supervisera en personne les interrogatoires.

–  Fort bien ! Et au niveau des effectifs, où en sommes-nous ?

–  Nous dénombrons quatre-cent-soixante-douze prisonniers, dont dix-huit comptant comme cuvée spéciale envoyée directement à la Reine.

–  Le départ de ceux-là est prévu pour quand ?

–  Dans une demi-heure, le temps que mon carrosse soit attelé.

–  Très bien ! Je vous retrouve dehors dans ce cas.

Le Comte termina son verre et le posa sur la table. Il se leva, s'inclina et sortit de la tente.

–  J'aime pas son genre à celui-là ! critiqua Ryo. Ça me dégoûte de voir que ce pays de débiles est dirigé par des mecs comme ça !

–  A la fin de cette guerre, cher Prince, cela ne sera plus le cas ! Une fois le nord en notre possession, il ne nous restera plus qu'à faire pression sur Jasmine You, et Requiem s'étendra jusqu'aux frontières de Zakuro !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le prochain chapitre se passera donc comme vous l'avez compris en partie dans le royaume de Requiem, et verra le retour de Sophia et Ryu. De nouveaux personnages seront également de la partie, mais je n'en dis pas plus pour le moment.


	6. Eternal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'ai décidé pour ce texte de me centrer sur le passé de Ryu, que j'avais vraiment envie d’approfondir, et qui pourrait avoir une certaine importance dans la suite de l'histoire.
> 
> Voilà, bonne lecture ^^

Le jeune prince avançait dans les rues du village mis à sac par les troupes de son frère. Des dizaines de cadavres jonchaient le sol et certains semblaient avoir été vidés de leur sang. Les gardes chargés de défendre l'endroit n'étaient visiblement pas assez entraînés pour repousser un assaut aussi violent. Ces terres appartenaient désormais au Royaume de Requiem. 

Ryu avait reçu l'ordre par son père de se rendre sur la place du village et d'y retrouver son aîné, qui avait déjà une pinte remplie de sang à la main et qui trinquait avec ses hommes en les congratulant. Les deux frères échangèrent un regard, puis Ryo s'éloigna de ses compagnons et se mit à avancer en direction de son cadet. 

– T'as vu ça ? annonça-t-il alors fièrement en écartant les bras. A peine deux heures et la ville est déjà à nous !

– Ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir été trop dur ! répondit le plus jeune prince. Je n'ai aperçu que des corps d'humains dans les rues… Pas trop de pertes de notre côté ?

– Peuh !! Une broutille si tu veux mon avis ! Les « gardes » doivent mieux manier les dés que leurs épées dans ce foutu pays ! On aurait pu envoyer mes courtisanes qu'elles auraient quand même remporté la victoire ! Même toi tu aurais pu les battre !

– Qu'est ce que tu cherches à insinuer ?

– Absolument rien… Qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici d'ailleurs ? 

– C'est Père qui m’envoie… Et tu sais très bien que j'ai horreur que tu me rabaisse comme ça !! 

– Allons va pas nous faire ta crise d'adolescente habituelle, tu sais que tu n'arriveras pas à me faire culpabiliser ! 

– Ma crise d'adolescente ?!! Je sais même pas pourquoi je parle avec toi… 

– Bref… Qu'est ce qu'il veut encore le paternel ?! Que je te file une place sur le champ de bataille ? Mère me tuerait s'il t'arrivait malheur, je refuse de prendre ce risque ! 

– Avoue-le que tu t’inquiète pour moi… Je le répéterai pas, promis ! Ryu afficha un rictus.

– Ta gueule Ryu !

– Il voulais que je vienne te voir pour, je cite : « Prendre part aux festivités d'après la bataille et profiter un peu d'un moment de convivialité au lieu de rester moisir au château comme un gland. » ! Ce que je vais traduire par : « Reste pas dans mes pattes, tu fais chier !! »

– Connaissant Père c'est fort probable en effet… Et du coup il te colle dans les miennes ! Et bien sers-toi un verre et profite, c'est ma tournée.

– Non merci, tu sais que le sang de roturier me donne des nausées.

– Pffff… Qu'elle est chochotte ! Ah mais attends, j'ai peut-être quelque chose qui va t'amuser ! Suis-moi !

Ryo descendit son verre d'une traite et se mit en route vers le sud de la place, où se trouvait un imposant bâtiment qui semblait faire office de taverne. Ryu le suivit, certes à contrecœur, mais malgré tout curieux de savoir ce que son frère pouvait bien lui réserver. Lui demanderait-il de boire de la bière ? Humaine de surcroît ? Il espérait bien que non. 

Le prince premier-né fit un signe de tête au soldat qui gardait la porte de l'établissement, qui sortit une clé qu'il plaça dans la serrure. Une fois le verrou déverrouillé, les deux jeunes vampires pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. 

Il faisait sombre, tous les rideaux étant tirés, mais cela n'empêchait pas les princes d'y voir comme en plein jour. La pièce était assez petite mais tellement bien agencée qu'elle donnait une impression d'espace important. Au centre se tenait un comptoir en bois massif sur lequel gisait le cadavre de celui qui devait être le tenancier.

– C'est à l'étage que ça se passe ! annonça Ryo. 

Les deux frères montèrent l'escalier qui se trouvait au fond de la salle et arrivèrent dans un petit couloir donnant sur cinq chambres. Les portes de quatre d'entre elles étaient éventrées, tandis que la dernière était restée parfaitement intacte. Ce fut d'ailleurs vers celle-ci que les princes se rendirent.

A mesure qu'ils approchaient de la porte, Ryu pouvait discerner de légers gémissements s'échappant à travers le trou de la serrure. Ses craintes se confirmèrent lorsque Ryo tourna la poignée et ouvrit.

La chambre était sombre, bien plus sombre que le reste du bâtiment, et dégageait une odeur extrêmement désagréable de sueur, d'urine et d'autres fluides corporels, ainsi que de peur incontrôlable.

Ryu eut à peine le temps de passer la main devant sa bouche pour se retenir de vomir que son frère l’attrapa par le bras et le poussa à l'intérieur. 

– Alors ? demanda-t-il. Tu choisis laquelle ?

– Comment ça laqu…. ?!!!

Le plus jeune prince ne put terminer de poser sa question après la vision qu'il venait d'avoir. Devant lui se trouvaient une dizaine de jeunes filles allongées à même le sol, vraisemblablement mortes, baignant dans leurs propres déjections. Juste derrière elles se tenaient d'autres prisonnières, vivantes, assises sur un lit complètement souillé, et pleurant le peu de larmes qu'il leur restait dans le corps.

Toutes ces jeunes filles étaient d'ailleurs entièrement nues, ligotées aux poignets et aux chevilles, et bâillonnées.

– Qu'est ce que c'est que cette connerie ?!! s'indigna Ryu, profondément choqué.

– Où est le problème ?!! questionna Ryo. T'en prends une et tu l'enfiles !! T'as pas fait vœu de chasteté que je sache !

– Père est au courant de ce qu'il se passe ici ?!! Et Mère ??!

– Qu'est ce que ça peut bien leur foutre de savoir que les hommes passent du bon temps avec les prisonnières ? Y'a aucun mal à se défouler un peu !

– Y'a aucun mal ?! Tu te fous de moi là ?!!! Regarde-les tes prisonnières !!! Elles sont quasiment toutes crevées, et tu les gardes ici dans des conditions… inhumaines !!! 

– Et depuis quand tu te préoccupes du bien-être de ces humains au juste ?!!

– Il y a une marge entre se préoccuper de leur bien-être et les laisser se vautrer dans leurs propres excréments !!! 

– Je vois pas où est le problème !! Ils font la même chose avec leurs porcs ! Et puis ose me dire que tes prisonniers à toi vivent dans un palace en attendant sagement que tu vienne leur pomper deux gouttes de sang à la paille !!! 

– Mes prisonniers je les traite pas comme de vulgaires déchets si tu veux tout savoir !! 

– Et bien retournes-y auprès de tes prisonniers et laisse-moi disposer des miens comme je l'entends, espèce de baltringue !!! 

– Un peu que je vais m'en aller !! Et pas plus tard que maintenant !! Tu me dégoûtes !!!

– Allez vas-y, casse toi !!!! T'es la honte de cette lignée !!! 

Ryu ne répondit pas et claqua la porte derrière lui en sortant. Il dévala les marches de l'escalier à grande vitesse et quitta le bâtiment la rage dans les yeux. 

Alors qu'il s'éloignait de ces lieux dans l'espoir de quitter la ville le plus vite possible, il fut stoppé par l'un des généraux de son frère, un dénommé Gami.

– Tout va bien Mon Prince ?! s'inquiéta-t-il. Vous semblez perturbé.

– Toi fous-moi la paix !!! hurla le prince. Va voir ailleurs si je suis de bonne humeur !!! 

A ces mots Gami ouvrit de grand yeux et se décala pour laisser passer son seigneur qui venait de reprendre sa marche déterminée.

Les pas de Ryu le conduisirent près de la place de l'église, où les soldats ennemis capturés avaient été enfermés dans de grandes cages sur roues tirées par des chevaux. Il s'arrêta alors un instant, observa les humains en se disant que ceux-là devraient s'estimer heureux de subir un tel traitement de faveur.

Ses yeux s'arrêtaient sur chacun des visages présents en face de lui. Les mines de ces hommes étaient tantôt désespérées, tantôt apeurées, parfois enragées. Ces gardes, ces guerriers, ces villageois qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne se retrouvaient parqués comme des bêtes dans des cages bien trop petites. Et au nom de quoi ? Le prince le savait très bien mais n'osait s'en convaincre. 

L'origine de cette bataille, c'était pour ainsi dire de sa faute… 

 

 

 

 

Le Roi Sadew était persuadé que Ryo, son premier fils, deviendrait une machine à tuer parfaite, ne ressentant aucune forme de pitié, ni même d'empathie. Depuis sa naissance, cette arme surpuissante en devenir avait été forgée dans la rage et le chaos, s’entraînant jours et nuits et tuant des esclaves par dizaines pour s'imprégner du goût du sang. Le petit prodige du combat devint rapidement un outil de guerre implacable. 

Pour le roi, bien trop occupé à « construire » l'héritier parfait, la naissance de son deuxième enfant passa presque totalement inaperçue. Ryu n'eut donc d'autre choix que d'être élevé par sa mère, la Reine Sophia, qui lui donna tout l'amour qu'elle n'avait pas pu donner à Ryo, ne le voyant quasiment jamais. 

Lorsque les journées de l'aîné consistaient à torturer des serviteurs, celles du cadet étaient faites de discussions entre dames de la cour autour de verres de sang de la plus haute qualité. 

Ce ne fut que quelques années plus tard que le comportement de Sadew vis à vis de son fils changea. Dès lors que Ryu commença à s'intéresser à la beauté de certains atours, l'indifférence du roi se transforma en mépris. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que son enfant préfère parler de tissus plutôt que de meurtres. Il aurait même pu en venir aux mains si Sophia ne s'était pas interposée sans cesse.

Le plus gros choc pour lui survint après une réception que sa femme venait de donner suite à la visite d'un clan de vampires venant du sud, et dirigé par un certain Asagi. Le roi détestait le style de ces invités qui avaient, selon lui, la salle manie de toujours se balader les cuisses à l'air dans des tenues bien trop extravagantes et ridicules, et surtout il ne comprenait pas l’intérêt pour un être masculin de porter des robes. Ryu, lui, ne voyait pas du tout les choses de la même façon, il était même plutôt admiratif, et passa toute la soirée à les harceler de questions.

Le lendemain, le choix du jeune prince était fait : Asagi était devenu son idole, et il voudrait absolument lui ressembler. 

Cette décision énerva Sadew au plus haut point, qui renia tout simplement son fils. Il tenta dans un premier temps de le chasser du château, ce à quoi Sophia s'opposa fermement. Devant l'insistance de son épouse, le roi n'insista pas. 

S'en suivirent de nombreuses années durant lesquelles les deux hommes s'adressaient à peine la parole. 

Au fil du temps, le roi avait appris à vivre avec le style de son fils, si bien qu'il finit par l'accepter. Ce n'était cependant pas gagner pour qu'une harmonie soit retrouvée. 

Même s'il avait surpassé le fait de vouloir étrangler son enfant à chaque détour de couloir parce qu'il se baladait en robe dans le château, le soucis était désormais qu'il ne faisait QUE se balader dans le château du matin au soir. Il en avait assez de l'avoir continuellement dans les jambes.

Après une très longue délibération, la reine accepta finalement l'offre de son époux. Le Prince Ryu était désormais assez âgé pour posséder sa propre demeure et régner sur ses propres terres. Des troupes et des serviteurs lui furent donc octroyées, il fallait maintenant lui trouver un domaine.

Ce fut ainsi que le Duché voisin, alors entre les mains d'humains, avait été désigné pour servir de résidence au second prince du royaume. 

Une guerre fut donc déclarée entre les deux factions, officiellement parce que le Prince Ryu venait d'atteindre l'âge de gouverner, mais le principal intéressé savait pertinemment que c'était pour se débarrasser de lui… 

Toute cette guerre n'avait donc été orchestrée que pour le faire partir du château familial. Et son père avait fait passer cela pour un geste de succession. Pourtant le peuple n'était pas dupe… Tout le monde savait qu'il ignorait comment gérer un domaine. Heureusement que sa mère avait jugé bon de lui enseigner les bases quelques jours auparavant. Mais cela allait-il suffire ? Qu'est ce qui…

 

 

 

 

Les pensées du prince furent troublées par d'étranges émanations provenant du camp de prisonniers. Ses narines étaient encore tellement imprégnées de l'horrible odeur s'échappant de la chambre qu'il était persuadé qu'elle embaumait l'air de tout le village, et pourtant quelque chose d'agréable était en train de lui parvenir. 

Ryu ferma les yeux… Ce parfum… Ce délicieux parfum prenait petit à petit le dessus sur tout le reste. Du sang… Mais pas n'importe lequel. 

Les vampires étaient pour la plupart capables de percevoir du sang frais à des dizaines de mètres à la ronde, mais le prince possédait un don encore rare pour son jeune âge, celui de discerner avec précision la qualité gustative de ce dernier. 

En l’occurrence il s'agissait en cet instant d'un sang d'une excellente qualité. Un sang qu'il n'était pas commun de croiser dans un lieu pareil. Un sang… Pur ! Le sang le plus pur qu'il lui avait été donné de sentir. 

Ryu gardait les yeux fermées, profitant de chaque effluve de cette odeur qui lui traversait les narines. Son cœur battait à toute hâte. Des frissons grimpaient le long de son dos. Il était en extase. 

Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes avant de reprendre ses esprits. Rouvrant doucement les yeux, il se mit à chercher autour de lui d'où pouvait provenir le sang qui venait de lui faire tourner la tête. Il était capable de dire dans quelle direction regarder, mais il lui faudrait s'approcher pour vraiment capter l'origine de l'odeur. 

Ses sens le dirigèrent vers une cage située à l'extrême ouest de la place, dans laquelle se trouvaient six hommes aux armures étincelantes malgré le manque de lumière. Des chevaliers sans doute. Ryu se disait bien qu'un tel sang n'aurait pas pu appartenir à un simple garde. Mais que fabriquaient ces guerriers dans un tel village ? Oh et puis… Cela n'avait aucune importance après tout, il était à deux doigts de goûter au meilleur nectar de sa vie. Il dévisagea chacun des hommes présents dans cette prison mobile, mais n'obtint pas satisfaction. Jusqu'à… 

Son regard se posa alors sur le dernier prisonnier dans son champ de vision. Il s'agissait d'un jeune soldat au visage fin et allongé, des cheveux d'un magnifique noir bleuté lui tombant sur la nuque, nuque que le prince devinait douce…1 et délicieuse. Pourtant, il y avait autre chose… 

Le jeune vampire se sentait comme subjugué par cet homme, et il savait que cela n'avait rien à voir avec l'attirance que pourrait éprouver n'importe lequel de ses semblables pour un mortel au sang si précieux. Tout un tas d'émotions se mélangeaient dans sa tête. Tout ceci devait être causé par l'excitation. Après tout, une telle qualité ne courrait pas les rues, et encore moins dans un coin aussi misérable. Il fallait régler ça au plus vite.

Ryu détourna son attention de sa proie et se mit en quête du geôlier, qu'il aperçut non loin en train de dessiner des croix avec la pointe de son épée sur le sol.

– C'est comme ça qu'on t'as appris à surveiller des prisonniers ?!! rouspéta Ryu en approchant.

– T'es qui pour me dire comment faire mon boulot ? rétorqua le garde sans même relever la tête, continuant son activité. 

– Je peux te le demander autrement si tu préfères… Qu'est ce que tu dirais d'un aller simple vers la fin de ta vie ?!! 

– Oh écoute tu commences à me… 

Le geôlier se tut à la seconde où il se rendit compte de l'identité de son interlocuteur.

– M… Mon P...P...Prince… Veuillez m'excuser !!! Je… J'ignorais qu'il s'agissait de vous… Vous pensez bien que jamais… 

– Je ne pense rien, rassure-toi !! Ma mère en revanche trouvera sans doute quelque chose à redire ! 

– Je vous en pr…

– Assez !!! Nous aurons de nombreuses autres occasions de reparler de tout ça ! Ce sera facile, je n'aurai qu'à rendre visite à ta tombe ! Maintenant je voudrais que tu sortes ce prisonnier de sa cage, que tu le ligote et que tu l'amène dans cette maison. Il me faut l'interroger ! 

– Sauf votre respect, Mon Prince, un personnage de votre rang ne devrait pas prendre part aux interrogatoires, c'est bien trop dangereux… 

– Certes… Seulement vois-tu j'ai un peu le droit de te demander ce que je veux, et toi tu n'as aucun droit de refuser !! 

– C'est juste que… Je reçois mes ordres du Seigneur Ryo, votre frère…

– Et je suis qui moi ?!!!! Fais ce que je t'ordonne, et au trot !!! 

– Bien, Mon Prince ! Veuillez m'excuser ! 

Le soldat s'inclina et s'éloigna afin de satisfaire la demande de son prince. Comme convenu le chevalier prisonnier fut ligoté et emmené dans une bicoque non loin de la place. 

Ryu entra à son tour accompagné de deux guerriers qu'il venait de réquisitionner à l'extérieur. Il fit quelques pas en direction de l'humain, puis s'arrêta de manière à rester dans l'ombre de la pièce. 

– Quel est ton nom ?! demanda-t-il.

L'homme ne répondit pas, se contentant de fixer le sol. L'un des gardes sortit de l'ombre et accourut vers le captif.

– Vas-tu répondre misérable raclure ??!! grogna le soldat, se préparant déjà à frapper l’intéressé. 

– Il suffit !!! Tu ne le toucheras pas !! Sors d'ici !!! D'ailleurs, sortez tous !! 

– Mais… Mon Prince… Nous ne pouvons vous…

– J'ai dit sortez !! C'est un ordre !

Les vampires se regardèrent, puis allèrent vers la porte et laissèrent Ryu seul avec le prisonnier. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas pourquoi cette créature faisait preuve d'autant de clémence envers lui. Ce n'est pas comme si ses confrères en avaient montré lors de la bataille, n'hésitant pas à massacrer de pauvres innocents. 

– Comment te nommes-tu ? répéta ladite « créature ».

Pour seule réponse, l'homme releva la tête et se mit à chercher la source de cette voix. La lumière qui provenait d'une minuscule fenêtre tomba sur son visage et se refléta dans ses yeux. Ses traits venaient d'être merveilleusement mis en valeur.

Le souffle de Ryu se coupa. Il n'avait jamais vu un être aussi beau de toute sa vie. Quelque chose se mit à fourmiller à l'intérieur de son ventre. Il ne contrôlait plus rien. Cet humain au sang si parfait, il aurait simplement dû s'en nourrir, mais au lieu de cela il le dévorait du regard. 

« Mère m'a parlé de cela il y a longtemps » pensa t-il. Le souffle qui se coupe, le cœur qui se serre, les chatouillements dans le ventre. Se pourrait-il que cela lui arrive ? Mais comment ? Un homme qu'il n'avait jamais vu, dont il ne savait absolument rien, pas même le son de sa voix. Ryu avait toujours refusé de croire au coup de foudre, pourtant tout concordait en cet instant avec les dires de sa mère. 

Cependant… Un humain ? Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il s'agisse d'un humain ? Jamais il ne pourrait s'intéresser à un vampire, et quand bien même ce serait le cas, jamais cette histoire ne pourrait fonctionner. 

Que devait-il faire ? Probablement rien… Peut-être aurait-il dû laisser le garde s'en prendre à lui après tout, cela l'aurait peut-être défiguré, voire tué. Peut-être aurait-il simplement dû ignorer cet homme et le laisser dans cette cage. Il devrait sans doute faire machine arrière et passer la porte comme si de rie n'était. 

Oui il le devrait… Mais il n'y arrivait pas… 

– Inutile de vous cacher ! retentit alors la virile mais douce voix du chevalier. Je sais que vous êtes là, probablement pour me dévorer d'ailleurs, alors ne perdons pas de temps et faisons ça vite ! 

Ryu ne savait pas quoi répondre, il resta silencieux, fermant les yeux pour s’imprégner du son mélodieux qui parvenait à ses oreilles. Bon sang… Même sa voix le faisait frémir.

– Et bien ? Vous sembliez bien plus affamés dehors ! Ah mais c'est ça ? Vous devez avoir déjà trop mangé, du coup le dessert a du mal à passer !

– Tu sembles bien insolent pour quelqu'un qui crois faire face à la mort ! osa finalement déclarer le prince. 

– Que devrait-il me rester ? J'ai tout perdu aujourd'hui… 

– Qu'en est-il de ton honneur de chevalier ? Comme tu l'as sûrement entendu je suis un prince, tu devrais donc faire preuve de retenue face à une personne royale, même ennemie. 

– Mon honneur ? Je n'ai plus d'honneur désormais. L'honneur aurait été de mourir au côté de mes frères d'armes pour défendre cette ville, et je me retrouve à devoir les regarder se faire tuer pendant que mon rang m'impose de rester à l'arrière. J'ai juré de protéger les faibles et les personnes qui me sont chères, je n'y suis pas parvenu… Même dans l’échec mon existence est pitoyable… Les roturiers se font torturer pendant que je reçois un traitement de faveur de la part de mes tortionnaires. 

– Tu connais mal notre royaume ! Tu n'aurais subi aucun traitement de faveur. Toi aussi tu te serais vidé de ton sang dans une cellule macabre ! 

– Boulotté par des nobles qui prennent bien soin d'attendrir la viande avant de passer à table… Les autres sont jetés dans des fosses communes et servent de pitance à vos chiens ! Je me trompe ? D'ailleurs puisse qu'on en parle, j'espère que vous n'avez pas oublié vos couverts en argent, Altesse ! 

– Tu te trompes oui ! Je n'ai aucunement l'intention de te dévorer ! Enfin… J'en avais l'intention… Mais… 

– Mais vous ne pouvez pas ? Mon pathétique discours vous aura réchauffé le cœur ? Arrêtez vos sornettes et bouffez-moi ! Je ne mérite que ça de toute façon. 

– Tu ne comprends pas…

– Et qu'y a t-il à comprendre ?! 

Ryu soupira et fit un pas, puis deux, puis sortit finalement de l'ombre, dévoilant sa silhouette féminine clairement mise en valeur par une robe noire portée par dessus un élégant chemisier blanc et recouvrant le haut de collants à rayures. Son visage était pâle et simplement maquillé, et ses longs cheveux étaient coiffés en nattes attachées par des nœuds2. 

Le chevalier n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il resta quelques instants bouché bée, se demandant comment il était possible qu'une telle créature puisse exister au milieu de tous ces barbares qu'il avait combattu tout au long de la bataille.

– Que… Que se passe-t-il ? se mit-il alors à demander.

– A quel propos ? l'interrogea le vampire qui s'accroupit devant lui en rougissant légèrement. 

– Non ce n'est pas possible… Vous m'avez jeté un sort, un charme, je ne vois que ça ! Vous ne pouvez pas… 

– Je ne suis qu'un vampire, pas un sorcier, je n'ai pas la possibilité de jeter des sort ou faire des incantations… 

– Les légendes disent que vous pouvez vous changer en chauves-souris.. Qui me dit que vous n'êtes pas allé piocher dans mon esprit pour savoir exactement comment vous deviez vous transformer pour me séduire ?!

Ryu se figea d'étonnement. Que voulait-il dire par là ?

– Je… Certains vampires peuvent se transformer, mais ce n'est pas notre cas. Tu me vois comme je suis.

L'humain ne savait plus quoi penser. Cette magnifique créature… Pourquoi son cœur s'emballait de la sorte rien qu'en la regardant ? 

– Je vais te dire la chose que tu ne comprends pas… continua le prince vampire. J'avais réellement envie de boire ton sang lorsque je t'ai amené ici ! Je voulais m'assurer que ce que je… ressentais… à ton égard n'était dû qu'à l'exceptionnelle valeur de ton sang. Le fait est qu'il ne s'agit pas seulement de ça… Je devrais te dévorer sur le champ, tu es un mets bien trop rare, mais j'en suis incapable… Ma raison me commande de le faire, mais mon cœur refuse… Tu croyais que je t'avais jeté un charme, la vérité est que c'est toi qui m'a envoûté. Je sais bien que ça ne changera rien que je te dise tout ça, je ne suis pour toi qu'un ennemi qui a détruit ce village, et tu aurais raison de me détester… Je voulais seulement m'assurer que mes sentiments pour toi n'étaient que le fruit de mon envie de te mordre à pleines dents, malheureusement il se trouve que j'ai réellement…

– Mon Prince !!! hurla un garde en ouvrant violemment la porte, ce qui fit sursauter Ryu. Le Duc en personne tente une contre-attaque, nous devons vous mettre à l'abri !! 

– Le Duc ? Bordel… Attendez-moi dehors, je me charge du prisonnier et j'arrive ! 

Le jeune prince se courba lentement vers l'avant, et déposa un rapide baiser au coin des lèvres du chevalier. 

– Je suis désolé pour tout ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui… Fuis ! Je suis sûr que tu retrouveras ton honneur en temps voulu !

A ces mots, Ryu renversa la chaise et fit chuter l'homme au sol qui poussa un grognement étouffé. Il courut ensuite vers la sortie sans jeter un regard derrière lui. Quittant la maison en hâte, il passa en trombe devant les gardes afin qu'ils ne remarquent pas les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues. 

 

 

 

 

La bataille avait repris de plus belle dans les rues de la ville. Les troupes du Duc étaient nombreuses et bien plus entraînées que la milice locale, et les vampires ne purent contenir bien longtemps les faubourgs à l'est et durent se reformer sur la place centrale.

Ryo quitta l'auberge où il venait de passer du bon temps, juste vêtu de ses jambières et de ses bottes, du sang couvrant entièrement son torse. 

– C'est quoi ce bordel ? On peut pas baiser tranquille dans ce pays de bouseux ?!! 

– L'armée du Duc est en train de reprendre la ville Mon Prince !! affirma Gami. Nous avons perdu la partie est, mais nos troupes se reforment. 

– Apporte-moi mon épée ! On va marcher sur ces trous du cul !! 

L'officier ramassa la claymore de son seigneur et lui tendit. Ryo empoigna son arme et se plaça en avant de ses hommes, toujours torse nu. 

L'armée du Duché pénétra à son tour sur la place. Les soldats s'alignèrent dans l'ordre et la discipline, levèrent leurs boucliers et se figèrent. Ils semblaient vouloir procéder à des négociations. 

Un chevalier en armure dorée s'avança et retira son heaume. L'homme affichait déjà un âge avancé, mais paraissait plutôt vigoureux. La blancheur de ses longs cheveux et de sa barbe broussailleuse lui donnaient un côté vieillard, mais sa posture était franche et majestueuse.

– Ainsi c'est vous qui souillez mes terres de vos infâmes actes de barbarie ?! annonça le Duc en haussant le ton. Voyez l'étendue de mon armée ! Vous n'avez aucune chance si vous combattez ici ! Aussi voici mon offre : aucun de vous ne sera tué si vous acceptez de regagner votre royaume, sans jamais revenir. Dans le cas contraire, nous serons là pour vous accueillir comme il se doit !! 

Le silence qui s'en suivit ne fut rompu que par le claquement des mains de Ryo, qui affichait un sourire satisfait. 

– Voilà qui est bien parlé vieil homme ! Il est vrai que nous n'avons pas été très tendres avec votre peuple, et vous m'en voyez navré ! Il serait en effet judicieux que nous nous en allions. Vous pourriez ainsi récupérer votre ville et passer pour le héros qui a chassé les vilains vampires à tout jamais ! Je respecte vos paroles et ne souhaite que vous contenter ! 

– Vous… m'en voyez ravi ! affirma le vieillard, quoi qu’étonné de cette réponse. Je vous saurais gré de bien vouloir procéder à l'évacuation au plus vite ! 

– Oh… Seulement il reste un minuscule détail que je voulais vous soumettre avant que nous ne partions… Il s'avère que je m'y plais bien dans cette ville ! Il y a une excellente vue sur ce château près des montagnes, et je dois dire que les villageoises y sont délicieusement farouches. Je serais vous j'instaurerais un droit de cuissage, vous prendriez votre pied ! Enfin, tout ça pour vous dire que j'aimerais bien profiter des locaux un peu plus longtemps, vous voyez ?

– Que… Comment osez-vous tenir de tels propos ? Je vous rappelle que votre vie ne tient qu'à mon bon vouloir !

– Et toi vieux débris, comment oses-tu te pointer ici dans ton armure qui doit avoir vu plus de bals orgiaques que de batailles et me dire de rentrer chez moi ?!!! Tu apprendras que je SUIS chez moi !!! Ces terres m'appartiennent désormais, et si tu veux les récupérer va falloir que tu vienne me les réclamer à genoux !!! A ce moment là je baisserai mon froc, tu feras ce que tu as à faire, et éventuellement on pourra reparler de la possibilité que je te les rende !! 

– Que… Vous… Comment ?!!… Je vois que vous ne me laissez pas le choix dans ce cas !! Je vais devoir mettre fin à votre lignée de monstres !!

– Et tu penses vraiment réussir à me tuer ?!! 

– Je ne parlais pas de vous !! 

Le Duc claqua des doigts et deux soldats sortirent des rangs en tenant une troisième personne. Un éclair de rage frappa Ryo lorsqu'il comprit ce qui était en train de se passer. La personne que les deux guerriers mirent à genoux n'était autre que son frère, Ryu. 

– J'ai trouvé ce… cette… bête au détour d'un coin de rue ! Il m'a été facile d'anéantir ses gardes du corps et d'en prendre possession ! 

– Là t'es vraiment mal enfoiré !!! Si tu touches à un seul de ses cheveux je t'assure que ta pauvre veuve ne sera jamais vraiment sûre que le corps qui lui parviendra sera le tien tellement je te referai la façade façon puzzle !!! Relâche-le immédiatement !! 

– Ou quoi ?

L'un des hommes dégaina son épée et la plaça sous le cou de Ryu tandis que l'autre lui maintenait les bras. 

– Préparez-vous ! murmura alors Ryo à Gami. 

– Mon Prince ! Vous êtes sûr ?! Et s'il disait vrai ?

– Il n'aura jamais le courage !! Il a trop peur de ce que je pourrais lui faire ! 

– Seriez-vous prêt à risquer la vie de votre frère ?

– Non… Mais il le menace ! Menacer Ryu, c'est me menacer moi ! Et tu sais à quel point je déteste être menacer !! 

– Guerriers !!!!!! 

Les troupes vampiriques se mirent à marcher en direction des troupes ducales. Ryu observa la scène avec une pointe de crainte avant de regarder en direction du souverain local. Ce dernier tourna la tête vers ses hommes, leur faisant signe de se tenir prêts, puis remua la main en direction des deux soldats qui tenaient le prince captif. 

Le jeune vampire comprit… Sa vie allait se terminer sur cette place. Il sentit la lame s'éloigner de son cou et l'entendit siffler dans l'air dans un mouvement rotatif qui lui venait droit sur la nuque. 

Il entendit le son de la chair se déchirant, le son de l'os se brisant, le son du sang se déversant. Il entendit un cri… Il n'aurait pas dû entendre ce cri… Il aurait déjà dû être mort à cet instant… Comment pouvait-il être encore en vie ?

Lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, Ryu assista à la chute du bras qui frappait dans sa direction quelques secondes plus tôt. Le membre sanguinolent roula devant ses genoux sous les hurlements de son propriétaire. Le deuxième homme, quant à lui, venait de relâcher son emprise et se tenait la gorge des deux mains en émettant d'horribles gargouillis avec la bouche. 

Le prince se retourna alors pour constater qu'un troisième homme se tenait au dessus de lui, lui tournant le dos et faisant face au Duc et à ses hommes. Sa main tremblante tenait une épée ensanglantée. 

– Comment as-tu pu misérable traître ?!! pesta le Duc. Te rends-tu compte de ce que tu viens de faire ??!!! 

Qu'était-il en train de se passer ? Le regard de Ryu se posa sur celui qui venait de lui sauver la vie. Il n'osait le croire, et pourtant c'était bien lui. Son beau chevalier se tenait là, devant lui, le sang de ses propres compagnons sur les mains. 

– Toi ?! Mais… Pourquoi ? Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?! 

Alors que l'homme s'apprêtait à répondre, un hurlement bestial se fit entendre, suivi du bruit d'un objet qui aurait chuté lourdement. 

– Mau… Maudis sois-tu… pourriture !!! bafouilla le Duc qui gisait maintenant au sol, une lance plantée dans le thorax. 

Le jeune prince reconnaîtrait cette lance entre mille, il s'agissait de celle de Gami. La charge était toujours en cours. 

Ryu agrippa le bras de son sauveur.

– Ne reste pas là !! Tu vas te faire tuer !! 

– J'ai juré de protéger les faibles, vous vous souvenez ? Je ne peux pas vous laisser mourir sans rien tenter. 

– Mais tu as aussi juré de protéger les êtres qui te sont chers… Ces hommes sont ta famille… Et je ne suis… qu'un ennemi… 

– Il faut croire que j'ai trouvé quelqu'un de bien plus important à mes yeux que ces hommes… 

– Qu'est ce que tu racontes ?!! 

– Vous ne comprenez donc pas ?

Les yeux de Ryu scintillèrent, son cœur frappa si fort contre sa poitrine qu'il crut qu'il allait exploser et ses joues commencèrent à s'empourprer vivement. 

– Si je dois mourir pour vous défendre, alors qu'il en soit ainsi !

Le prince se releva, prit la main du chevalier et le tira vers lui. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se rejoignirent durant quelques secondes qui semblèrent durer infiniment. 

Leur étreinte fut rompue par le bruit grandissant des pas avançant dangereusement dans leur direction. Ryu attira alors le guerrier vers les habitations et tous deux coururent se mettre à l'abri tandis que les troupes de Ryo arrivaient au contact de celles du Duc. 

Le choc fut terrible, et la bataille qui s'en suivit, meurtrière. 

Les fuyards traversèrent de nombreuses rues et se rendirent vers la maison où ils s'étaient rencontrés à peine une heure auparavant. Ils pénétrèrent dans la bâtisse et bloquèrent l'entrée. 

Le prince releva la chaise sur laquelle son prisonnier avait été attaché et s'assit, exténué. 

– Qu'est ce qui t'a pris ?! s'interrogea Ryu, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits. 

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Tu n'aurais jamais dû me sauver !

– Je sais ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point il m'est difficile de me pardonner pour ce que je viens de faire ! Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas regarder ces hommes vous tuer… C'était plus fort que moi !

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

– Lorsque j'étais assis à votre place et que vous vous cachiez dans l'ombre, j'aurais voulu mourir, ou vous tuer ! Puis dès que vous êtes apparu devant moi, j'ai d'abord cru que vous m'aviez lancé un sortilège, mais au fond de moi, je savais que ce n'était pas le cas ! J'ai été comme… 

– Frappé ?

– Frappé oui… Frappé par une force qui m'était inconnue jusque là. Tout s'est mélangé dans ma tête… Des tas de sentiments se sont bousculés… Puis mon cœur s'est mis à battre comme jamais… J'étais persuadé que vous aviez farfouillé dans mon esprit pour prendre l'apparence d'un être qui aurait pu me faire envie.

Le prince rougit de nouveau.

– Que s'est-il passé ensuite ? Je veux dire… après que je t'ai dit de fuir ?

– Je suis parvenu à me détacher, je suis sorti et j'ai ramassé une épée qui traînait près d'un cadavre. J'ai ensuite retrouvé des soldats du Duc qui disaient avoir fait une prise intéressante qui pourrait servir de monnaie d'échange. J'ignore pourquoi, mais j'ai tout de suite su que c'était vous… Mais au lieu de me sentir soulagé que l'on puisse avoir un moyen de mettre fin à cette guerre, j'étais inquiet… 

Ryu observait le chevalier faire son discours, le trouvant de plus en plus beau.

– Je me doutais que le Duc allait se servir de vous pour déstabiliser votre armée. Alors je me suis rendu en premières lignes, et j'ai attendu. Je me disais que de toute façon, même s'il ne s'agissait pas de vous, je tenais peut-être ma seule chance de regagner mon honneur et de mourir auprès de mes frères d'armes. Mais c'était bien vous… Vous l'avez dit, j'aurais dû vous laisser mourir… Ma raison me commandait de le faire, mais mon cœur n'a pas pu… 

Un large sourire se dessina sur le visage du jeune vampire. Il se mit alors à réfléchir et une certaine tristesse émana de lui. 

– Qu'est ce qu'il va se passer maintenant ? 

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

– Et bien, il semble bien que tu as des sentiments pour moi !

– Croyez bien que je ne le commande pas… J'aurais aimé qu'il en soit autrement mais le fait est que vous vous êtes emparé de mon âme. Par quel prodige, je l'ignore, mais c'est comme ça !

– Je veux en venir au fait que… moi aussi je ressens quelque chose pour toi, et ce depuis que je t'ai vu ! Mais tu sais très bien qu'il ne pourra jamais rien se passer entre nous deux ! 

– Parce que vous êtes un vampire et moi un humain ?

– Ça risque de ne pas faciliter les choses en effet… Le fait que je sois immortel et toi non ! Comment pourrai-je vivre quand tu seras parti ? Tu aurais peut-être dû fuir quand tu en avais l'occasion… Je l'aurais mieux vécu que si tu venais à disparaître maintenant… La peste soit de ces sentiments ! Et puis ma famille… Ils pourraient te tuer rien que pour avoir osé m'adresser la parole !

Le chevalier baissa la tête, pensif. 

– Il y a peut-être une solution… Vous ne pouvez pas devenir mortel, on est d'accord ?

– NON !! Tu oublies cette idée tout de suite !! Je refuse de te faire subir cela !! Te rends-tu vraiment compte de ce que tu dis ?!

– C'est pourtant le seul moyen, et vous le savez… 

– Je refuse de te priver de ta vie et de te voir t'enfermer dans cette malédiction !

– Ma vie se serait déjà terminée si je n'avais pas choisi de vous en faire cadeau ! Vous lui avez redonné un sens. Me priver de votre présence serait comme me priver d'air ! Dès lors que vous passerez cette porte pour vous éloigner de moi je n'aurai plus aucune raison de rester sur ce monde… 

– Ne dis pas de telles choses ! 

– C'est pourtant ce qui risque de se produire si vous partez ! Si je ne me tue pas moi-même, les hommes du Duc auront vite fait de me retrouver et de m'écarteler pour traîtrise. Je ne voudrais absolument pas vous forcer à le faire ! Loin de moi cette idée ! Mais je pense que si nous ne saisissons pas la seule chance qui s'offre à nous, nous risquerions de le regretter ! Ne venez-vous pas de dire que vous aviez des sentiments pour moi ?

– Si, mais… L'immortalité est un fardeau… Et le rituel est vraiment pénible à supporter… 

– Si tout ce que vous m'avez dit était sincère, alors je crois que le jeu en vaut la chandelle ! Je préfère souffrir un bon coup en sachant que vous serez là à mon réveil plutôt que continuer à feindre que tout va bien alors que mon âme se mourra à petit feu !

– J'en ai envie, j'en ai vraiment très envie… Ce que j'éprouve pour toi… c'est quelque chose que je n'aurais pas pu imaginer hier encore… Je… J'aimerais tellement que tout soit plus simple… 

– Ça peut le devenir ! Que vous dit votre cœur ? 

Ryu ferma les yeux de longues secondes avant de répondre.

– Tu es vraiment certain de vouloir abandonner ton humanité uniquement pour « tenter » quelque chose qui ne fonctionnera probablement pas ? 

Le jeune chevalier s'approcha et attrapa le prince par la taille, le faisant se relever. Pour toute réponse, il donna un fougueux baiser au vampire, ce qui déstabilisa dans un premier temps, mais qui dans ce lieu confiné et sombre l'excita assez rapidement. 

– Cette réponse vous suffit-elle ? 

– Je… Je crois bien qu'il va m'en falloir un peu plus pour me convaincre… 

– Comment suggérez vous que l'on procède ?

– Et bien… Il se peut que le rituel demande du temps… De plus, cela risque de te faire mal… Mais si tu es vraiment sûr de vouloir le faire, je peux te proposer que nous nous adonnions à une activité qui te détendra tellement que tu ne sentiras presque rien… 

– Je pense que ça se tente. 

– Au fait ! Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma toute première question !

– Qui était ?

– C'est quoi ton nom ?

– On m'appelle G.S.R.

– C'est un drôle de nom… Qu'est ce qu'il signifie ?

– Vous aurez tout le loisir de le découvrir Votre Altesse… 

– Pas de ça avec moi s'il te plaît… Appelle-moi Ryu. 

Les deux nouveaux amants reprirent le baiser où ils l'avaient arrêté, de façon bien plus langoureuse, alors que G.S.R était déjà occupé à dénouer les lanières qui maintenaient la robe de Ryu. Ce dernier, désormais nu, déshabilla à son tour son partenaire et le plaqua avec force contre le mur. 

La nuit qu'ils étaient sur le point de passer allait marquer un important tournant dans la vie du prince vampire et de son chevalier. 

 

 

 

 

Ryu se réveilla dans de magnifiques draps de satin blancs. 

Son premier réflexe fut de regarder en direction de la porte-fenêtre donnant sur son balcon. Comme à l'accoutumée, elle était ouverte. Il se leva, attrapa la couverture qui se trouvait au pied de son lit et s'emmitoufla dedans avant de se rendre sur le balcon. 

Son beau chevalier, devenu Sénéchal, était comme à son habitude accoudé à la rambarde, les yeux scrutant l'horizon. 

– Toujours dans tes pensées matinales ? lui demanda Ryu en enroulant ses bras autour du torse du chevalier. 

– J'aime observer votre domaine prendre vie. 

– Ne me mens pas ! J'ai remarqué que tu as souvent les yeux braqués sur Eternal. 

G.S.R soupira, puis afficha un sourire.

– C'est là-bas que nous nous sommes rencontrés… Il m'arrive de la regarder et de repenser à tous les moments que nous avons vécus ces derniers siècles. Vous vous souvenez de la tête de votre frère lorsque vous lui avez annoncé la nouvelle ?

– Ne m'en parle pas… Il a faillit égorger chacune des donzelles qu'il était en train de chevaucher ! Et Père… Si Mère n'avait pas été là pour prendre ma défense nous serions tous les deux morts !

– Au sujet de votre mère… 

– Elle t'en veut toujours oui ! Après tout, tu es le vilain chevalier qui prive son fils adoré d'avoir une descendance ! Mais elle s'y fait doucement.

Le regard dudit chevalier se tourna à nouveau vers Eternal.

– Et dire que ce jour là je me serais attendu à tout sauf à ça ! Je suis passé en une nuit de soldat d'un misérable Duché à général des armées du Royaume vampire de Requiem ! 

– Tu as des regrets ? 

– Un seul… De ne pas vous avoir connu avant ! Je maudissais ma vie avant votre arrivée… Je venais de prendre conscience de la perfidie des riches et j'espérais que cette attaque me libère enfin de cette pitoyable société, puis est apparu ce qui m'a semblé être un ange… Une personne qui a su rallumer la flamme qui est en moi, et que j'étais prêt à suivre jusqu'au bout du monde… Vous avez réussi à me rendre ma raison d'être !

– Je t'aime… 

Ryu embrassa son sénéchal avec passion. Cela faisait des centaines d'années qu'ils étaient ensembles, pourtant leur amour semblait toujours aussi fort. G.S.R serra son prince aussi fort que possible, ce qui voulait dire beaucoup depuis qu'il avait été transformé en vampire, ce qui ne manqua pas d'émoustiller celui-ci. 

– Arrête ! Tu sais que ça me rend incontrôlable quand tu fais ça ! s'amusa Ryu.

– C'est bien pour ça que je le fais ! ria G.S.R. Vous savez que j'aime votre côté sauvage !

– Quand tu t'y mets c'est pas triste non plus !

– J'ai encore un peu de temps avant d'aller entraîner les hommes… On pourrait peut-être…

Le chevalier fut malheureusement interrompu par la venue d'un serviteur qui frappait à la porte. 

– Une prochaine fois mon beau guerrier ! Entrez !

– Mon Prince !! Veuillez m'excuser pour le dérangement ! Sa Majesté votre mère vous attend dans le grand salon ! 

– Ohhhh…. C'est vrai ! J'avais complètement oublié cette histoire. Il ne vaut mieux pas que je la fasse attendre… On se retrouve à l'heure du déjeuner ? 

– J'essaierai de me libérer. 

– Et ne bouscule pas trop les troupes aujourd'hui. 

– Comptez sur moi ! A tout à l'heure Mon Prince !

– Combien de fois je t'ai dit de m'appeler Ryu ?

– Au moins une fois de plus. 

Les deux amants sourirent et s'embrassèrent. 

G.S.R s'habilla en vitesse et quitta la chambre. Ryu mit un peu plus de temps à se préparer, demandant à son valet de l'aider à enfiler sa robe après avoir fait sa toilette. 

Le prince retrouva sa mère assise sur un luxueux canapé du grand salon. Il s'inclina respectueusement et la salua chaleureusement. 

– Que puis-je faire pour vous Mère ?

– Regarde dans quel état tu es ! Passer la nuit avec ton soldat n'est pas une excuse pour ne pas te coiffer !

– Il est sénéchal Mère ! Et vous êtes arrivée quelque peu à l'improviste. 

– Ai-je réellement besoin d'envoyer un crieur public lorsque je viens rendre visite à mon fils ?

– Non Mère, je disais juste que…

– Fort bien ! Nous avons à parler. J'ai été déçue de te voir partir de notre réunion si brusquement l'autre jour ! 

– Allez donc dire cela à Ryo !

– Ne rejette pas la faute sur ton frère je te prie ! Tu n'as rien fait pour que la situation redevienne calme ! Mais là n'est pas la question. Je voudrais reparler avec toi de cet accord que nous avons signé avec Jasmine You et Hora. 

– Et je refuse ! Vous rendez-vous compte Mère ? Des succubes ? Vraiment ?

– Ne m'interromps pas ! J'ai fait une erreur et j'en suis désolée, je n'avais pas réfléchis à ce que je disais. 

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Sophia de s'excuser aussi facilement, mais Ryu n'avait pas envie d'avoir à subir une nouvelle dispute.

– Merci, Mère.

– Toujours est-il que j'ai grand besoin que tes hommes participent à cette guerre. Je ne tolérerai pas une nouvelle défaite parce que les troupes ne sont pas où elles sont censées être ! 

– Vous savez très bien que mes hommes ne suivent qu'un seul général. Jamais ils n'accepteront d'être sous les ordres de Ryo.

– Je le sais, c'est pourquoi je demande également la présence de ce général sur le champ de bataille ! 

– G.S.R ? Il est hors de question qu'il risque sa vie dans une guerre qui ne nous concerne pas ! 

– Si nous perdons, sois sûr qu'elle te concernera ! Ceux que nous attaquons ne vont pas se contenter de faire fuir nos troupes, ils viendront assiéger Requiem, et tu seras sur leur liste ! Je cherche juste à t'éviter de te faire tuer, or sans tes hommes l'issue des batailles reste incertain, et celle de la campagne encore plus ! 

– Pourquoi viendraient-ils se risquer jusqu'ici ?

– Il ne s'agit d'ailleurs pas que de toi ! Crois-tu qu'ils se priveraient de me tuer moi ? La Reine ?

Ryu réfléchit quelques minutes. 

– Admettons que je comprenne les enjeux, et que j'accepte, qu'est ce que j'aurais à y gagner ?

– Oh pas grand-chose, mais je sais que cela pourrait te convenir ! Il y a combien de temps que tu n'as pas bu de sang noble ?

– Pas si longtemps… 

– Attention, je ne te parles pas de sang de chevalier ou de petit seigneur de terres. Il se trouve que ton frère a capturé un baron et un échevin descendant d'une très belle lignée ! 

– Un… baron ?

Le prince essaya de faire bonne figure, mais l'envie devait se lire sur son visage à des kilomètres. Un tel mets était devenu bien rare. 

– C'est cela ! Ajoute à cela une dizaine d'autres chevaliers, sans compter tous ceux que nous feront prisonniers durant toute la durée de la campagne. Tu pourrais bien te retrouver avec des Comtes, voire des Ducs dans tes cachots ! Après si tu ne souhaites toujours pas me confier ton général, et bien soit ! Je garderai ces nobles pour moi !

– Vous avez toujours su comment profiter des faiblesses de chacun ! Vous êtes une odieuse manipulatrice quand vous voulez ! M'autorisez-vous à prendre une heure ou deux pour y réfléchir, et en parler à G.S.R ?

– Bien sûr, mon fils ! Viens à mon château lorsque tu auras pris ta décision. Je te laisse jusqu'à ce soir ! Et cesse donc les compliments ! Les caresses de chats donnent des puces ! 

Sophia se leva, embrassa le front de son fils, et s'éloigna vers le hall d'entrée. 

– Mère ? Ces prisonniers… Ils sont déjà en chemin ?

– A l'heure qu'il est, ils sont sûrement déjà à Requiem !

1 \- <http://images5.fanpop.com/image/photos/29800000/Blood-Stain-Child-blood-stain-child-29835519-418-630.jpg>

2 \- <https://visualioner.files.wordpress.com/2014/12/bio-ph-ryu.jpg>

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce chapitre a été ma toute première expérience en matière de yaoi, et même de romance en fait...  
> J'espère que j'ai réussi à rendre la chose intéressante.
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas, que je puisse m'améliorer s'il devait y avoir d'autres chapitres du genre :)


	7. Requiem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici venu le temps de poster le septième chapitre, dans lequel on va se concentrer un peu plus sur ce qu'il se passe pour nos héros à Requiem.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

Le ciel s'assombrissait de plus en plus à mesure que le convoi approchait de sa destination. En tête voyageait le carrosse de Kiki, dans lequel Hiro avait également pris place. A sa suite étaient alignées les trois cellules contenant les prisonniers « hauts-de-gamme » destinés à la Reine Sophia. Tout autour et à l'arrière de véhicules marchaient des dizaines de guerriers vampires, suivis par la troupe de chevaliers du Comte, eux-mêmes devançant d'autres buveurs de sang.

Gisant toujours sur le sol de la prison mobile, Natsu demeurait inconscient. Minami se tenait à ses côtés, guettant le moindre signe de son réveil. Taiki regardait dans le vide, adossé aux barreaux, en se tenant le flanc droit d'une main couverte de sang partiellement séché. 

– J'en ai marre ! grogna alors le vampire qui marchait non loin du blessé. Je vais plus tenir ! L'odeur de son sang me donne envie de lui sauter dessus pour le bouffer ! 

– Tu n'en feras rien ! le réprimanda son camarade à sa droite. La Reine les veut vivants !

– Même pas un bout de sa jambe ? Il n'en a pas besoin ! 

– Les ordres sont les ordres ! Je tiens à garder la tête sur les épaules… littéralement !

– Y'en a que pour la famille royale de toute façon… Si seulement on pouvait juste… 

Le soldat fut interrompu par une étrange sensation d'éclaboussures lui arrivant sur le visage. Posant la main sur sa joue, il captura quelques gouttes du liquide qui perlait désormais sur son profil. 

– Qu'est ce que… ?!! s'étonna-t-il en constatant la teinte rubis qu'avaient pris ses doigts. 

Il reçut presque instantanément une seconde giclée.

Lorsqu'il tourna la tête vers la direction d'où les gouttelettes rouges provenaient, il repéra le petit manège auquel était en train de s'adonner Taiki. Ce dernier avait décidé de passer la main sur sa blessure afin d'en récupérer une petite quantité de sang, qu'il envoyait ensuite du bout des doigts sur le plaintif en disant le plus calmement possible et avec un grand sourire provocateur : « Ploc ! ». 

Agacé par la situation, le guerrier bafoué hurla de rage et bondit vers le responsable le bras en avant, visiblement bien décidé à l'étrangler. 

A peine Taiki eut-il le temps de sentir les griffes du vampire se refermer sur son cou que la voix de Kiki se fit entendre, poussant haut et fort un « Assez ! ». L'ambassadrice se tenait debout à côté de son véhicule, visiblement alertée par le remue-ménage, foudroyant du regard le fautif. 

– Hmpfff… T'es mal là ! articula tant bien que mal Taiki, le souffle coupé.

– Je peux savoir pourquoi ta main se retrouve autour de son cou ?!! demanda Kiki qui approchait de la cage.

Son interlocuteur relâcha son emprise, permettant à sa victime de respirer à nouveau. Minami en profita pour éloigner son ami des barreaux en lui demandant si tout allait bien. 

– Je… Pardonnez-moi Ambassadrice ! C'est juste qu'il… Son sang… 

– … Ne t'appartient pas ! soupira Kiki. Tu me mets dans une position fort désagréable… Ton geste soulève deux problèmes ! Premièrement, regarde ce que tu as fais de ce superbe cou ! Je suis prête à parier que des hématomes vont venir gâcher cette perfection, et j'ai horreur que des hématomes se forment sur une chose dont j'ai terriblement envie ! 

– Tu sais où tu peux te les mettre tes envies ?.. murmura Taiki.

– Un peu de silence Chéri ! Si la Reine ne veut pas de toi, sois assuré que je m'occuperai de toi personnellement et… très intimement ! 

Le chevalier leva les yeux au ciel tandis que l'ambassadrice ferma les siens en contenant ce qui aurait pu s'apparenter à un orgasme discret. 

– Toujours est-il que j'en viens à mon deuxième point, et non des moindres ! S'il s'avère qu'en effet la Reine a des vues sur cet homme, c'est moi qui subirai les conséquences de ton acte ! Sa Majesté sera furieuse que son présent lui soit amené avec plus de brisures qu'il n'en possède actuellement, et elle me punira ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu souhaites ?! Si ?

– Bien sûr que non… Ambassadrice… Cela ne se reproduira plus !

– J'en suis certaine !

Kiki esquissa un rictus mauvais. Ses canines scintillèrent à la lumière des torches que portaient les soldats du Comte Hiro. La peur pouvait se lire dans le regard de celui qui se savait condamné. 

La jeune femme frappa. Son mouvement était rapide, presque imperceptible. Une gerbe de sang vola sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'étaler contre la paroi rocheuse des Gorges, accompagnée de la mâchoire inférieure du vampire coupable de dégradation de biens royaux. 

Ce dernier chuta et trembla, pris de spasmes. 

– D'autres souhaitent parlementer ?! ironisa l'ambassadrice qui essuyait le sang qu'elle avait sur la main avec son mouchoir. J'aime mieux ça !! Reprenons notre route ! Et le prochain qui me fait sortir de mon carrosse, je lui réserve un sort bien pire que la mort !! Quant à toi, « Chéri », tu as plutôt intérêt à te tenir tranquille sans quoi je risquerais de te faire une scène de ménage comme tu n'en as jamais vue de ta triste vie !! 

– Vous seriez prête à causer du tort à votre reine ? Ohhh c'est vilain ça… 

– Si ça peut éviter que ce soit toi qui lui en cause elle me le pardonnera !

Kiki retourna près de sa voiture, grimpa à l'intérieur et fit signe à son cocher de faire repartir les chevaux. 

Le corps mutilé était toujours en proie aux convulsions, mais personne ne sembla s'en préoccuper. Le voyage pouvait reprendre, dans les meilleures conditions espéraient-ils tous. 

– T'as fait fort là Taiki ! s'amusa Minami. Mais essaie de ne pas trop les mettre en rogne, on ignore encore ce qu'ils vont faire de nous et j'aimerais vivre assez longtemps pour pouvoir réfléchir à un plan !

– T'occupe, ils l'ont bien cherché ! Puis combien tu paries qu'elle n'osera jamais me faire de mal ?

– Quoiqu'il en soit, évitons les conflits tant que Natsu n'est pas en état de fuir ! 

– Sage décision… 

– Au fait, je voulais te demander… pour Sxun. Tu sais s'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ?

– Je ne saurais le dire… J'ai cru le voir parmi les archers avant la bataille. Puis il y a eu… cette salve qui les a décimés… Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Qu'il a pu éviter les flèches et se mettre à l'abri avant que tout ne dégénère ? C'est ce que j'espère sincèrement. 

Minami baissa les yeux et afficha une mine déconfite. 

– Je suis désolé Taiki…

– De quoi tu parles ?

– Hiro… Je le croyais digne de confiance et je t'ai encouragé à croire en ses propos. J'aurais dû me montrer plus méfiant à son égard, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il puisse nous faire un coup pareil. J'aimerais que tu me pardonnes de n'avoir pas vu clair dans son jeu.

– Il n'y a rien à pardonner, mon ami ! Ce serait plutôt à moi de te présenter mes excuses. 

– Arrête tes conneries… Pour quelle raison le devrais-tu ?

– Si je lui avais fracassé l’entrejambe quand je suis allé le voir dans sa tente on en serait peut-être pas là. 

Le sourire revint doucement sur le visage du maître d'armes, ce à quoi Taiki répondit par un gloussement. Les deux hommes finirent par rire de concert en se tapant amicalement dans le dos. 

– Hiro finira par payer pour ce qu'il a fait ! reprit finalement Minami après que tous deux furent calmés. J'ignore ce qu'il peut bien comploter avec ces créatures, mais j'éviterais de trop prendre mes aises à sa place… On se dirige vers leur royaume, ils peuvent en faire absolument ce qu'ils veulent.

Les deux jeunes hommes furent interrompus par un toussotement rauque provenant d'à peine un mètre d'eux. Minami fut le premier à bouger et se plaça juste au dessus de Natsu pour l'aider à se redresser, ce dernier crachant ses poumons en tentant tant bien que mal de sortir de sa léthargie. 

– Natsu ! Appuies-toi sur moi ! conseilla l'épéiste. Vas-y doucement surtout. 

– Que… l'échevin toussa. Où sommes-nous ? La… La bataille ? Que s'est-il passé ? L'avons-nous emporté ?

– Tu ne te souviens de rien ?

Natsu regarda ses deux compagnons, les questionnant du regard.

– Hiro nous a trahi… continua Minami.

– Ce fils de…

– Taiki, s'il te plaît ! 

Le jeune noble se passa la main derrière la tête, ses doigts frôlèrent la croûte qui s'était formée à l'endroit où il avait reçu un coup. 

– Je me souviens… Hiro… Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ensuite ?

– Une bonne partie de l'armée a été massacrée, les survivants ont été faits prisonniers, et là tu te trouves dans un convoi traversant les Gorges vers l'est. 

– Ils nous emmènent chez eux ?

– Apparemment ! Pourquoi nous, ça je l'ignore… 

– So, Sxun et Tomonori sont avec nous ?

– Non, ils sont restés aux ruines. Les seuls qui sont là sont des gradés.

Natsu se redressa légèrement et observa les autres prisonniers du convoi. Il remarqua qu'il ne s'agissait pas de simples gradés, mais bien de chevaliers.

– Je pense avoir compris… annonça-t-il. Il n'y a que du sang noble ici. Chaque prisonnier fait partie de la noblesse. 

– Pourtant ce n'est pas mon cas… rétorqua Minami.

– Ni le mien ! ajouta Taiki.

– Tu as peut-être renié tes origines, Taiki, il n'empêche que le sang qui coule dans tes veines est emprunt de noblesse, et probablement plus que n'importe quel autre captif. Mais pour toi, Minami, je ne sais pas… Peut-être qu'il leur a été difficile d'analyser correctement l'odeur de ton propre sang, vu que tu es couvert de celui de tes ennemis, et qu'ils se sont juste focalisés sur le style de tes vêtements… 

– Super… Le simple fait d'aimer porter des chemises à jabots et des cuissardes fait de moi une proie potentielle… Je tâcherai de m'en souvenir !

– Je dis juste que vestimentairement tu ressembles bien plus à un noble que Taiki. Après je ne suis pas dans leur tête… J'ignore la raison exacte de ta présence ici. 

– Je pense qu'on va pas tarder à le savoir ! 

La réflexion que venait de faire Taiki venait du fait qu'il pouvait apercevoir au loin la sortie des Gorges, et donc l'entrée probable dans le royaume de la Reine Sophia. 

Le convoi était pratiquement arrivé à destination. Les parois truffées de rochers pointus s'écartaient l'une de l'autre au fur et à mesure de la progression de la troupe, jusqu'à s'éloigner vers deux sens exactement opposés. Ces deux barrières minérales formaient ensuite chacune de leur côté un arrondi pointant dans la même direction, et finissaient par se rejoindre à l'autre bout d'une plaine faite de roches et de graviers que devait encore traverser la caravane. Au niveau de la jointure des parois se trouvait ce qui semblait être l'entrée d'un tunnel. 

Le ciel, qui semblait déjà bien sombre durant la bataille avait l'air de s'être noirci davantage. 

– Nous y voilà… dit alors Natsu. Je crains que notre rencontre avec la dirigeante de ces lieux ne se profile bien trop vite… 

 

 

 

 

Le prince Ryu pénétra dans la majestueuse salle du trône du palais royal, suivi de près par G.S.R qui ne le quittait pas des yeux. Les deux vampires remontèrent le long d'un tapis d'un rouge éclatant jusqu'à une série de marches en marbre donnant sur un magnifique siège sur lequel était assise la reine. Le sénéchal s'inclina respectueusement devant sa souveraine, tandis que Ryu lui adressa une courbette plus retenue. 

– Te voilà, mon fils ! sourit Sophia. Je souhaitais justement m'entretenir avec toi !

– Vous m'aviez demandé de venir pour vous donner ma réponse concernant notre conversation d'hier ! répondit Ryu.

– Inutile de me la donner tout de suite ! Il y a eu du changement dans nos plans. 

– Du changement ? Ma présence dans cette guerre n'est-elle plus requise ?

– Bien au contraire ! Elle est devenue plus qu'indispensable ! 

Ryu resta silencieux, craignant ce que sa mère pouvait bien avoir à lui dire de nouveau. 

– Avant ton arrivée, j'ai eu vent d'une nouvelle qui m'a… disons contrariée ! Tu sais que nous avons signé un contrat avec Jasmine You concernant les conditions de cette guerre ! Et bien je viens d'apprendre qu'il était dernièrement chez Asagi le tortionnaire. 

– Asagi ? De Schwarzwald ?

– C'est exact ! Et il y a fort à parier qu'une alliance lui a été proposée !

– Qu'est ce que ces démons pourraient bien attendre de lui ? Son armée est loin d'être assez puissante pour risquer une guerre ouverte avec Xanadu !

– Ce tortionnaire jouit d'une solide réputation en matière de tortures et d'extraction de la douleur. Les breuvages qu'il tire de la souffrance de ses prisonniers se vendent à prix d'or auprès des démons. Il est donc tout à fait probable qu'en échange de ses mixtures il lui soit accordé des avantages non négligeables… 

– Jasmine You a juste passé un traité commercial avec lui, je ne vois pas où est le problème.

Sophia soupira.

– Un jour, mon fils, il faudra que je t'enseigne les subtilités cachées des accords commerciaux ! Jasmine You est malin ! Traiter avec Asagi, c'est non seulement s'octroyer de la souffrance de qualité, mais également des soldats, tout en lui faisant croire que c'est lui qui gagnera le plus ! 

– Je ne vous suis pas bien Mère…

– Laisse-moi finir, veux-tu ?!! Et ces soldats, il va les trouver en premier lieu chez Asagi lui-même ! Il est évident que le tortionnaire entend appuyer son influence auprès de tous les vampires du sud pour les mettre à sa botte. De ce fait, Asagi va faire entrer ses hommes dans les troupes démoniaques, afin que d'autres seigneurs du sud voient sa supériorité et lui prêtent allégeance ! Jusque là tu me suis ?

– Assez oui…

– Cela procurera donc potentiellement de centaines de nouvelles troupes pour Jasmine You ! L'autre conséquence de cet accord, ce sera de montrer à tous les autres démons du monde que le fournisseur de souffrance le plus expérimenté travaille pour eux ! Et voilà comment l'armée de démons grandit à vue d’œil chaque jour !

Ryu sembla réfléchir.

– Il est vrai que je n'avais pas vu la chose sous cet angle… Du coup… Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

– J'aimerais que tu entres en contact avec Asagi et sa cour, et que tu essaies de percer toutes les subtilités de cet accord ! Je veux savoir ce qui lui a été promis et si nos ambitions d'extensions territoriales risquent de s'en trouver menacées !

– Vous voulez que je l'espionne ? N'y a t-il personne dont c'est la charge sous vos ordres ?

– Je ne veux pas que tu l'espionnes, mais que tu l'amadoues ! Tu sais mieux que quiconque que nous reniflons les espions à des lieux ! Toi en revanche, il te connaît, il sait que tu l’idolâtres, et j'aurais même tendance à dire qu'il t'apprécie ! Plus encore, il y a ce Ruiza qui te porte bien plus dans son cœur que ton père ne l'a jamais fait ! Jamais il ne lui viendra l'idée que tu puisse vouloir lui nuire ! 

– Cela lui viendra forcément à l'idée ! Il reçoit Jasmine You chez lui, quelques jours plus tard le Prince de Requiem frappe à sa porte pour faire ami-ami après des centaines d'années ?! Il sait comment les choses fonctionnent ! Votre réputation vous précède !

– Ta réputation te précède bien plus que la mienne mon fils ! Tout le monde sait que tu fuis les combats autant que les femmes ! De mon côté je ne souhaite que te mettre à l'abri chez de lointaines connaissances que nous recevions à dîner du temps de ton père au cas où le conflit viendrait jusqu'à nous ! 

Ryu regarda en direction de G.S.R qui semblait pour le moins perplexe, mais qui faisait tout de même bonne figure devant la reine. 

– Vous n'avez donc plus besoin de mon sénéchal ? Après tout je vais avoir besoin d'un garde du corps pour le voyage qui m'attend… Et d'hommes… 

– Garde donc ton précieux sénéchal et ta garde rapprochée ! Je n'en ai cure ! En revanche, Ryo prendra le commandement de tes soldats ! Et cela n'est pas négociable dans la mesure où tu me prives d'un élément important ! 

– Bien Mère… étouffa le prince entre ses dents après avoir grimacé. 

– Fort bien ! La discussion est close ! Je ferai parvenir une lettre à Asagi pour le prévenir de ton arrivée. Tu pars demain au crépuscule !

Ryu inclina respectueusement la tête devant sa mère, même s'il n'était pas spécialement heureux de devoir ainsi mentir à celui qu'il avait vénéré étant plus jeune autour de la table de la salle à manger. 

Cette pensée n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule à se manifester dans son cerveau. La reine venait clairement de le rabaisser en pointant du doigt son inaptitude en combat. Cela le travaillait. 

– Mère ?! finit-il par dire. Je peux vous poser une dernière question ?

– Je t'écoute !

– Si vous m'envoyez là-bas, est-ce pour raisons diplomatiques, pour me mettre en lieu sûr, ou simplement pour vous débarrasser de moi ?!

– Où veux-tu en venir ?

– Je ne sais pas… J'ai juste l'impression d'entendre les paroles de Père quand il me disait : « On va te trouver un château à toi, tu auras ainsi plus de responsabilités en tant que prince. » Ce qui voulait dire qu'il ne souhaitait plus me voir traîner dans le sien… 

– Je ne suis pas ton père, Ryu ! Il se trouve qu'à l'heure actuelle j'ai besoin de te savoir à Schwarzwald ! 

– Mais ça ne répond pas à la question… Est-ce vrai que je….

– Votre Altesse !! hurla de l'autre bout de la pièce l'un des gardes qui se trouvait au niveau de la porte d'entrée. Ils arrivent ! 

Sophia se leva d'un bond de son trône, descendit les quelques marches qui la séparaient de son fils, et lui posa la main sur la joue.

– On reparlera de cela plus tard ! Pour l'heure, j'ai un cadeau à te donner ! Suis-moi ! 

 

 

 

 

Le carrosse de Kiki s'arrêta dans la cour intérieur du château royal, au pied de l'imposant escalier de marbre blanc que Sophia, Ryu, G.S.R, des gardes et quelques domestiques étaient déjà en train de descendre. 

L'ambassadrice invita le Comte Hiro à se joindre à elle, et tous deux allèrent à la rencontre de la Reine, suivis par quelques gardes du corps, mais également Cazqui et Masa qui ne restaient de toute façon jamais bien loin de leur souverain. 

– Enfin vous voilà ! les accueillit Sophia avec un sourire. Nous commencions à nous inquiéter. Je craignais que ma cargaison ne se perde en route.

– Majesté ! répondit Kiki. Veuillez excuser notre retard, nous avons eu une petite déconvenue sur le chemin. Rien de grave, rassurez-vous ! Permettez-moi de vous présenter le Seigneur Hiro, Comte de Mett Al'Core.

– Soyez le bienvenu en mon royaume Comte Hiro ! 

– C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer Votre Altesse ! articula exagérément Hiro en s'inclinant tout aussi exagérément. Je constate avec émerveillement que les dires vantant votre beauté sont bien en dessous de la réalité. Permettez-moi d'ajouter que…

– Gardez vos flatteries, Comte ! Je ne suis pas de celles que l'on amadoue avec de simples paroles ! 

– Veuillez me pardonner. Je ne souhaitais que me montrer courtois et poli afin que nous entamions les négociations sur une bonne entente.

– Nul besoin de jérémiades pour cela ! Si je suis satisfaite de ce que vous m'avez apporté, les négociations se feront dans la meilleure des ententes possibles. Mais j'attends de voir !

Le Comte se tut et hocha respectueusement la tête en réponse. 

– Bien ! Veuillez me suivre !

Kiki s'écarta légèrement pour laisser passer sa reine qui s'était mise en route en direction de la fontaine située en plein milieu de sa cour intérieur. L'édifice était joliment mis en valeurs par cinq statues de silhouettes féminines à moitié nues, toutes portant un pichet duquel s'écoulait une eau étonnement claire pour une région aussi sombre. 

A côté de cette petite œuvre d'art architecturale se tenait un magnifique kiosque finement ouvragé en bois d'ébène, pouvant contenir au bas mot une quarantaine de personnes. Pour l'occasion, des tables y avaient été installées, couvertes de toutes sortes de victuailles, allant des plateaux de volailles aux corbeilles de fruits argentées. Les boissons n'étaient d'ailleurs pas en reste, de nombreuses bouteilles de vin se mêlant à des cruches contenant un liquide d'un rouge presque équivalent, mais à la consistance plus dense. 

Alors que Sophia et ses invités arrivaient sur les lieux, des serviteurs s'affairaient déjà à remplir le verre de chaque convive de son breuvage de prédilection. Cela signifiait en toute logique du vin pour les humains et du sang pour les vampires. 

– Nous irons nous restaurer sous peu. Mais pour l'instant je tiens à voir la marchandise que vous m'avez apporté Comte Hiro !

– Mais certainement ! Si vous voulez bien vous joindre à moi.

– Je n'en ferai rien ! Il m'est inutile de me rendre jusqu'à vos prisonniers ! Ce sont eux qui viendront à moi !

Le souveraine désigna d'un élégant signe de la main une cage individuelle, plutôt étroite, dressée à quelques mètres à peine du kiosque.

– Mes gardes apporteront vos hommes un à un et les mettront dans cette cage ! Ainsi enfermés, j'aurais tout le loisir de pouvoir leur tourner autour sans craindre de mauvaise surprise. Parqués dans leurs geôles collectives, cela m'exposerait bien plus au danger !

– C'est une décision plutôt sage, Votre Altesse !

– Vous doutiez de ma sagesse, Comte Hiro ?

– Aucunement ! il s'inclina.

– Gardes ! Amenez donc le premier !

Trois vampires de la garde personnelle de Kiki se courbèrent respectueusement et se dirigèrent vers les cages communes, stationnées hors de vue de la reine, de ses sujets et des invités, afin d'éviter tous débordements et désirs de vengeance.

– Tiens ! Voilà les gorilles ! se moqua Taiki. 

– Vous pensez qu'ils viennent nous tuer ? s'inquiéta un des chevaliers humains. 

– J'en doute. répondit Natsu. Quel intérêt auraient-ils de nous avoir amenés ici pour nous exécuter directement ? Si mes pensées s'avèrent exactes, nous allons être placés dans les geôles du château, en attendant notre sort.

Les vampires se postèrent au niveau de la porte de la première des cages, qu'ils ouvrirent. Un climat d'angoisse sembla se dégager des captifs ainsi visés. 

L'un des brutes saisit alors l'un des hommes par les vêtements et le jeta hors de son clapier, directement dans les bras de son camarade qui attendait à l'extérieur. Ce dernier n'eut aucun mal à réceptionner le malheureux au vol, et ne perdit pas un instant pour le mettre aux fers. Le troisième avait sorti son arbalète, afin de prévenir toute tentative de fuite. 

Le premier vampire ressorti et la cage à nouveau verrouillée, les trois gardes repartirent avec leur butin vers la zone des « festivités ». Au même moment, diverses questions se posaient au sein des humains restés sur place.

– Qu'est ce qu'il vont lui faire ?

– Vous croyez que c'est la fin ?

– J'aurais jamais dû quitter ma femme et mes enfants… Je ne les reverrai jamais… 

– On ne va tout de même pas leur servir de repas… Si ?

– Moi j'espère juste que je pourrai passer assez près d'Hiro pour lui cracher à la gueule !

– Tu crois que c'est le moment, Taiki ?

Ces interrogations perdurèrent pendant de longues minutes. De trop longues minutes. Que pouvait-il bien être arrivé au gars qui était parti avec eux ? Peut-être étaient-ils en train de le dépecer sur place pour s'amuser, et qu'ils allaient bientôt venir en chercher un autre pour jouer un peu avec lui avant l'exécution de masse et la mise en chaudron pour le repas. 

Il fallait à tout prix éloigner les autres de toutes ces pensées morbides, et profiter de ce qui pourrait être leurs derniers instants. 

– Dis Natsu ! Tu l'as connu comment cette ordure d'Hiro ?

– Taiki, je t'ai dis que c'était pas le moment ! 

– Si ça t'intéresse pas Minami t'es pas tenu d'écouter, mais moi je me fais chier, et j'ai envie de parler un peu avant de me faire bouffer… 

– C'est pas que ça m'intéresse pas, mais il vient de subir un sacré choc, et je pense pas que ça le réjouit des masses de parler de celui qu'il considérait encore comme son ami il y a à peine une journée !

– Laisse, Minami. s'interposa l'échevin. Au contraire, ça peut me faire du bien d'en parler… Que je parte de ce monde avec des souvenirs positifs de cet homme… 

Il soupira puis reprit.

– On s'est vraiment connus tous petits. Mon père était seigneur sous le règne de son père à lui. Nous avons donc participé aux mêmes classes, aux mêmes entraînements et bien souvent aux mêmes fêtes. Nous étions vraiment comme des frères. Je me souviens… nous avions même formé une troupe de théâtre… Rien de sérieux, nous étions juste cinq amis qui nous amusions à recréer des histoires du passé. Il y avait Hiro, moi, Masa et Cazqui, qui sont aujourd'hui ses plus fidèles chevaliers, et Daichi, qui est mort il y a plusieurs années. 

– Vous aviez l'air inséparables, sourit Taiki. 

– Nous l'étions. Puis est arrivé le jour où…

– Regardez !! Ils reviennent ! s'exclama l'un des chevaliers prisonniers. 

En effet, les trois gardes vampires revenaient… mais seuls. Il n'y avait aucune trace de l'homme qu'ils avaient emmené précédemment. Le chevalier ayant fait la remarque de du retour des brutes les invectiva. 

– Qu'est ce que vous avez fait de lui ?!! Bande de monstres !! Si vous lui avez fait le moindre mal, je jure sur la dépouille de mon paternel que vous en répondrez !! Vous entendez ?!! Je vous ferai… Hé !!!! 

La gradé fut à son tour balancé hors de la cage avec force et attaché. 

Une fois de plus, les autres ne purent qu'assister, impuissants, au départ de leur camarade. 

Le temps passa sans qu'aucun des hommes ne daigne reprendre la parole. Les voix ne s'élevaient à nouveau que lorsque les vampires revenaient et repartaient exactement de la même manière que les fois précédentes. 

Les plaintes se firent néanmoins beaucoup plus rares à partir du moment où l'un des captifs tenta de fuir, avant que sa course ne se fasse stoppée nette au moyen d'un carreau d'arbalète à l'arrière du genou. 

Les hommes avaient visiblement accepté leur sort, et attendaient juste leur tour. 

Au bout d'une heure et demi d'attente, il ne restait plus dans les cages que Minami, Natsu et Taiki. Ce dernier soupira longuement et dirigea son regard vers l'échevin. 

– Et donc ? Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ensuite ?

– Ensuite ? s'interrogea le jeune homme.

– Oui, tu parlais d'un jour où il était arrivé quelque chose ! Par rapport à Hiro.

– Tu souhaites vraiment que je continue l'histoire ?

– Plus que jamais ! Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, notre nombre s'amenuise, ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que nous ne soyons emmenés nous aussi. 

– Bon… Si tu y tiens… Le jour dont je voulais parler, c'est le jour où le Comte, le père d'Hiro, est décédé. Son fils a donc tout naturellement pris sa place. Et ce jour là, Hiro s'est souvenu d'une discussion que nous avions eu étant plus jeunes, dans laquelle il me demandais ce que je voudrais être quand lui deviendrait Comte. Je lui avais répondu à l'époque que je souhaitais devenir son bras droit. 

– C'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?

– C'est ce qu'il s'est passé ! J'ai été son conseiller pendant quelques années. Puis du jour au lendemain, il m'a nommé échevin auprès du maire de Leyline.

– Pour quelle raison ?

– Il souhaitait que je vienne en aide, je cite, à ce « gros tas pas habile pour deux sous » et que je surveilles ses faits et gestes pour ne pas qu'il fasse de « conneries ». Officieusement, c'est moi qui dirigeait la ville. Ma tâche était de veiller à ce que rien ne vienne perturber la quiétude de cette petite ville prospère. 

– C'était plutôt réussi avant l'arrivée de ces vampires. Tu es sûr qu'il n'a pas simplement cherché à t'éloigner de ses magouilles ?

– Qu'est ce que tu entends par « magouilles » ? Si tu fais allusion à sa trahison, c'est peu probable… Cela remonte à plusieurs années. Je doute fort qu'il ait pu attendre aussi longtemps pour mettre son plan à exécution. C'est un homme qui agit instinctivement, ce n'est pas dans sa nature de préparer un plan aussi longtemps à l'avance.

– Je voulais juste m'en assurer. Et votre ami commun, ce.. Daichi c'est ça ? Tu sais ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?

– Comme Masa et Cazqui, il est devenu chevalier au service du Comte, et s'est engagé dans sa garde personnelle. Puis quelques mois après mon départ pour Leyline, Hiro m'a envoyé une lettre pour m'annoncer sa mort. Ils revenaient d'un voyage diplomatique hors de Mett Al'Core, et le convoi s'est fait attaqué par des indépendantistes violents. Daichi a succombé à ses blessures quelques jours plus tard. 

– C'est triste… Enfin, du coup il n'a pas pu être recruté lors de la traîtrise d'Hiro. 

– Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Masa et Cazqui ont accepté de s'associer à lui… 

– La richesse, le pouvoir, la promesse de la vie éternelle… Toutes les raisons sont bonnes pour pousser un homme aux pires méfaits… L'armée xanadienne n'est pas mieux lotie, rassure-toi !

– C'est pas très rassurant… 

Taiki sourit, ce que fit également Natsu pour lui répondre. Au moins ce dernier avait pu ressasser d'agréables souvenirs de son enfance. 

Les réjouissances furent malgré tout de courte durée. Comme à chaque fois les trois gardes revenaient, et comme à chaque fois il n'y avait qu'eux. 

La cage vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient était cette fois celle de l'échevin, de l'épéiste et du guerrier. Les brutes savaient à quoi s'en tenir, ils avaient probablement été mis au courant des capacités martiales de deux des trois hommes, si bien que tandis que le premier vampire entrait dans la cellule, les deux autres tenaient Minami et Taiki en joue de l'extérieur. Au moindre mouvement, ils se tenaient prêts à tirer. 

Minami savait que son ami n'hésiterait pas une seule seconde, aussi le regarda-t-il en pivotant la tête de droite à gauche, comme pour lui faire comprendre de ne rien tenter. 

Le guerrier prit sur lui, et ne fit rien qui aurait pu s'apparenter à un acte menaçant. Natsu, quant à lui, venait d'être traîner hors des barreaux, avec étonnamment moins de violence que pour les autres. 

Les vampires disparurent à nouveau, emportant l'échevin hors du champ de vision des deux derniers prisonniers.

– Qu'est ce qu'ils vont lui faire, bordel ?!! s'énerva Taiki. Que cet enfoiré ait trahis tout son peuple, ça le met déjà au rang de pourriture extrême, il va pas en plus faire tuer de sang froid son ami d'enfance !!! 

– On ne peut malheureusement rien faire pour lui à l'heure actuelle ! 

– On aurait pu !! Il aurait fallu qu'on se jette sur eux dès qu'ils ont ouvert la cage !!! Et ensuite….

– Et ensuite quoi ?! Au cas où tu l'aurais pas remarqué, ils nous braquaient avec des arbalètes ! C'est pas en nous faisant tuer qu'on aurait pu l'aider !! 

– Mais si ça se trouve ils sont en train de le bouffer !!! 

– On en sait rien ! Je préfère qu'on reste vivants tous les deux et qu'on profite d'un moment d’inattention de leur part pour fuir ! Pour le moment Natsu et les autres sont peut être encore sur leurs deux jambes !!

– J'attendrai pas gentiment qu'on vienne me boulotter l'estomac !!!

Minami agrippa son ami par les épaules et le coinça contre les barreaux. 

– Pour le moment on a plus de chances de s'en sortir si on joue le jeu ! Je suis sûr qu'on retrouvera nos compagnons ! Et quand ce sera le cas, on pourra réfléchir à un plan de sortie ! J'ai besoin que tu sois avec moi sur ce coup là Taiki ! J'ai besoin qu'on fonctionne en équipe… Tu es avec moi ?

Taiki regarda Minami dans les yeux. Il y décela de la colère, de la crainte, mais également une lueur d'espoir. Les guerrier soupira et se calma.

– Je suis avec toi… 

– On va s'en sortir ! On retrouvera les autres, et on leur fera bouffer nos lames à ces connards ! 

– Et on fera regretter à Hiro ses prises de position pour le moins merdiques !

Les deux jeunes hommes se serrèrent la main comme pour s'encourager mutuellement. Pendant ce temps, trois silhouettes firent leur apparition. 

– Ils sont là ! Surtout on tente rien !

– Ça marche !

A peine eurent-ils le temps de se souhaiter bonne chance que Taiki se sentit tiré vers l'arrière, une puissante main ayant accroché le col de sa chemise. Il se retrouva, sans chercher à réagir, avec les mains liées. Les gardes le firent ensuite avancer.

Plus le groupe s'éloignait des cages, plus les discussions et les rires provenant du kiosque se faisaient entendre. Le guerrier fut d'abord impressionné par la magnificence du château qui se dressait devant lui, mais très vite son regard se posa sur les formes qu'il décelait dans l'obscurité. Il comptait bien une dizaine de personnes, presque toutes agglutinées à l'endroit où se tenait le buffet, et deux autres près de ce qui ressemblait à une cage à oiseaux haute de près de deux mètres. 

– Inutile de loucher sur la réception des Maîtres ! lui grogna la brute épaisse qui lui servait de chien-guide. Toi tu vas dans la cage là-bas !

– Réception ? C'est comme ça que vous appelez les orgies où on bouffe des enfants et où on viole des cadavres de chèvres dans votre pays ?

– Joue pas au plus malin ! Tu feras moins le fier quand Sa Majesté se sera occupée de toi !

A mesure qu'ils approchaient de l'étroite « volière », Taiki se rendit compte que les deux formes situées juste à côté étaient celles de Natsu et d'un autre garde vampire qui le tenait fermement. Le jeune homme fut légèrement rassuré de voir que l'échevin était toujours en vie. 

Dès lors que le guerrier fut installé, et la porte fermée, les discussions et les rires laissèrent place à des chuchotements provenant du kiosque. 

Étant totalement serré et ne pouvant de fait pas bouger, il ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment que toutes les personnes présentes s'étaient approchées de lui et formaient un arc de cercle quasi parfait. 

Sophia fut la première à avancer vers lui, suivie de près par Ryu. 

– Celui-ci dégage un fumet très intéressant ! annonça la reine. Qu'en penses-tu, mon fils ?

Le prince, dont l'odorat était extrêmement aiguisé, hocha la tête avec des étoiles plein les yeux. Sa mère pouvait se fier à son jugement, elle tenait là une perle rare, un bien d'exception qui produirait un cru d'une rare qualité. 

Elle ne pouvait malgré tout pas en rester là. Elle passa sa main entre les barreaux et utilisa l'ongle de son pouce pour couper en surface l'avant-bras de sa « marchandise ». Elle récupéra une goutte de sang sur l'extrémité de son doigt, et la porta à ses lèvres. Elle frissonna. 

– Il ne fait aucun doute que cet homme est précieux ! Il y a malgré tout des relents d'alcool et de sexe qui se dégagent de son sang. Un sevrage de tout ce qui lui est nocif et il sera vite prêt pour la récolte ! Il faudra aussi penser à vite refermer cette blessure, je ne voudrais pas qu'il meure sans nous avoir délecté. Comte Hiro ?

Le comte sortit de la foule, retenant toute l'attention de Taiki qui ne regardait plus du tout les autres. 

– Alors, celui-là c'est un guerrier formidable, doté d'un grand courage et d'une grande loyauté, malgré ses insubordinations. Il est bien évidemment de sang noble, puisqu'il est baron. Son domaine est installé dans le sud de Xanadu, et gère principalement…

– Tu te fais quand même pas chier à vendre ainsi les gens qui te faisaient confiance, ordure ! se mit à rétorquer Taiki. Tu te rends compte du nombre de gens que tu as déçu ? Du nombre de soldats qui sont morts pour toi pendant que t'avais pas les couilles de prendre tes responsabilités à bras le corps ? 

– Je vous l'ai dit ! De l'insubordination à tout va ! 

– D'où tu me parles d'insubordination, fils de chienne ?!! Je te chierais à la gueule si je pouvais atteindre mon froc !!! Et t'as fait subir ça à celui qui te considérait comme un frère ?!! J'espère que que tu vas crever la gueule ouverte en même temps que tes risibles pantins qui te servent de chevaliers !!! 

– Tu m'en diras tant ! Maintenant ferme-là !

– C'est bon ?! s'emporta Sophia. Vous avez terminé votre querelle d'amoureux ?! On peut reprendre ?

– Pardonnez-moi, Votre Altesse… 

– Lèche pompes !

– Et toi, le guerrier soi-disant exceptionnel ! Sache qu'ici tu n'es rien ! Je peux décider d'un claquement de doigts de te faire arracher la tête, que je ferai préparer en salade pour mon petit déjeuner ! Si tu hausse encore un tant soit peu la voix tu vas regretter de pas t'être laissé tuer sur le champ de bataille !! J'ai le pouvoir de te faire subir un sort pire que la mort ! Alors… Tu as autre chose à ajouter ?!!

Taiki fixa Sophia impassiblement. 

– J'en ai fini… 

– Tu m'en vois ravie ! Sortez-le moi de là, attachez-le bien et surtout faites le taire ! Je refuse d'avoir à tuer ma plus précieuse cargaison pour des gamineries ! Et qu'on m'amène le dernier !

La reine récupéra son verre de sang auprès d'un serviteur et l'engloutit d'une traite. 

Taiki fut solidement harnaché, la bouche couverte de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse plus prononcer un mot, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de jeter un regard noir sur Hiro.

Quelques instants plus tard, Minami arriva à son tour maintenu par les gardes, et fut placé comme les autres dans la cage.

– J'espère que tu n'es pas disposé à faire des remarques désobligeantes comme ton camarade ! grogna Sophia à son encontre alors qu'il n'était même pas encore solidement harnaché. Je commence à avoir mal à la tête avec tous ces humains qui supplient que j'épargne leur vie misérable ou qui se permettent de hausser le ton en ma présence !

L'épéiste avait bien entendu Taiki hurler depuis l'autre bout de la cour, et avait donc bien compris qu'Hiro était dans les parages. Il le remarqua d'ailleurs très vite, discutant avec celle qui se faisait appeler Ambassadrice. Son regard se tourna ensuite vers ses deux amis qu'il était rassuré de trouver vivants, mais qui étaient visiblement en mauvaise posture. 

– Et bien ?! 

– Non… répondit simplement Minami. 

– Fort bien ! Commençons, et terminons de ce fait !

Elle descendit un nouveau verre cul-sec et s'approcha de sa proie. Ryu, qui l'accompagnait, fronça les sourcils après avoir reniflé, et lança vers sa mère un regard interrogatif. 

Cette dernière soutint ce regard, ce qui permit à tous les deux de se comprendre sans même avoir à parler. 

– Comte Hiro ?!

– Oui, Votre Altesse ?

– Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?!!

– Que voulez-vous dire ?

Sophia agrippa violemment Hiro par le col et le tira vers elle avec une force surhumaine que n'aurait certainement pas pu contrer le comte. 

Masa, voyant la scène, s'empressa de poser la main sur la garde de son épée, avant d'être arrêté par le bras de Cazqui qui lui fit bien comprendre qu'ils n'étaient absolument pas en situation de répliquer, certains vampires ayant vu le geste de l'humain commençant à montrer les crocs. 

Hiro avait de toute façon fait rapidement signe à ses hommes présents de ne surtout pas intervenir. 

– Tu n'as quand même pas osé entrer dans mon Royaume avec l'intention de me rouler ?!! invectiva la reine avec un sourire mauvais. Tu crois qu'il suffit simplement d'habiller celui-ci en marquis pour que je ne sente pas la supercherie ?! Je l'ai senti dès son arrivée qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas !! Tu essaies de m'entourlouper, et je n'aime pas, mais alors pas du tout ça !! Dois-je te rappeler que toute faute, même minime, joue en ta défaveur ?! 

– Votre Altesse… Je peux tout vous expliquer ! Il n'est pas là par hasard, et je n'ai absolument pas cherché à vous cacher sa véritable identité… 

– Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que je vais te laisser te justifier sans te tuer ?! 

– Afin de faire honneur à la réputation qui veut que vous soyez une souveraine exceptionnelle… L'Histoire devrait-elle retenir de la future Reine de Xanadu qu'elle s'est montrée cruelle envers celui qui lui a permis d'accéder à sa destinée ? 

– Tu es bien présomptueux pour ainsi prétendre que ma conquête de Xanadu ne tient qu'à ton bon vouloir ! 

– Votre armée n'est pas assez nombreuse pour venir à bout de celle de Kisaki… Je ne souhaite aucunement vous fâcher, mais avec mon soutien vous pourrez étendre votre suprématie bien plus efficacement. Voyez comme j'ai permis à vos troupes d'emprisonner des centaines de soldats qui pourraient vous servir corps et âme à l'issu de cette semaine. 

– Tes propos m'exaspèrent au plus haut point !! Mais ta maladroite tentative de jouer les négociateurs sonne à mes oreilles comme de la supplication, et j'aime entendre les seigneurs me supplier !! Tu es malin, dans ton genre ! Je te donne deux minutes pour me fournir une explication qui tient la route, sans quoi… et bien on avisera sur le moment. Mais tu ne feras pas de vieux os ici en raisonnant comme ça ! 

Sophia relâcha son emprise, le comte pouvant réajuster sa veste légèrement déformée par la poigne de la vampire.

– Merci, Votre Altesse. Tout d'abord je voudrais vous présenter mes plus plates excuses pour ce désagrément. Il était stupide de ma part de vous le mettre sous les yeux avant même de vous en avoir parlé.

– Viens-en au fait ! Tu n'as plus qu'une minute !

– Cet homme n'est pas noble de par son sang, mais je suis sûr que vous pourrez déceler sa noblesse d'âme lorsque le moment sera venu. Il s'agit là du meilleur guerrier de tout Mett'Al Core, et probablement de tout Xanadu. 

– Le temps est écoulé, mais continue ! Je me sens d'humeur magnanime. 

– Merci… Je ne vous ai pas amené celui-ci pour en faire un produit de récolte, mais bien pour vous le présenter comme un éventuel futur soldat de votre armée, et quel soldat ! Je serais prêt à parier qu'il remporte haut la main un duel face au meilleur de vos combattants ! Je peux vous assurer qu'un guerrier de sa trempe vous fera gagner plus d'une bataille à lui seul !

Perplexe, la souveraine demanda :

– L'estimes-tu plus puissant encore que mon fils, le Prince Ryo ?

– Aucun homme sur cette terre ne pourra jamais égaler la puissance du Prince, Votre Altesse… Cependant il le surpasse largement au niveau de la technique. Couplez cela à la force physique et la constitution d'un vampire, vous aurez une arme absolue ! 

Sophia dévisageait le comte et semblait analyser chacun de ses mots avec une grande attention. 

– J'ignore pourquoi, mais j'ai bien envie de jouer le jeu. Seulement, je ne peux décemment pas te faire confiance aveuglément après le faux bond que tu m'as fait. C'est pourquoi je te propose un accord !

– Tout ce que vous voudrez, Votre Altesse. 

– Je prendrai ton soi-disant guerrier miracle à l'essai. Si j'en suis satisfaite, et bien dans ce cas c'est très bien pour toi ! Dans le cas contraire, tu comprendras bien sûr que j’exige réparation.

– C'est tout à fait légitime… 

– Si jamais je suis déçue, tu devras répondre de la frustration que j'aurai à subir ! Aussi tes deux chevaliers servants qui te suivent comme des toutous seront miens ! Une sorte d'assurance de conformité en somme. 

Hiro tourna la tête vers ses deux fidèles généraux. Leurs yeux semblaient remplis de doutes. 

– Marché conclus ! Si vous n'êtes pas satisfaite de Minami, Masa et Cazqui vous appartiendront ! Et pour vous prouver ma bonne foi et mon entière confiance en les capacités de cet homme, je suis également prêt à mettre en jeu mes bannerets. 

La reine ria.

– J'admire la conviction que tu as à me satisfaire ! Seulement, tes bannerets sont déjà à moi ! 

– Pardonnez-moi ?!

– Tu es bien certain d'avoir compris les termes de notre alliance ?! 

– En échange de mes armées et de ma collaboration, vous me laissez la vie sauve et je continue de diriger le Comté sous votre règne, faisant ainsi allégeance à votre Couronne. Mes bannerets devaient rester sous mes ordres. 

– Tu as bien dis « tes » armées ! TOUTES tes armées ! Les bannerets en font partie ! Si j'avais voulu me contenter des simples soldats, ne crois-tu pas que je l'aurais stipulé ?! 

– Mais je croyais…

– Tu croyais pouvoir jouer du pipeau avec moi un temps et lâcher tes chiens tandis que mes troupes ravagent Xanadu dans l'espoir de prendre la tête de Requiem ?! Peut-être souhaites-tu mettre un terme à l'inquisition débutée par ton ancêtre ! 

Hiro regarda Sophia, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

– Tu me crois vraiment assez stupide pour ne pas savoir cela ?! Son sang coule dans tes veines !! Tu veux une preuve ?! Je te laisse creuser, sa dépouille doit encore être enfouie sur mes terres !! Je ne garde aucune rancune, et tu n'es pas responsable des agissements de ces chasseurs de vampires, mais sache qu'à la première occasion, je n'hésiterai pas à mettre un terme une fois pour toutes à la lignée de l'Inquisiteur Natsuki !! J'ose donc espérer que les choses se dérouleront selon mes envies !

Le comte pâlit à vue d’œil, n'osant plus ouvrir la bouche.

– Quoiqu'il en soit, cher Comte, il me semble que vous avez parfaitement compris où je voulais en venir, finit-elle par dire avec un sourire étonnamment doux après son discours corrosif. Dès l'instant où vous suivez mes directives, vous n'avez rien à craindre ! Vos bannerets logeront dans l'aile ouest du château, tandis que vous prendrez vos quartiers à proximité des miens avec vos deux marionnettes. Tout ceci le temps que nous n'arrivions à un accord qui se voudra durable concernant la suite des événements. Me suis-je bien faite comprendre ?

– Ce… C'est limpide… Votre Altesse. 

– Excellent ! Maintenant que l'on conduise les prisonniers aux cachots ! Le baron insolent, mettez-le dans une cellule à part ! A ton retour, mon fils, il sera débarrassé de toute substance nocive, et tu pourras en disposer comme bon te semblera.

– Merci, Mère. 

Le prince s'inclina respectueusement. 

Les gardes firent de même et relevèrent Taiki et Natsu, puis sortirent Minami de la cage. Ce dernier fut mis au fer comme ses camarades, et les trois hommes se retrouvèrent rapidement avec un sac de toile sur la tête, les rendant parfaitement aveugles à tout ce qui pouvait se produire autour d'eux. 

Tout ce qu'ils parvinrent à comprendre en entendant les sons environnants était que la reine avait convié ses invités à reprendre les festivités. S'en suivirent d'ailleurs toutes sortes de tintements de verres, de discussions amusées et d'éclats de rires. 

– Minami, tu vois quelque ch…

– La ferme, cafard !!! 

Après avoir reçu ce qui semblait être un coup de trique à l'arrière du genou, Taiki se mit à se demander comment ils allaient bien pouvoir s'en sortir. Plus la marche forcée progressait, plus les plans qu'il fomentait dans sa tête s'avéraient périlleux, et surtout incohérents. 

Très vite, ses pensées se tournèrent vers d'autres préoccupations. Allaient-ils pouvoir revoir Leyline un jour ? Allaient-ils seulement réussir à revoir un brin d'herbe ? Ce royaume avait tout l'air d'en être totalement dépourvu. Allaient-ils retrouver les personnes qui comptaient pour eux ? So. Tomonori. Et ceux qui comptaient encore plus pour lui ? Sakura. Et Sxun ? Qu'était-il advenu de Sxun ? 

 

 

 

 

Les arbres étaient hauts et feuillus dans cette forêt bordant le campement. L'épaisse barrière végétale ne permettait pas de laisser passer les premiers rayons du soleil, et le chasseur était bien trop impliqué dans sa conversation avec le druide pour se rendre compte de l'heure qu'il pouvait être. 

Lorsque finalement il prit conscience de son oubli, il se précipita hors de la lisière, traversa le camp vide en toute hâte et courut en direction des ruines sans s'arrêter. 

Il arriva en vue du surplomb duquel lui et son groupe avaient pu observer les démons lors de leur première venue. Il était recouvert de corps. De dizaines de corps. Peut-être même de centaines de pauvres archers qui n'avaient vraisemblablement pas la moindre chance de survie. Chaque cadavre était transpercé d'au moins un carreau d'arbalète aussi long et épais qu'un bras adulte, et parfois même de plusieurs. Ces armes devaient être d'une puissance incroyable, certains corps s'étaient retrouvés empalés sur des arbres situés plusieurs mètres en arrière. 

Mais cela n'était rien comparé à ce que Sxun s'apprêtait à voir.

Après avoir constaté le massacre qu'avaient subi les archers, son regard se posa sur la plaine au bout de laquelle se dressaient les ruines. Il tomba à genoux. 

Il n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il voyait. Ces formes. Toutes ces formes. Des centaines et des centaines de silhouettes inanimées baignant dans un mélange de boue et de sang.

Des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues.

C'était donc ça, la grande bataille qui devait libérer Mett'Al Core de ses envahisseurs ? C'était à la suite de ce massacre que les troupes devaient rentrer chez eux en héros libérateurs ? Comment trois-mille hommes avaient ainsi pu périr face à une force que tous pensaient inférieure en nombre ?

– J'ai bien peur que nous ayons sous-estimé notre ennemi.

Kei arriva dans le dos de Sxun d'un pas lent et posa la main sur son épaule. 

– Comment est-ce possible ? Ce massacre… Comment a-t-il pu avoir lieu ?

– Le nombre ou la force de frappe ne sont rien face à la préparation et la stratégie. L'ennemi savait que les troupes du Comté fonceraient tête baissée dans le conflit. Il lui a juste suffit d'attendre et de les prendre au piège. A en juger par les traces autour de nous, l'armée a été encerclée. Ils étaient pris au piège. 

Sxun releva la tête, silencieusement. Il essaya de définir à partir de quel endroit les cadavres n'étaient plus ceux des soldats du comte. Mais autre chose attira son attention. 

– Kei, regarde ! Près des ruines, il y a du mouvement. 

– Reste ici ! Je ne serai pas long. 

Le druide s'éloigna de quelques pas, entonna une incantation, et disparut dans un écran de fumée presque instantanément. L'archer resta bouche bée. Les volutes magiques s'amenuisèrent jusqu'à ne laisser qu'un petit nuage blanc, duquel s'échappa une magnifique corneille à la robe noire comme une nuit sans lune. Sxun sursauta lorsque le volatile passa près de son visage. Se pourrait-il qu'il vienne d'assister à la transformation physique d'un druide en animal ? Il en avait toujours rêvé. 

Battant des ailes avec grâce, le passereau survola le champ de bataille et alla se poser sur le toit de l'une des échauguettes encore indemnes de la bâtisse. Il y resta moins d'une minute et décolla à nouveau, plongeant vers le remue-ménage qui opérait plus bas. Virevoltant dans les airs, il se remit ensuite à l'horizontale et retourna en direction du promontoire d'où il était parti à l'origine. 

Se sachant hors de portée de vue d'un vampire qui aurait pu avoir la curiosité de suivre sa course, la corneille disparut à son tour dans une épaisse fumée, précédant l'apparition de Kei. Sxun en resta coi. 

– Bon… J'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle. Je commence par laquelle ?

– Tu penses vraiment que j'ai le temps de jouer aux devinettes ? 

– La bonne, c'est qu'il y a des survivants, parmi lesquels tes amis. 

– Ils sont vivants ? Pour de vrai ?

– La mauvaise, c'est qu'ils sont aux mains de l'ennemi. 

– Et qu'est ce qu'ils sont en train de leur faire ?

– Pour le moment, rien. Mais ils ont tous l'air d'être amenés à l'intérieur des ruines. Et certains ont été placés dans des cages sur des charrettes qui se dirigent vers l'est. Il y a d'ailleurs deux de tes amis dans l'une d'elles. Celui qui est habillé comme un seigneur et le barbu en armure.

– Oh non ! Taiki et Minami ! Si ces envahisseurs viennent des Gorges, c'est tout à fait possible qu'ils les ramènent chez eux ! Quant aux autres, ils doivent être mis dans des cachots le temps que d'autres convois puissent se charger d'eux. Il faut qu'on fasse quelque chose !! 

– Faire quelque chose… Et quoi ?! J'aimerais souligner le fait que tu es seul, et qu'ils sont toute une armée. 

– Je ne suis pas seul, nous sommes deux ! 

– Pardon ? Non, non, non. Cette guerre ne me concerne pas ! Je dois veiller sur les enfants de Léchi et je n'ai aucun moyen d'affronter une armée à moi seul ! Toi non plus d'ailleurs ! Ce serait de la folie de se lancer dans cette entreprise !

– Cette guerre te concerne tout autant que moi ! Tu as vu ce qu'ils ont fait aux arbres qui bloquaient leur progression ? Et ils n'étaient d'un faible contingent. Je te laisse imaginer ce que laisseront derrière eux des centaines de guerriers assoiffés de sang ! Et tout ce discours sur ma destinée exceptionnelle, sur le fait que je sois le successeur de ton œuvre… Mon destin est peut-être bien de mourir en tentant de libérer mes amis, ce qui lancera toute une série de mécanismes qui aboutiront indirectement au sauvetage de la forêt, voire du monde… Toi qui tente de m'enseigner que rien n'a d'égal que la puissance du lien qui unit le druide et son élève, tu vas briser la confiance qui existe autour de notre lien pour m'empêcher d'accomplir ma destinée ? 

– Notre destinée n'est pas écrite à l'avance, mais la tienne n'est pas censée prendre fin face à ces monstres ! 

– Dans ce cas c'est parfait ! Si je suis pas censé mourir, je ne mourrai pas ! 

– Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire… 

– Et bien moi j'ai décidé de prendre en main mon destin, plutôt que de le voir me tomber dessus sans que je ne le veuilles ! Je te le demande une dernière fois : Tu es avec moi ou pas ?

Kei observa attentivement Sxun. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de détermination dans les yeux d'un homme. Il l'aurait senti prêt à braver la mort elle-même pour sauver ses amis. Il savait aussi très bien que ce genre d'être à la destinée exceptionnelle ne se présentait que trop rarement dans une vie de druide. Peut-être avait-il tout intérêt à lui venir en aide après tout.

– Je vais te venir en aide… Je le dois.

– Merci Kei. Merci infiniment. 

– Comment tu comptes t'y prendre ?

– De la manière la plus folle qui soit bien sûr. Je vais suivre le convoi qui s'est aventuré vers les Gorges, et…

– Et tu vas te faire tuer ! Honnêtement, comment peux-tu croire qu'il y a une infime chance que cette approche fonctionne ? 

– Je ne crois rien, je garde juste espoir. S'il y a une chance, aussi infime soit-elle, je la saisirai. Je les suivrai à bonne distance, je serai invisible. 

– Et après ? Tu te retrouves chez eux et ensuite ? 

– J'aviserai. Je n'ai pas le même talent que So pour me mouvoir dans l'ombre, mais je sais pister une proie jusqu'à sa tanière dans le silence le plus total, et arrivé là, je l'abats. Je trouverai un moyen. J'en trouve toujours un. En tout cas je ne vais pas laisser la personne… enfin les personnes qui comptent le plus pour moi !

– Tu es fou… Mais ta détermination me fascine… Je ne sais pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus : le fait que tu te lance dans une poursuite qui est tout simplement suicidaire, ou le fait que je ne trouve rien à redire pour t'en empêcher. 

– C'est parce que tu sais qu'il n'y a pas d'autre choix. 

– Qu'est ce que tu attends de moi du coup ?

– Vois si tu peux trouver un moyen de venir en aide à ceux qui sont emprisonnés dans les ruines. Éventuellement va chercher de l'aide. En te transformant en oiseau tu seras rapidement à la ville la plus proche. Enfin, je ne sais pas, mais j'ai confiance en toi. 

– Je ferai ce que je pourrai… Ne te fais pas tuer !

– On se reverra ! Je ne mourrai pas dans les jours qui viennent !

Les deux hommes se serrèrent la main et échangèrent un sourire d'encouragements. Sxun ne tarda ensuite pas à se diriger vers l'est, ramassant un arc et un carquois au passage, dans l'espoir de trouver un chemin à flanc de montagnes surplombant la route qu'empruntait le convoi. Par chance, en observant les parois, il semblait discerner une petite corniche de laquelle il pourrait observer la progression de la troupe, et où il serait à l'abri du vent, afin que sa présence ne soit pas décelée à cause de son odeur. 

Plusieurs longues minutes lui furent nécessaires pour atteindre le renfoncement, ce dernier n'étant accessible qu'après un peu d'escalade, mais ce n'était finalement qu'une broutille à passer pour celui qui avait l'habitude de grimper vers la cime des arbres. Tout ce qu'il espérait était que ce détour ne lui avait pas fait perdre trop de temps par rapport à l'avancée de l'ennemi. 

Fort heureusement, lorsque le chemin au fond des Gorges fut en vue, la caravane, bien qu'éloignée, était encore visible. L'archer en était sûr, il allait y arriver. Il allait sauver ses amis. Il le fallait. Il fallait qu'il les sauve. Qu'il le sauve… 

 

 

 

 

Au pied du mur en ruine délimitant l'entrée de l'ancienne demeure seigneuriale, il n'y avait plus aucun prisonnier. Tous avaient été conduits dans les cachots, les seuls qui restaient étant les corps de ceux qui avaient tenté de s'enfuir.

La majorité des troupes vampiriques avait retrouvé les quartiers de fortunes qu'ils avaient improvisés aux différents étages de la forteresse. Les quelques uns qui se trouvaient encore à l'extérieur étaient les gardes qui surveillaient chaque entrée. 

Un peu plus en retrait, deux vampires étaient chargés de garder une poterne, probablement discrète à l'époque, mais que le temps et les intempéries avaient finalement rendue évidente. A leurs pieds gisait un homme de l'armée du Comté, dépouillé de son armure, un trou béant se trouvant à l'endroit où ses côtes auraient dû être. Les gardes, trouvant sans doute le temps long, s'amusaient à faire tourner des osselets dans leurs mains, osselets qui, d'après le suintement sanguinolent qui s'en dégageait, provenaient du cadavre fraîchement éventré. 

– T'en as pas marre toi de jouer les gardes, alors qu'on pourrait être affectés aux premières lignes ?

– Te fais pas trop d'illusions, les premières lignes sont réservées au corps d'élite du Prince ! Même les troupes de la Reine n'ont pas droit à cet honneur ! 

– Je pourrais entrer dans son corps d'élite moi si on m'en donnait l'occasion !

– Toi ?!! Haha, laisse-moi rire !

– Je suis pas plus mauvais qu'un autre pour ce poste !

Le vampire dubitatif dégaina de sa botte une dague couverte de rouille et la lança en direction de son collègue trop sûr de lui. L'arme s'enfonça dans l'épaule de ce dernier qui poussa un râle de colère.

– Si tu étais digne de faire partie de la Cohorte du Trépas, jamais tu m'aurais laissé terminer mon lancer ! Tu es loin d'être à la hauteur !

– J'vais te crever ici et maintenant !!!! 

Le garde fou furieux ramassa sa lame et se jeta sur son congénère. Celui-ci ne se décala pas d'un pouce, et balaya une nouvelle fois l'air de sa main droite. Son assaillant chuta au sol, une deuxième dague plantée dans le front. 

– C'est peut-être moi qui mériterait d'entrer dans la Cohorte… 

Le vampire reprit sa partie d'osselets, calmement, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Au même moment, au sommet du tas de pierres provenant d'un pan de muraille complètement effondré, une corneille à la robe intensément noire se posa… 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> C'était plutôt un chapitre de transition comme vous avez pu le voir, mais le suivant sera un peu plus tourné sur le côté action. Nous saurons enfin si tout ce petit monde parvient à s'en sortir sans encombres.  
> Il y aura d'ailleurs l'arrivée d'un tout nouveau personnage, mais je n'en dis pas plus.


	8. Angoisse et Souffrances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voici qu'arrive le chapitre 8. Pour celui-ci on passe du côté des ruines, et plus particulièrement de ce qu'il se passe pour Ryo, So et Tomonori.
> 
> Bonne lecture.

De nombreux bruits de pas résonnaient à travers les couloirs du château. Il semblait régner en ces lieux une activité incessante de ses occupants, comme si une nouvelle bataille se préparait. L'on pouvait même entendre certains vampires hurler ce qui s'apparentait à des ordres. Tout ce tintamarre durait maintenant depuis plusieurs heures. 

Pourtant, ce n'était pas le raffut environnant qui empêchait les hommes de dormir. La plupart d'entre eux s'étaient certes allongés, leurs muscles endoloris par les combats ne parvenant plus à les maintenir assis, mais aucun n'arrivait à trouver le sommeil. Certains diraient que c'était à cause du froid glacial et de la puanteur cadavérique qui les entouraient, mais So n'était pas dupe, c'était la peur qui les tétanisait tous. Il le savait parce que lui aussi avait peur. Peur de ce que ces vampires avaient prévu de leur faire, peur de ne plus jamais observer la lumière du jour, peur de finir leurs jours dans ces cellules moisies, sans pouvoir revoir une dernière fois un être cher. 

Les prisonniers étaient parqués comme des bêtes que l'on destinait à l'abattoir. Chaque cage était à peine assez grande pour contenir dix hommes dans des conditions de détention acceptables, malgré tout certaines en contenaient clairement le double. Le rôdeur avait plus de chance que beaucoup de ses camarades et avait été mis dans une geôle un peu plus grande, ce qui permettait de s'y déplacer un peu plus facilement. Tomonori avait malheureusement joué de malchance. Lui et ses compagnons d'infortune devaient se serrer à n'en plus pouvoir bouger. 

En plus de tout cela, comme pour ajouter encore plus de désagréments, chaque cellule n'était équipée que d'un seul et unique sceau pour que les hommes puissent y faire leurs besoins. Le moral des troupes, qui n'était déjà pas au beau fixe après la trahison et la défaite qu'ils avaient subies, s'en trouvait encore plus anéanti. Même ceux qui dès leur arrivée semblaient vouloir se plaindre des heures durant n'avaient plus la force de parler. Et ce n'était pas le manque de nourriture qui allait pouvoir les consoler. 

So ferma les yeux quelques instants, repensant aux derniers mots qu'il avait échangés avec Minami. « Modère un peu tes élans d'affection » lui avait-il dit. Si il avait su où ce combat allait les mener tous deux, peut-être qu'il en aurait profité pour lui donner une toute dernière accolade, voire… Non… Il était purement ridicule de penser cela se disait-il. Jamais Minami n'avait posé sur lui un autre regard que celui d'un grand frère protecteur. De toute façon il était trop tard pour s'imaginer quoi que ce soit. 

– T’arrive à dormir toi ? le secoua un soldat qui avait l'air complètement perdu.

– De quoi ? Qu'est-ce que… sursauta le rôdeur. 

– Ah c'est bien ce que je me disais. Toi aussi t'as du mal. Tu voudrais pas me laisser ta place ? Fait trop froid près des barreaux.

– Ben… Euh… Si, bien sûr… T'as raison, j'arrive pas à dormir. 

So se leva, passablement énervé d'avoir été tiré de ses pensées, laissant le soldat se jeter au sol pour tenter de profiter de la chaleur restante produite par son corps. S'approchant des barreaux il se mit à grelotter. Les vieux châteaux avaient la réputation de bien conserver la fraîcheur, mais à ce point là cela devenait problématique. C'était comme si un hiver éternel avait pris possession de la zone. 

Le blondinet balaya la sombre pièce du regard tout en se frottant les bras, tentant désespérément d'y faire circuler son sang. Il s'arrêta sur la cellule où se trouvait Tomonori, ce dernier étant parvenu à se frayer un chemin pour rejoindre lui aussi les barreaux.

– Comment tu te sens So ? demanda-t-il d'un ton inquiet. 

– Comme quelqu'un qui risque de terminer ses jours dans une cage ridiculement indécente. Même le box de Brume est plus grand que ça. 

Tomonori sourit.

– Oui mais ça ce n'est pas un argument valable, j'ai toujours dis que tu chouchoutes ce cheval autant qu'une mère chouchouterait son gosse. Puis je trouve que tu t'en sors bien par rapport à moi. 

– Je sais bien… Excuse-moi Tomo. Je suis un peu à cran en ce moment.

– T'en fais pas c'était qu'une boutade. Moi aussi je me fais du soucis pour Minami, Taiki et Sxun. 

– J'espère qu'ils sont en vie… 

– J'en suis sûr moi. 

– Comment tu peux voir de l'optimisme dans la situation actuelle ?

– Faut bien qu'un de nous deux le voit pour l'autre. Si on se met tous les deux à déprimer c'est peine perdue. 

So esquissa un sourire. Les paroles de son camarade, même si elles ne présentaient pas de grande tirade édulcorée, avaient au moins eu le mérite de le réconforter un peu. 

– Qu'est ce que tu penses qu'ils vont faire de nous ? s'inquiéta tout de même le rôdeur.

– Il faut espérer qu'ils vont nous garder pour se servir de nous comme monnaie d'échange auprès des autres seigneurs du Royaume, peut-être même auprès de Kisaki lui-même ! Mais honnêtement j'y crois moyen. Y'a une autre réponse un peu moins sympathique que je pourrais te donner, mais je préfère éviter… 

– Je craignais que tu me dises ça… Ce serait bien dans le genre de ces gars en tout cas. Puis le fait que depuis deux heures les soldats se fassent emmener sans revenir me conforte dans cette idée. 

– Le mieux serait de ne pas y penser. Va donc t'asseoir et tâche de te reposer un peu ! Je ferai en sorte qu'un gars près de toi te réveille si jamais y'a du nouveau. 

– Je vais essayer… Merci Tomo.

– Y'a pas de quoi. 

So regagna le fond de la cellule et s'écroula au sol, le dos plaqué contre le mur. Le bloc de pierre contre lequel il venait de s'appuyer était gelé, mais la fatigue, physique comme morale, l'emportait sur tout le reste. Il ferma à nouveau les yeux et entra dans un état plus proche de la somnolence que du réel sommeil. 

 

 

 

 

Une voix résonna dans la tête de So. Elle était lointaine, et paradoxalement plus proche qu'il n'y paraissait. 

– C'est à son tour… Choppez-le ! 

Le rôdeur tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais un voile flou lui couvrait la vue.

– Non ! Foutez-moi la paix ! Je vous dirai rien !

Cette voix… Elle était familière. 

– Assomme-le !

– On a ordre de ne pas les esquinter ! 

– T'as vu l'état dans lequel ils sont ? On aura qu'à dire que c'est une blessure de guerre ! 

– Je veux pas le savoir ! Si tu veux foutre en rogne le Prince, libre à toi ! Mais tu me laisses en dehors de ça !

Le prince ? Le guerrier à la claymore disait être prince. Était-ce vers lui que les hommes étaient conduits ?

– Allez bouffer vos mères en enfer !! Je vous crache à la gueule pourritures ! 

So reconnaissait vraiment cette voix… 

« Tomo !!!! » pensa-t-il. Il se redressa en hâte, vacillant, l'esprit complètement à l'ouest, et se rattrapa de justesse aux barreaux avant de choir. 

Sa vision se clarifiait. Un groupe de vampire était occupé à traîner Tomonori hors de sa cellule tandis que celui-ci se débattait de toutes ses forces, ce qui paraissait totalement vain. 

– Tomo !! Où est ce que vous l'emmenez ?! Laissez-le !! 

– Toi ta gueule !!! Reste à ta place où je te broie les os un par un !! 

– Allez vous faire foutre !! Vous avez pas intérêt à lui faire le moindre mal !! T’inquiète pas Tomo, je vais te sortir de là !

– Je t'ai dis de la fermer !! 

Le vampire accourut vers So et lui assena un puissant coup de pied dans l'abdomen à travers les barreaux, qui se tordirent sous le choc. Le rôdeur se retrouva projeté contre le mur derrière lui et retomba face contre terre, le souffle coupé. Il se roula en boule, gémit, grogna, toussa et finalement cracha un mélange de glaires et de sang. 

Les geôliers quant à eux continuèrent de traîner Tomonori hors de la pièce, mais ne purent l'empêcher de continuer à vociférer des insultes et des menaces concernant ce qu'ils venaient de faire subir à son ami. 

Le rôdeur resta recroquevillé de longues minutes après sa mise au tapis, crachant régulièrement une petite quantité de sang. Transit de froid et de douleur, toute trace d'optimisme avait définitivement disparu de son esprit. 

 

 

 

 

– Alors ?! Quelle est ta réponse maintenant ?

Le Prince Ryo se tenait au milieu d'une pièce suffisamment sombre pour paraître glauque, mais dont certaines parties étaient éclairées à la bougie de façon à bien mettre en évidence quelques objets qui pourraient délier des langues rien qu'en les voyant. 

En face du vampire, un homme était attaché à une chaise. Il respirait fort et transpirait à grosses gouttes malgré le froid environnant. Ses poignets étaient complètement recouverts de sang provenant des plaies qu'il s'était lui-même infligées en tentant de s'échapper de ses liens. Il avait les larmes aux yeux, son regard scrutait ses mains. Sept de ses doigts ne présentaient plus aucune raideur, et étaient dirigés vers le sol. 

– Je vais répéter ma question, vu que tu sembles avoir des problèmes d'audition !! Acceptes-tu ma proposition ?! 

L'homme bafouilla quelques mots inaudibles. 

– Pardon ?! J'ai pas très bien entendu !! Va falloir que tu me redise ça !! La tête levée cette fois !! 

Ryo donna une gifle monstrueuse au prisonnier. Sa tête fut rejetée vers l'arrière avec violence. Le Prince était d'ailleurs très loin d'avoir donné tout ce qu'il avait, sans quoi la nuque aurait été brisée, voire détachée du reste du corps. 

– Donc ?!! 

– J… Jamais… 

– C'est qu'ils sont coriaces dans ce Comté ! Encore un qui craque pas au septième doigt ! C'est pas grave mon grand, il t'en reste encore trois ! Puis après ça j'ai d'autres joujoux à te présenter !! Le record pour le moment c'est la pince. On verra si tu arrives à faire mieux ! C'est tout ce que je te souhaite ! Pète-lui un autre doigt !! 

Juste à droite de Ryo, un autre vampire était assis sur un tabouret. Il n'était pas très bien visible, mais il semblait sourire constamment, les dents scintillant anormalement au gré de la lumière dansante des bougies. Ses pupilles étaient d'un blanc profond, et dégageaient un sentiment de malaise en étant couplées avec un contour de l’œil parfaitement noir. Au premier abord, il prenait plaisir à effectuer sa tâche. 

Il se saisit du majeur droit du pauvre homme, le baissa lentement, puis le remonta d'un coup dans un horrible craquement de manière à le maintenir à la perpendiculaire du dos de sa main. La victime hurla. Le tortionnaire exulta.

– Tu sais tu n'es pas le seul à croire que tu peux tenir le coup ! reprit Ryo. Pendant ma longue carrière j'en ai vu des gars qui s'imaginaient pouvoir jouer les durs indéfiniment. « Ce ne sont que des doigts » qu'ils disaient… « Ils vont cicatriser »… Pourtant la plupart faisaient déjà dans leur froc au premier doigt ! J'ai connu des gamins qui ont résisté plus longtemps pour te dire ! Ceux-là ont réglé le soucis rapidement et presque sans mal. Les types comme toi c'est différent. Vous refusez à tout prix de cracher le morceau ou de vous soumettre parce que vous êtes fiers et arrogants, et que vous vous imaginez que vous serez accueillis comme des héros si vous en réchappez ! Mais c'est là qu'est le problème, vois-tu ?! Il n'y a aucune échappatoire ! Les histoires de geôliers qui torturent et qui remettent leurs proies en cellule jusqu'au jugement final, c'est que des conneries ! Il va falloir te mettre dans le crâne que tant que tu es là, je ne te lâche pas ! Tu veux jouer les durs ?! Très bien ! Moi ça m'amuse en plus. Mais tu vas en chier, tu n'imagines pas encore à quel point ! 

Le Prince marqua une pause.

– Pas de réactions ?! A ta guise ! Ce que je tente de t'expliquer c'est que jouer au type arrogant qui pose ses couilles sur la table pour bien montrer qui a la plus grosse ça ne fonctionne pas avec moi ! Tout ce que tu vas réussir à faire c'est mourir par fierté. Alors que si tu mets tes grands airs et tes « C'est moi le plus fort » de côté, cela risque de bien mieux se passer pour toi ! Ta réponse ?! 

– Je… resterai… fier… 

– C'est dingue comme on peut s'ennuyer avec toi… Déboîte-lui les deux derniers d'un coup ! On va passer à un jouet plus marrant !

Le vampire malsain s'exécuta. Le craquement était encore plus atroce que le précédent. Le soldat cria à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. 

– Il est temps pour toi de faire la connaissance de ton nouvel ami !

Ryo attrapa sur une table située à proximité un objet très simple composé d'un manche en métal et d'une lame pyramidale très fine se terminant en pointe. 

Faisant bien tourner l'outil devant les yeux du prisonnier, il en profita pour lui saisir la jambe et lui bloquer le pied dans une sorte d'étau surélevé. 

– Je pense que tu regretteras de pas avoir accepté avant !

Sur ces mots, Ryo plaça la lame contre le dessous de l'ongle du gros orteil de sa victime, et commença à la faire pénétrer lentement entre ses chairs. Le malheureux était incapable de hurler face à une telle douleur. Tout ce qui sortit de sa bouche fut une giclée de sang qui se déversa le long de son cou. Il venait en effet de serrer les dents tellement fort qu'il s'était sectionné un bout de langue. 

L'homme régurgita tandis que le Prince retirait l'objet calmement de son orteil, puis pleura.

– Pour… pourquoi v… vous faites… ça ? M… Monstres… 

– Et voilà, maintenant ça nous insulte ! Tu veux bien prendre le relais ?! 

Le vampire tendit l'objet à son assistant, qui se leva de son siège tout en restant dans l'ombre. Il fit quelques pas de côté et vint se placer à l'arrière du supplicié. Ce dernier sentit de longs doigts fins courir le long de sa nuque, tellement fins qu'il avait l'impression de ne sentir que des os s'enrouler autour de son cou. Sa tête fut plaqué en arrière. Son regard se porta vers le plafond de la pièce, qui n'était pas non plus exempt d'humeurs corporelles en tous genres. 

Après avoir passé quelques secondes dans cette position sans que rien ne se produise, le prisonnier vit la lame entrer lentement dans son champ de vision. Celle-ci s'arrêta à quelques centimètres à peine de son œil gauche. Il tenta de se débattre. 

– Ne bouge pas comme ça ! ordonna Ryo. Tu risques de faire plus de mal que de bien à gesticuler de la sorte ! Tu ne voudrais pas t'empaler toi-même, si ?! Toujours est-il qu'à l'heure actuelle tu nous vois comme des monstres, et ça me chagrine. Qu'avons-nous fait pour mériter une telle dénomination ? Tu me vois contraint de changer ta vision des choses. Exécution !! 

– Non !!! NOOOONNNNNNNN !!!! 

L'homme ne put qu'observer impuissant la descente de la lame vers son iris en hurlant à la mort. La pointe passa sans aucune difficulté au travers de sa cornée et commença à pénétrer le cristallin.

Le tortionnaire prenait grand soin d'aller le plus lentement possible, tout en riant de manière sadique, et il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en finir vite. Motivé par les râles de souffrance de sa proie, il entreprit un mouvement rotatif avec son poignet, permettant à la lame de se mouvoir en cercles, transformant ce qui restait de l’œil en une bouillie répugnante. 

– Arr… Arrêtez, je… je… vous… en supplie… C… C'est d'a… d'accord… Je vais… Arrghhhh… Je vais… parler… 

– Et bien tu vois quand tu veux ! Tu te montres enfin raisonnable ! Mais avant ça tu n'aurais pas des excuses à me faire ?

Ryo leva la main pour signaler au bourreau d'arrêter. Ce dernier retira d'un coup la pointe de l'orbite de l'homme qui s'empressa de basculer la tête vers l'avant. 

Le prisonnier vomit, en grande majorité du sang, en remarquant de son œil restant les résidus du second qui venaient de couler et de s'étaler sur sa chemise. Il sanglota, sans qu'aucune larme ne puisse sortir. 

– Je… Je suis… désolé… 

– Tu es prêt à reconsidérer mon offre ?!

– Je… l'accepte… 

– Fort bien ! répondit le Prince avec un rictus à la fois mauvais et satisfait. Aki !!! 

La porte s'ouvrit presque instantanément. Un des plus fidèles généraux de Ryo fit son entrée et inclina respectueusement la tête en lançant un « Mon Seigneur ? »

– Ce très cher… C'est quoi ton nom au fait ? Oh et puis je m'en fous ! Ce très cher baltringue ici présent a été sélectionné pour l'étape suivante ! Il a réussi ses épreuves avec brio et sera envoyé à Requiem avec les autres !

– Bien Mon Seigneur !

Le tortionnaire était déjà occupé à détacher le supplicier lorsque le général s'approcha pour le relever. Une fois l'homme en sa possession, Aki se dirigea vers la sortie, ouvrit la porte, et quitta la pièce.

Le Prince prit bien soin de nettoyer les outils qu'il venait d'utiliser et les reposa sur la table. Il constata d'ailleurs qu'un scalpel venait d'en disparaître. Sur le coup, il s'imagina qu'en se redressant le prisonnier était parvenu à s'en emparer et qu'il tenterait de s'en prendre au général qui l'emmenait à l'extérieur, avant de prendre la fuite. Il tendit l'oreille, tentant de percevoir le moindre cri de ralliement, mais n'entendit que la respiration saccadée et les gémissements de son assistant. Il comprit immédiatement. 

– Je croyais t'avoir déjà demandé d'attendre que les interrogatoires soient terminés pour te servir des instruments sur toi-même !! 

Il lança un regard au tortionnaire. Ce dernier avait bien saisi le scalpel lorsque son prince avait le dos tourné et s'en était servi pour s'entailler lentement les bras et le visage. 

A y regarder de plus près, le vampire avait visiblement l'habitude de se scarifier à de multiples reprises, et il paraissait même y prendre un certain plaisir, peut être autant que de voir des prisonniers souffrir. Si la capacité régénératrice des vampires pouvait cicatriser une plaie rapidement, sur lui elle n'avait apparemment aucun effet. Cela s'expliquait en réalité par le fait qu'il rouvrait les mêmes cicatrices encore et encore, ne leur laissant pas le temps de se résorber. 

– T'es pire qu'un gosse, c'est pas croyable !! Tu veux m'obliger à te confisquer tes jouets, c'est ça ?!! Rend-moi ça !! Le suivant va pas tarder à arriver ! 

En effet, le Prince n'avait pas tort. Quelques secondes à peine après qu'il eut prononcé cette phrase il entendit des pas approchant de la porte. 

Ses généraux ne frappaient jamais ni n'entraient de leur plein gré, sauf en cas d'extrême urgence. Ils avaient pour ordre de patienter devant l'entrée de la salle en attendant que leur seigneur les appelle. Ils étaient d'ailleurs les seuls à être autorisés à entrer. Ce qui impliquait que les geôliers qui récupéraient les prisonniers dans les cellules devaient impérativement attendre à proximité du couloir principal l'arrivée de Gami ou Aki qui eux prenaient la relève. 

– Entre ! s'écria Ryo.

La porte s'ouvrit et Gami entra. A ses côtés se tenait Tomonori. Le second général du Prince l'installa sur la chaise et aida le tortionnaire masochiste à l'attacher. Celui-ci grogna d'ailleurs, faisant comprendre au militaire que ses liens laissaient à désirer. 

Gami sortit, puis Ryo s'installa devant sa nouvelle victime et lui adressa la parole, d'un ton clair et posé.

– C'est un accoutrement peu commun que tu portes là, même pour ces excentriques de Xanadiens. Ça vient d'où ?

Tomonori resta silencieux, ne prenant même pas la peine de regarder son locuteur dans les yeux. 

– Ah oui j'avais oublié que dans ce pays les gens manquent de politesse et ne répondent pas aux questions ! Vous manquez pas de toupet quand même… Je vous invite dans mon nouveau château et vous faites la gueule ! J'ai l'impression d'être un hôte épouvantable… C'est le cas ?

Toujours aucune réponse de la part du guerrier. 

– J'en prends ça pour un oui donc… Et moi qui aurait tellement aimé t'inviter à dîner. Mais tu vois ce n'est pas grave, puisque dans quelques minutes, tu seras un peu plus enclin à répondre à mes questions ! Pour ça, on va commencer doucement. T'as l'air d'un gars intelligent, conscient que sa souffrance ne durera que le temps durant lequel il ne dira rien, alors je vais partir du principe que les premières réponses que tu me donneras vont manquer de conviction, un peu comme si tu ne me disais que ce que je veux entendre. Ce qui veut dire que je passerai au cran au dessus, et seulement là on pourra développer une relation de confiance, et je commencerai à croire en tes propos !

– Qu'est ce qui vous fait croire que je tenterai de vous baratiner ?

– Ahhhhh !! Enfin un qui est plus causant que les autres ! Tu as de l'expérience, ça se voit. Et t'as l'air de savoir comment marche une séance d'interrogatoire ! 

– De torture !

– Ohh tout de suite… Vois ça comme un jeu de questions réponses dans lequel les réponses me paraîtront plus plausibles lorsque je l'aurai décidé. Quoiqu'il en soit, tu sais même avant que je ne commence qu'il serait dans ton intérêt de tout me déballer maintenant. Or si c'était aussi simple je ne perdrais pas mon temps dans cette pièce sombre, humide et qui sent la sueur, le sang et l'urine !

– Dans ce cas pourquoi ne vous dirais-je pas tout simplement rien ? Au moins vous aurez pas perdu votre temps ! Ou plutôt si, vu que vous m'aurez tué sans que je ne dévoile la moindre chose. 

– Tu manques pas de culot toi ! J'aime ça ! Mais prends pas la grosse tête avec moi, tu parleras comme tous les autres avant toi !

Tomonori retrouva le silence. 

– Bien ! Avant que nous ne commencions, je voudrais te présenter mon assistant pour ce petit jeu. Violator ? Si tu veux bien t'approcher de notre nouvel ami. 

Le tortionnaire avança son visage vers Tomonori. Son regard, qui semblait déjà malsain dans l'ombre, aurait pu glacer le sang même du plus affreux des démons dès son entrée dans la lumière des bougies. Ses yeux avaient l'air de pouvoir sonder l'âme des gens au plus profond d'eux, impression qui était accentuée par le manque flagrant de paupières. 

Mais le pire restait à venir. 

Le vampire se mit à sourire. Un frisson parcourut l'échine du jeune homme et une gêne incompréhensible s'empara de lui. Ce que le précédent prisonnier voyait se refléter dans l'obscurité n'était pas l'éclat des dents du tortionnaire, il en était dénué. Au lieu de ça, il avait vraisemblablement arraché sa dentition naturelle et y avait enfoncé de longs clous qui perçaient ses lèvres de part et d'autre. Il était impossible pour lui de fermer la bouche sans qu'une pointe ne vienne lui trouer la peau. Cette vision rendait l'air jovial du masochiste totalement effrayant. 

En plus de cela, son visage entier était couvert de cicatrices, et cela pouvait se vérifier sur tout le haut de son corps, le vampire ne portant aucune chemise. 

– Je tiens à te préciser que c'est lui qui procédera à la manipulation des outils ! expliqua Ryo, heureux de voir le teint de l'humain blanchir. Moi je ne vais que poser les questions. D'ailleurs, on va pouvoir commencer. Il y a plusieurs jours, la stupide ambassadrice de ma très chère mère s'était mise en tête d'envahir une ville seule sans même m'en avertir. Ce fut un échec total, si bien qu'elle est revenue chouiner devant moi en me suppliant de l'aider. Apparemment, un groupe de guerriers entraînés avait fomenté un acte de résistance. Y as-tu participé ?

Ryo savait parfaitement qu'il avait en face de lui l'un des hommes contre lesquels Hiro l'avait mis en garde. Tout ce qu'il cherchait à faire en posant cette question était de s'assurer de la véracité des réponses. 

– J'y ai participé.

– Et tu affirmes cela sans te demander si cela pourrait me mettre en rage ? 

– Pour ce que ça changerait… 

– Le fait est que je me fous de ce risible soulèvement du peuple ! Si on avait fait les choses à ma manière, tu ne serais même pas là pour en parler ! Ça me comblerait presque de savoir que cette manipulatrice de queues baisse dans l'estime de ma mère ! J'en viens maintenant à ma deuxième question : es-tu l'un de ceux qui ont monté cette résistance ?

– Si vous posez la question, c'est que vous connaissez la réponse, non ?

– Tu es plutôt malin toi ! Il s'agissait juste d'un test pour savoir si je pouvais te faire confiance. Notre discussion démarre plutôt bien, et j'en suis content. Reste à savoir si on va pouvoir continuer dans cette voie. Violator ?

Le sus-nommé envoya une violente gifle contre le visage de Tomonori. Un filet de sang s'échappa de son nez et il grimaça en crachant une molaire.

– Était-ce vraiment utile ça ? ne se démonta pas le jeune Corien. 

– C'est juste pour requérir toute ton attention avant la prochaine question.

– C'est complètement stupide. Mon attention était déjà bien focalisée sur vous !

Violator lui en mit une autre, toute aussi violente. 

– C'est moi qui dit ce qui est stupide ou non ! répondit le Prince. Je vais avoir quelques questions à te poser, et après ça je te proposerai un choix. Libre à toi de me répondre ce que tu veux, mais n'oublie pas que tu as plutôt intérêt à ce que je sois satisfait. Comment s'appelle cette charmante petite ville que ma camarade a voulu envahir ?

– Leyline.

– Leyline, hm ? C'est un joli nom. Et est-ce qu'il reste des habitants sur place ou bien tout le monde est parti se réfugier ailleurs ?

Tomonori savait où le vampire voulait en venir. 

– Si c'est pour vous venger que vous me demandez ça, sachez qu'il ne reste personne là-bas ! Ils ont tous quitté le Comté. Inutile que vous perdiez votre temps à y retourner !

Ryo sourit.

– C'est tellement noble la façon que tu as de couvrir les habitants de ta ville, mais tellement maladroit. Tu aurais simplement pu me dire qu'ils avaient fui vers la capitale du Comté, où qu'ils se cachaient en forêt, j'y aurait peut-être cru un peu plus. 

– Il n'y a rien là-bas qui mérite que vous vous y attardiez ! Ces gens sont innocents !

– C'est là où tu te trompes mon jeune ami ! Si tu m'avais juste dit qu'il restait une poignée de bouseux sur place, je serais allé les chercher pour en faire du bétail, ils auraient continué à vivre sur leurs terres, donnant leur sang de temps en temps comme taxe pour la Reine. Mais maintenant que je sais que tu couvres ces gens, je suis obligé de leur faire énormément de mal, juste pour le principe de m'avoir menti ! Et comme en plus tu as perdu ma confiance, tu vas toi aussi devoir en chier !!

Comprenant le geste de la main que venait de lui adresser son prince, Violator se saisit d'une fine aiguille et l'approcha du flanc du jeune guerrier qui, par réflexe, se débattit. Ce fut sans compter sur la vélocité du tortionnaire qui lui enfonça l'instrument entre deux côtes avec une précision chirurgicale. 

Tomonori cessa de bouger. L'immobilisation ne provint pas du fait de la douleur, mais de la surprise éprouvée par l'absence de douleur, outre le léger picotement désagréable lors de la pénétration de l'objet métallique. Il en arriva à se dire que son bourreau n'était peut-être pas si doué que cela. 

– J'aime quand mon invité n'est pas conscient de ce qui vient de lui arriver, ria le Prince vampire. 

– Que voulez-vous d… Arrgghhhhh !!! 

Alors que l'humain prononçait ces mots, le vampire au sourire redevenu sadique en avait profité pour retirer l'aiguille de son flanc d'un seul coup. Tomonori eut soudainement l'impression que toute sa cage thoracique venait d'être comprimée avec force. Il constata d'ailleurs rapidement que cette souffrance revenait à chaque fois qu'il prenait une importante respiration. En fin de compte le bourreau savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait. Son poumon était perforé. 

– A partir de maintenant il va falloir que tes réponses soient claires et concises ! Tu auras sans doute remarqué que plus tu parleras, plus cette douleur lancinante s'emparera de toi ! Et je ne te cache pas que le stress dû à la situation ne va en rien arranger les choses ! Tu ferais mieux d'en venir au fait le plus rapidement possible désormais. Je vais préciser la question que je t'ai posée précédemment : doit-on s'attendre à une nouvelle résistance de la part des survivants de Leyline ?!

– Allez… Hmpfff… Allez au diable !! 

– Oh bordel, je te croyais devenu raisonnable… 

Un second geste de son souverain fit comprendre à Violator de se servir une nouvelle fois de son aiguille, mais cette fois il ne la plaça pas au niveau des côtes du guerrier, mais à la jointure entre sa main gauche et la première phalange de son index. Il donna un coup sec. 

Tomonori hurla, ce qui eut pour effet de raviver de plus belle sa blessure au poumon. Son doigt ne répondait plus. Le métal avait sectionné son tendon. 

– Toujours pas de réponse ?! 

– Va chier… 

– Tu es désespérant ! 

Ryo leva à nouveau la main dans le but d'ordonner à son acolyte se poursuivre, mais il fut stoppé par le son d'un poing frappant à la porte. 

– Mon Seigneur ! 

– QUOI ENCORE ??!!! Le cri du Prince fit trembler les murs.

– Je vous prie de bien vouloir m'excuser, Mon Seigneur, mais…

– J'espère pour toi que t'as une bonne raison !! J'ai horreur d'être dérangé quand je travaille !!

– Une lettre vient d'arriver pour vous, de Requiem. 

– Qu'est ce que tu veux que ça me foute ?!! 

– Il porte le sceau royal. 

– Qu'est ce qu'elle me veut encore cette vieille chouette ?!! 

Le vampire se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Avant d'ouvrir la porte, il se tourna vers son assistant.

– J'en ai pas pour longtemps ! Tu peux finir le boulot sur cette main là mais interdiction de faire quoi que ce soit d'autre !

Il sortit dans le couloir où l'attendait Gami, une lettre à la main. Il s'en empara en grognant, en arracha le sceau et en débuta la lecture. 

Le courrier venait de la Reine en personne. Elle y expliquait les diverses nouveautés qui animaient le royaume, notamment la complicité entre le clan d'Asagi et Jasmine You, le départ de Ryu qui en résultait et la venue très prochaine de Kiki aux ruines. 

Ryo fulminait, ce que son général remarqua directement mais sans y faire allusion, préférant éviter de subir le retour de flammes. 

– Alors comme ça les tarlouzes du sud veulent s'accaparer des terres dans cette guerre !! J'irai leur en donner moi !! Ils iront six pieds en dessous voir si j'y suis ! 

– Mon Seigneur, vous devriez essayer de vous calmer, après tout…

– Ta gueule toi !!! Qu'ils essaient de venir sur mes plate-bandes, il vont être reçus !! Et s'ils osent toucher à un cheveu de mon frère, je rase leur château pourri à mains nues et j'y fais construire une statue de moi violant leurs cadavres !! Et puis y'a l'autre mégère qui va ramener sa tronche… Mère a toujours eu le don de me foutre en pétard ! Toi en attendant tu vas récupérer l'empaffé qui est à l'intérieur et tu le fous dans une cellule individuelle loin des autres !! 

– Vous n'y retournez pas, Mon Seigneur ?

– Si je retourne là-dedans dans cet état je vais finir par le tuer ! Puis j'ai autre chose à faire pour le moment. Où est ton frère ?!

– Dans le couloir des geôles, Mon Seigneur. 

Ryo se lança d'un pas décidé vers la destination que venait de lui indiquer son général. Dans sa marche il grommelait et vociférait des insultes tantôt destinées à Asagi, tantôt à Kiki, tantôt à sa mère. Dans le premier des cas, les paroles étaient accompagnées d'un violent coup contre le mur, si bien que le couloir se retrouva truffé de trous. Par chance, aucune des pièces avoisinantes n'était occupée. 

Après plusieurs minutes de parcours, il se retrouva face à Aki qui transportait un humain des geôles jusqu'à la salle de torture. Le général fut étonné de croiser son souverain déambulant dans les couloirs. 

– Aki, débarrasse-toi de lui et fonce rassembler les troupes ! 

– Désirez-vous que je le reconduise dans sa cellule, Mon Seigneur ?

– Me fais pas perdre mon temps avec des conneries de ce genre, tu t'en débarrasse c'est tout !! Moi je monte dans mes quartiers me changer ! 

Aki hocha la tête et retourna celle du prisonnier, le tuant sur le coup. 

– Je rassemble la Cohorte ou l'armée ? héla-t-il alors que son seigneur était déjà à l'autre bout du corridor. 

– Toutes les troupes !! Ce soir on reprend Leyline, et demain Nocturnal nous ouvre les bras !! 

 

 

 

 

Le chasseur s'en voulait…

Cela faisait plusieurs heures qu'il avait pris en chasse le convoi qui emmenait ses amis vers le Royaume de Requiem, pour finalement le perdre de vue… 

Comment avait-il pu louper son coup à ce point ? Passer directement par le même chemin que les vampires était inenvisageable, c'est pourquoi il s'était naturellement tourné vers un passage cheminant sur les hauteurs des Gorges, duquel il aurait pu suivre sa cible sans se faire voir. 

Malheureusement pour lui, la sinuosité du chemin l'avait contraint à s'éloigner de la route principale, et lorsqu'il parvint à la retrouver, le convoi était déjà loin. 

Sa progression était de plus fortement ralentie par son état de fatigue avancé, mais aussi par l'irrégularité de l'étroit passage à flanc de montagne qu'il arpentait. L'endroit était sombre. A perte de vue s'étendaient des amas rocheux de part et d'autre d'un chemin lui-même fait de pierres, à tel point que l'on pouvait avoir du mal à encore appeler ça un chemin. Si seulement il pouvait y avoir la moindre trace de végétation. Un buisson qui porterait quelques fruits, un coin d'herbe qui adoucirait la marche un tant soit peu, ou juste un arbre grâce auquel se repérer, aussi insignifiant soit-il.

Sans doute aurait-il eu plus de chance de rattraper son retard en rebroussant chemin et en redescendant directement sur la voie empruntée par l'Ambassadrice et ses prisonniers, mais cela présentait deux inconvénients : le temps qu'il lui faudrait à rebrousser chemin afin de trouver une pente plus douce pouvait être considérable, et puis il suffirait que quelques bataillons décident à leur tour de retourner chez eux pour qu'il se retrouve pris entre deux troupes armées.

Mais Sxun devait se rendre à l'évidence, il était bel et bien perdu dans un lieu hostile dont il ne connaissait absolument rien. L'espace d'un instant il se demanda si tout cela servait vraiment à quelque chose. Il regretta cette pensée la seconde d'après.

Non, il devait clairement s'en tenir à son plan d'origine. Qu'importe la fatigue, qu'importent les risques, il fallait qu'il les retrouve. Seul cet objectif importait depuis la vision du champ de bataille qui s'était présentée à lui. Depuis… qu'il avait eu l'impression d'avoir abandonné ses amis à une mort certaine. Il irait jusqu'au bout, quel qu’en soit le prix à payer, et même s'il devait passer des jours entiers dans ces gorges. 

Le jeune homme se motiva du mieux qu'il le put, et força le pas. 

Une nouvelle heure de marche s'écoula. Le chasseur n'en pouvait plus. Son moral, bien que faible, n'avait pas encore complètement vacillé, mais il était à bout physiquement, ses muscles ne suivraient plus très longtemps. Il s'arrêta quelques secondes, tâchant de reprendre le peu de souffle qu'il lui restait. Il se pencha vers l'avant, inspira, et se tut. 

Un craquement. Il venait très distinctement d'entendre un craquement derrière lui. Il se retourna alors précipitamment, porta la main à l'arc qu'il avait dans le dos et y encocha une flèche sans tarder, qu'il pointa face à lui. 

– Qui est là ? demanda-t-il en réunissant ses dernières forces.

Il n'obtint comme réponse que le son du vent se faufilant entre les rochers. 

– Je sais qu'il y a quelqu'un. Je ne me laisserai pas avoir sans combattre.

– Il en faut du courage pour s'aventurer ici seul !

Sxun n'était donc pas fou, il avait bien entendu quelqu'un. Pourtant la voix semblait provenir de partout autour de lui. Les parois devaient sûrement propager les ondes sonores dans toutes les directions.

– Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'est ce que vous me voulez ?

– Ce serait plutôt à moi de te demander ça ! Tu es chez moi. Qui t'envoie ? Tu n'as pas l'air de venir de chez ces monstres de Requiem.

– Je ne suis pas un vampire, si c'est ça la question. 

– Alors qu'est ce que tu fabriques ici ? En ce moment il n'y a que les vampires qui empruntent ces passages !

– Je dois me rendre chez eux, il le faut.

– D'accord donc tu es suicidaire ! T'as aucune chance d'y arriver vivant !

– J'ai pas besoin de ton avis. Je compte bien y… y arriver. Et si tu essaie de m'en empêcher… J'irai jusqu'au bout… même si… même si pour ça je dois t'affronter !

– M'affronter ? Tu as vu dans quel état tu es ? Tu ne tiendrais pas une demi journée de plus dans cet endroit ! Je pourrais te tuer sans que tu ne puisse lever le petit doigt !

– Je… Je suis parfaitement en état. Rien ne… pourra me faire… renoncer. 

La fatigue semblait petit à petit prendre le dessus sur le jeune homme. Ses bras se plièrent lentement, ne pouvant plus supporter le poids de l'arc, et ses yeux se voilèrent, ne lui laissant voir que des tâches sombres là où auraient dû se dresser des pointes rocheuses. 

– Tout ce… que je veux… je dois… les sauver… 

Son arme tomba au sol, et Sxun se retrouva rapidement sur les genoux. Les secondes passèrent sans qu'il ne puisse plus rien faire. Puis il entendit près de lui le son que produisaient des pierres qui s'entrechoquaient en dévalant une pente, et une silhouette entra dans son champ de vision. Elle était élancée, svelte, presque féminine, et ne paraissait pas porter le genre d'armure que possédaient les assaillants aux ruines. Elle s'avança vers lui, et prononça ces quelques mots :

– J'ai comme l'impression que je vais le regretter… 

Soudain tout devint noir… 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Violator est un ancien batteur du groupe Blood Stain Child. Je ne compte pas en faire un personnage récurrent, mais j'avais juste envie de le mettre dans ce rôle de sadique :) Voici pour la curiosité une photo de ce à quoi il ressemble, même si j'ai légèrement modifié sa description dans l'histoire pour le rendre un peu plus creepy : http://www.metalstorm.net/images/bandmembers/6709.jpg.
> 
> J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, dans le suivant on démarre directement avec l'identité de cette mystérieuse silhouette, et on retournera faire un tour du côté de Requiem, puis des ruines.


	9. Prologue

La nuit tombait lentement sur la forêt. Le soleil disparaissait petit à petit derrière la cime des arbres. Dans le campement de fortune dressé près du ruisseau traversant les bois, les torches commençaient à être allumées. Les hommes s'étaient assis à la lueur d'un feu de bois nouvellement établi et y faisaient cuire leur repas du soir. L'occasion n'était pas encore propice. Il faudrait attendre une heure ou deux pour que les premiers aillent dormir.

Cela faisait depuis le début d'après midi que Sxun guettait l'activité qui se dégageait de ce camp. Rien de bien notable en réalité, mis à part les quelques patrouilles organisées toutes les heures dans les environs. Le jeune archer n'avait d'ailleurs rien à craindre d'elles, son point d'observation se situant sur une branche suffisamment haute pour que personne n'y prête attention. Il avait au court de ses nombreuses parties de chasse appris à identifier les meilleurs endroits où se positionner, et à en exploiter chaque ressource afin de mieux coincer ses proies. C'était donc tout naturellement lui qui servait de sentinelle lors de chaque mission. Du haut de son arbre il pouvait avoir un œil sur les différents mouvements de ses cibles à plusieurs dizaines de mètres à la ronde.

A quelques pas de là, dans un petit renfoncement creusé au pied d'un amas rocheux leur servant d'abri, les deux coéquipiers de Sxun attendaient le rapport de leur camarade. Assis sur une pierre se trouvait un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs plaqués lui tombant directement sur les épaules, portant un tabard en tissu bleu laissant dépasser les manches d'un chemisier un peu plus clair, le tout recouvrant jusqu'en haut des genoux un pantalon de soie de même couleur. Il tenait un livre ouvert relatant de la magie bénéfique et semblait l'étudier avec application.

– Mashu ! Tu veux bien lâcher ce bouquin cinq minutes et être un peu à ce que tu fais ? 

L'apprenti guérisseur leva la tête en direction de la voix, qui n'était autre que celle d'un petit blondinet aux traits fins, le visage à demi caché par une mèche de cheveux tombant sur son œil droit, et portant une armure de cuir noir intégrale idéale pour passer inaperçu dans les zones sombres. Il portait à sa ceinture deux fourreaux de couleur noire également, laissant dépasser la garde joliment travaillée de dagues courtes.

– Tu m'as parlé So ? le questionna Mashu.

– Je te demandais si tu voulais bien lâcher ton livre cinq minutes, répondit-il, tu vois pas que la bouffe est en train de cramer ?

Mashu le regarda, puis jeta un œil sur le contenu de la marmite qui était effectivement en train de brûler. Il ferma son livre en vitesse et saisit une cuiller pour remuer le ragoût qu'ils venaient de préparer, profitant du sens du vent pour ne pas que les odeurs aillent en direction du campement.

– Encore le nez fourré dans tes bouquins ! reprit So. Je n'ai pas souvenir d'une seule mission durant laquelle je ne t'ai vu plongé dans tes ouvrages.

– Tu me connais, répliqua Mashu, j'ai toujours ce besoin de parfaire mes connaissances. La mission qui nous attend va être tendue, je veux être certain d'être prêt.

– Jusqu'alors je n'ai pas eu à me plaindre de tes soins. Tu as toujours su réagir comme il le fallait dans les situations difficiles. Tu imagines le nombre de fois où Tomonori serait mort sans ton intervention ?

– Pourtant il fait rien pour me faciliter la tâche celui-là, toujours à foncer tête baissée. Sans lui je serai un peu plus serein pour cette mission.

– Mission furtive oblige, il aurait encore tout fait foirer, comme la dernière fois avec la vouivre tu te souviens ?

– Oui, rit Mashu. C'est vrai que ce jour là on a bien failli…

– Pssst, les gars ! le coupa Sxun qui venait de descendre de l'arbre. La majorité de ces gaillards et leur chef viennent de s'endormir. Je pense qu'il serait de bon ton de remettre le dîner à plus tard et de faire ce pourquoi on nous paie !

Sxun semblait à peine plus grand que So, et avait lui aussi une mèche de cheveux lui tombant sur une moitié du visage, à gauche cependant. En réalité il s'agissait plus d'un soucis pratique qu'esthétique. Le fait qu'une partie de son visage soit dissimulé le rendait moins repérable dans l'ombre et son œil directeur se situant à droite, cela ne le gênait aucunement lors de sa visée. Pour parfaire son camouflage il portait une tunique de cuir d'un vert sapin le rendant presque invisible au milieu de la végétation, entourée d'une longue cape en laine surmontée d'une capuche. 

Les trois hommes commencèrent à s'enfoncer dans les broussailles les séparant du camp en ayant bien pris soin d'éteindre le feu derrière eux et de laisser le moins de traces possible. Sxun et Mashu prirent la direction d'un léger surplomb tandis que So s'aventurait jusqu'au plus près des palissades dressées tout autour de la zone de bivouac. Il avait d'ailleurs revêtu un masque lui cachant presque l'intégralité de la tête, à l'exception des yeux. Longeant l'enceinte de bois sur plusieurs mètres il arriva à un angle, derrière lequel se trouvait l'entrée du campement, faiblement défendue par deux gardes. Il avança prudemment jusqu'à un buisson situé à seulement quelques pas de l'un des veilleurs. Comme à l'accoutumée il sortit une pièce d'argent et la tourna de manière à ce que la réflexion de la lumière de la lune sur sa face pointe directement l'endroit où se trouvaient ses compagnons. Ce signal ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : l'opération allait pouvoir commencer.

Sxun banda son arc et mit en joue le garde le plus éloigné de So. Il lança un rapide signal à Mashu qui se mit à imiter un hululement de chouette et lâcha sa flèche à peine une seconde plus tard. Le cri avait en fait pour but de prévenir le rôdeur que le coup venait d'être tiré. Alors que le trait toucha le soldat à la gorge de manière à ce qu'il ne puisse hurler pour appeler du renfort, So saisit le second garde par le cou d'emblée et lui trancha la carotide sans un bruit. Les corps une fois cachés dans les bosquets, le blondinet tel une ombre se faufila sous l'arche et se plaça derrière la première tente à sa droite. De son perchoir, Sxun observait la progression de son camarade prêt à décocher à la moindre incartade au plan, ce qui arrivait très rarement, So ne se faisait presque jamais repérer. Ce dernier arriva près de ce qui semblait être la tente du chef de camp, gardée par une sentinelle. Un jeu d'enfant pour le rôdeur qui n'eut aucun mal à s'occuper de son cas avec vitesse et précision. Il s'insinua ensuite sous la toile dont il venait de dégager l'accès pour y trouver un homme endormi sur une paillasse de fortune malgré son grade, visiblement ils n'avaient pas l'intention de rester très longtemps. So dégaina l'une de ses dagues sans le moindre son et l'installa à la base du cou de sa cible. 

– Chef excusez-moi de… se mit alors à dire un soldat qui venait juste d'entrer en trombe avant se s'arrêter net à la vue du rôdeur penché au dessus de son maître. Mais qu'est ce que ? Un intrus !!

L'homme tira son épée et avança vers So. Ce dernier se hâta de procéder à l'assassinat qui était prévu alors même que l'homme tiré de son sommeil par les cris venait d'ouvrir les yeux, puis il se retourna vers son agresseur, esquivant une attaque, profitant d'une ouverture pour le poignarder au niveau des côtes. Sans perdre de temps il courut vers le fond de la tente, en déchira la toile et sortit par l'arrière. A l'extérieur Sxun avait déjà commencé à tirer sur les premiers gardes alertés, tandis que Mashu avait saisit son bâton et dévalait la colline en direction du camp. Le rôdeur tenta de se rendre le moins visible possible en courant vers la sortie mais deux gardes l'avaient pris en chasse. Le premier cherchait le contact et tentait donc de s'approcher de l'intrus le plus possible, mais l'autre avait préparé son arbalète et attendait d'avoir une ligne de mire bien dégagée pour tirer. Il allait rapidement être exaucé, la sortie du campement se faisant proche. So prit un virage à gauche lui permettant de passer sous le portique d'entrée et aperçut face à lui la silhouette de Mashu préparant un sort offensif. Une fois que son compagnon passa derrière lui, le guérisseur lança d'une boule d’énergie en direction de l'accès principal qui frappa de plein fouet le premier poursuivant qui tomba à la renverse, une brûlure se formant autour du trou creusé par la sphère dans son thorax. Il se retourna et s'apprêtait à suivre So dans sa fuite, espérant disparaître dans les broussailles. Il n'eut cependant pas cette chance. L'arbalétrier avait eu le temps de lancer un carreau en direction des fuyards avant de succomber au tir mortel de Sxun. 

Mashu s'écroula. Le vireton venait de le transpercer de part en part avant de finir sa course dans l'écorce d'un arbre. So hurla de désarroi et tomba à genoux. Sxun descendit en hâte la pente le séparant du corps inanimé de son jeune acolyte, le prit sur son épaule et attrapa le second par la manche avant de s'enfoncer avec eux dans l'épaisse végétation environnante, semant aisément leurs assaillants.

Les trois fugitifs firent halte dans une petite clairière, se sachant en sécurité. Sxun déposa le corps de Mashu sur un parterre de feuilles et tenta de lui administrer les premiers soins. So quant à lui restait à l'écart, retirant son masque avec rage, pleurant et pestant, recroquevillé sur lui même, le visage plongé entre ses mains. Les minutes s'écoulèrent sans que rien de ce que tentait l'archer n'ait d'effet. Il s'évertuait à alterner entre les massages cardiaques et le bouche à bouche. Il avait même songé à fouiller dans la sacoche du blessé afin d'y trouver des potions de guérison ou des parchemins de soin, en vain. Il posa les mains sur sa nuque et jeta la tête en arrière en signe d'abandon. Il se releva doucement, des larmes lui coulant sur les joues et défit la broche de sa cape afin d'en recouvrir la dépouille.

– Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda So témoin de la scène.

Sxun ne répondit pas.

– Qu'est ce que tu fais ? hurla à présent le jeune blond en courant vers la silhouette enveloppée.

– So, arrête ! le stoppa Sxun dans sa course.

– Pourquoi tu fais ça ? T'as aucune raison de faire ça ! rétorqua-t-il les yeux débordant de larmes.

– Il est mort, So. Mort ! On ne peut plus rien pour lui.

So se crispa et regarda son camarade avec effroi. Devant l'expression grave du visage de ce dernier il se jeta au sol en hurlant de toutes ses forces. Sxun se mit à genoux et le prit dans ses bras, tentant de se montrer rassurant malgré la tristesse qui le touchait également. 

– Tout est ma faute, pleura So. Si je ne m'étais pas fait repérer…

– Rien de tout ceci n'est de ta faute… le coupa Sxun. L'ennemi nous est tombé dessus sans qu'aucun d'entre nous ne puisse le prévoir. 

Le jeune rôdeur posa la tête sur l'épaule de son camarade et fondit en larmes. Sxun le calma tant bien que mal en lui répétant que rien de ce qui venait de se passer n'était de sa faute.

– So, finit-il par dire au bout de plusieurs longues minutes, il nous faut lui faire nos adieux. Je vais lui creuser une sépulture.

Il ne fallut à Sxun qu'une dizaine de minutes pour creuser un trou assez grand pour y contenir le corps de leur compagnon. La mise en terre se déroula avec la plus grande précaution possible. Une stèle en bois avait été dressée en sa mémoire et chacun improvisa un éloge funèbre devant le tas de terre encore meuble que représentait la tombe. Les deux jeunes endeuillés restèrent près de deux heures dans la clairière à se remémorer tous les moments passés ensemble et repartirent le cœur gros en rendant un dernier hommage à leur frère d'armes tombé au combat bien trop tôt.

L'objectif de leur mission était atteint, mais il ne s'agissait en aucun cas d'une victoire. Cette opération resterait à jamais dans leur mémoire comme celle qui avait vu mourir le guérisseur de l'équipe, leur frère d'aventures, Mashu.

 

 

 

 

**Fiche de personnages :**

 

 **Nom :** So

**Classe :** Rôdeur

**Fonction :** Co-chef de groupe, stratège, ombre

**Personnalité :** Autoritaire, sensible, discret, réfléchi

**Il aime :** Élaborer des plans, écouter aux portes, porter des vêtements courts

**Il n'aime pas :** Se faire repérer, que Minami l'engueule

**Stratégie d'attaque :** Se rendre discret afin de surprendre l'ennemi dans son dos

**Type d'armure :** Une armure de cuir noire et un masque lui recouvrant le visage et les cheveux

 

 

 **Nom :** Sxun

**Classe :** Archer

**Fonction :** Sentinelle, cuisinier du groupe

**Personnalité :** Intelligent, loyal, bon viseur

**Il aime :** Chasser, se dire la tête pensante du groupe, négocier

**Il n'aime pas :** Rater sa cible, rater ses repas, rater tout court

**Stratégie d'attaque :** Attaquer à distance à l'arc

**Type d'armure :** Une armure de cuir, une cape stylée

 

 

 **Nom :** Mashu

**Classe :** Guérisseur

**Fonction :** Ex-Soigneur

**Personnalité :** Altruiste, généreux, imprudent

**Il aime :** Faire passer les besoins des autres avant les siens, étudier

**Il n'aime pas :** La médiocrité

**Stratégie d'attaque :** S'exposer un peu trop dangereusement pour soigner ses camarades blessés à même le champ de bataille

**Type d'armure :** Une tenue légère en tissus

 

 

**Liens :**

 

Style de tenues de Sxun et So :  [ http://fav.me/d9gzra4 ](http://fav.me/d9gzra4)

 

Personnages :

So :  [ http://stat.ameba.jp/user_images/20150131/12/sally34sally34/6b/4e/j/o0296041813204345119.jpg ](http://stat.ameba.jp/user_images/20150131/12/sally34sally34/6b/4e/j/o0296041813204345119.jpg)

Sxun :  [ http://www.nautiljon.com/images/description/00/48/1432199044694_image.jpg ](http://www.nautiljon.com/images/description/00/48/1432199044694_image.jpg)

Mashu :  [ http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mc5x881MWe1rhmaaio1_250.jpg ](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_mc5x881MWe1rhmaaio1_250.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Les membres du groupe n'ont malheureusement jamais posé dans des tenues qui pourraient passer pour de l'heroic fantasy, c'est pour cela que je vais tenter de dessiner à chaque fois que c'est nécessaire le genre de tenues qu'ils portent lors de leurs missions en plus de photos de leurs visages.
> 
> J'espère que ce prologue vous aura plu, le prochain chapitre arrive très prochainement.


End file.
